Vampire Diaries 2
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Just when they thought everything was going to be fine. HA! the were swerved hard, Katherine returns Mystic Falls, more secrets are reveled and to top it off, who are the originals? and to adds the seconds. is Damon falling for Samathea?
1. The Return

"Oh my God Sammy!" she calls out and ran to her side, Samathea moans and rubs the back of her head in pain as Elena sat her up.

"Sammy, what the hell happen?" Elena asks her as Samathea vision focus. "John…" she states, Elena then heard another groan followed by a thud in the kitchen Elena then help her to her feet and they both walk into the kitchen and Elena gasp as she found John on the floor, press his good hand to his wound as his other hand was missing his fingers. She pulls Sammy along with her and leans her against the counter, Elena reaches over and place a towel on his wounds, then pulls out the phone and dials 9-1-1. Samathea looks over and saw Kathrine standing living room as her vision blurred. John looks over and saw her. "Hi, I need and ambulance, 2104 maple street." she tells the woman over on the other end, then notices John was looking at something and he mumbled something.

"What?" she asks him, "Behind you." he tells her, she gasp and quickly turns around, seeing nothing. Samathea quickly shakes off her dizziness, then walks over and reaches down gripping the bloody knife, "Elena stay with John, I'll take care of this." she tells her, Elena nods and presses the towel to John's wounds. Samathea slowly and slowly strides into the hallway, the knife in her hand, she was in between the stairwell and door-frame of the living room, Samathea then quickly turns, her back facing the front door as she heard something whoosh behind her, she slowly walks back to the doorway to the kitchen, Katharine watches her from the living room.

Samathea stops, noticing Katharine in the living room, so she started to turn her body back to the and throws at knife, hitting Katharine in the back of the shoulder as she vamps out the door. Samathea pants as realization hits her, "Oh god, Jeremy." sh mumbles and ran up stairs. "Jeremy!" she shouts, bursting into his room, finding him on his bed and, she lands on her knees as she jumps onto the bed and shakes Jeremy. "Please Jeremy, wake up!" she shouts, then he gasps awake.

~8~8~8~

An ambulance came and wheels John out of the house, Stefan stands into the house but an office places his hand on his chest, stopping him, "He's okay." Elena calls out, and the officer lets him pass and Stefan walks up the steps to the twins and they lead him into Jeremy's room, where he was sitting on his bed.

"What happened?" Stefan asks them. "He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pill, and, and…" Elena tells him, But Samathea place her hand on her shoulder, calming her down as Stefan takes the vial from Elena, "What she's saying is that he look fine, but so do you, we just… don't know." Samathea states, Stefan tosses the empty vial onto his bed, kneels down, "Here, look at me." Stefan tells him, taking a hold of Jeremy's face and looks at his eyes. "I'm fine, OK. I feel exactly the same." Jeremy tries to shove him away, but Stefan was too strong for him. "Should I call a paramedic up here, what should I do?" Elena asks him as Samathea comforted her.

Stefan glares into Jeremy's eyes. "No, he's fine." Stefan tells them and stood up, "You mean I'm not a vampire?" Jeremy asks as Stefan turns and looks at him. "Damn it." he grumbles and the twins look at him, Elena pulls out of Samathea's arms. "Jeremy don't say that, why would you want that?" Elena questions him. "Did you hear about what happened to Anna, what happened to her tonight?" Jeremy as her as he stood up, Samathea steps in between them, pressing her hands to Jeremy's chest, keeping him at bay. "She's dead." he tells her and they both look at him, "Jeremy, Jer, come here, sit down." Stefan sat him back down on the bed, gripping the sides of his head.

But Jeremy looks away, "I am very sorry about Anna." Stefan tells him, making him look at him. "But it's very important you listen to me right now. With every passing moment Anna's blood is leaving your system, if you try to kill yourself right now, you can really die." Stefan tells him, Jeremy said nothing. "Hey! Do you understand me?" Stefan questions him, lightly slapping his cheek. "Stefan…" Elena calls out, making him calm a bit. "Yeah, I understand." Jeremy answers him, Stefan nods and moves away from Jeremy. "What about the pills that he took?" Samathea asks him, "He didn't take enough to kill himself… Anna's blood healed him of that." Stefan states and Jeremy looks the other way.

Then someone knocks on the door. "Ms. Samathea." the paramedic calls out, the four look at him, "I'll be right there." she tells him, he nods at her, "You should go." Elena tells her, "But what about…" Samathea starts, but Elena gently grips her shoulders. Samathea shuts up, "Go, Stefan and I will watch over him." Elena states, rubbing her shoulders. "I do need a babysitter." Jeremy tells them, but the look at him, then Elena answers, "Yes, you do."

~8~8~8~

Samathea arrives at the hospital and watches from the front desk as John was wheeled into the hallway and the doctors make a left, Samathea rubs her hands together, she then walks off and saw Bonnie, she walks up to her and places her hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie, hows Caroline?" she asks her, "She's weak, they don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie informs her as Damon leans out of the other hall, "What?" Samathea asks as Bonnie wraps her arms around her pulling her into her arms. But then Samathea pulls back, "But can we do something, like uh, like uh, spell or something?" Samathea asks her, Bonnie went to answers but Damon beats her to it.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon states as he walks out and up to them, "No I don't." Bonnie answer, Samathea sighs and presses her hand to her forehead, "No, because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon states as he stood next to Samathea, as the young sorceress places her hands on her hips. "Will I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie tells him then Damon turns to Samathea. "I can give Caroline some blood…" Damon starts, "No, no way." Samathea states, shaking her head, "No, no, enough to heal herself, she'll be safe in the hospital, it will be out of her system in a day, she'll be better, Sammy." he tells her his plan. "It's too risk, someone could walk in and see you feeding blood to her and you could get expose to that. I don't want to agree to that." she tells him. "Do it." Bonnie tells him.

Making the two look at her, and she looks at Samathea. "This is Caroline, we can't just let her die." Bonnie tells her and she looks back at Damon, "Do it." she tells him, "If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asks her, crossing his arms. "No, you'll do it anyway. For Samathea." she tells him, making the two look at her in shock and she takes on last look at Samathea and walks off, Samathea sighs and ran her hands over her hair, pulling it back. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but we really need to talk." Damon tells her. She nods at him, "Yeah, a vampire attack John and throws me across the living room." she tells him, "Wait what, are you hurt?" Damon asks her, cupping the sides of her neck and checking from left to right. Samathea place her hands on his and making him stop. "I'm fine, it barley hurts. But Damon that's not even the worst of it." she starts.

He looks at her, seeing the fear in her eyes, "What do you mean?" he asks her, "This wasn't just some vampire, they were invited in as well." she tells him, making Damon move his hands to her shoulders. "Wait, how is that even possible?" he asks her, Samathea went to say more, "Samathea!" Jenna calls out to them, making the two pull apart and Damon to remove his hands from Samathea's shoulders. "I came as soon as I got your message, how's John." she tells the young Gilbert. "Where were you?" Samathea tells her, "At the fire department, I had to fill out a report, I told you this." Jenna tells her as Samathea looks at her, shaking her head. "No you didn't." Samathea states, now it was Jenna's turn to be confused.

"No Jenna you didn't." Samathea tells her, Damon looks at them; Elena was with Stefan and Samathea was here with him. "Yeah I did." she tells her, "Ohh…" Damon mumbles, making the two look at him, "Uh… you got to be kidding me." he states, "Wish I was." Samathea answers. Damon looks at her, "Wait you knew?" he asks her, she nods. "I was going to tell you." she states, "When?" Damon asks, "Three seconds ago." she answers, Damon groans and buries his face into his hands, then pulls out and walks off, Samathea follows him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan paces as Elena sat next to Jeremy as he slept. Then Stefan hears the door downstairs open and closes, he looks at the door and heads down, Elena stayed with Jeremy. He walks down stairs and saw 'Samathea' walking back into the house. "Hey." he calls out and 'Samathea' turns to him, "Hows Caroline?" he asks her, she shakes her head. "Not good, she answers and hugs Stefan, who returns the hug, "Just what I wanted." 'Samathea' states and slowly smirks, she then slowly pulls back and looks at him with gentle eyes, then slowly moves her lips closer to his, but he grabs the back of her neck, snares at her with his fangs crimson red eyes showing and tosses her over the couch.

'Samathea' then vamps up to her feet, "Kathrine." Stefan states as his face went back to normal, she sighs, "Will at least I fooled one of you." Kathrine states as the disguise drops. Stefan saw that her necklace was glowing a green color and the glow was gone. Then he vamp at her, slamming her at one end of the room, glowing at her. "Feel better?" she asks him, but then he vamps over and slams her at the other wall, holding her by the throat, but Katherine was unfazed but this. He growls at her, but then heard the door, being opened and Elena started to walk down the stairs, he looks over. Katharine takes her chance, grabbing Stefan's wrist, twisting it, breaking the bones in the process and sent him to the ground, she smirks down at him and vamps away. Stefan snaps his arm back in pace as Elena walks down the stairs and Samathea and Damon walks into house.

"Stefan?" Elena asks him, as he stands up, "What happened?" Elena asks, as Stefan looks around. Damon sighs, and both he and Samathea spoke at the same time. "Katherine happened."

~8~8~8~

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asks his pacing younger brother, "No." Stefan answers as Samathea walks into the leaving room, "The woman centennially knows how to make an entrance." he mumbles, "she said she fooled one of us at least, what did that mean?" Stefan asks him, Damon shot a look over at Samathea, she locks her eyes with his and they both looks over at Stefan. "She pretended to be Elena after I showed up earlier tonight." Damon answers as Elena walks into the living room.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena tells them, the three look at her and Stefan walks up to her. "You alright?" he asks her, "No I'm not alright, I thought that with all the Tomb vampires gone, that things will be better." Elena states as Damon leans against the counter. "I know, we all did." Stefan tells her. "Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we going to do?" Elena asks. "Move." Damon suggest for her with a smirks but then was smack in the arm by Samathea, he looks at her as she was leaning against the counter next to him, "Very helpful." She states, "Katherine wants you and Elena dead and there is 0 you can do about it, and both of you will be dead." he tells her as she frowns at him, "You forget that, I have magic in my blood and I can throw her around like a rag doll, it would be good pay back for throwing me like one." she reminds him, he nods, knowing that she can throw people around like a rag doll.

"But you're not dead yet, so clearly she's out of plans." he adds, Samathea sighs, knowing he was right. So Elena sat down. "Right, we don't know what her plans are and we shouldn't provoke her in the process." Stefan tells him as he stands behind Elena's chair, Damon sighs and frowns at him, "What happen tonight after you arrive at the house?" Stefan asks them, "I just wave at her and left." Damon answers. "No wait, what happened when you arrive at the house?" Stefan now asks the both of them, they look at each other then back at him, "We just talk." Damon answers, "About what?" Stefan asks again. "What did this turn into an interrogation?" Samathea asks him as Damon agrees with her, "We did nothing, Stefan. We just talk, then hug and I left that was it." Damon tells him, Samathea points at him, "The man's speaking sense." she states.

"So nothing happen between you, at all?" Stefan asks again, "No." they both answer him, he nods at them and looks at Elena, Damon held his fist to Samathea and she bumps hers to his. "Wait, I have two questions." Samathea calls out, making Stefan and Elena looks at her, "How did you know it was that Katherine wasn't me and how did she get her hair and eyes to look like mine?" Samathea asks him, "Mary Ann had this book with her, filled with all of recipes for enchanting, spelling, curing, cursing, Electra. And one of them was for glamor charms…" Damon tells her, "To make you look like someone else." she states, Damon nods his head, "So the bitch Katherine finds Mary's book, got a glamor charm spell, stole some hair from Mary, got a witch to work it and Bod-a-bing bod-a-boom, she looks like you." Damon states, Samathea groans. "Just when things couldn't get worse." she mumbles

"So how did you know Katherine wasn't Sammy?" Damon asks him, making everyone look at Stefan, "She tried to kiss me." he answers then making Samathea's face go pale. Then the three look at her. "I suddenly feel very disturb at the moment, no offense Stefan, but kissing you… it's just… no, no." Samathea states, then presses her face into the counter top, Damon pats her back. But then pulls herself up, "It's official, I'm going to kill her. Enough said." she states, chuckling to herself. "Okay we're getting distracted." Elena states, standing up. Everyone nods at her and the two walk away from out the kitchen and stood next to the couple. "But why would she kill John?" Elena asks. "She's Katherine, she wants to play games and you're fooling yourself in you think you're going to find out what she's up to." Damon tells Elena leaning against the beam.

"She might appear tomorrow, at the funeral, maybe." Samathea suggest, shrugging her shoulders. "Did you have a vision again?" Elena asks her, Samathea shakes her head. "No, I'm just going on a hunch, I mean, it's mayor Richard Lockwood's funeral, so everybody is going to be there. We'll be there and so would Katherine, because if she tried to kiss you, she'll come after you first." she states pointing to Stefan. The younger Salvatore brother looks at her in surprise. "Did she just…" Stefan asks, Damon nods looking surprise as well. "I think she just did." he mumbles. Elena and Samathea looks at the two in confusion, "What?" Samathea asks them, "No has ever been a step ahead of Katherine since Mary Ann." Damon states, Samathea looks at him, "And you just might of step ahead of her." Stefan adds. Samathea looks at him and smile trumpery at them. "Yay, five points for Samathea." she smiles, Elena smiles at her. "You do know, if your right, she'll come after you." Stefan tells her and Samathea's look darkens. "Please, if Bitch Katherine wants to pick a fight with me, I'll be waiting and ready for her." she tells him.

"Damn." Damon mumbles to himself. "Ok, ok, we get it. Tomorrow, we'll head for John at the hospital and see why Katherine wanted to kill him and then head to the funeral, okay." Elena tells the boys, they nod at her and headed out, then Samathea and Elena walks upstairs. "You're going to kill her aren't you?" Elena asks her, "Totally." Samathea answers her. Elena smiles at her and they both high five each other.

~8~8~8~

Samathea manages to arrive early for Elena and the others, were black pants, flat black boots with a blue tank-top with a dark brown jacket, her hair let straight on her shoulder she was on her phone with Elena. "Sam, are you sure about this?" Elena asks her, of course I am, I want to find Katherine and give her a peace of my mind." she tells her, hearing Elena giggle, "That sounds like something you would do, now remember no killing." Elena reminds her, "I know I know, if I kill I expose myself to the whole town, come on, Elena I don't do stuff like that." she states then the smile falls on her face.

"Oh god." she states, stopping at the steps, "What?" Elena asks her, "I just sounded like Damon." she states, "Oh god, please don't tell me you're becoming Damon Junior?" Elena whines, "If I do, smack me." she tells her and starts back up the stairs. "Roger that, take care Sammy." Elena tells her, "Affirmative, over and out." she said with a smiles and arrive on the first porch, hung up and was now face with Taylor. "Hey Taylor." she states, he looks at her. "Sam." he said back, "I don't know if I should offer my sympathy or congratulate you on being free of your dad." she states, Taylor crosses his arms and looks at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." he tells her, but her gave him an annoy look. "Really? You want to bullshit a bullshiter?" she questions him, he looks at her, seeing that she was smarter then she look and sighs. "how did you…" he asks, "How did I find out about him abusing you, a long while ago you were giving off signs." she tells him.

He tilts his head at her, "You were angry and upset and took your frustration out on everybody else." she tells him, Taylor nods at that, "Ah." he states, "And did you…" he asks again, "Tell anyone? Yeah, countless times, but no one believe me. My word over the mayor's. Who do you think won that fight." she tells him, he nods at her. "Thank you for trying to help." he tells her, making her smirk a little. "Oh don't get me wrong Taylor, It doesn't change the one fact I do know about you." she states, Taylor smiles at her, "And what fact is that, pray tell." he asks her, "You're still a dick." she tells him, Taylor just smiles at her and shifts in spot, "Good day, mister Lockwood." she tells him and walks off. Taylor turn and watches her walk inside.

"Yup, that girl is still a bitch." Taylor mumbles to himself as people walk into the house for the funeral. Samathea walks among the people, saying hellos and good days to her, she then say Liz and Damon speak with Carol about what happened to Richard, she snuck up close to them, turning her back to them, crossing her arms and eavesdrop on them. "What are you implying, that he was one of them." Carol snaps at Liz, "No, no one is implying…" Damon tries to madam mayor, Samathea held back a laugh, "Your deputies screw up, plain and simple. Which makes you responsible." Carol snaps back at him, "Carol…" Damon tries to talk to her.

"You're husband is the one that help John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place…" Liz reminded her. "Liz…" Damon then tries to talk to her, "Some got my husband killed." Carol tells her, missing Richard so much. "We're all on edge here." Damon tells them, breaking them up, Liz looks at him. Then he looks over at Carol, "You great loss, the whole town has." he tells him, "Taylor didn't." Samathea mumbles to herself as Damon places his hands on their shoulders, "We have to stick together. Okay, trust each other, we'll get through this." he tells the two and Samathea walks off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks around, having a good time until she looks over at the door and saw Katherine posing as Elena. Taylor shook her hand and he invited her in. Katherine stood at the edge of the doorway, looks at it then steps inside, she smirks to herself and walks off.

Samathea's eyes followed her, she she pulls out her cell and texted Elena on the 'Bitch' update, Sam like to call it. She send her message and shadows Katherine; wait shadow? Sam can do that now?

~8~8~8~

Samathea watches as Katherine spoke with Stefan, telling him that she was avoiding Damon, Samathea scoff at that, -Heartless bitch.- Samathea thinks to herself then saw Matt walk up to them and Katherine pulls the Elena card. Samathea just smirks to herself, -You are so going to die, Katherine.- Samathea states, then Matt walks off and Katherine was herself again. She and Stefan walk off somewhere, Samathea sighs and walks off to the front seeing Elena, Jeremy and Jenna arrive. "Looks like the whole town as turn out." Jenna states, "Well yeah… he is- was the mayor." Elena states.

Samathea walks down to them and hugs her sister, Elena smiles and returns the hug. "Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asks. The twins ended the hug and walk up the steps. "it's what they do, they Lockwoods were here for us, when we went through this. It will be quick, we'll drop off the food pay our respects and go." she tells them as Samathea was eyeing Damon, who eyed her. "In and out. Sounds like a plan." Jeremy states.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there." Samathea tells them, Jenna nods at her and her and Elena walk into the house, Samathea then walks over to Damon. "Hey how are you doing?" Samathea asks him with worry. "Great Sammy, walking on the sun shine. Thanks for asking." he answers her, "Damon." she said in an annoy tone, "Samathea." Damon matches her tone. "Come we should be able to talk about this, we're close enough now, I really want to know who you're doing." she tells him as he drinks his whiskey. "Katherine's back, and all I tried to let go of, came rushing back and all I can think about is when Katherine betrayed her sister to survive." he tells her, then looks at her. "How do you think I'm doing?" he asks, as Samathea crosses her arms.

"I think that you're hurt." she states, shrugging her shoulder, "Oh… I don't get hurt Sammy." Damon smirks at her, "No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and you do something stupid." she tells him and he saw the frighten look in her eyes. "You're scared." he states. "You think Katherine is going to send me off the deep end, don't you." he states as Samathea said nothing. "I don't need her for that." Damon tells her and walks pass her, "I'm not scared." Samathea said to him, making him stop and turns to her, she then turns and looks at him. "I'm terrified out of my flipping mind." she tells him, Damon looks at her, "I'm terrified that Katherine is going to hurt you again, I'm terrified that she going to make you do something so bad that you'll hate yourself for it." she tells him and walks up to him, and grips his hand.

Damon felt his heart jump when her hands touch his, "I don't want you to get hurt anymore, it's not fair." she tells him, Damon looks at her eyes and trails his blues eyes to her lips, and with a sudden move, Damon presses his lips to her. Samathea eyes widen as Damon presses his lips against hers. Her body was frozen right in it's place, the kiss was gentle, sweet and full of love, then Damon pulls back and looks at her. "Why did you do that?" Samathea asks him, "I think you know why." Damon tells him, she just looks at him in shock. "I have to go." she tells him and ran off. "Sam." Damon calls out for her, but she was already long gone.

~8~8~8~

"The Lockwoods have a lot more land then they use to." Katherine states as she and Stefan walk in the back yard, "The possession the tomb vampire build them quite a fortune." she adds, but were unaware that Samathea was following them. "Yeah why did you want them dead, hm, you're the one that turn most of them." Stefan asks her. She just smirks at him. "There is nothing more annoying then vengeful vampires Stefan, just ask John Gilbert." she tells him and they stop at a bench.

"You haven't change at all have you?" Stefan states, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Katherine turns to him, "But you have. You're stronger, meaner. Sexy." she points out, Samathea rolls her eyes at him. "Don't flirt with me Katherine, I'm not one of your sex boys." Stefan tells her, Samathea covers her mouth, biting back a laugh. "Damon and I didn't spent the last 145 years obsessed with you and Damon wants you dead for what you did to Mary." Stefan tells him. "Yeah, but pass on both of your choices of women, I would say otherwise." she tells him, walking pass him. He smirks to himself and turns to her. "Though I do admit, I does bother me that you're falling in love with someone else." she tells him.

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. It was your sister, Mary Ann, who I was in love with, but you compelled me to love you when she was in love with Damon. None of my feelings for you were real." he tells her, Samathea turns her head a little, surprise to hear Stefan say that. Katherine did her best not to lose her smiles, so she crosses her arms and walks up to him. "Believe what you want Stefan. I know the truth and deep down, so do you." she tells him. "The truth?" he asks her, she smiles at him, "Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. But Mary on the other hand, she was selfless, caring, always had everyone's best interest at heart, she protected others and she was loved by many. That's why I loved her. Because she never played with people's feeling, or compelled them to what she wanted." Stefan tells him, Katherine stiffens as her smiles falter.

"So whatever it is that brought you here, why do you just get on with it and leave town. Because if you don't I will hurt you down and I will rip your heart out." he threatens her, Samathea covers her mouth. Man, Katherine really did piss him off. "You want to know why I'm here Stefan." she asks him as Stefan smirks at her, "I came back for you." she tells him. "Well the problem is Katherine is that I hate you." he tells her, then she vamps, pulling the candle holder stake out of the ground and stabs him in the stomach, making him groan and lean against her, Samathea then came out of hiding. "You hate me huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story, Stefan. Not the end of one." she tells him and pulls the stake out and he falls to his knees pressing his hand to his wound. Then Samathea walks up behind her, grips the back of her neck and started to burn her. Katherine moans in pain, "Back off bitch." Samathea tells her and, Samathea grabs her and throws her across the yard making her land near the road.

"Whoa." Samathea states and looks at her hands, Katherine vamps to her feet and takes off, "Sam… a little help… please." Stefan calls out, snapping her back to reality. "Right, right, right. Sorry." she tells him pulling his arm over her head and pulls him back onto his feet and they two walk off.

~8~8~8~

Stefan sat on a bench with Elena cleaning off the blood on one end and Samathea sitting Indian style on the other-side watching. "Are you going to be alright?" Elena asks him, "Yeah, It'll heal." Stefan answers her, "That's not what I meant." Elena states, he looks at her then at Samathea, as he know she heard everything him and Katherine were talking about, she looks at him and nods at him, then he looks back at Elena. "I was trying to figure her out, playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan tells her.

Samathea places her hand on his shoulder, giving him a friendly squeeze, Stefan looks at her and smiles a little, "Thanks Sam." Stefan states, she smiles and nods at him. She pulls her hand back as Damon walks up to them. "Tried to track her, but she's gone." he informs them, "Oo! Cover up, fabbeo! We got a crazy Ex on the loose." Damon states, looking away. Elena helps Stefan down his shirt and the three look at him. Then Damon looks at Elena, "Better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy." Damon said with a smirk. Samathea gave Elena a worry look as Elena looks over at her. "That's not what's happening." Stefan states.

"Really, cause I beg to differ." Damon states, Stefan rolls his eyes at him, "I'm gonna go cheek on Jeremy and Jenna, come find me when you're done." Elena tells them, Samathea gets up too, "Wait for me." Samathea tells her and follows after her. Damon watches her go, then looks at Stefan, "So, what's it going to be now, can I kill her?" Damon asks him, Stefan looks at him, "So you can play right into her hands?" Stefan shot back with a question, "Why, after what she done?" Damon asks, "Katherine is going to try and pit us against each other, you do know that, right?" Stefan tells him, "Brother, do you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon tells him. "We need to stay united against her." Stefan tells him, standing up from the bench, "I'm not going to let you kill her, she'll tell you something that isn't true and cause something bad to happen. I won't have that." Stefan tells him and turns away from him, "I wanted to kiss Sam." Damon tells him, Stefan stops and looks at him, "That means you feel something for her, not because she looks like Mary Ann, but because of who she is and because you actually care. I won't have Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you, that has finally after all of this time, willing to feel something." Stefan tells him.

Damon just looks at him, "She'll try to break you, she'll try to break us and how we respond to that will defy us, to our choice." Stefan states, Damon continued to say nothing, "So no, I'm not going to let you kill her." he tells him and walks off, leaving Damon all alone and by himself.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen as Damn was in the boarding house, pouring himself a drink and went to walk to his room, but stops, "Every brave of you to come here." Damon said and turns to Katherine as she was sitting on the couch, "I wanted to say good-bye." she tells him, "Leaving so soon?" Damon asks her, "I know when I'm not wanted." she tells him, "I should kill you for what you done to Mary." Damon growls at her, she just smirks. "She was weak, because she had given her heart to you." he states, "Cry me a river, Katherine and just leave already." Damon states and goes to leave, but Katherine was already in front of him, "What, no good-bye kiss?" she asks him, Damon backs up.

"I'd sooner kiss the devil than kiss someone like you." Damon snaps at her, she huffs. "What are you doing here?" he asks her, "Nostalgic, curiosity, exeatra." she tells him, Damon just scoffs at that. "I'm better at the one liners, Katherine. What are you up to?" he questions her. "Trust me Damon, when I'm just to something, you'll know it." she tells him ad he just glares at her. "Come on, kiss me or kill me, which will it be Damn. We both know you're capable of one." she states, leaning up to him, lips were inches away from his. But he turns away from her to walk away, but she suddenly appears in front of him and sends him to the ground as she presses her self to him. "My dear Sister's sweet, innocent Damon." she purrs at him, but Damon grips her throat and switches positions with her and he looms over her.

Katherine just smirks at him, "Would you prefer if I look…" Katherine places her hand on her necklace and with a soft green glow her hair and eyes changes colors, brown went to black and brown went to blue. "…Like Mary." she tells him and Damon just looks at her, feeling his heart pound, then Damon smashes his lips onto hers. Open mouth and repeatedly kisses her on the neck as Katherine smiles at that. "That's more like it." she giggles and then vamps up and slams Damon up to the wall, she then pulls Damon's shirt opens, running her hands over his chest. Damon then pushes himself off the wall, pushing the books away and sat on the table, kissing her all over.

She smiles to herself, but then felt her necklace get jerk off her neck. She opens her eyes and saw Damon vamp to the fire place and throws the charm into the fire. The flames turn green for a moment and return to their original color, she looks at him as he looks at her in rage, then vamps over to her grips her throat and slams her back onto the table, "You think even for a second that Stefan or I are in love with you're wrong. Damn wrong, we both loved Mary Ann, she was an angel, redeeming herself for all the wrong she had done, you. You just just brush it off like it was nothing, Mary use to have nightmares for what she done, all the lives she had taken, the villages that she left in flames, she knowledge them all and she wanted to make it right, that's why I loved her and I'm willing let her go." Damon tells her, letting go of Katherine's throat walks away from her and button ups his shirt, Katherine pulls herself off the table.

"But did she tell you her darkest secret?" Katherine asks him, he turns and looks aback at her, "What secret?" Damon asks her, Katherine smirks at her and crosses her arms. "You weren't her first love nor the first man she slept with, you were her second." she tells him, Damon looks at her in shock. "What?" he mumbles. "There is a story behind that, but I don't need to tell you, but you'll find out soon enough." she tells him, patting his shoulder and was gone.

Wait, Damon wasn't Mary Ann's first love? Then who was. Or was Katherine trying to mess with him again? He need a drink or a whole ton of drinks.

~8~8~8~

Back the that Gilbert house Samathea finishes up brushing her teeth. Elena texted her earlier, telling her that she was going to be late, Samathea sighs and looks in the mirror, replaying Damon kissing her in her minds. But she shakes that memory out of her mind and walks back into her room, but then jumps as she saw Damon sitting in her head. "Oh god!" she mumbles, placing her hand on her chest, calming her panic heart. "You scared me." she tells him "Just doing my part on the neighborhood watch." Damon tells her, she smiles a little at him "Thanks." she states as she walks over to her Hamper and places her dirty close in it.

"For… looking out for us. For me." she tells him, placing her hands on her hips, "Thanks me, the trusty bodyguard, clam and courageous." Damon states as Samathea notices that something was wrong, "Have you been drinking?" she asks him, he looks up at her and show her two of his fingers, that were pinch closely together and a little bit apart. "And you're upset, which isn't a good combination." Samathea tells him, Damon just shook his head. "No I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." he tells her, and she see it even more. "That's a lie, you do care." she tells him and he looks up at her. "You were surprise that I kiss you at the Lockwood Manor, you can't imagine how much I wanted to do that." he tells her and Samathea looks turns into worry. "Damon…" she starts, but he cuts her off.

"That what we've been doing here means something." he tells her as she looks at him, trying to get his point. "You're the liar, Sam. There is something going on between us and you know it." he tells her, standing up from her head. Samathea started to slowly shake her head, "You've been lying me, you're laying to Elena and Stefan and most of all, you're lying to yourself." he tells her, walking up to her, making her back up a little as he was right in front of her. "I can prove it." Damon tells her, she shakes her head. "No…" she tries to speak, but Damon grips the sides of her head and presses his lips against hers, hard then before.

Samathea pulls her hands up and presses them against his chest, pushing him off her, "Damon don't. What's wrong with you?" Samathea asks him as he caress the sides of her hair. "Am I wrong about this?" he asks as he tries to kiss her again, but she stops him, "Stop it, you're better then this, come on." she begs him. "That's where you're wrong." he tells her and tries to kiss her again, but she places her hands on his mouth, stopping him. "No, no, no, Damon listen to me." she tells him, getting his attention as she pulls her hands away and grips his and pulls them off her head. "I do care about you, I do, but you don't want me, alright. No one wants to be with me, I won't be someones first or second choice, I'll always be that girl on the sidelines, because I am who I am." she tells him.

He looks at her, gripping her hand in his. "Sammy, what's going on in here?" Jeremy asks as he walks into her room, Samathea looks at him then away as she pulls her hand out of Damon's grip. "Nothing Jeremy, it's okay, just go back to bed." she tells him as Jeremy crosses her arms, she then rubs her forehead. "No it's not okay, Sam." Damon states, she stops and looks at him as Damon looks at Jeremy. "He wants to be a vampire." Damon states, Jeremy raise an eyebrow, but Damon vamps over to him and presses him at the wall, "No, Damon, stop!" Samathea calls out, walking two steps. "You want to shut out the pain?" Damon asks him as Jeremy was panting in fear "It's the easiest thing in the world and the part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and Snap!" Damon states and twists Jeremy's neck.

"Damon!" Samathea exclaims in horror as Jeremy drops to the ground, "NO!" she shouts, falling to her knees and grips at Jeremy's shirt, "Jeremy! Jeremy!" she cries, pulls his head up and rested it on her lap, "Jeremy, please wake up!" she cries shaking him, Damon watches as Samathea cries over her younger brother, she gently strokes Jeremy's cheeks with her trembling hands then looks up at Damon with her sad bright blue eyes. "Get out and don't ever come back!" she snaps at him as tears steam down her face. He takes one last look at her hurt expression and left her with her dead brother.

She pants heavily as she looks at her brother, she grips at her shoulder and then controlled her breathing as she notices something on his hand, she reaches over, gently grips his hands, pulls it to her and saw that it was John's ring. She pants with relief griping his hand with the ring on it, looks down at him and caress his brown hair.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Stefan arrive home and found Samathea holding Jeremy in her arms as he wasn't breathing, Elena sat on the edge of Samathea's bed as Stefan was standing by the door. "He saw the ring, that's why he did it, he knew." Stefan tells Samathea as he continued to hold Jeremy and her hand was place on top of Jeremy's hand. She shakes her head, "He didn't see the ring." she tells him, "It must have been Katherine, she must of said something to him to set him off." Elena states, sliding off the bed and next to Samathea, rubbing her shoulder, "She must of said something about Mary to set him off this bad, undoing everything that was good about him." Stefan states, shaking his head.

Samathea shook her head with a hurt and broken look on her face. "There is nothing good about him, Stefan. Not anymore." Samathea chokes, Stefan looks at her, "He decided what he wants, he doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated it's easy that way. He got his wish." she states.

~.~.~.~.~

Damon stood in the boarding house a glass of Borden in his hand, he looks at it, remember about Samathea, her smiles, laugh, temper, words of kindness and her warm hugs. - _You were Mary Ann first love nor the man she slept with, you were her second_ \- Katharine's words ring out. - _You don't want to be with me, Alright. No one wants to be with me, I won't be someones first or second choice, I'll always be that girl on the sidelines, because I am who I am.-_ Samathea words ring out, his grips on the glass tightens. - _Get out and don't ever come back!_ \- the those words make him snap.

Damon throws the glass at the wall, it shatters at contact and plops on the ground, Damon pants and plops onto the couch, he leans forward a bit and presses the heels of his hands to his forehead as he cries.

~.~.~.~.~

Samathea gently grips Jeremy's hair in her fingers and she looks up at him with her tear-stain face and red puffy eyes as more tears form in her eyes. "I hate him, Stefan." she cries, Stefan kneels down next to her as Elena grips her shoulder tightly, "I hate him so much." she whimpers, pressing her cheek into Jeremy's head, as she cries. Stefan kisses her head in a brotherly matter, as the couple comforted her.

Then suddenly Jeremy jumps awake as he takes in a breath. Samathea gasp and looks down at him, brushing his hair out of his face, Elena grips his shoulder tightly as Stefan looks at him, griping his face in his hands, looking at Jeremy's eyes. "Is he okay?" Elena asks her boyfriend. Jeremy looks around as he takes in his surroundings, "He's okay, you're okay." Stefan said, letting go of him. Samathea wraps her arms around Jeremy holding him close to her

"He killed me, Damon killed me." Jeremy states, gripping onto Samathea's shoulder, "Shh, shh. It's okay, you're okay." she tells him, as tears stream down her cheeks. "You're okay, you're okay." she whispers over and over, Elena pulls the two into hug, Stefan just sigh and hung his head.

~8~8~8~

Back at the hospital, Caroline slept peacefully then jumps awake and rubs her eyes, "Elena?" she asks as Katherine stood next to the bed. "Hello Caroline." she smiles at her. "What are you doing here?" Caroline ask her, Katherine walks up to her, "My name is Katherine and I was hoping you can give the Salvatore brothers a message for me." she tells her, Caroline groans. "What are you taking about, what message?" Caroline asks her, "Game on." she answers and covers Caroline's face with a pillow and smothers her.

Caroline struggles to fight back, but Katherine was too strong for her, Caroline grips onto the side for dear live, but her grip loosen as she ceased in her struggles then her hand drops down next to her. Katherine smirks at herself, placing the pillow back in it's place and struts out of the room and right how out the hospital with a sinister smile on her lips.


	2. Brave New World

Weeks have pass since the indecent, but now it was now Fair day, and Samathea was helping Elena and Bonnie set up the booths and games, she held a clipboard in her hands and checks over everything. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder, she turns around and looks at the person behind her. "Bonnie, hi." Samathea states, "Hey, I wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing." Bonnie tells her, Samathea sighs. "Honestly, I want things to be normal for once. Be a normal teenager again, have a normal day with a day of normal fun." Samathea tells her, placing the clipboard down and pulled the stuff dolls out of the bag.

"So are you talking to… you know who?" she asks her, pulling her, Samathea sighs. "No. I am having a Damon-free, Vampire-free night and if I see him, he burns." Samathea states. "Okay, I like that you want to kill Damon for what he did to Jeremy, but the whole Dark aura is kinda scary." Bonnie tells her, Samathea looks at her and got the point. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I'm just moody right now, with very thing that had happen." she tells her, rubbing her hands over her face. "Are you on your period?" Bonnie asks her as she scum up her face, Samathea pulls her hands away from her face, smiles and looks at her. "No, I just got off it." Samathea answers and they both laugh.

Elena then walks up to them, "Hey, Sam." Elena tells her, Samathea looks at her and smiles. "Hi." Samathea states, placing the toys in Bonnie's arms. "Any Bonnie, I may be a sorceress, but I'm still human, Elena still human and you're still human…" Samathea states and place a bag of prizes in Elena's arms and takes the clipboard into her hands. "And right now more than ever I need to do something human cause if I don't I will shoot myself." she tells them. The two smile at her, "Alright, okay, we have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us." Bonnie tells her and the three laugh.

"Well she does do this all the time." Elena states as Samathea smirks at that and, takes a hold of the pen. "That's because she's not human. Officially." Samathea tells them, "Officially." Bonnie giggles, making Elena giggles and Samathea to smile a little.

~8~8~8~

"It's just like a bracelet that Elena gave you." Stefan tells Jeremy handing him a small vial of vervein. "To protect me from compulsion." Jeremy states, taking the vial and smelling it. "Vervein is very toxic to vampires." Stefan informs him. "You mean like poison?" Jeremy asks him, "Yeah, it's very poisonous, it will keep them out of your head." Stefan tells him, leaning up against the lockets "But why vervein?" Jeremy asks him, Stefan shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know a certain natural herbs and roots and other elements that are… harmful to vampires." Stefan tells him. "Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy ask, tucking the vervein away. "Right, but it has to be wood." Stefan tells him.

"You're pretty confident in yourself to tell me all the different ways I can kill you, right?" he reminds him, Stefan just scoffs at that. "Jeremy if I thought that you wanted to kill me, we be having a much different conversation right now." Stefan reminds him. "Yeah and Damon is the one that deserve it." Jeremy states. "Listen just forget about Damon alright. He's hundred times stronger then you right now and he's not… stable right now, you got to try to move forward right now." Stefan tells him. "I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring, how do you move forward from that?" Jeremy asks him.

"Right, but now we have a distraction thanks to the planner, Samathea." Stefan states as Samathea walks up to them, "Hello Samathea." Stefan states as she stood next to him, "Hey, um… Jeremy…" Samathea starts to asks. "Yeah, yeah, The gold-fish toss. All 300 gold-fish, it's going to be epic." Jeremy tells her and closes his locket door and walks off. Samathea moves pass Stefan, sighs and leans against the lockers as Stefan scratches behind his ear. "He's going to be alright, he's just been through a lot, a little bit of an ordeal." Stefan tells her, "I know, it's just… I was really hopping that the Canaveral would get him back into the live of a teenager again." she tells him, Stefan smiles at that. "Is that what's happening here?" Stefan jokes, making Samathea smiles.

"Yes, we are all boring high school student and where the 'V' word does not exist at the moment." she tells him, he nods in agreement. "Got it." he states, "And then, later you're going to take Elena to the ferries wheel, ride it to the very top, then you're going to kiss her, make butterflies flutter and fireworks will go off." she tells him, Stefan smirks at her. "You have this whole thing planned out, don't you?" Stefan asks her, she shrugs her shoulders. "I'm a hopeless romantic, sue me." she tells him, Stefan just chuckles.

"You're not hopeless and you won't be on the sidelines forever." Stefan tells her, she just looks at him, "Anyway, back to the subject at hand, do you see the whole rhyme here?" she asks him, "I'm seeing it, I'm liking it, but I do have one question." he tells her and she pulls the clipboard to her chest. "What are we going to do about Da…" Stefan went to say, but Samathea cuts her off, "Ah, ah, ah. We do not mention his name, no 'D' word. That has been forgotten from any of the top topics that we could discusses." she tells him as her smiles drops.

"I know, but with Katherine coming back, it's kinda… it has him… a little bit in an odd place, off kilter. Who knows what he's up to." Stefan tells her, Samathea just grips the chipboard and held it tight to her chest and she sighs at the thought.

~8~8~8~

"So I understand that John Gilbert has left town, have they found the vampire that attack him?" Carol asks Damon as she takes a sip of her tea. "Well the Sheriff as ask me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon tells her, "Which grips me to my next subject." Carol states, setting her cup down, "With Richard gone, I'll be acting as intern Mayor, until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead the council." she tells him.

Damon looks at her, "Ah." he mumbles. "I'd like that person to be you." she tells him with a smile, "Whatever you need Carol. As a found family member, it's something that's very close to me, so I would be honor to help keep this town safe from vampires." Damon tells her, Carol's smile widens. Then they heard laughter, Mason and Taylor just returned from their run, Carol stood up, walks over to the door and closes it. "Is it not save to talk?" Damon asks her, she walks back to him. "It's my brother-in-law, Mason Lockwood, he's still visiting. I just do want him to hear us." she tells him, "I wants no part of this council when he was living here, I don't see why not to let it continue like that." she states, sitting back down next to Damon.

Damon listens in on their conversation, "What was that 7?" Taylor asks him, "6, I don't count the last one and you crawl it." Mason tells him, Taylor looks at him, "What?" he pretested. "I think Grandma Lockwood actually pass you. In her walker." Mason laughs, Taylor just smirks at him. "Yeah okay. Shoes off, mud. My mum…" Taylor tells him. Mason mumbles a yeah, sitting down as they both work at the laces on their shoes, "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about…" Mason tells him, getting Taylor to look at him, "You notice the difference when you exercise?" he asks him, Taylor just smirks at him. "Dude, I play veracity sports, I work out three times a week and run three. Honestly no." he answers. "Do you have episodes?" Mason asks him, Taylor looks at him, "What happens exactly?" Mason asks and leans back in his chair.

"It's starts out normal, I get angry over nothing. I'm an angry guy and you know, it amplifies and then I go off." he tells him, grabbing a bottle. "You blackout?" Mason asks him. "Yeah it's like I go blind with rage." he answers, tossing mason the bottle. Then headed upstairs, "Is it a pattern?" Mason calls out, Taylor looks at him. "I mean, does it happen once a mouth, only at night?" Mason asks. "All I know is that I loose myself, you know. Like I become something else and I hate it." Taylor answers him, giving Damon the information as well.

"More tea?" Carol asks him, then saw that Damon wasn't playing attention, "Damon?" she asks again, he snaps back to reality. "Yes, please." he answers and she pours him some more. "Thank you, Carol."

~8~8~8~

Damon makes back to the boarding house and pours himself a pack of blood into the glass then heard the front door open and close, he then saw Stefan walk inside the living room and gave him a salute. "Would you care for one?" Damon asks him, "No thanks, I'm not hungry, just eat." Stefan answers him and sat down. "Aren't you worry that one day all the forest animals are going to Vacate, band together and fight back? I mean surely they talk." Damon tells him. "I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a surety girl, supplying your dinner." Stefan tells him. Damon just smirks, "I like this. You walking on eggshell around me, because you think I'm going to explode, it's very suspenseful." he states with a smirk, leaning against the chair. "Is Elena for Sammy too?" Damon asks.

Stefan said nothing to him, "I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon states, "Have you heard from Katherine yet?" Stefan asks him. Damon's smirks falls. "I think the Lockwoods have a family secret." Damon pulls up another subject. Stefan listens to what he has to say.

"The Gilbert Device affected them, but the vervein didn't. They're not vampires, they're something else." Damon states, "Is this your new obsession?" Damon asks him, "Well you know… any supernatural running rapid into our town, fine. I'll drop it." Damon tells him. "I would suggest take to Sammy, so she can figure it out, but she not speaking terms with you and we haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right, we have no idea what she's up to." Stefan tells him. "Sure we do, she came back to confess her undying love for you, so I'm going to let you deal with her, because I have more important things to do like… exploded." he tells him as Stefan help a straight face. "Cheers." Damon raise his glass to him and walks off, Stefan sighs, thinking of what is going to happen tonight.

~8~8~8~

Night has fallen and the fair was in session. Everyone was having fun, chatting, enjoying their time, ridding on rides, playing games, winning prizes and getting snacks. Bonnie and Elena walks on both sides of Samathea as she held her clipboard, "The ring toss is out of Barton Homer dolls and Team Jacob Ts." Bonnie informs Samathea. "Okay, I think I have some concedes close." Samathea mumbles, brushing back a strain of her hair. "Also we lost a speaker in the Karaoke booth." Elena adds, "Elena, Sammy, take a breather, look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie tells them as Samathea looks around then back at Bonnie's

"Wait, you mean Elena and I can do more than a freak vampire habit?" Samathea asks her, "Go figure." Bonnie states, making the two giggle at her. Then Samathea looks over at the man working on the booth. "Hey Cater, you're with the caravel, right?" Samathea asks the dark skin man, getting his attention, he walks up to them, "Yeah, that be me." Carter answers her, placing his wrench away and eyes Bonnie. "What do you need beautiful?" He asks Bonnie making her giggle and frigid a little.

Samathea and Elena look at her, "What do you know about Karaoke speakers?" Bonnie asks him, he laughs a little, "Why do you show me the problem?" he asks her, "Yeah, Bonnie, why do you saw him the problem." Elena eggs on. Samathea went to protest, but Elena covers her mouth and stops her. "Okay, come on." Bonnie tells Carter and they both walk off. Elena smiles for them and Samathea pulls away, going to follow, but Elena held her back. "No, you can drop the protective mama act for one night." Elena tells her. Samathea gave her the sad puppy look. "I know, I know, but you also have to be a normal boring Teenager too." Elena states, pulling her close and giving her a hug. "You got to let her fly, big mama." Elena states, making Samathea sigh.

"You're right, I can't protect her from everything, so I have to live with it." Samathea states, standing tall, Elena just looks at her, "Aw, who I kidding it still hurts." she whines and hugs Elena, "There, there, shh, shh, shh, there there." Elena states, petting the back of her head.

~8~8~8~

After calming down for a few Samathea strolls into the school, looking down at her clipboard, seeing if she was missing anything else. "I swear, I'm missing something… but what?" she mumbles to herself, walking through the hall. But due to the fact she was watching where she was going, she accidentally bumps into some, making him drop his screw driver and Samathea drops her clipboard. "Sorry." she tells them and they both leans down and pick up their things, then the man looks at her, "Hey, planer girl, right?" he asks her and she looks at him. "Yeah, Carter right?" she asks him, he nods at her. "Yeah, I'm fixing the stereo, like you ask." he tells her as they both stood up. "Right, so how is it going?" she asks him, he looks at it, "I'm also done, I just need to tighten the screw and I should be good." she tells her.

"Alright, that's good to hear." she states and looks over at her clipboard. Carter looks over her shoulder, "You feel like you're forgetting something?" he asks her, she nods. "Yeah, it's like this itch in the back of my head, that I can't scratch." he tells her, he looks over and saw the contacts. "I think you got everything." he tells her, "You sure, I hope so, I really don't want to screw this up." she tells him, checking and double checking. "You did fine, I'm sure of it." he tells her, she sighs and nods, "Alright, guess I should find Elena and help her out." Samathea states, "Sounds like plan." he tells her, she giggles. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" she states and waves at him as she starts to walk off. "Sam." someone calls out, she turns and saw Stefan standing with the one person she didn't want to see, she sucks it up and walks up to them. "Yeah, Stefan, is there something you need?" she asks him, ignoring Damon.

"Do you know anything about the Lockwoods?" he asks her, "Besides the fact that the men are total dick and have huge anger issues?" she asks him, Stefan holds back a laugh. "Besides that, back at the kick off party, Alaric said that Taylor tried to kill you and he didn't realized that he was until Alaric pulled him away, did you see anything?" Stefan asks him, Samathea looks at him, sighs and gently grips the side of her neck. "Well I did see something… but I'm not so sure." she states, looking to the side, the Salvatores looked at her. "What did you see?" Damon asks him, she looks over her shoulder giving him a dark glare and he backs off of her, she then clams down and she looks at Stefan, "His eyes… they were glowing." she tells him, Stefan and Damon nod. "Do you think they're ninja turtles?" she asks, Damon looks at her as if she was being stupid.

"No, wait, how about zombies?" Stefan adds. Damon just shakes his head, "No, zombie would be more, rotting flesh and begging for brain. How about Werewolves?" Samathea adds, Stefan points at her with a smile. "That is possible too." he agrees, "You two aren't funny." he tells them and they look at Damon, "I wasn't joking on the last part thought, it is possible for the Lockwoods to be werewolves." Samathea went serious. Damon looks at her, "If what I know about the Lockwoods is true than they could be werewolves, think about it; they have huge anger issues, they easy snap and it gets even worse on the night of the full moon." she points out. Stefan, getting her methods. "Not possible, there is no such thing as werewolves, I would know." he states, her glare darkens. "Maybe they just don't want anything to do with someone like you." she snaps and walks off. Stefan snickers a little, Damon glares at him, making him stop then looks back at Samathea's retreating from.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks down an empty hallway with a smirk on his face and started to stop as he heard someone behind him, he turns and saw Caroline. "Oh hey Blondie, they let you out." he asks her as Caroline stood there and glares at him. Damon started to walk away, "I remember." Caroline calls out, getting Damon to stop and look at her, "What do you remember?" he asks her. "I remember how you manipulated me, you push me around. Abused me, erase my memories, fed on me." she tells him, taking a few steps forward and crosses her arms.

"You're crazy." Damon tells her and went to walk off, "Well the memories have been coming back, in peaces." she calls out, making Damon stop again and turn to her. "You can't remember, that's impossible." he states as he walks up to her, "I mean unless… you were… becoming… an…" Damon trails of as Caroline smirks a little, "I have a message from Katherine…" she tells him, walking up into his space as his look went grim. "She said game on." Caroline states, then turns to leave. "Wait." Damon went to stop her grabbing her arm, but she sharply turns back around and shoves Damon away from her and he slides along the ground and he lifts his head of the ground looking at her. "You suck." she snaps at him and walks off, Damon just plops his head on the ground.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood next to Elena as she went over the inventory and then Damon walks up to them, standing next to Samathea, "Sam, Elena." Damon starts to talk, Elena looks at Samathea, seeing her sigh. "What do you want?" she said in a sour tone. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I need you to come with me." he tell her, "Whatever it is, I'm not interested." she tells him, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right, now. Samathea." Damon uses her full name, getting her full attention, she then notices a trouble look in his eyes, she sighs. Damon nudges his head over, Samathea looks at her sister and Elena hands over the clips to another staff member and they both followed after Damon.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood next to Elena and Stefan in a classroom with Damon as he was done telling them about Caroline. "How did this happen, hm?" Stefan asks as he paces. "Well I fed her blood Katherine officially killed her." Damon answers and Stefan looks at him, "A + B = …" Damon adds on, "But why…" Elena asks. "Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little backstabbing slut." Damon answers her, Samathea sighs and buries her face into her hand. "And she said, 'Game On', what does that even mean?" Stefan asks, "It means she playing dirty, she wants us to know." Damon answers.

"But why, why Caroline?" Samathea asks, feeling emotionally unstable, "Caroline must be scared out of her mind, she has no idea what's happening to her." Stefan answers her, running his hands through his hair, "Oh I think she does, all my compulsion from the past, started wearing off and she was in transition." Damon states. "We have to find her." Stefan states, knowing that she was a newborn vampire. "Yep and kill her." Damon adds, getting both the Gilberts to look at him in disgust, "You are not killing her." Samathea snaps at him, "She knows who we are, she's a liability now, we have to kill her." Damon tells her, Elena places her hand on Stefan's shoulder and he places his on her arm.

"Damon. No, absolutely not." Stefan tells him, "Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" he asks the three, making Samathea stiffen. Elena looks at Samathea as she hung her head in shame. "Yeah. Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire, her mother is a vampire hunter." he tells them, Samathea glares at Damon and crosses arms, "Come on, guys we all know this story ends, so lets flip to the last chapter and…" Damon went to say it. "Not an option Damon, period." Samathea snaps. He looks at her, "No?" he asks and Stefan hung his head.

"Your silence is depthing Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night, Sammy here, stake Vicki?" Damon asks, pointing over at Samathea, she looks away and Elena walks over to her and held her in her arms. "Talk about a town, where history repeats itself." Damon states and looks at Stefan, "You know I'm right." he adds, Stefan pushes himself to his feet and walks up to Damon, "We're not going to kill her." Stefan finalizes. Then he walks off, "Come on." Elena whispers to Samathea, griping her hand and the two followed after Stefan. "It's the only way." Damon tells Samathea as she and Elena pass him, but they choose to ignore him and quickly follow after Stefan.

~8~8~8~

They wonder around for who know how long, "You agree with Damon don't you?" Elena asks him, Stefan said nothing as he clutches his fists and marches along. "Stefan…" Elena calls out, but he slams his fist into a ticket booth, ran his hand over his arm and moves to the other side. "Stefan…" Elena said again. Stefan leans up against the booth, "Hey." Elena states, "Damon's right. Not about what we should do, but about what's going to happen." he tells her, as Samathea stood next to Elena.

"Katherine has sign away Caroline's death sentience." Stefan states, feeling hopeless. "We can't let it end that way." Samathea pulls out, Elena looks at her, then back at Stefan. "She's doing this to me, isn't she?" Elena asks, feeling responsible, but Stefan shook his head. "No, she's doing this to me." Stefan answers her, leaning his head back.

~8~8~8~

They start to wonder again, looking for Caroline, to find her before Damon does. "Where could she be?" Elena asks as they walk through the crowd, Stefan stops as he looks in another direction that was them. "What is it?" Samathea asks as they both notice his alerted look, "Do you hear her?" Elena asks him, as she looks around.

"What's going on Stefan, what is it?" Samathea asks him, "Blood. I smell blood." he asks them and the three took of, Stefan leading them.

Stefan arrives finding Caroline in Damon's arms as he rose a stake behind her back, he vamps over, making him drop the stake and Damon away from Caroline. "Stefan!" Damon exclaims as the twins ran up to Caroline. She then shove Elena away, "Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline shouts, as Samathea rubs her shoulder, "Nonononono, Caroline that wasn't me, you know that, that was Katherine." Elena tells her. "No! Then why did she look like you?" Caroline shouts as she panics, Samathea pulls back and looks at her, "Caroline, I need you to think, you know it was Katherine. Elena wouldn't do this to you, that's not who we are." Samathea tells her. Caroline just shakes her head in frustration, "Why?! Why did she do this to me?!" Caroline shouts, hugging herself. Samathea and Elena looks at Stefan. "Stefan we got to get her inside." Elena informs him, "Come on, Caroline. Come with me." Stefan tells her, walking up to her, holding out his hand to her.

"She will die, it's only a matter of time." Damon tells them. "Yeah maybe so, but it's not going to happen tonight." Stefan tells him, holding Caroline's hand behind his back. "Oh yeah it is." Damon states, vamps over to the stake, picks it up and vamps to the four, going to stake Caroline, Elena grips onto Caroline's arm as Samathea moves in front of her, becoming Caroline's human shield. (No pun intended) Damon stops right on his tracks as he look at her. Samathea looks at the stake as it was right there in her view point and looks at him in his eyes. "Damon, she's my friend." she tells him, "Wasn't Vicki your friend when you stake her?" Damon asks, "I acted on instincts that night, as I'm acting on instincts right now, if you want her dead, you're going to have to kill me first, because I'm not backing down." she tells her, Damon stiffens, taking her words to heart.

But then he points at her, "Whatever happens, it's on you." he tells her, Samathea nods at him and he backs off, Stefan turns her away as Caroline panics, "Stefan, clean her up." Elena tells him, "Caroline?" Bonnie asks as she walk to them, she can see the blood smeared on her face. "It's okay, come on." Stefan tells Caroline, "No." Bonnie shook her head, Elena and Samathea look at her, "You're not… you can't be." Bonnie states, then walks up to Caroline and held her arm. Caroline looked confused at the frighten and startled look on Bonnie's face as she pulled her hand away from her, "Bonnie?" Caroline said in a whimper, Bonnie just move pass her and leans up against the traitor. "Bonnie…" Caroline calls out, "Just…" Elena pushes her to Stefan and he pull her inside.

Samathea laid her head down in her hand as Elena stood neck to Bonnie as she hung her head for the man that is now dead, thanks to Caroline.

~8~8~8~

The three girls stood there for a half an hour, not really know what to do; Elena and Samathea leans against the traitor as Bonnie paces a little and Damon walks back to them with a shove. "I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie sniffles, "Come on, don't pout about it, we got a body to bury." Damon tells her and he stood next to Samathea, "I thought you were calling the shots." Damon whispers to her, Samathea looks at him, in no mood to be tease. "No?" he states and places the shovel next to the body, "Sucks to be you buddy." Damon tells the body, Bonnie then locks her eyes on Damon, he groans in pain, placing his hand on his temple and falls to the ground.

Samathea and Elena look at her, Bonnie then looks over at the hoe, turns it on with her powers and it sprays water out and pointed it at Damon. "I told you want what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie reminds him, "I didn't do this!" Damon chokes out, "Bonnie he's right. He had nothing to do with this, it wasn't his fault." Samathea tells her, "Everything that has happened, is hie fault Sam." Bonnie tells her, "Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena asks her as a stream of water trails to Damon, he looks up and saw the water catch fire ran to Damon. "Bonnie…" Samathea calls out, but she ignored her. "Bonnie stop this… now." Samathea tries again. Then the fire reaches Damon. "Bonnie. That. Is. Enough!" Samathea snaps, making the fire turn to ice, freezing the hoes and fountain as well.

Bonnie looks at Samathea, angered. "Why, why did you stop me?!" she snaps at her, "You're not doing this for justice of the people, Bonnie, you're doing this for revenge, playing right into Katherine's hands." Samathea tells her, then Elena walks up to her, pulls her into arms and the two walks off. Samathea sighs, looks down at Damon and walks off as well.

~8~8~8~

Samathea arrives home and change into her PJ's and sat in her bed, her journal open to a fresh page and she started to write down what happened tonight.

 ** _I guess the chances of me being normal are gone, I mean…_**

 ** _Bonnie is a witch_**

 ** _My sister's boyfriend and his brother are vampires_**

 ** _My family are vampire hunter from my Father's sidelines_**

 ** _Caroline is now a vampire_**

 ** _And now the Doppelganger Katherine is back to ruin are lives._**

 ** _I really hope there isn't anything else that the future has plan for us is any terrible, but then again, I know there is, so I can't ask for that, ever._**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

ater on at the Boarding house, The Salvatores and Gilberts sin in the living room as Alaric arrives at the house, "Thanks for coming Rick." Damon states, welcoming him inside the house. "Can I get you something to drink, coffee, bourbon, bourbon and coffee?" Damon asks as they both walk into the living room.

Stefan, Elena and Samathea sat in the living room as they watch them enter, "Samathea mentioned you needed my help." Alaric answers as he sat on the couch and Damon sat in the chair, "Please, call me Sam or Sammy." Samathea adds in, "Yeah, we were hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan states and Alaric looks over at Damon. "Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood?" Alaric asks them, "Well you wouldn't, but you're dead- not dead vampire wife might." Damon adds. "Isobel's research, you guys must of read through it together." Elena adds on, "You said that you spent years on researching this town?" Stefan asks him. "Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls is rooted in folklore and legend. At the time I though most of it was… fiction." Alaric tells them.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon states, Samathea and Alaric glares not in, not in the mood for jokes. "Aside from vampires, what else do you know?" Samathea asks him, sitting in Indian style as Elena pulls her knees to her chest. "The Lycanthrop." he answers her, Samathea held a confirm look as Damon look in dis-belief, "Wait, like werewolves?" Elena asks as she leans forward. "No way, impossible, why too logical." Damon states, sitting up in his chair, "Is it?" Stefan asks him, looking at Damon. Damon lust looks at his brother, "I've been on this plain for 160 some odd years and never come across one. If werewolves exist where the hell are they?" Damon asks, "In hiding. There are so many that is left, they're trying to be careful about exposing themselves to humans and Vampires." Samathea said and everyone looks at her.

"After the last war between vampires and werewolves, they nearly went extinct, so they went into hiding to try and rebuild their race from the ground up, and so they stuck with normal lives every since." She said in one breath, then exhaled and rubs her temple, "Got a headache there?" Alaric asks her, she nods. "Feels like it about to explode." she mumbles, Elena rubs her shoulder, "Thought so." Alaric states, "What the hell just happened?" Damon asks. "Sorceress have to know everything there is to know about the supernatural world, they were the first magic wielders to walk this earth and they help keep the balance of the world and between the races." Alaric answers, "Yay, I'm a walking dictionary of the supernatural." she mumbles, feeling the headache fade away, "Not really, you're powers still growing, you're still just a kid compared with the older ones." Alaric answers her, she groans. "What do you expect the Lockwoods?" Alaric asks Damon.

"Cause vervein didn't effect them on Founder's but the Gilbert device did and it effected his son, Tyler." Damon answers, "And at the Carnival, he Uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he falled one of the Carnival workers. We suggest it's a supernatural entity." Stefan states, Alaric nods his head, "And we were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena adds, "Well all of her things are still at Duke. I mean her office, it's still there, she's… technically still missing." Alaric answers her.

"So… can we get access to it?" Damon asks him, Alaric said nothing. "Rick, we need to know what we're dealing with and if this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real live lung chan and Taylor may very well Lung chan Junior, which mean Belligoes, which means me, is totally screwed." Damon asks him, Samathea shook her head and places her face into her hands.

~8~8~8~

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asks Elena as she pack, "Which part? Diggin through mine and Sammy's birth mother's life work or having Sammy go to Duke with Damon?" she asks him, stuffing her bag. "Either, both." he answers, "Well, I know Sammy and I are sure about the first part, but… I'm worry about her. She's really to rip someone's head off, but then again Rick is a good buffer, so the three of us can bond on our anti-Damon salutary." she tells him, making Stefan smirk a little.

"I wish you were coming though.' she tells him, "You know what maybe we should wait a couple of days, you know." Stefan tells her, getting off her head and walks over to her, "Wait till Caroline is less of a danger and go with you." Stefan suggest. "It's okay that I'm going right? And be honest if it's not, then I can just stay here, and you and I can take care of Caroline." Elena suggests. "No listen I want you to go, okay I do. You and Sam have questions about your lives, linage and about Katherine and Mary Ann." he tells her as Elena just listens to her.

"And I'm not going to let the fact that Damon is going to keep they both of you from an opportunity to get some answers." he tells her, "But you hate it though." she states, Stefan nods, "I hate it." he agrees and the two smile a little. "And I love you." Stefan tells her, gently grabbing her at her waist, "I love you too." Elena said back and she perks him on the lips.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks down the stairs, her bag over her shoulder and saw Alaric and Jenna talking with one another, she smiles to herself and walks right pass them, Jenna saw that she was smirking, "Ah… no ideas little missy." Jenna calls out to her, Samathea stop on the porch, turns and looks at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Samathea tells her as she held her hands up in defense. Jenna smirks at her, "Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that. But I'm onto you missy." Jenna eyes her, Samathea giggles, "Alright, considered myself warned." she tells her, "Elena, hurry up!" Samathea calls out and turns heading to the car. Damon stood in front of the passenger side door, as Samathea opens the backseats and places her bag on the ground. She then turns around and saw Stefan and Elena walk out hand and hand. "Are you done or are you going to take forever?" Samathea asks her, Elena shook her head at her, "Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon pouts falsely at him as Elena hands Samathea her stuff and she tosses it on the other side.

Alaric walks around and into the car as Elena then turns to Stefan and kisses him good-bye, she then pulls away, smiles at him and climbs inside, "Be careful." Stefan tells Samathea, she just smirks at him, "Aren't I always?" she asks, Stefan shook his head and pulls her into a hug, "Take care of Caroline while we're gone." she asks him and pulls back, "You got it." Stefan tells her, "Call if you need anything." Stefan tells her, "Oh, I'll take real good care of them." Damon tells him, they both look at him.

Not impress with Damon at all and she climbs in as well. Stefan closes the door for her and looks at Damon, "Okay, time to go." Damon states and climb in the front, Alaric started up the car and they drove off.

~8~8~8~

The four sat in the car in silence as they drove down the road. Damon looks back at Samathea the reaches back and gently grips her leg, "How are you doing back there?" Damon asks her, she didn't answer him and continued to look out the window. "You know this whole pretending not to talk to me and hate me this is getting a little silly." Damon tells her, Elena snickers covering her mouth as Alaric scoffs. "I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother right in front of her." Alaric reminds him, "There is a huge astronomic to that statement, he came back to life." Damon tells him, "Yeah, thanks to the ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena throws out. "Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asks her.

Elena then turns her look at him, "Did you?" she questions him, he looks at her, "Yes." he answers and she narrows her eyes at him, "You're lying." she states and looks out her window. "Elena, I saw the ring, it's a big tacky thing, not that hard to miss." Damon tells her, Alaric adjust his ring on his finger. "You were paying attention to the ring, you were too busy looking in his eyes to even notice." Samathea spoke up, Elena turns and looks at her as Alaric looks in his review mirror at her.

"Say what you want Sam, I did see it." Damon tells her, "Could you look me in the eyes and be truth?" she questions him, looking into the outside mirror on Damon's side that reflected her looking at Damon, he kept his mouth shut. "That's what I thought." she states and look back outside, pulling her leg out of his grasp.

~8~8~8~

Caroline sat on her bed as she held an old small fashioned ring in her hands, Bonnie stood beside the bed as Stefan was sitting down next to the bed. "So I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?" Caroline asks them. "Hey, if you don't want it…" Bonnie states, "Nonono, she wants it." Stefan states and eyes Caroline, she sighs at him and eyes the ring. "Now what?"s he asks them, "Now here is the part where I explain the rules. The witch the spelled the ring has the power to despell it as well, so if you ever going to do anything to hurt anyone…" Bonnie tells her, "I'm not going to hurt anyone." Caroline snaps a little.

"You're a vampire, that means the urge to kill, the minute you let it take over, I will stop." Bonnie warns her then jesters for Caroline to place it down on her bed, "Bonnie, you're suppose to be my friend." Caroline reminds her, "I can't ignore what happened, okay. You want to be friends, you going to have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone." Bonnie tells her and Caroline cast her eyes down.

"Now put the ring on the bed." Bonnie instructed her, Caroline eyes her and places the ring on the bed, and Bonnie walks over to the curtains. "Did you really think I mean to kill that guy at the carnival?" Caroline questions her and Bonnie looks at her, "He's still dead." she tells her, "Now do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie asks her.

Caroline sighs and sat up straight then Bonnie pulls back the curtain a little as the sun shines on the ring, Caroline pulls her kneels to her avoiding the sunlight. Bonnie then walks back to the bed, eyes the ring and mumbles the spell under her breath, closing her eyes. Caroline looks at her wondering if anything was going to happen. Then after a while Bonnie opens her eyes, closes the grimore and picks up the ring. "All done." she tells her.

Caroline takes the ring and slips it onto her forefinger, "So that's it, I mean nothing witchy happen." Caroline states as Bonnie looks at her, feeling a little insulted at the moment. "You know… no flicking lights no gust of window. Have you even do this before?" Caroline questions her. "Caroline…" Stefan warns her, Bonnie walks to the curtains "What, I just want to take sure it work…" she states and Bonnie pushes open the curtains, "Caroline shrieks a little and covers herself, but then she saw that she was burning up. "It work." Bonnie tells her.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" Caroline snaps at her, "She's all yours." Bonnie whispers to Stefan walks and out walks out of the room, Stefan just smiles at her and looks at Caroline, she looks out the window and pulls her hand out, seeing that she was perfectly fine, she then smiles at Stefan a little and he just shrugs his shoulder at her.

~8~8~8~

The four arrive at Duke and walk inside, "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology apartment, given that most paranormal phenomenons that was rooted in folklore." Alaric informs them and they walk up to a woman as she went over the files. "Excuse me, hi I'm Alaric Saltzmen, I called earlier." he tells the woman, she looks at them and smiles a little, "Yes, of course I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, compared to folklore." she tells them and eyes Elena, Samathea and Damon. Samathea raise her eyebrow at her.

"Umm… let me just grab Isobel's keys…" she states, pointing at the desk, "I'm sorry, these are my friends, Elena, Samathea and Damon, I hope this isn't too much of an invasion." Alaric calls out, Vanessa smiles a little, "Please, Iosbel's office is right through there." she states and walks up to the desk, "Isobel's was one of my first professor's, I'm a grate student. She was brilliant, she was one of the reasons I went into folklore." she tells them, getting the keys and sat a little on the desk, Alaric smiles a little. "I have to ask… has there been any news?" she asks them, Samathea and Elena look at Alaric.

"No, no I'm afraid not." he answers her, she nods and gets off the desk. "It's right this way." she states, opening the door that was in front of them and she lead the four inside. They make a left and right into Isobel's office. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating, isn't it?" she tells them and walks off, Damon walks over to a desk, Alaric looks at some papers and the Gilbert twins look at other shelve, Elena stood on the right of Samathea as they look at the old stuff Isobel had found. Damon just grabs at the stuff and looks at it.

They waited in the room as Vanessa hadn't return from the other room, "Where she go?" Damon asks and right on cue, she return aiming a crossbow at Samathea, the twins turn around and look at her, Damon and Alaric look at her, Samathea shoves her sister further to her right as Vanessa fires at her, Samathea eyes glowed bright golden as she went to stop the arrow, but suddenly Damon vamps in front of her, using himself as a shield, he groans a little gripping onto the shelve, "Damon…" she said in shock as her eyes turned back to blue, he went to fall, but Samathea catches her into her arms and kept him from falling onto the ground. Alaric ran up to Vanessa, disarms her and press her to the wall with his arm at her throat.

~8~8~8~

Alaric escorted Vanessa out of the room along with Elena as Samathea help Damon to the center desk and leans him against it as she stand behind him, looking that the arrow in his back shoulder. "Pull it out. I can't reach it Sammy." Damon tells her, "Can you just shut up for five minutes, this my first time pulling an arrow out of someone." she tells him as her hand kept jumping away from the arrow. "Just pull the damn thing out, it hurts." he went on, Samathea glares at him.

She then suddenly grips the arrow and jerks suddenly it right out of his back, "Oooo." Damon moans and Samathea drops the arrow in front of him. "Ahh…" he states and shakes it off as Samathea walks away from him and crosses her arms. "That bitch is dead." Damon states, going to kill Vanessa. "Oh no, you are not killing her." Samathea states as she moves in front of him, blocking his path, "Watch me." he states, going to move pass her, but his feet were glued in his spot, he looks down at them then back at her, "Really?" he asks her, she smirks for a moment. "Why did you?" she questions him, "What did I do what?" he asks, playing dumb.

"Why did you, protected me from that arrow, I could of easily stop it, and your shirt wouldn't be ruined." she tells him, crossing her, Damon said nothing. "If I don't kill her, will you let me go?" he asks her, she shrugs a little, are you going to stay calm?" she questions him, Damon sighs. "Will you fix my shirt?" he asks her. "I can." she answers, "Fine, as long as you fix my shirt, I won't kill her." Damon tells her, Samathea waves her hand a little and Damon come unglued from the ground, the hole on his shirt along with the blood stain were gone.

"There all done." she tells him and walks off, Damon sigh and follows after her.

~8~8~8~

Alaric forces Vanessa to seat down in her chair, taking her weapon away and handed to Elena. "Just please, okay I freak. You would of done the same thing. It is not possible… Katherine and Mary Ann Perrice can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864." she tells them, Alaric exchanges looks with Elena and they both look back at her. "Ok, I read Isobel's research…" she starts, "Okay, then you should know how possible this is." Alaric tells her then Samathea and Damon walk back into the room and they stood in front of the three. "My name is Samathea Gilbert, the one you tried to shoot, that's my twin, Elena Gilbert, we're Isobel's daughters and the descendents of Katherine and Mary Ann Pierce and this is Damon Salvatore, who you shot." Samathea explains to her.

Damon just smiles, "I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon tells her, Samathea didn't even bother to tell him to shut up, knowing that he doesn't listen. Elena sets the cross both down and stood next to Samathea, "We need you help, we need all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena tells her, Alaric looks at Vanessa and she looks at him for a moment and then back at the girls, biting her bottom lip.

~8~8~8~

Elena drops a thick document onto the table as they search for hours, Samathea flips through the paper, looking for something, anything that would be helpful. "Any luck?" Damon asks her as he was behind her, arms folded behind his back and he had lean in, whispering in her ear, "There's nothing in here that we don't already know about Katherine." she answers him, he sighs and crosses his arm in front of himself. "It's a shame that we're not friends anymore, because I can't tell you want I know." Damon offers, Samathea stops in her search, "Are you trying to manipulate me, Salvatore?" she questions him, he shrugs at her, "Hey guys, check this out." Alaric calls out to them, Samathea brushes pass Damon and she and Elena ran up to Alaric.

"There is no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some are some records of some of the lesser known legends." Vanessa handed Samathea the booklet and she showed it to her and Elena as they look at the old drawings. "From stande Navan skin walkers to the Mar shar derects." she states and the all look at the picture. "Toa setse mesley. Which roughly translate into the curse of the sun and the moon." she tells them, "It's Native American." Alaric states as Samathea flips through the pages. "And asident Aztec legend, another werewolf curse. Trace through Virginia." she tells them,

"The short story, 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plague by werewolves and vampire, they terrorized the country-side. Made farming and hunting impossible, until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the Sun and Werewolves servants to the moon, as a result, vampires can only prowl at night werewolves can only turn on a full moon." she tells them as the listen to her story.

"Whoever is prowling on the night of a full moon, who's fallen into the werewolf curse has to turn into a wolf." she tells them, "Can they control the transformation?" Damon asks her, walking a bit. "It was possible, it wouldn't be called a curse." she tells him. "Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and rivalry and hardware to hunt their prey of choice. Vampires." she states, the four look at her then they look over at Damon, "Well if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon states and leans against the table. "Not if there aren't many werewolves left alive. Hundred of years ago, vampire hunted them to extinction." she tells them. "Why would they do that?" Elena asks her, "To protect themselves." she answers as Damon shrugs at that. "Legend has it that a werewolf's bite is fetal to a vampire." she tells them.

They all exchange looks. "But somewhere I read that the werewolves will not attack one person in particular." she states, they all look at her, "They won't attack a sorceress." he states and the three look at Samathea. "Why not?" Alaric asks, making Vanessa look at him, "Because, when a werewolf is around a sorceress, they intend to clam the raging beast and so they wore allegiance to the sorceress, to protect the next one from any sort of danger." she tell them.

~8~8~8~

The Four look around in the files off all Isobel's research on everything that was on the supernatural of Mystic Falls, "Okay, this box checks Katherine and Mary Ann's arrival to Mystic Falls, April 1864." Vanessa tells the twins as she places a box full of all the documents on Katherine and Mary Ann, the two look inside and saw there was two big red book inside along with a little ones; a journal, along with a lot of older looking one and a few files.

"Is that all there is about them?" Elena asks her, Vanessa nods at them, "All that I'm aware off." Vanessa answers her, Samathea looks over a Damon as he was borwering as well, she sighs then pulls out a vervein plant, "Here. Take this." she offers Vanessa, she takes them. "Does vervein really work?" she asks them, Samathea nods at her, "Nope. Not at all." Damon shouts out, then Vanessa leans in closer, "Can he really hear us?" she asks Samathea. "No that would be creepy." Damon said in a loud whisper, Elena shook her head as Samathea rolls her eyes at that.

"Can he also read minds?" Vanessa asks again, Damon turns to them, "If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." he tells her, Samathea glares at him, "No, that he can't do." she states as he turns back to the book. "But is capable of being a first rate jackass." Samathea pulls her pulling out one of Mary Ann's journals. Vanessa smiles at him and pockets the plant as Damon looks back at Samathea as she started to read, brushing a strain of her hair behind her hair, he smirks to himself and goes back to looking.

~8~8~8~

As night had fallen and the full moon shined, Samathea continued to read some files until she something that made her skin crawl, she shivers at the feeling and pulls her hand to the side of her neck, she closes the file and walks over to the window, pulling back the blinds, looking outside, her eyes glowed golden to see if anything that was waiting for them. She then sighs, eyes dim back to her blue and she moves away from the window and stood next to Elena as she pulls out two pictures of Katherine and Mary Ann. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Doppelgangers, would you?" Elena asks as Samathea takes the picture of Mary Ann and looks at her.

Alaric looks at Samathea and Elena, "Well the word means a lot of different things in different cultures, but typical, a Doppelganger is a living breathing double of oneself." Vanessa tells them, as Damon eyes Samathea. "Did Isobel have anything that explain the links between me, Katherine, Mary Ann and Sammy?" Elena asks her, but Vanessa just points at the pictures in their hands. "That's all she hand on Kathrine and Mary Ann. Unfortunately." she tells them as Samathea shot a look at Damon, he quickly closes his book and looks back at the shelve acting like he wasn't looking at her at all. Elena sighs, placing the picture down and brushes a strain behind her hair as Samathea looks away from Damon.

"But what I can tell you, doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives and that one is the good and the other is the bad. It's not exactly up lifting." she informs them, Samathea sighs and sets down the picture. "Another more things we already know." she sighs and presses her knuckles to the table, running her hand over her head. "I just… I want to know why we all look alike." Samathea asks and Damon leans against the shelve. "Head scratchier, isn't it?" he asks and she sighs even heavier, "Do you know something or are you pulling my leg?" she asks him, turning and looking at him. He pushes himself off the shelve, "Well if I know anything, I'm not going to tell you, not with that attitude." he tells her, walking up to her.

She leans back against the table, crossing her arms and glaring at him, "I just want the truth, what else do you know or are you trying to get under mu skin again?" she questions him. He said nothing, "I didn't think so." she states and moves as him. Going to look for anymore information that can help them about the whole founder's day thing with the Lockwoods.

~8~8~8~

As it was late enough everyone walks back to the car, Samathea went to open the door and remember that is was lock, she sighs as she shivers from the cold, then Damon walks up to them, "Here, allow me." he tells them, pressing the button, the car beeps and the doors up lock. Damon then pulls the door open, Elena walks over on the other side as Samathea went to jump in, but Damon stood in her path, she stops and looks up at him, "You're not going to hate me forever." he tells her, "I don't know, I've been known to hold a grudge for a while." she tells him, he smirks at her, "Can we go now?" she asks him.

Damon tosses one book to Elena side as she got in, and handed the other to her, "You didn't dig deep enough." he tells her, she takes the book and looks at it and the name on the side. "Petrova?" she read. And looks at him, "I remember seeing this on the shelve." she adds, "Katherine and Mary Ann originally came from Europe. Petrova was their real name." he tells her and she looks thoughtfully at the book, "Katerina and Anastasia Petrova, to be exact." Damon tells her, she looks up at him, "How did you know that?" she asks him, "Simple, Mary told me her real name. Hers and her sister, let me know what you find I am very curios myself." he tells her.

Samathea pulls the book to her chest and went to get in, but Damon cuts her off again, "You have every right to hate me, I understand." he tells her as she sighs. "You hated me before and we became friends." he tells her, she looks up at him, "It would suck if that was gone… forever." he states, she just shifts in her spot. "So is it? Have I lost you forever?" he asks her then smirks. "Thank you for the book, Damon." she tells him, he nods a little and moves out of her way, she steps in and sat down inside the car and Damon closes the door for her, he sighs and walks up to the passenger door.

~8~8~8~

Damon, Samathea and Elena walk up onto the porch as Elena fishes out her keys "Road trips work well for us." Damon tells Samathea as she walks after Elena and Damon walks after her. "But it doesn't things are back to the way it use to be Damon." she tells him as Elena unlocks the door, "Oh come on, you know I chip a little bit off your wall of hatred." he tells her as she stops and turns to him, "Elena I'll catch up, leave the door unlock for me?" she asks her sister, she nods at her and walks inside, leaving the two alone.

She then looks back at Damon, "I need to know the truth Damon, no more lies, if, and, or buts." she tells him, and he saw that she was serious. "When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know he was wearing the ring?" she asks him, in a soft tone, he looks at her, opening and closing his mouth and then sighs. "No. no I didn't. Katherine really piss me off and I snap and… I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would of done if he wasn't wearing it." he tells her, she looks at the side for a moment, then back at him, "Why did you protected me form the arrow?" she asks again, Damon looks around opening and closing his mouth a bit, "You knew I could of easily stop it without blinking an eyelash, so why?" she asks him.

Damon looks her in the eyes and sighs, "I didn't want you do get hurt, more than I already have, seeing her pointing that crossbow at you like that… I reacted and the next thing I knew. I was in your arms." he tells her, she sighs and nods at him. "Thank you Damon, for your honestly." she tells him, he nods at her. "And the answer to your question from earlier. no." she answers.

"No?" he repeats, "No, you didn't lose me forever. You're just going to have to work just as hard to earn my trust again." she tells him, Damon smiles a little at that, "Alright, See you soon." he tells her, she nods her head at him, walks up to the door, opens it, steps inside. Look on last look at Damon and closes the door.


	4. Memory Lane

**_Lockwood Mansion, 1864_**

 ** _Everyone arrives at the party, Stefan lead Katherine onto the dance floor and they started to dance. "Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine jokes and Stefan leans in to kiss her, but she leans back and place a finger in between their lips. "Ah, no touching mister Salvatore. Those are the rules." she tells him, he chuckles, "I thought you didn't believe and rules?" Stefan asks her. She chuckles and he look over at Damon and Mary Ann as they were laughing among themselves with drinks in their hands. "I see my brother is entertained." she states, Stefan looks over and saw Mary Ann was giggling at something Damon whispers to her._**

 ** _"Yes, he was quite thrilled that she choose him to escort her to the party." Katherine states as Damon offers his hand to her, she offers her hand to him and he kisses it, making her blush. Stefan looks back over and saw that Mary Ann was now Samathea wearing her regular clothing and she was smiling at him, Stefan stops dancing and looks at them. Samathea looks over at Stefan with a smirk on her face. "Samathea…" Stefan states, walking over to them, "Stefan don't." Katherine tries to stop him, but he brushes pass her and slowly walks up to them. Damon then leads her out of the room and into another one. "Sam!" he calls out to her as the door closes._**

 ** _He walks up to the door, opens it and walks inside; he stumbles into the grill, finding himself in his normal clothing. He looks over and saw Samathea was standing by the pool table with Elena, looking at him. He looks at her, with a smile. She smiles back, "It's your turn." she tells him. Stefan smiles at her and started to walk over to her, but Damon walks up to her, "Be prepared to lose." Damon tells her, she laughs and rolls her eyes at him. Damon leans in and kisses her, she smiles and kisses him back, pulling her hand up to his neck, pulling him in for more. He then pulls back they both smiled at each other and Damon positioned himself behind her, "It's hurts doesn't it?" Katharine asks her, Stefan looks at her, seeing that she was in her dress, he then looks back at the two as Damon helps her with the poll game._**

 ** _"Now you know how I feel." she tells him, stepping closer to him, "Don't fight it, Stefan." she tells him, placing her hand on his cheek, turning him back to her, "You loved me once." she whispers. "Love me again." she tells him, Stefan looks back at Samathea and Damon, he kisses her cheek, making Samathea and Elena rolls her eyes with a smile. "I love you, Stefan and we will be together again." Katherine tells him, as they were back in the Lockwood Mansion, she walk up to him. "I promise." she whispers, going to kiss him, but she was jerk back and a woman in men clothing stood in between them with her long black hair and blue eyes. She glared a Katherine with hate she she tried to break free of the woman's grip. "I think you tormented him along enough sister." she states and everything faded away, even Katherine._**

 ** _Stefan and the woman were now in the open meadow, Stefan looks down at his clothing and saw that they were change again, "Katherine is right next to you, be careful." Mary Ann tells him, Stefan looks at her, seeing that her hair was in a braid and she was wearing medieval clothing with a sword, she smiles at him walks off in the further into the meadow, Stefan ran after her, "Mary!" he shouts out. She just disappeared._**

Stefan jumps away as he found himself in his room and 'Elena' laying down next to him, she groans and snuggles next to him, he exhaled and laid back down. "Hey you okay?" she asks him, "Yeah… just a bad dream." he whispers, she nods and laid back down. Then Stefan notices something was wrong, he then remember Mary Ann's warning and vamps right out of the bed and glares at Katherine. "Katherine." he snaps, she just sat up and smirks at him. "You have to admit, I am getting better at this." he tells her, enjoying her time. "It was easy getting inside of your head, have you completely forsaken your nature?" she asks, moving to the side of the bed.

Stefan vamps over to her, to grip her throat, but she shoves him back and he falls to the ground. "Are we really going to do this again?" she questions him, getting up and walks over to him. "We both know I can rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." she tells him and leans against the table. "What so you want?" Stefan questions as he pulls himself back onto his feet. "I wanted to see you, I miss you Stefan." Katherine tells him. He sighs, not really wanting to see you. "indulge me for a little while, please." she asks him. "Why are you back in town?" Stefan questions her. "Three reason; you, you, and you." she answers him, walking up to him, "See I can't quite get that down, it seems to be stuck in my throat." Stefan tells her, annoy that she was here. In his room. "Well you know it the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours, that Stefan fell in love with me too." she tells him, Stefan just glares at her.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in the Grill, going over some homework and a she went to turn the page Damon appears right next to her, "What do you want, Damon?" she asks, not even bothering to look up at him, "So this is where you spend your time when you want to relax." he states, looking around at the grill. She pulls her look away from her book and looks at him. "What do you want?" she asks, "Nothing, just seeing what you're doing." he answers her, she sighs, packs up her stuffs and pulls on her back. "Where are you going?" Damon asks her, "If you not here to speak to me about anything important, then I'm leaving." she tells him, standing up and going to leave. "Alright, see you at Jenna's barbeque." he tells her and finishes off her food. She stops, turns and looks at him. "How… did you know about Aunt Jenna's Barbeque?" she asks him.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood. I figure a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy." Damon tells him. Samathea sighs, feeling like an idiot. "So I told Rick to tell Jenna…" he went on to say. "Did you tell Jenna that you're going to be there, because she's not actually a fan of yours." Samathea warns him as a waitress delivers something. "Great." Damon whispers to her, with a thumbs up. "Thank you." he tells the waitress, Samathea looks at him, "I hope this peach cobber will pave her way." he states and stood up. "What are you up to?" she asks Damon stop right next to her and whispers in her ear, "I'm going to put silver in Mason and prove to everyone that he's a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." Damon whispers to her and walks off.

Samathea sighs, seeing the flaw in Damon's plan, if he exposes Mason, he's also exposing himself and her as well, so she's going to have to do the one thing at Damon is going to be piss about. She going to savagotue Damon's plan.

~8~8~8~

Katherine sat in the living room, with a journal in her hands. "You shouldn't just read someone's journal." Stefan tells her as he walks into living room, fully dress. "I know, I'm sorry, but it was too temping, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." she tells him as he stands next to her. He takes it out of her hands and gave her a glass of blood. "From Damon's stash." he tells her, then walks over to the couch and sat down. "Right, you don't do human. I read that." she tells him and takes a sip. "I also read about your resent werewolf sighting. That must come as a surprise." she adds, Stefan tosses her book to the side.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asks her, she played with her hair. "I know not to pet one, they are protective of sorceresses and that their bit kills, I stay clear of one Stefan, especially on a full moon." she tells her and stood up, sipping her drink. "And how do you know this?" he questions her, "You do you thing is response for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" she asks him. "The founding families. "the spread head guy…" she states as she mess with a magnifying glass, Stefan scoffs. "The Lockwoods." he states. She raise her eyebrows with a smirk and sets the object down. "You remember the founder's ball don't you?" she asks, leaning up against the chair, "The one that you were dreaming about?" she asks him. "I was your escort and Damon was Mary Ann's." he answers, making her smirk even wider. "That was before you and Damon had know about our little secret." she tells him.

 ** _Lockwood Mansion, 1864_**

 ** _Stefan had poured champagne for Katherine as Damon and Mary Ann stood in the center on the room, Damon holding Mary Ann's hand lovely in his. "Everyone, will you please join me and my lovey escort into raising out glasses to my good friend, George Lockwood." Damon raises a glass to the man and he steps forward. The two turn to him, "John thank you for so bravely for defending the South." Damon tells him._**

 ** _"My pleasure Mister Salvatore, after all, someone had to do it." George tells him, they all cheer at him then a young man walks up to Mary Ann, Katherine listens in on their conversation, "Miss Mary, may I have a word?" he asks her, "Henry, is everything alright?" she asks him, "This is urgent, Miss Mary." he tells her, she nods at him, then turns back to the other, "Excuse me, Mister Lockwood, mister Salvatore." she tells them, bowing to them, they bow back at her then she and Henry take off, Katherine excuses herself from Stefan, they both walk with him to a less crowed place. "Henry, what as gotten you so afraid?" Mary asks him. "I look over those attacks from the other night, it wasn't a vampire." he tells them._**

 ** _"That's good news Henry, that means we have nothing to worry about." she states, "Wait sister, there most be more." Mary tells her. "I'm afraid you're right miss Mary, those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before." he tells him, Katherine looks at him a little confused as Mary covered her mouth a bit. "Then… it won't be long before the Founders drop an investigation." Katherine states, "We'll leave town immediacy. I'll tell the others." Henry suggests. "That won't be necessary Henry, Mystic Falls is our home now, we have to be careful from now on." Mary tells him, and he cast his eyes down, "Hey…" she calls out, getting him to look at her. "I won't let anything happen to any of you. We're family and family looks out for each other." she tells him, he nods at her. Then Katherine eyes George Lockwood as he spoke with others._**

~8~8~8~

"From the moment I meant George, I'd knew he be a problem." Katherine tells Stefan, "Are you saying all the Lockwoods are werewolves?" Stefan asks her, "The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family, not that they're all wolves." she corrects him, walking around a bit. "How many werewolves are out there, I mean is it just limited to the Lockwoods?" Stefan asks her, she shrugs "No. there are others, not many, practically extinct. They only exist now in books and really bad movies." she answers, drowning her drink.

"My turn to ask a question." she states, setting her glass down and takes his journal from him, she giggles pulling out two pictures, "Why did you keep these?" she asks him, showing him the pictures of her and Mary Ann. He just looks at them, "Hm? Why not burn them, tear them up?" she asks him, Stefan said nothing. "You want to know why I came back, well I have a better question; why did you?" she asks him. "For Elena, for Samathea? No. you cam back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?" she questions with a sly smirk on her face. Stefan looks at her and vamps right in front of her, she looks him in the eye and he gently places his hand on her cheek, gently gripping the side of her face.

"What is it about you, that makes me still care?" Stefan questions as he ran his thumb along her cheek. He then scoffs at that and Katherine leans closer to him, they lips inches away, until Stefan rams a vervein dart into her back, she gasps feeling the vervein in her system. He then drops her on the couch and she gag for air.

~8~8~8~

Stefan enters the room and places Katherine in a chair then chains her to it, she then awakes weakly jerking at her retrains then Stefan stood up walks over and leans against the wedge. "Now where were we?" he asks her, she tugs at her retains and failed. "That's right you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?" he asks her. "You's never do this." she chokes out. "Answer the question." he tells her.

"I came back for you." she tells him, he pushes himself off the wedge, "We're going to play by my rules now." he tells her, pulling on some thick pair gloves and walks over the vervein planet, plucks one of them and walks back over to her. Katherine suck over to one side of the chair, "No… no…" she whimpers, but he grips her chin tightly and presses the planet to her face, she screams in pain. He then pulls it away and looks at her, "Answer the question." he said darkly at her, "Are you going to torture me now?" she asks him. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth." he tells her, then pushes away from her, pulling off his gloves and lean against the wedge, "Later that night at the Founder's Ball…" she starts, pulling herself back up. "No, no, no. I don't want to hear any more stories about the past." Stefan tells her in no mood to listen.

"Yes, you do Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear." she tells him, Stefan looks at her and deiced to listen to what she has to say.

 _ **Lockwood Mansion, 1864**_

 _ **Katherine stood next to a wall as she was enjoying her drink, "She's alone, too bad your sister can't join us, though she seems to be enjoying the older Salvatore's company." George states. Katherine looks over and saw Damon was talking with Mary Ann and she giggling a bit. Katherine sighs and looks back at him, "But does this mean I can have you all to myself?" he asks her walking a bit, Katherine followed after him, "Your father has out done himself." she tells him, "Well, knowing father, he'll throw a Founder's day every year." he tells her, turning back to Katherine.**_

 _ **She giggles a little, then steps to him, "I must admit, I am rather surprise you come looking for me or my sister." she tells him, "Because they both are you Juliets to the Salvatores?" George asks her, she smiles and shook her head. "No because we're vampires and I could kill you in your sleep." she tells him, George looks at her taken back by her statement. "I beg your pardon?" he asks, as he look around to see if anyone heard her. "Relax George I know you know our secret." she tells him, "This conversation is over." he states going to leave, but she grips his arm, very tightly stopping him from leaving. "And I know your secret too and I know you extra strong only not as strong." she tells him, getting his full attention. She lets go of him and he stayed. "How do you know who I am?" he asks her.**_

 _ **"You think I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?" she asks him, he shifts in his spot, "What do you want?" he asks again, she smiles at him.**_

~8~8~8~

"What did he want?" Stefan asks her, she shifts in her chair, Stefan then pushes himself off the wedge, pulls a chair in front of her and sat down, she just looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Elena pour a bag of chips into a bowl, "Thanks for letting me invite Caroline, she could use a day of distraction." Elena states, Samathea smiles as she sets the table. Then walks back but to Elena. "Well, she not the plus one I'm worry about." Jenna states, placing her arm over Samathea shoulders, "Whys is Damon coming?" she asks, Samathea sighs. "Because Alaric is a pity taker." Elena answers. Jenna sighs, "Come on Jenna, be nice." Samathea tells her and she pope a slice fruit into her mouth.

"I'll be nice when he learns to keep his paws of you." she tells her, Samathea looks at her then back at Elena. "Ha ha, good news found the shot glasses." Mason said, walking into the kitchen. "And that's out cue to leave." Elena states, getting of the chair and leaves the two in the kitchen, "Later." Samathea calls out and moves back to the table and sat down. "I'm here ten minutes and I'm already back under the bleacher under the pep-rally." Jenna tells him. "Just like old times, huh?" Mason asks, giving her a side hug. "Only I didn't swipe this old bottle from my old man." he adds, making her giggle. Then Alaric walks into the house, "Oh, they expensive stuff, I like you already." he said and walks to the Island. "I'm just happy to be invited." Mason tells her. Samathea smiles, then got up to get a drink.

"Well thank Rick, this was his idea." Jenna answers as Samathea smiles at that pulling out a glass. "Really?" Mason asks him, "Yeah, well I wanted to know some of Jenna's old high school friends, did up a little dirt." Alaric states, Samathea shook her head, pouring the juice. "Then I got dirt, I've got dirt." Mason admits as Samathea puts the juice back into the fridge, "I have no secrets, only dirty shame." Jenna admitted as well and the three raise their shot glasses. "To dirty shame." Alaric states and they drink them, then walks in Damon after they finished the shots, "Hey." he calls out, Jenna turns and looks at him, the smiles as gone. "Damon." she states, "Jenna… place nice." Samathea tells her, taking a sip, he shows her the peach cobbler. "We're doing shots, better get your shot glass buddy." Alaric tells him.

"No, here use mine." Jenna pulls him, placing the glass on the peach cobbler and walks out. Damon looks over at Alaric, and Alaric follows after Jenna. "She doesn't like me every much." he tells Mason, as the man refills the glass. "Well I quote, I'll be nice when he learns to keep his paws of Samathea." Samathea repeats Jenna's words. Damon glares at her. Samathea smirks and drinks her juice. "We haven't meet, Mason Lockwood." Mason held out his hand to the vampire. "Oh sure hey." Damon states and shakes his hand. "Damon Salvatore." he states, "I know, I heard great things about you." Mason states, Samathea swallow her drink too fast and she went into a coughing fit. The two look at her, she down her drink, she looks at them and mouth 'I'm fine.' Mason pats her back, she nods at him, Damon just glares at him.

~8~8~8~

"You know we can sit hear as long as we want and then you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it." Stefan tell Katherine as they sat in the cellar. "I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn." she tells him, Stefan just stares at her. "Do you pretend to be human with Elena, like how Mary did with Damon. Is that the appeal?" Katherine asks her, "Actually I don't pretend to be anything with her, that's the whole people, I get to be just myself." Stefan answers her. "Does she know that you love me?" Katherine asks him. He leans forward in his seat. "I don't." he answers and stood up.

He then moves away from her, "That's where your wrong Stefan." she calls out and he leans against the door. "Do you remember… bring me home that night?" she asks him, he just looks at her, "Your family had taken me and Mary Ann in." she also adds.

 _ **Salvatore mansion, 1864**_

 _ **Stefan as walk Katherine to her room as Damon walks Mary Ann to hers, arms lock, Mary Ann held a smile on her face. "I had a lovey time, Damon." she tells him as they walk up the stairs. "How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Damon asks her, "As long as I'm wanted." she answers him, Damon lets go of her arm, Mary Ann held back a sad frown, but walks in front of him, he just followed after her.**_

 _ **"Your father was very kind enough to give Katherine and I shelter." she states as she nears her room, "How could we not, after loosing your family in the fire… I'm grateful that you made it out of the lines hills." Damon tells her, she turns to him as she stood in front of her bedroom door, "I gather that I am wanted?" she asks him with a playful smirk. Damon laughs a little, "Very much so…" he states, making the both of them laugh a little. "Listen Miss Perrice…" Damon states, but she stops him, "Please call me Mary…" she asks him, Damon smiles a little. "Mary… I know we've only know each other for a short while and I know that many have competition for your affection." he states, she looks to the side with a smile on her face, "Trust me, they only see me for my beauty." she tells him and looks back at Damon. He nods at her, then takes her hands into his, she looks at him, feeling her dead heart to skip a beat. "I've never meet a woman quite like you… I look at you and an angel." he states, pulling one hand up to her face. "With the touch of skin…" he states, gently caressing her cheek.**_

 _ **"And my entire body egites." he states, gently running his hand under her chin and she looks into his eyes. "And if I kiss you… I will know I am in love." he tells her, Mary fights to control her breathing, shooting her eyes in between his eyes and lip as he lean closer to her. Mary stood frozen into her spot as Damon's lips were inches away from hers. Then gently their lips were press together for a mere moment then they pulled away. "I am in love with you." he tells her, she then felt her heart tear, knowing that if knew the truth about her, he will be afraid of her. "There is so much you don't know about me Damon." she tries to warn him, "More to lean and love." he states, she nods. "I must say good night." she tells him, pulling her hand away, bows to him then turns to the side. "Have I upset you?" he asks her, she looks at him.**_

 _ **"No, no, of course not, You've surprise me is all." she answers him, he looks at her. "Until tomorrow Damon." she states and enters her room. She press her back into the door and lightly touches her lips where Damon kiss her, she held her heart pounding so hard that it was going to burst from her chest, she could still feel her lips tingling. She smiles gently to herself as warmth spread into her cheeks making her cup them.**_

~8~8~8~

"Go ahead Stefan, torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust, it will never change the truth." he tells him and leans her head up against the wall. "I've never compelled your love." she tells him, Stefan swallows down a lump and looks at her, "It was real and so was mine." she tells him, he just looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Back at the house, everyone was playing charades, Elena, Jenna and Caroline tried to guess the right what the picture was until Mason spoke up. "It's a wolf." he answers and they look at him, "Mason wins again." Damon states. "How is that a wolf?" Jenna questions, Samathea was in the kitchen, pulling out the apple cobbler as Damon walks back in the kitchen. "Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon informs her. She glares at him, "Will you stop applying her with alcohol." Samathea tells him.

"Well I want her to like me." Damon states, going to steal a peace, but Samathea smacks his hand away as she closes up the box. "Ow." he whines, she just shakes her head. "How is operation Lockwood?" she asks in an annoy tone, Damon circles around her and leans close to her ear. "He's my new BFF." Damon tells her, she flinches away from him. "There you are." Jenna states, walking to the kitchen. "Isn't this so much fun?" she asks Damon as Samathea moves out of the way. "Yes it is, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon tells her as Samathea pulls out the plates. "Did I have a choice?" she questions him as Samathea opens a box off sliver wear. "I know what you must think about me…" Damon starts, but Jenna cuts him off.

"No. You don't, you have never dated you, I have dated many yous." she tells him. "Well… I'm a work in progress." he tells her, Jenna turns to Samathea that held out a fancy fork, she takes it and places it on the plates. "Oo… this is fancy." Damon states a she walks over to them and Samathea moves next to Jenna. "Thanks… my mother's silver set." Jenna tells him as Samathea realizes why Damon was so interested in them, she looks over at Damon as he pulls at a silver knife, looks at Samathea and smirks she sighs and helps folds the towels.

~8~8~8~

"After a century and a half of denial, must be overwhelming." Katherine states as she still was chain to the chair, "It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan states as he was sitting in the doorway. "Only after showing you who I really was. You were so scared of me, I had to take away your fear." she tells him. "You could of told me everything, like how Mary Ann did with Damon, but whatever feelings I had for you, they all turn to hate." he tells her, fiddling with his daylight ring.

"Love, Hate. Such a fine line." Katherine giggles a little, "I can wait." she tells him, then Stefan looks at her, "Anyway George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble, he used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. Told the founding families about us, but he was willing to strike a deal." she went back to the story. "What kind of a deal?" Stefan asks her, "A deal to rid the town of vampires." she answers him, slouching in her chair.

 ** _Mystic Falls, 1864_**

 ** _Mary Ann stood next to the railing as she was watching Katherine speak with George, she listens in on their conversation. "I spoke with Giuseppe Salvatore." he tells her, "Hm?" Katherine asks him as they walk casually. "The round up happens tonight." he informs her, "Good, insist that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze." she tells him. "I will." he answers. "27 vampires." she states, making Mary Ann clutch her fist. "Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the choir loft, I'll be there to set you and Mary Ann free." he informs her, Katherine nods at him._**

 ** _"Make sure you're not followed." she tells him, George looks at her, "I need everyone to believe we've perished in that fire." she tells him, she then looks over her shoulder and saw that Mary Ann has listen to the whole conversation, she looks away and walks off._**

~8~8~8~

"You knew that they were going to burn the vampires in the church." Stefan states and sat back into the chair, "I practically light the match." she confessed. "They were you're friends they were your family and you knew that Mary Ann wouldn't abandon them. And you just sold them out." he tells her, she shrugs "Without blinking." she answers, then leans forward. "But did you know that she was going to take you and the other away from Mystic falls that night?" she asks him.

"What?" Stefan asks her, "Mary Ann. She was going to turn you both and take the group and flee Mystic Falls that night, leaving me to die." she answers him, Stefan leans in close to her. "I would of be glad to be turn by her, instead of a selfish bitch that only every cared about herself." Stefan snaps at her, making Katherine tug at her chain a bit.

~8~8~8~

Everyone sat in the dining room as Damon walks over to the table, "Mason." he calls out getting the werewolf's attention Damon sets the peach cobbler in front of him. "Why don't you start us off?" he asks him, Mason smiles at him and looks at the silver knife. Samathea sighs and gets up, "How about I start us off?" she offers. Damon glares at him. Mason smiles at her, "Thanks Sam." he tells her, she nods her head at him and cuts a slice and places it on his plate, she then does the same for the others. "Thanks Sammy." Jenna states and kisses her cheek, Samathea smiles and gives to Alaric a peace. "Thanks." he tells her and Samathea nods at him.

"So Mason you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asks him as Samathea sat down next to Mason, she pulls her hair back into a low ponytail and started to eat her cobbler, Mason shook his head. "No, she was always lost in Logan Fell land." he informs him, "Oh my first mistake. Mason was a catch, he had girls lining up." Jenna informs him, "Huh, really. I always peg you for a lone wolf." Damon states as he grabs a hold of his beer, "Well, I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason states as he catches onto what Damon was trying to do, Samathea notices him to, then Jenna walks back to the table.

"How about a toast, to new friends." Mason states and the other raise their glasses as well, "Cheers." they all saw, Samathea shook her head and continued to enjoy her cobbler.

~8~8~8~

"What did George get in return, for giving you your freedom?" Stefan questions her, Katherine scoffs at that questions. "Something he wanted desperately." she answers, moving in her spot. "So you sent 26, including your sister and your friends to their deaths just to fake your own." Stefan sums up. "I never wanted to betray Mary Ann, I was going to make her come with me, whether she like it or not." she tells him then looks away.

"No you both were running from something, what was it?" Stefan notices, she sighs. "Everyone has a past, Stefan. Ours needed to stay far far away. But thanks to you, my plan nearly failed before it nearly began. When the round up was infinite. I made sure I could see you one last time, as Mary prepared herself to kill Damon so he could be in transition…" she starts as Stefan remember that night, "But your father used both of your love for me and Mary, he poisoned your blood." she tells him.

Stefan remembers when he and Damon were pulling them out of the cage wagon. "Then Damon being Damon nearly ruined everything." she answers as Stefan can still remember hearing the gun fire that killed them both. She leans against her hand. "We came for you, we tried to save the both of you." he tells her. "I didn't wanted to be saved." she tells him, "So Damon and I died for nothing! Nothing!" he shouts at her. "No, no Stefan. You both died for love." she tells him as he notices tears in her eyes as she leans back into her chair. "You never wanted to feed off Mary, did you?" he asks her, she just looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Damon helps Samathea with the dishes as Mason walks into the kitchen, "Jenna just pulled out guitar hero, might be time to mutiny." Mason states, "Dibs on the bass." Samathea states as she places the rinse off dishes on the towels, Mason smiles at that as he places the two bottle on the table, "Well I happen to like guitar hero, so you my friend are barking up the wrong tree." Damon states as he pours himself a glass.

"Okay enough with the Inues, you win, you're hilarious." Mason tells him, Samathea stops what she's doing and looks at them. "Thank you." Damon smiles. "Come on man, you don't think I know what this barbecue is all about?" Mason questions him. They glared at each others, "How did you know about me?" Damon questions him. "You're brother was completely clueless." he adds. "Doesn't matter, I'm not your enemy Damon." Mason tells him, "You tried to kill my brother." Damon tells him and pulls away.

"That was a mistake." Mason tells him, "Really?" Damon questions, "There was confusion, I couldn't chain myself up in time, there was no control once I shift." Mason tells them as the were on each side of Samathea. "Oh what, no obedience school?" Damon jokes, earning a glare from Samathea. "I'm serious. Lets not spark some old fund that doe not apply to us." Mason warns him.

"You expect me to believe your in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon questions, "I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father, I'm here for my family." he tells him Damon looks at him then as Samathea, who was telling him to go for it, "Lets be above this." Mason states and offers his hand in peace. Damon shook it and they pull away. "Sam." he states, she nods at him and walks off. Samathea was push over by Damon as he reach in and pulls out the silver knife and walks off. Samathea huffs, "Damon!" she whispers and follows after him.

~8~8~8~

Then later on the party ended, "No more takers for the Grill?" Mason asks, as Alaric and Jenna look at him, Samathea smiles as she stood on the bottom steps. "It's like I'm with a butch of adults here." he states, Jenna looks at him, feeling offended at that. "I prefer the term role model."Jenna corrected him. Alaric looks at him, "Okay, well thanks for having me, it was awesome." Mason tells her, pulling her into a hug. "Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asks and shook his head. "Uh yeah, I'm looking forward to it." he tells him.

Than Mason walks up to Samathea, "Thank you for serving, I'll be sure to eat one of your dishes." he tells her and pulled her into a hug, she smiles and pulls out, pointing her finger at him. "I'm going to hold you to that." she tells him. He nods and pulls away, "You know I should head out too." Damon tells them walking up to them, Mason nods that them and walks out the door. Then Damon stood in front of Jenna. "Jenna." he calls put and she looks out him, Damon reaches out and took her hand, "You are a wonderful hostess." he tells her and kisses her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist." she tells him, taking her hand back, "Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" he asks her, she glares at him, "Still deciding." she answers him. "Good, fair enough for me." he tells her and walks to Samathea. "Sammy…" he starts, she shakes her head. "Keep walking Salvatore." she tells him, he smirks at her and walks to the door. "And Alaric." Damon calls out, Alaric looks at him, "Lets not catch that game next week." he tells him and walks out the door.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks back to Katherine, "Are you going to tell me why you came back here or are you just playing another game?" Stefan questions her, "Have you not heard a word I said, I've answered that question, five times over now." she tells him, "Alright, good, make it six." he tells her, she sighs and looks up at him. "I want what I want Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it." she tells him as he stiffens. "My list of victims is a long one and I have no problem two more names to that list." she tells him.

"Come on Katherine, if you wanted Elena and Sam dead, you would of done by now." he tells her, stepping back a bit. "I still can if I have to." She tells him, he looks at her. "I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." she tells him, Stefan vamps up to the chair, breaks off a peace of wood and was ready to stake her, but he hesitate. He growls at her lowering the stake then slams it against the wall and moves away from her. "Guess you don't hate as much as you thought you did." she smirks at this. Stefan just paces.

"I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your live, I will kill everyone she loves while she watches then I will kill her while you watch." she threatens him, he then snarls at her, walking back over to her, grips her throat tightly and raises the stake. "Do not think for one moment that I will not kill you." he growls at her, she then shoves him back and away from her, he slams back into the wall and he slides down it. Katherine easily pulls at her retrains and pulls herself up. "I have been slipping vervein for the last 545 years. You caught me by surprise once and I will not let it happen again." she tells him, looming over him.

"It doesn't hurt me Stefan." she tells him, "But why did you… why…" he asks her, "I told you. I miss you Stefan." she answers for the sixth time, kneeling down next to him. "I just wanted to spend sometime with you." she answers him. "Hello?" Elena calls out, Katherine shot her eyes to the ceiling "Stefan?" Elena calls out, then the two look at each other and Katherine stakes him in the knee. He groans in pain as she left him down there.

Elena walks into the living room, looking around for Stefan. "Stefan?" she calls out again. But then turns around and saw Katherine was standing right behind her. She gasp in horror as Katherine really does look like her. "You must be Elena." she states, Elena said nothing as the words were stuck in her throat.

~8~8~8~

"How is this possible?" Elena questions her as Katherine walks down the steps to her, "How do we look exactly alike?" she asks again, Katherine just looks at her and slowly started to circle her, she places a finger on Elena's collarbone, making her stiffen in fear. "You're asking the wrong questions." she tells her and moved behind her. "Elena!" Stefan calls out, she looks at him as he was panting, she then looking behind her and saw that Katherine was gone.

She then looks back at Stefan, "Are you okay?" she asks her, limping a little bit, Elena shakes her head. "Not really." she answers, then looks at him. "Are you okay?" she asks him, Stefan shakes his head. "Not really." he answers her, then he pulls her into a hug.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks out of the Grill through the side door. "Bad Day?" Katherine asks him, he glares at her. "Bad century." he tells her, she just smirks at him, "Heard you were on the loose." he tells her, "What's the matter, jealous that I spent the day with Stefan?" she questions him, "I don't do Jealous, not with you or ever." he tells her and walks off. "Then why so pouty?" she asks, following after him, "Tried to kill a werewolf, failed. Now I feel like I'm not leaving up to my best self." he tells her.

"Well werewolves aren't easy pray?" Damon questions her, turning to her, "Why don't you ask your brother?" she asks him. He glares at her, "Don't try to be the hero Damon. You'll end up dead." she warns him. "Been there, done that. At least this time it will be worth it." he tells her then turns and walks off. "Something horrible is coming Damon." she calls out, he stops and looks at her, "If I were you, I won't keep a close eye on that sorceress that you're so fond off." she advice him and walks off. He was confused at her words and continued on his way.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in her room, brushing out her hair as she got ready for bed, she knew that Stefan wanted to talk to Elena about their fact act to trick Caroline in order to trick Katherine that she personally thought up, so she stayed out of it, none of her business. But she was a little… jealous of Elena to have someone in her live, but she knew that she was always going to be the girl on the sidelines. Not someone's first or second, late along the third choice, just the girl that will watch people be happy with their loved one and she would be screaming for someone to hear her, see her for who she really was. But she knows that no one would want to be with a person that can out smart or out think someone.

Samathea sighs, places her brush away and walks to her bed. -Screw the love live I don't need anyone in mine, I can take care of myself.- she states, getting into the bed and snuggling into the bed.

 _ **Mystic Falls, 1864**_

 _ **Katherine walks out onto the road, blood streaming down from her mouth as tears formed in her eyes, she looks around and saw Damon and Stefan laying dead on the road. But then she looks to her other side and saw a familiar face. "George." she states, "Your carriage is waiting." he tells her, she nods at him, then he looks around, "Where is Mary Ann?" he asks her, Katherine shook her head. "She stay with the others and I wasn't strong enough to bring her with… so I…" she states as a tears streams down her face. George place his hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry for your loss." he states, "I wish I could of saved her." she states then wipes away her tears, finally they were gone and she collected herself. "But… thank you George, well done." she states and went to walks to the carriage, but he stops her, "Now… your part of the deal." he tells her, she looks at him and sighs. "If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you and I will kill you." she warns him and held out a smooth white see through stone.**_

 _ **He goes to take it, but she jerks it back, getting his attention. "Don't think I won't." she tells him and handed him the stone, he takes it and looks at it in awe. "We shall take each others secrets to the grave." he tells her then pockets the stone, she sighs. "Now you must hurry." he tells her and walks to the carriage, she goes to follow him, but stops and turns back to the Salvatore brothers, she then turns in their direction and ran up to them. She then leans down next to Stefan and gently brushes his hair out of his face then cups his cheek. "I love you Stefan, we will be together again." she tells him, then cups both of his cheeks that were still a little warm. "I promise." she whispers then presses her lips to his that were loosing their heat, she then pulls away from him and left him in the road.**_

 _ **As she left Mary Ann projected herself to seat next to Damon, leaning against his and gently brushes his hair out of his face, then gently glides the back of her fingers against his cheek. "I am so sorry… I should of told you… but my fear is what kept me back. If I told you… he was going to find us and kill you." she whispers down at him, feeling her tears form in her eyes. "And I couldn't bear that… you were special to me Damon and I want you to know…" she starts, both of her hands were lightly touches his cheeks. "You will always be my first because…" she pauses as tears plop onto his face. "Because you loved me for me and not because you saw someone else and that is why I will always love you." she states and gently presses her lips against his cold ones. Then pulls back and presses her forehead against his.**_

 _ **"Good-bye… my love." she cries and disappeared as the last of her tears plops into his face and streams down his cheek as if his own.**_


	5. Kill or Be Killed

Samathea was now getting ready for today as she was pulling her hair up into a high ponytail with her dark blue tank-top with a red, black and white plaid over-shirt, her blue faded jeans and sneakers she start to brush her teeth and Elena walks in, "So is what we suspected true?" she asks her, "Yup Caroline is end with Katherine and Damon thinks that we're fighting as well." she informs her, Samathea smiles then spits into the sink. "Good, now onto stage two?" she asks then raises her mouth out. "Yeah, we fight then Stefan breaks up with me." Elena states, Samathea nods at her and brushes her teeth.

"Remember, we have to make it believable, just enough for Katherine to believe it as well. So look heartbroken or start to cry and then I'll run over and act confused and I snap at Stefan and I'm sorry I will have to smack him." she tells her, Elena looks at her, "Only to make it believable and I will hate myself later. Don't worry, it will hurt me more than him." she tells her, Elena then spits and looks out her, "You're very brave." Elena tells her. Samathea looks at her and smiles a bit, thankful for the support. Then Jeremy walks in, "I can't believe Taylor Lockwood is a werewolf." he states, leaning up against the door. "We don't know about that yet, all we know is that Mason Lockwood is." Elena tells him and apples the chapstick.

"Then there should be more we can figure out." he tells her, the two look at him through the mirror, "There is no we." she tells him, "Oh boy, here we go." Samathea mumbles, turns and sat down on the counter top. "I said we won't keep things from you anymore, that doesn't mean get involved in it." Elena tells him, "By definition of this family, I'm involved." Jeremy tells her, walking up to her and shows her the ring, "This is dangerous, Jeremy stay out of it, alright." she tells him, "Why does Sammy get to be involved?" Jeremy asks her, "I have magic and I'm a sorceress and werewolves won't hurt a sorceress." Samathea listen of three reasons. Jeremy sighs and nods, "Alright, I get it." he tells her and walks off. Samathea jumps off the counter top and her and Elena walk into her room, Samathea closes the door to the bathroom.

Elena then opens her closet, pulls out a top and closes the door and there stood Stefan making her jump and Samathea looks at him, Elena then sighs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he tells her going to pull her into his arm, but she stops him and points at the door. "Right, right." Stefan tells her, Samathea flicks her wrist and the door closes, "Thank you, Sam." Elena calls out, Samathea nods and reads the book. Elena throws the top into the beck, walks up to Stefan and pulls him into a kiss. She pulls back and giggle, "Hi." she smiles. "Hi." Stefan said back and pulls her into a hug, they both sigh. "You ready for today?" he asks her. "No." she answers, then pulls back. "I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake." Elena tells him, Stefan rubs her arm.

"I know but if Katherine thinks we're fighting, she'll think she's winning and that keeps her from falling on her threats." he tells her, Elena wore a grim look, "Yeah, but that doesn't make it easier." Elena states Stefan nods at her, "Either does Caroline being there, reporting everything back to Katherine and Damon thinking something is wrong." Samathea states, placing the book down and walks up to them, Stefan smiles at her, grateful for her support. "Hey, we know you do like it, but we have to keep us this ruse for a little while, it's the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody from hurting you and Sam." he tell her.

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with us." Elena asks of him. "We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart, but none of it is real, okay." Elena tells him. "Okay how about this, today when we're fighting if I say, I can't do this anymore, Elena." he states. Then cups her neck. "What I'll really mean is that I love you." he tells her, she smiles at him, "And when I say, fine Stefan whatever. Really means I love you too." she tells him. "Aww… you guys are like the perfect couple." Samathea states, they both look at her and smiles. "And that is thanks to our friend Sammy." Stefan tells her, she smiles at him, "Oh Stefan after I smack you and say, you Stefan Salvatore are a jerk, stay the hell away from my sister." she starts, they both look at her.

"What I really mean is, thank you for being Elena's boyfriend and my number one favorite vampire friend in the world." she states, Both Elena and Stefan 'Awed' at her and they all pull themselves into a hug and laugh a little.

~8~8~8~

Samathea help with the working helps with the unloading. She then bumps into someone, making her boxes to the ground, thankfully nothing was fragile in the box. "Sorry." she giggles at them then knees down next to them boxes then the same person she bump into knees down and help her. "Thanks." she states and then she looks up and saw a familiar face. "Oh, hi Mason." she states and he smiles at her. "Hey, didn't know you were going to be out here." he tells her and the stand up with the boxes. "Yeah, I need to get out of the house and a distraction from boredom." she tells him, he nods at that. "I know the feeling." he states, Samathea giggles a little at that then brushes back a strain of her hair.

"Hey do you need any help with working on this?" he asks her, she shrugs. "I don't mind the extra help, but sure, why not." she tells him, "Ok." he smiles at her and they both walk off. Damon watches them as they smiles and talk with each other, he clutches his fist and glares at Mason with more reason to kill him now.

"Mason, I can feeling you staring." Samathea tells him, he chuckles as they place the boxes on the table. "I'm sorry it's just, you're really beautiful." he tells her, she smirks at him, "Flatter, really, you think you can bullshit me?" she questions him and she takes a brush with paint and started to lay on some new coat paint, Mason stood next to her. "No, not really but um… I have to know something." he states, she kept painting. "And want is it that you want to know?" she asks him, "Are you aware of how powerful you really are?" he asks her, she looks at him, "What do you mean?" she asks him. "I mean you are the most power magic user on the face of the earth, you can make earthquakes happen, moves continents with your mind, make storms happen and kill millions." he tells her she stiffens at every word. "Mason." she said in a strict tone turning to him, making him stop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he states, she looks at him, "I need to go." she states and walks off somewhere else, she was on the far end away from him, trying to calm herself. She takes deep breaths, shakes off his words and went back to work.

~8~8~8~

Samathea help with the construction, getting the wood pillars in place. - _Stage two in place, be ready._ \- Elena tells her as Samathea had link their minds when they arrive. - _Copy that, you ready, Stefan?_ \- Samathea asks, - _Yes Ma'am._ \- he answers, Samathea acted normal then walks over to Caroline and Damon, "Hey, guys." she startles them from seeing something and stood in front of her, blocking her from the view they were watching.

"Hi Sammy…" they both said, she looks at them acting confused. "Are you two alright?" she asks them, they look at each other, "Yeah, yeah, we're fine, perfectly fine, right?" Caroline asks, Damon nods. "Yeah totally fine, just working." he agrees, she narrows her eyes at that them and crosses her arms. "What are you hiding from em?" she asks them. "We're not hiding anything." Caroline states, Samathea looks at her, "Really, you're jump and you try your hardest not to look away." she tells her then looks at Damon, "You start to get nervous and dodge my questions with flirting." she tells him, they looks at each other than back at her.

"Guys whatever it is, you can tell me, I promise I won't get mad." she tells them, they let out nervous sighs and move out of her way, she looks over and saw Elena walks away, her smile falls and she walks pass then and up to Stefan. "What just happen?" she asks him, Stefan avoided her gaze. "Stefan, what just happened?" she asks again in a more stricter tone, he sighs and looks at her. "I told Elena I couldn't do this anymore." he tells her, she glares at him and delivers a hard smack across the face, making his head turn to the side, Caroline and Damon flinch at that. She then points at him, "You Stefan Salvatore are a jerk, stay the hell away from my sister." she warns him and walks off, places his hand on his cheek as his skin started to heal up.

- _Nice smack Sam._ \- Stefan applause her, -I am so sorry, I feel really bad now.- she whines. - _It's okay, Caroline bought it and so did Damon_ \- he tells her, - _She going to be glooming for a while Stefan, give her some time._ \- Elena warns him. Stefan sighs and went back to work.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was working with the paint until she heard some spit out some water, she looks over and saw that Damon was also poison by vervein, she then saw Stefan retain his brother from trying anything and they watch Mason walk up the hill with two, suddenly Samathea body pulses with energy and she was now in a vision;

 _Stefan and Damon were laying on the ground in an old slave trader room, they hunter surround them, one of this was Liz and she started to ask questions, then fires at them as they didn't answer her. Then a voice shouts out. "SHOOT ME!"_

she was then pulled back as she after the voice echoed in her mind, she pants to herself. -Was that my voice?- she questions them saw Stefan and Damon follow after Mason, she sets down the bucket and brush and follows after them.

She watches from a far distance as the cornered Mason. "You knew this was inedible." Damon warns him. Mason just looks at them. "Go ahead run, we'll give you a head start." he tells him, then Mason suddenly knees down as Damon and Stefan were fired at. Samathea covers her mouth in horror as they drop to the ground, the two deputies and Liz walk up to them, "Thank you Mason." she tells him, Mason nods at her and stood up, the two inject them with vervein.

Then they carried them further into the woods, Samathea follows after them. She kept to a safe distance between them as they lead her to the old Lockwood slave quarters. "It's down the stairs to the left." Mason tells them, Samathea stayed hidden behind a tree, watching them. "Careful the wooden bullets and vervein won't keep them down for long." Lix warns them as her gun was train on the two. "What is this place?" she asks Mason, "Old Slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." he tells her and followed her inside. Samathea waited for Mason to come back out and leave and that didn't happen until a few moments later.

Once the coast was clear she quietly ran back inside and makes her way back inside and took a left, she then finds Stefan and Damon laying on the floor and the three hunters hovers over them. Liz kicks at Damon's leg, he shot his head to the other side and she fires at him, making him scream in pain, Samathea covers her mouth, keeping quiet. "This is how it's going to work, answer me and you won't get shot." she tells him and Damon looks over at Stefan who was still out. "How many of you are there?" she asks him, "Liz… please… don't…" Damon begs her, turning back to her. He fires at his other leg, making his scream in pain, Samathea felt her body twist in anger.

"How did you fool us? How did you want in the sun?" she questions him. He just groans at her, she then fires at Stefan, how doesn't react at all. Samathea felt her heart stop. "I will drag this out painfully." she tells him, Damon looks at him then back at her, "But… your my friend…" he chokes out Samathea felt a tear down her cheek. "Our friendship was a lie." she tells him, Damon get let out ragged breaths, "Now answer me and I will kill you fast." she tells him.

Samathea pulls her hand away from her mouth, standing up then walks into the room, making herself known. "Sam…" Damon calls out, reaching to her, the three turn and look at her. "Samathea, what are you doing here?" Liz questions her. Samathea glares at her. "You want all the monster gone, I'm a monster too, you'll have to kill me too." she said to her darkly as she circles the room.

"What no, you're just a kid." Liz states as they kept their guns train on her, "Come on Liz, shoot me." Samathea dares her, "Sam, no." she states. "Shoot me." she said again, they kept their gun train on her. "Shoot me, do it." she raises her voice at them. "Shoot me, do it! Shoot me right now! Shoot me!" she shouts, Liz stand firm as the other two tighten their fingers on the triggers. "SHOOT ME!" she snaps and the two fired at her, "No!" Liz shouts out as the empty their clips.

As they stop, they saw that none of the bullets touch her, they just floated in the air, Liz looks at her in shock and saw them just drop into the ground, then the ground started to shack as the wind start to pick up in the room. "What's happening?" Liz questions, she then looks over at Samathea and saw that her body was now glowing with markings, her eyes turn pure blue with blue cracks along her eyes and suddenly a set of dark golden wings sported out of her back, about the length of a hybrid car. Liz looks at her in awe as the others did as well.

"You know nothing of monsters, they're everywhere, they takes many forms, many species and humans are just the monsters as the vampire, even the werewolves." she said darkly at her, in a deep voice, they were now in fear of her, but the shaking stops, the window dies down and Samathea transformation faded away, her wings retreated into her back, she groans as she wobbles and collapse next to Stefan.

~8~8~8~

Samathea then groan a little and slowly sat up, she looks over and saw that Damon was feeding off a deputy and Stefan was sitting up, Damon pulls himself away from the man and crawls over to Samathea and pulls her up and leans her against him as they both were in front of Stefan. "You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon tells him. "No, no." Stefan denies, "Only violence is going to take a little be longer." tells hi as Damon reaches to his bullet wounds, but Stefan pushes his hand away.

"Well Damon's right, you know if there is ever the time to break your diet…" Caroline states, "He said he didn't want it." Elena finalizes, Damon sighs and helps Samathea to her feet, "I'm alright." she tells him and he let her go as she slouches over, propping herself up on her knees. "This is the most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead… and you." Damon states and turns to Liz. "What am I going to do with you?" he questions, she said nothing, "You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asks her. Liz looks at her then away.

"Mom?" Caroline asks, she kept her gaze away from her, "Mom. Please." Caroline begs her, everyone looks at her. "Look I know that we don't get along and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" Caroline asks her, Liz refuses to me her gaze. "Mum, please he will kill you." she warns him, Damon nods in agreement. She looks up at him, "Then kill me." she begs him, "No." Caroline begs, "I can't take this." she starts to tear up, Damon slowly walks to her. Caroline stood up, "Kill me now." she begs, but Damon leans down to her level, "But you were going to drag it out so painfully." he states, then grips her shoulder tightly and pulls her to her feet, "Nononono!" Caroline shouts out, "Damon!" Stefan shouts, "Damon stop!" Elena shouts, he just turns to them.

"Relax guys, no one's killing anybody." he tells them then looks back a Liz, "You're my friend." he tells her, getting a shock look from Liz. Then turns back to them as he was still limping, "We got to clean this up." he tells them as Samathea pants, "Seconded."

~8~8~8~

As night had fallen and Caroline arrive at the house and Samathea was with Damon as he was down with in the cellar with Liz as he was giving her the 401 on how the compulsion work. "Hi." Elena said to Caroline. She said hi back and walk inside with her suitcase. "Sorry that took forever, I just didn't know how long my mum was going to be here." she states, "Damon said that it will take three days tops for the vervein to leave her system, maybe even sooner." she tells her, closing the door and walks up to her.

Stefan then walks up to them. "Hey." Caroline states, "Hey." he answers back and they started to walk. "You got some bunny in you?" she asks him, "Yeah I did, thank you very much." he tells her.

~8~8~8~

"A stomach bug, yeah it came on fast. I'll definitely be back tomorrow." Liz said over the phone, Damon clicks his tongue at her. She turns and looks at him, "Or longer, I'll text you. Yeah, good-night." she tells them and hung up the phone and handed it to Damon. "Thank you." he states and walks over to the other part of the room as Samathea leans by the door. "It's not exactly the rigits, but it's secure, I brought you a good bread count." he tells her as she sat down. "Unless the vervein the works it's way out of your system, I will compel you you for get everything and you will be a free woman." he informs her.

Samathea felt Caroline approaching. "Keep Caroline away from me, please. I don't want to see her." she asks of him as Damon pockets her phone and Caroline stood behind Samathea. "She's your daughter Liz." Damon reminds her and saw Caroline as well. "Not anymore. My daughter's gone" she states, Samathea shook her head in disgust, "You have no idea how wrong you are that." he tells her and Caroline walks off.

~8~8~8~

Samathea laid on the couch later on and Damon walks up to her and sat down next to her, "Hey, you alright?" he asks her, she looks at him, "I hope so, I feel so drain." she answers and sat up, Damon smiles at him, "Do you feel like this every time you're being starve?" she asks, pulling her knees to her up and leans her forehead against her knees and pulls her arms over her head. Damon places his hand on her shoulder, "Everytime." he answers, then say that she was now asleep. Damon sighs, knowing that she was exhausted.

So he pulls her into his arms and walks upstairs to his room, walks into his and gently lay her into his bed and let her sleep. He brushes her hair our of her face and kisses her forehead. "Sleep well, Sammy." he whispers to her and left her in the room.

~8~8~8~

Outside of Mystic Falls

A coffin in a room sat in the dark forgotten room, the top lid opens and a hand slowly slip out and the other lifts the top, a woman wearing men clothing viking era. She slowly then pulls herself out and sat on the edge. Her long back with two white strips of white hair falls out as it reaches to her butt.

She then opens her blue eyes and they started to glowed a bight neon blue, she exhaled as the new things of the new era rushes into her and all of the memories of Mystic and she opens her eyes and her eyes faded back to their regular blue. "The time as come."


	6. Plan B

Two days have pass since the open park indecent, Liz was still lock in the cellar downstairs, Elena was helping Stefan control his blood urges and Samathea was now bed ridden until she was back to full strength again. She laid against the bed as she read a book, getting bored out of her mind. So she pushes off the covers and stealthy tip-toes around the bed and walks right up to the door, she grips the handle and slowly turns it, making the door open and she slips out of the room, heading downstairs.

She quietly walks downstairs and into the kitchen, she looks for something to eat, she then spots a bowl full of fruit, she beams, grabs it and sat at the Island and dug in. picking at the fruits. "What are you doing Sammy?" Damon whispers as he was right next to her, but she was fazed. "I got bored and I was hungry and no I am not going back into that room, I am bored." she tells him. He smirks and leans on the counter next to her, "Yeah FYI, you pass-out from the amount of energy you gave off all at one, plus you had wings sprout out of your back and swear you were hawk-girl for a moment and you look like you were about to die, so you need the bed rest." he tells her, she looks at him and plops another grape into her mouth.

"Yes I know I need bed rest, but I also need food and exercise and commentate with other people. I can't stay coop up in the house." she tells him, he sighs. "Knowing that she was really stubborn. "I know, but sadly, you have to rest." he tells her, patting her shoulder, she whines and leans against the counter. He pats her shoulder, "It sucks, but you rather, be outside. Having fun, but you have to rest." he tells her, she lifts her head up and looks at him, "Can I bring the fruit with me?" she asks him, Damon smiles at him, "Yes, you can, I said bed rest, I didn't say, starve yourself. That won't only make you worse." he tells her then picks her up in his arms. She didn't struggle in his arms as she held onto the bowl of fruit in her arms.

He vamps up to his arm, and places her back into bed. "And you're allow to shower to." he informs her, she smile. "Yay, I won't smell anymore." she states and lays back, Damon smirks at her then heard Jeremy at the door. "Brb." he tells her and vamps out of the room and to the door.

He opens and there stood Jeremy, as he predicted. "I need to talk to you." Jeremy tells him. "And I don't need to talk to you." Damon states and went to close the door, but Jeremy stops it. "Taylor Lockwood as to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." "Wow… fascinating. Not enough." Damon states and went to close the door again, but Jeremy stops him again. "But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend, that's why he's here." Jeremy informs him, getting Damon's attention. "A moonstone." he states. "And I know where it is." Jeremy tells him.

"And you're bring me this why?" Damon asks him, Jeremy shrugs. "Do I need a reason. Look, I just want to help, ok?" Jeremy tells him. "And what do your sisters say about this?" Damon asks him and Jeremy sighs. "Elena and Sam don't want me getting involved in all of this." Jeremy tells him as he went to talk a step inside, but Damon places his hand on Jeremy's chest and stops him, "And you think because your a Gilbert that you can help yourself." Damon tells him, pushing him back a bit and Jeremy glares at him. "Wow, your search for lives purpose is obvious as it is tragic." Damon states.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Jeremy questions him, Damon glares at him and steps to the side, letting Jeremy walk into the house, Damon sighs. Knowing that he was going to regret this and that Samathea was going to chew his ass out and so, he closes the door.

~8~8~8~

Every was gathering at the Lockwood manor for the party set up, "Jenna thank you for hassling the volunteers." Coral tells Jenna. "Of course for a good cause, plus I have always been a sucker for Masquerade Balls." she tells her, Coral smiles at her. "So was Richard, it was his favorite time of year." she tells her, then heard Matt and Taylor struggles with a very old table, "Boys… careful with that, it's from the 1800s." she tells them and walks up to her.

Jenna looks around and spotted Stefan helping as well. "Stefan, hey." she calls out, "Hey." he said back to her as she walks up to him. "I'm cooking dinner tonight, Rick will be there, you should come." she tells him he sighs. "Oh, um… you know Elena and I, we're kinda of… taking a pause." he lies. She looks at him in shock. "Really?" she asks him. He nods, "Cause that's not what it sounded like this morning." she tells him, he looks at her, "Light sleeper." she whispers. He said nothing. "You know what… I heard nothing." she tells him and walks away.

~8~8~8~

Elena walk around outside until she saw Bonnie helping out as well. They both eyed each other and walk up to the table. "You're here." Elena tells her and pulls the objects from the box Bonnie is holding. "I'm here." she tells her. Then looking around, seeing if a certain someone was here. "Caroline is not coming, I told you." Elena tells her and places the candle in the candle holder, "I'm just making sure." Bonnie tells her.

Elena looks at her, "You know, conveniently you'll have to talk to her." Elena tells her, Bonnie glares at her. "Can you make it a little less officious you're on her side." Bonnie asks her.

"There are no side. Bonnie." Elena tells her, "Come on, ever since Caroline became a vampire. We barley see each other, loosing Caroline was bad enough. But I didn't think I loose you and Sammy too." she tells her and cast her eyes down. Elena sighs and then sets the box down. "Come with me." Elena tells her, pulling her hand. "Where?" Bonnie asks her and Elena turns back to her. "Not here. Some place quiet. We need to talk." she informs her, Bonnie sighs and follows her.

In the Cellar. Liz laid on the cot, looking up at the ceiling, then Caroline walk to the door, opens it and walks inside. Liz sat up and sat on the side, looking at the ground. Caroline smiles at her and looks down at her plat. "You didn't eat much." she states, but Liz looks at the ground and refusing to answer her. "Good news, Dr. Damon says the vervein is almost out of your system. So with any luck you'll be freshly compelled and back into your own bed by tonight." Caroline said with a little glee in her voice.

Still, nothing from Liz. Then she frowns, "Are you really just… going to pretend that I don't exist?" she asks her, then Liz look up at her, "Yes. So please go." she answers, Caroline sighs, then grabs the tray. "As usual, you don't care. Got it." she states and turns to the door. "Just like before I was a vampire." she adds and walks to the door. "It's not like I died or anything." she states and opens the door to leave. "Are you…" Liz states, Caroline stops and looks at her. "Are you really dead?" she asks her, Caroline frowns. "Yes and no." she answers her. "How is it possible?" she asks her, Caroline looks at her then closes the door.

~8~8~8~

The front door opens to the Boarding house and in walks Alaric with a box of Isobel's research and he closes the door. "Rick." Damon exclaims, Alaric nods at him then spots Jeremy in the room as well, so he walks into the living room. "What are you doing here?" he asks Jeremy, setting the box down. "Helping Damon, I was the one that found out about the moonstone." Jeremy informs him with his arms cross.

Alaric looks at Damon, he shrugs and Alaric looks back at Jeremy. "Does Elena or Sam know you're here?" he asks him, Jeremy looks at Damon, seeing him shake his head. "Not exactly." he answers and Damon walks over to the box. "What's you got?" he asks, pulling the lid off. "This is all of Isobel's research from Duke, her assistant sent it to me." He answers him. "Hm. Vanessa, the hottie." Damon jokes. "Vanessa, yes." Alaric answers and takes the book out of Damon's hand. "Now do you remember the old Aztec cures she told us about?" he asks him. "The sun and the moon, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…" Damon states, "Aztec curse… cool." Jeremy states, walking up to them. "Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely, until a Shaman put a curse on them to admit their power and since then werewolves came only turn on a full moon and vampires are… weaken by the sun." Alaric states as Damon waves his hand with his daylight ring on it.

"Most of them anyway." Damon adds. "According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse… is sealed with a moonstone." he states, Jeremy looks at him. "What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asks him. "It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon adds in. "Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric states, "If you start believing in some supernatural witchy woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." Damon states and smirks when he faces them.

"Who has the stone now?" Damon asks. "Tyler." Jeremy answers. "Can you get it?" he asks again. "Yeah." Jeremy answers. "See, now your life is purpose. "So you do believe it?" Jeremy asks him, "The same book that says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger… idiot." Damon states and the two look at him. "Let go." he tells them and walks out of the door, aware of the person that was in the house, the woman were wearing modern clothing as her hair was in a half ponytail as she smirks to herself. "So… that's where my moonstone went off to." she mumbles to herself.

~8~8~8~

As the boys here gone, Samathea stood in the shower, cleaning herself off. She then sense a powerful presence in the room, with her. She stops in her motion and looks out the glass door. - _Who was that?_ \- she wonders to herself, then went back to cleaning herself off, but staying fully aware.

The woman watches Samathea from the shadows as she showered. - _So… she's my doppelganger, huh?_ \- she thinks to herself then places her hand on her belly and looks down at it with a sad frown. - _He will come for her and her sister… considering all the bad he's done. But I will protect her, as if she was my own… when I couldn't protect my unborn child… I will make amends._ \- she tells herself and looks back at Samathea. - _Take heart young one… for your live is going to get even more dangerous and heartbreaking than you can even imagine. But don't worry, I'll watch over you._ \- she smiles and vanishes.

~8~8~8~

Damon arrives back at the house with Mason on shoulder and Bonnie right behind him. He walks into the living room and places him in the chair. "Here's his bag. As requested." Bonnie tells him and places it in the other chair. Damon places Mason's arms on the chair arms and looks at him. "Here, grab the corner." Damon tells her, she does so. "Wha… why are you doing this?" she asks him.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." he answers. "I knew you were going to say something like that." she states, "Hmm… judging again." he tells her and the do the same on the other side. Then Damon walks over to Mason bag as Bonnie moves in front of Mason. "He's not going to be out much longer." she informs him. Damon opens the bag. "Whoa, looks like this guy is use to be tied up." he states, pulling out the chains and wire cables. He then walks over to the two and started to chain up Mason. "What are you doing?" Damon asks as Bonnie lightly grips Mason's head.

"You are looking for a moonstone and I am trying to help you find it." Bonnie answers him. "Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine. Find out where she is and find out what they're going to do with it once they get it." Damon asks of her, nether of them can notice the woman in the shadows. "Somewhere small, dark, there's water." she states as she searches through Mason's head. "Like a sewer?" Damon asks her. She shakes her head. "No, like a… well. That can't be right." she mumbles, shifting in her spot. "Yeah… it's a well." she concludes. "Why would it be in a well?" Damon asks her, she opens her eyes and looks at him, pulling her hands away.

"I told you, I only get what I get." she tells him, then suddenly gasp in shock as she felt Mason grip her wrist. Damon reaches over and pulls her hand out of his grasp, freeing her from Mason. "That's it, that's all I got." she tells him and walks up the steps. "Hey Judgy." Damon calls out. Bonnie looks at him. "Thank you." he tells her, she just looks at him and walks off, the woman in the shadows vanishes and reappears close the door and out of view.

"Hey." Caroline calls out, Bonnie stops, turns and looks at her, "Hi." Bonnie said back and Caroline walks up to her. "Hows your mom, Elena filled me in on everything." Bonnie asks her. "Umm… I'm going to take her home tonight." Caroline answers, Bonnie nods at that. "Caroline…" Bonnie starts and her friend looks at her, waiting for her to start talking. "Never mind I got to go." she tells her, "Did you… find the uh… find the un… moonstone thing?" Caroline asks her. "Not yet." Bonnie asks her, Caroline asks her, "Hey do you remember that old well where we use to play when we were kids?" Bonnie asks her.

"Yeah." Caroline answers. "It's in the woods… do you remember where?" Bonnie asks her, "On the edge of the old Lockwood property." she answers. Bonnie took out her phone and texted Elena. "Why?" Caroline asks her. "I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go." Bonnie tells her, "Well I can… come with you." Caroline offers. "No. it's okay." Bonnie tells her, Caroline sighs. "Yeah… sure." she takes her offer, making Caroline smile at her and they both walk off. The woman steps out of the shadows and vanishes from the house.

~8~8~8~

steps out of the shower in fresh pair of clothing that Elena left for her, she then heard screams coming from downstairs, she snaps her head to the door and knew that Damon was torturing Mason for information on Katharine, but thanks to Katherine's influence, Mason didn't say one word about Katharine's plans with the moonstone or why she even needed it. She looks away and leans against the shelve and tries to block out the sounds. But she can still hear them.

She snaps her arm up for a moment and the screaming was gone, she exhaled and moves away. As she did, she stops, feeling her head throb and rack painfully, she slowly racks her finger through her dried smooth hair. Moaning as the pain became even more stronger, she cries out griping her head in pain then falls to her knees and presses her head into the floor, trying to fight off the pain and her wings sprouted out of her back and she rolls on her side.

Now her whole body was racking in pain, how… how is she feeling this much pain. She groans, pressing her fingers at her temple, wanting the pain to stop so much. Then she felt the pain stop and slowly fade away, Samathea pants as her lungs beg for air. She then pulls herself up into a seated position, pulls her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and presses her forehead to her knees and her wings wrap around her as if she tries to hide herself from the world.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks through the woods, finding the well and stood next to it, he looks down at the close off well to see what was down below. Then Elena ran up to him, "What's going on?" she asks him. Stefan looks at her, "You shouldn't be here." he tells her, "I know but I am." she states, then 'Samathea' ran up to them. "Hey." she states and they both look at her, "Sam, what are you doing here. You should be resting." Elena tells her.

"I know, I know, but I can't lay around, I want to help." she tells them, they nod at her and look back at the well. "What's going on?" Elena asks him, "Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." he informs them, then grips the lock and brakes it right off. He then moves the lid off and tosses it to the side. He then picks up the flashlight, turns it on and shines it down in the well. Hardly seeing anything down at the bottom and then sets the flashlight down and stood on the well, "Hey, be careful." Elena warms him, Stefan looks at the two, then takes the flashlight.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan tells her and jumps down, the two look down as he hits the water, Elena sighs as 'Samathea' watches even closer. She then saw that Stefan skin started to sizzle. He pants and started to panic, "Elena! Sam!" he calls out, "Stefan?!" Elena calls out, "Elena! Sam!" he shouts out and tries to crawl out of the well. "Stefan, what's happening?!" Elena calls back. "What's going on in there?!" Elena shouts back at him, "Vervein!" he calls out and shouts in pain.

"Stefan!" Elena shouts as 'Samathea' ran and tried to lift the chain, but it didn't budge. She then pulls back and stood next to Elena. "What are we going to do?" 'Samathea' asks her, "Can you get him out?" Elena asks her, but 'Samathea' shook her head. "No, Elena, I can throw people around, but levitating them out, I can't do that yet." she tells her, feeling helpless, then Caroline vamps over to them, "Elena, Sam!" she states as she arrives at the well, Samathea listen and heard Stefan stop screaming. "Stefan's down there, we have to get him out." Elena tells her, and Caroline went to jump in, "No, it's full of vervein." Elena stops her.

Then 'Samathea' jumps onto the well and pulls off her jacket, "Sam, what are you doing?" Elena questions her, 'Samathea looks down at her, "Something stupid." she answers and jumps down. "Sam!" Caroline shouts, "Sammy!" Elena shouts as they watch her hit the water and was in one peace still. 'Samathea' looks around and saw Stefan floating in the water, face first, she quickly moves over to him and pulls his face out of the water, seeing it all burn and rotten looking, "Shit." 'Samathea' mumbles to herself. Then she takes a huge leap out of the well and landed on the ground next to it and she laid him gently on the ground. Elena and Bonnie, who just arrive, went to him, then 'Samathea' stood back up and jumps back into the well.

"Samathea, what are you doing?!" Caroline asks her, "I'm not leaving until the moonstone thingy is found!" she shouts out to her, looking around in the water, then heard hissing behind her, she slowly turns and saw snakes looking at her. She glares back at them, she slowly hiss back at them, her eyes glowing golden and they obey. "Find the moonstone." she orders them in a low tone. They hiss in response and spread out in the water as she searches herself. "Find it yet?" Caroline calls out.

"Not yet!" she answers, then heard on of the snakes hiss at her, making her turn to it and saw it was on a loose peace of the well. She walks over to it and grips it, the snakes slithers off it. He then saw a string attract to it, she follow it into the water and pulls out a box that was shut close. "I got it! Lower the chain and pull me out!" 'Samathea' calls out, Caroline nods, then grabs the chain, places it over the bucket cranker and lowers the chain inside.

'Samathea' grabs the chain, makes it a seat and sat on it, "Alright, pull me up!" she calls out and Caroline did so, pulling 'Samathea' out of the well and on the side. She then jumps out of the chain and steps onto the ground. She then saw Elena feed Stefan her blood, she lets out a breath of relief and looks at the box, she then saw that Caroline run next to them, 'Samathea' took her chance and ran off woith the box that has the moonstone inside of it.

~8~8~8~

Back at the boarding house, Samathea's body was wrecking in pain, every 5 minutes she would be on the ground, gripping her head in pain as it throbs at her. He pants and gags for air, but it gotten even worse, on the verge of passing out again, she saw a person's feet appear in front of her, the person kneels down and turns her onto her back, Samathea's vision was so blurred that she couldn't make out the person's face, but saw that their hair was long, black with a little white in it.

The person places their hand on the side of Samathea's head and the pain was now gone and in control. Samathea exhaled as she breathes then heard something being place next to her and the person pets her head and tells her something. "Tome um pouco do coração, essa dor que você está sentindo é o começo do que você está se tornando." the woman tells her in Portuguese, that she understood. "Quem é Você?" Samathea asks her in the same language, the person smiles down at her. "Vsichko s vremeto si, no za sega… pochivka. Vie shte tryabva silata si." she tells her in Bulgarian, that Samathea also understood. The young sorceress wanted to ask more but the woman started to hum a lullaby to her, while petting her head like a mother would to her child.

"Maĭka…" Samathea mumbles to herself and fell to sleep. The woman smiles at her, and continued to hum. Then makes a pillow fly into the woman's hand and she places under Samathea's head and let her rest comfortably in her rest. The woman got up, finding a pen and a peace of paper and wrote a letter and places it on the box, she smiles to Samathea then kisses her forehead. "Sleep." she mumbles to her and vanishes from sight.

~8~8~8~

As it was nighttime, Samathea tosses in her sleep, mumbling under her breath. "No… Jenna." she mumbles.

 _ **She opens her eyes and found herself in the kitchen and saw Jenna was cutting bread as Elena was on the phone with Katherine. "Jenna's been my little spy for days now and unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggest that the world will be a much better place if she just…" Katherine taunts her, "JENNA!" both Elena and Samathea shouts out as Jenna stabs herself, Samathea went to catch her, but she fell right through her arm as Alaric and Elena ran to her.**_

" _ **Well you get the idea." Katherine states and hung up, Samathea looks at her hands in horror as Jenna's blood was on her hands, she then started to hyperventilate and tries to wipe the blood off. "It's just a dream… it's just a dream. It's not real."**_ _ **she mumbles to herself then shuts her eyes tight.**_

She jumps awake and sat up, looking around and saw that her was still in Damon's room then looks at her hands and saw that there was no blood on them. She pants and slowly moved as her hand bumps into a box.

She looks down and saw a light brown oak box next to her with a letter on it, she picks up the letter and box and she pulls of the strings and opens it, there was a pure white, polish moonstone in side it, she slowly reaches inside and took it into her hand. The moonstone started to glow a little. She looks at it in awe, then sets the box down and read the letter:

 _I know you will keep this safe from Katharine, the moonstone only works in the hands of a sorceress_ _. I understand the pain you are also experiencing, body aching with pain, head feeling like it's going to burst and you can read, write, speak other different languages that you weren't able to speak before._

 _I can offer you teaching and control to help master your growing powers, I will give you time to consider my offer, until then, Cel mic._

 _Sincerity, S._

Samathea sighs and pockets the letter, she then stood up and places the moonstone in her pocket. She then heads downstairs and saw Stefan in front of the fire as Elena walk in.

They all eyed each other and the twins step into the living room. "How Aunt Jenna?" Samathea asks her, Elena looks at her and remembers that Samathea was a sorceress. "She's fine, she got lucky." Elena asks her, and Samathea nod at her, then Elena looks at Stefan. "I'm so sorry." he tells her, "We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't going to get caught." Elena states and the two nod their heads, tears forming in all their eyes.

"I know." Stefan mumbles. "We did this. Stefan, Jenna is in the hospital and Jeremy or Sam could be next." she tells him and walks up to them. "All because we didn't listen to her, because we're together." she adds, Samathea covers her mouth as she knew what Elena was getting to. "Stefan…" Elena starts. "I know what you're going to say." he cuts her off. "Then, let me say it." she insisted and he listen. "I've been so selfish, because I love you so much and I know how much you love me and I know how much you love that we were together, Sammy." she states and looks at Samathea.

She pulls her hand away and sniffles and cups her neck with her hands, then nods at her, a tear stream down the side of her face. Then Elena looks at Stefan, "We're over Stefan. Stefan it has to be." Elena tells him as tears roll down the side of his cheeks. "Elena I don't know if I…" he whispers, "No, Stefan." she took a step to him and cups his cheeks and he looks at her.

"It has to be." she whispers to him, both and Samathea were heartbroken. Elena then gave him one last kiss and pulls back, she wanted to say something, but grabs Samathea's hand and she walks off. Stefan watches them go, his heart slowly breaking.

The twins tried to breath as they reach the door. "Sam." Damon calls out and the two look at him, he took a few steps to them, "I ruffled Katherine up, I'm sorry." he tells them, "I'll be outside." Elena tells her, Samathea nods and Elena steps outside. "I wasn't thinking, I didn't think." Damon tells her. Samathea shook her head. "It doesn't matter, Damon. She won, she now knows how to break me, by breaking Elena's heart." she tells him with more tears rolling down her cheeks.

He looks at her with so much regret for his actions. "Katherine won." she states, with so much sorrow in her eyes. And then she left the boarding house, Damon stood there and remembers the image of Samathea's tear-stain face in his mind.


	7. Masquerade

Elena, Jeremy, Matt, and Samathea help Jenna into the house. "Easy, easy." Alaric tells Jenna as Samathea opens the door for them, "Okay, stop fussing, I'm fine." Jenna tells them, pressing her hand to her bandage and close wound as Samathea closes the door. "The doctor said you have to take it easy." Elena tells her. "You don't want to rip your stitches, Homeric and die, alright?" Jeremy tells her as he and Matt move her to the couch. "Yeah right, the only think I'm going to die of, is embarrassment." he states as she takes a step down.

"No…" Matt tells him, "I walk into a knife, how does somebody do that?" she asks him, the twins exchange looks with Jeremy. "It was… a freak accident." Samathea states. "Yeah, it happens." Jeremy adds. "I mean… I've done it twenty times at the Grill." Matt comforts her. Jenna laughs a little and cringes. "Okay, I'm being nice." he admits and lays her on the couch. Elena and Samathea smile at him. "Careful, alright, easy." Matt help lay her down as Samathea sat down next to her, Matt then looks at Elena, "Where do you want this?" he asks her. "I will take it." Elena states and took the bag away and then walk into the kitchen. Jeremy followed after her and Samathea stay with Jenna.

"Hey, hey, stop with that look." Jenna tells her, gripping her hand, Samathea looks at her, "What look?' she asks her, "The look as if you're responsible for this. You're not, I made this mistake." Jenna tells her as Samathea looks at her. "I'm gonna go get some air, okay?" she tells her, Jenna nods at her and Samathea steps outside. Jeremy followed after her, and he steps out onto the porch, finding that Samathea pacing back in forth, full of anger and the look of that she needed to hit something. "Sam?" He asks her, she looks at him. "I want to help… I really do, but I can't." she tells him.

He just listens to her, "I want to make Katherine pay for what she did to Jenna, Mason, Caroline, I want her to suffer, but I can't because… if I do something at all, she'll hurt someone else and I can't live with myself, knowing that I was the one, that cause their death." she tells him, Jeremy just looks at her. "My hands are literally tied and I feel like I'm being back into a corner and I am so angry with that, I just want to hit something right now." she growls, but then Jeremy pulls her into her arms and comfort her. "I don't what to do anymore." she mumbles into his shoulders.

"It's okay, it's okay." he tells her, rubbing her back, she buries her face into his shoulder. "I'll figure something out, I promise." he tells her, pulling back and looks at her, then went to leave. But she grips his wrist. Making him look at her, "Please… whatever you have planned, be careful." she asks of him. He nods at her and she lets him slips out of her grip and her walks off. She sighs and walks back inside and helps Elena with dinner.

~8~8~8~

Caroline walks up to the door, opens it and there stood Bonnie with her grimore. "Hey, come on in." Caroline tells her, Bonnie walks in. "I got Stefan's message." she tells her as Caroline closes the door. "Hey, you brought the grimore, thank you." Stefan tells her, she looks over and saw Alaric working with Damon on how he works the stake guns. "What's going on?" Bonnie asks him, then Jeremy walks up to them. "We're going to kill Katherine." he answers her. Then he walks off, "I can explain." Stefan tells her. "Please." she asks of him.

"We're going to kill Katherine." he tells her, she looks at him in shock and Stefan walks over to the table. "Now this works with compress air. The trigger mechanism here. I got two of these in different size." Alaric informs then as Bonnie walks up to them. "Now for you I recommend this." Alaric states and slips on a hidden stake wrist sleeve. "It fits right under the jacket and when you're ready." Alaric, presses a button and the stake slide into his hand.

They all gathered at the table and looks at Alaric as he thrust the stake in the air, "What, you wanted me to show you how to kill vampires." he tells him, setting the stake down and pulls off the wrist hidden stake.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie and Stefan walk through the boarding house. "I know you love Elena and you want to be with her, but it's risky, too many people can get hurt." Bonnie tells him, "I want Elena back, yes. But it's more than that, what Katherine did to Jenna, that cross the line. She has to be stop before it happens again." Stefan tells her as he stood a step in front of her. "I don't know Stefan." Bonnie said, feeling uneasy. "Look, Katherine knows me, he knows that I'm not going to try something in a crowd full of innocent people." he tells her.

"So, that gives me an edge, the edge of my surprise." he adds on, she looks over at the table, seeing Alaric place the equipment away, then looks back at Stefan. "I could try a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell." she tells him. "Right, we can isolate her, away from the others." Stefan states as Bonnie just looks at him. "Please Bonnie." Stefan asks of her and she sighs. "Okay." she answers.

~8~8~8~

"You know, you're welcome to hang out." Elena tells Matt as they walk to the door. Samathea and Jenna were reading books as Samathea stayed next to her, secretly healing Jenna's wounds. "Alaric's coming over, it's going to be pizza and bed TV." Elena informs him, but Matt sighs. "Ah… I would love too, but I'm going to the Masquerade party at the Lockwood's, are you and Sammy going?" Matt asks her, Elena shook her head, "No, not with what's going on with me and Stefan." Elena answers. "I got to go, there's something I got to do." he tells her.

Catching both Elena and Samathea's attention. "What?" Elena asks him, "Just something, I can't talk about it, but I got to go." he tells her, "Oh, okay, well, have fun." she tells him, "Yeah, me in a suit." he jokes. "You look good in a suit." she tells him and he smiles a little. "You and Stefan will work it out." Matt tells her, but she shook her head again, "No, I don't think we'll ever work it out, there is so much about me and Stefan that will never work." she tells him, Matt then walks up to her and gently grips her shoulder. "You know I'm here for you always." he tells her. She smiles and pulls him into a hug as Samathea looks out of the corner of her eye.

~8~8~8~

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asks them as they stood in the living room. "No, I need you to stay with Elena and Sammy, I don't want them to know about this." Stefan tells him, "Okay, I'll make sure they don't leave my sight." he tells him, crossing his arm and stood firm. "Alright, if anyone wants to back out, I'll understand." he tells, everyone looks at each other. "Yeah, cold feet, big now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline." Damon states and looks at Caroline.

"I won't. She killed me, fair's fair, as long as there's no werewolves running around." she states and eyes Stefan. "Oh I took care of Mason." Damon adds with a smirk. "As long as Taylor doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy adds, Stefan nods at him then eyes the witch. "Bonnie, you with us?" he asks her. She looks at the two, rubbing the fake moonstone and walks to Stefan, nodding. "But no one gets hurt." she tells them. Then Damon spoke out, "Except Katherine, tonight she gets a stake through her heart."

Then everyone eyes each other, refusing to back out now and they nod. Tonight, their plan will be set in motion.

~8~8~8~

Night had come and the Masquerade party was in motion. There were performers, people dress up in masks, dancing, and drinking with a side of food.

Katharine walks into the house, wearing a strapless black dress with a masking black dress and a witch next to her with a yellow dress and matching mask, Katherine plucks out a strawberry and bites on it, she then ran into Matt. "Elena?" he asks her, "Matt, you look dashing in that suit." she flatters him, "Yeah, I thought you said you and Sammy weren't coming?" he asks her, she shrugs. "I couldn't miss it." she answers him. "You really are hot in a suit, I would really love to just…" she starts but drops the act. "Okay, here's the deal, do you know what you have to do?" she asks him as she compelled him.

"I'm going to get Tyler Lockwood really drunk, I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm not going to beat him until he snaps." he replies in a monotone tone. "And then?" Katherine asks him, "I won't stop until he kills me." he answers again. "God, you're hot. Now go away." she orders. "Thank you." he states and walks off. From a distance, a woman in a crimson red strapless cocktail dress and a masking red mask with her hair curled along her back, two strains sat on her shoulder, reaching down to her waist, she watches Katherine then took a sip from her champagne. "Ready or not Katherine, ready or not." she mumbles to herself with a little sly smirk on her face.

~8~8~8~

Stefan stood on the steps, looking over the crowd as Damon jobs up to him. "Do you see her yet?" Damon asks her. They look around, "You sure you can do this?" Stefan asks him, Damon just scoffs. "Who are you talking to?" Damon questions him. "I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan informs him. "Well that is the fork in the word between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate." Damon states, eyeing the crowd still.

"You've spend 145 years, wanting her dead for what she did to Mary Ann…" Stefan reminds him. "I won't hesitate." Damon said again. Stefan looks at him and nods. "Ok." he mumbles and walks into the crowd. Damon stay where he was and continued to look around the crowd.

~8~8~8~

Elena sat with Jenna as Samathea leans over them, "I feel like an inblood." Jenna states as Elena handed her, her cup. "That's because you are an inblood." Elena states as she took out a peace of pizza and places it on the plate, "Where's Jeremy, is he hungry?" Elena wonders. Then Samathea felt something connected her to Katherine, she exhaled and acted normal "He already left, for the Lockwood party." Jenna answers her. Elena and Samathea look at her. "He went to that?" Elena asks as she looks over at Alaric who was constantly looking at his phone.

"Yeah, I'm glad. He needs to have more fun. Loose some of that Emo thing." Jenna mumbles, Elena shot a look at Samathea and the younger twin nudge her head to the kitchen. "We're going to get some napkins." Elena answers and they both walk into the kitchen and stood in front of Alaric as he stops wrestling with the cork to some wine.

"What's going on?" Elena asks him, "What do you mean?" he asks her, setting the bottle to the side. "We haven't heard from anyone all day, it's like everyone's been avoiding us all day and now Jeremy is supposedly at the party?" Elena asks him, "Jeremy hates stuff like that." Samathea adds, he gulps down his fears. "I don't know what to tell you Elena, Sam." he said to them, then his phone suddenly rang, Elena went to look at it, but Alaric swings it from her and places it in his back pocket, Elena exchange an annoy look on her face as Samathea mirrors it.

They then look at Alaric, "So you don't mind if we head out and try to meet up with everyone?" Elena questions and they both went to leave, but Alaric stood in their path. "What, what, what!" Alaric exclaims and they both look at him. "What are you hiding, Rick?" Elena questions him. "Stefan ask me to keep an eye on the both of you, in case Katherine showed up, while he was at the party." Alaric came out clean, they look at him in dis-belief.

"So Stefan's at the party too?" Samathea asks him, he exhaled. "He would never go to the party for himself, he did that stuff for me." Elena adds, "Just… let this one go, okay. Elena, Sam?" he asks them and walks off. "Katherine wants the moonstone." Samathea whispers to Elena, she looks at her. "Doesn't Damon have it?" she answers her, Samathea shook her head. "No, the one they have is a fake. A dummy to look like the moonstone." Samathea answers her, Elena looks over and saw Alaric was sitting with Jenna, then looks back at Samathea.

"Well if he doesn't have it, then who does?" she asks her, Samathea looks at Alaric and Jenna, then pulls Elena out of their sight and into the hallway. "Because I have it." she answers her, Elena looks at her in shock, Samathea reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the real moonstone and note that was left with the moonstone. Elena gaze in awe as the moonstone glowed a little. She handed Elena the note. She opens it and read the contacts inside it.

"Wait, let me get this straight, if you have the moonstone and Damon has the fake, then that means…" Elena whispers and Samathea nods at her. "They and everyone there… they're going to die."

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks around and then he eyes Katharine walking outside with no escort. Then saw she suddenly vanish, "Dance with me." she tells Stefan, making him turn around and looks at her, he smiles a little at her. "No." he answers her, she sighs and picks out a chocolate covered strawberry. "Fine, then tell me who I should kill first." she asks him and takes a bit. "Him? Oh, she looks delicious." she states, Stefan held his smile and then held his arm out to her.

She smirks at him, setting the bitten strawberry down and took his arm. He then walks her out the dance floor and they started to dance, she giggles a little, "It's beautiful out tonight." she states, Stefan just chuckles, "Why the charade?" he questions her, "How's Jenna? I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl, clumsy, how does one stab oneself?" she asks him, dodging his question. "Katherine?" he states, she hums at him, "I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight." he tells her. "Okay, than give me the moonstone and no body will." she reminds him. "Hm, will see, I don't have the moonstone, on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together." he tells her.

"Hm, I have a better idea, you go fetch and I will try not to kill anyone, in the mean time." she counter offers, "My way or you don't get it." he tells her. Then a girl walks up to them. "Hey, Stefan. I can't find Matt. Oh my god, Elena, you look so pretty." the girl states and they two look at her. "I love that dress, you look gorg." she tells her, Katharine smiles at her, "Thank you. I love your necklace." Katherine tells her, "Thank you." the girl states, "Oh, it's twisted, here, let me." Katherine walks up to her and stood behind her, then grips her spine, making the girl gasp in shock, Katharine looks at Stefan as he looks at the girl. "Paralyzed from the waist down." she states then snaps it, killing her instantly. "And dead." she adds.

Then tosses the girl into Stefan's arms, "The moonstone Stefan, tick tok." she tells him and walks off. From the distance, the woman watches her walk away, then shook her head with a smile. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out, bitch." she mumbles to herself and downs the last of her champagne.

~8~8~8~

"Hey, Sam and I are going to bed, you good over there?" Elena asks, looking in the mirror, the two look at her. "Night." Jenna tells them as Samathea smiles at them and when Jenna and Alaric weren't looking, Elena and Samathea both quietly walk out of the front door. "You have the moonstone?" Elena whispers to her, Samathea pats her back pocket, "What of the keys?" Elena adds, but Samathea smiles at her, "We're taking air express." Samathea tells her as they were a safe distance away. "Air Express?" Elena asks her.

Samathea then walks up to her and wraps her arms around her waist, "What are you doing?" Elena asks her, "You might what to hold on." Samathea informs her, then her wings sprout out off her back and they take off into the air, Elena gasp and wraps her arms around Samathea's neck and looks down, "Oh my god." she mumbles.

Samathea looks at her and smiles, Elena started to smile as well, "This is incredible!" she exclaims, Samathea just laughs as they saw the Lockwood manor below them and Samathea started to laid on the outskirts of the manor and lets go of Elena, she stumbles away from Samathea, then turns and looks at her wings in awe. "Oh wow." she mumbles, stepping forward and ran her hand through Samathea's feathers. "This is…" Elena states, "Incredible." Samathea finishes for her, Elena looks at her and smiles. "Big time." she states and Samathea made her wings retreat back into her back and their were now black outlines, symbolizing her wings.

"Right moonstone, here." Samathea held out the moonstone and it glowed in her hand, "Why does it do that?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at it, "Maybe because it recognizes me as a sorceress?" Samathea states, shrugging her shoulders. "Possibly." Elena agrees.

~8~8~8~

Damon waited for Stefan as his little brother storm into the house, "I put the body in the truck for now." Stefan informs him. Passing Damon, "Well, we'll dump her when we get back." Damon informs him. Stefan sighs frustratedly. "This is exactly what I didn't want, Damon." Stefan tells him as he was frustrated.

"Stefan, it's just collator damage." Damon tells him, "Yeah, which is why we need to call it off." Stefan informs him, backing out. "What? Whose hesitating now?" Damon questions him. "Hey, don't don't do this to me. This woman ruined our lives, she killed her own sister to survive. She destroy us, tonight it ends." Damon tells him as Stefan was still hesitate to do it, then Damon grips her shoulders. "Hey, we can do it together, I got your back." Damon tells him and Stefan nods at him, "Alright?" Damon asks him, "Alright." Stefan agrees with her.

~8~8~8~

Katherine walks around then Lucy walks up to her, "You didn't tell me that there's another witch here." she tells her. "Didn't I?" Katherine states, "No you didn't. No one is suppose to know that I'm involved, this changes things, Katherine." Lucy reports.

They both stop and look at each other, "This changes nothing. You're here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn't want to lose my friendship now would you?" Katherine tells her, Lucy looks at her as she chokes down her words. "Elena." Jeremy calls out, the two look at him. "Hey, sorry. Can I talk to my sister?" Jeremy asks Lucy. Pulling off his mask, Lucy smiles at him then eyes Katherine who eyed her and told her to get lost with her eyes and Lucy did so.

"What is it Jeremy?" she asks him, acting like Elena, "I have a message from Stefan." Jeremy informs her. She fakes a gasp, "Oh?" she asks him, "He and Damon want to meet you at the edge of the lake, by the woods. They brought the moonstone." Jeremy informs her, "And why are you their little messenger?" she questions him, dropping the act. Jeremy just scoffs at her. "Because they know I'm not afraid of you." he tells her. "Oh, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John, by the way, did they manage to sew his fingers back on?" she asks him, playing with his tie.

He swallows down his rage and she walks away, and Jeremy did as well. He pulls out his phone ad texted Caroline as he walks off and away from the party, by then was suddenly pulled into behind the bushes and he saw that it was Elena and Samathea. "What the hell is going on?" Elena questions him. As Samathea had her arms cross.

~8~8~8~

Caroline looks around, holding her mask up, keeping a look out for Katherine, but then she suddenly saw Matt with Taylor and another girl, she smiles as he locks eyes with her, he smiles as well and then he walks off. Caroline sighs and then heard her phone go off, it was a text from Jeremy; " _Your Turn._ "

she looks away from her phone and walks away into an isolated area of the house, she then walks up to a door, going to open it, but a hand suddenly grips hers and she was forced up against the walk, face first and her arm twisted behind her back. "What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine questions her, Caroline whimpers a little. ""What do you mean?" she asks her, "I got Jeremy Gilbert, luring me out to the lake. What's going on?" she questions. "I don't know, Nothing." Caroline answers, then Katherine turns her around and grips her throat.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline, they're up to something, what is it?" she questions her, "I…" Caroline starts, then Katherine tightens her grip. "Wait, nonono, okay. They're trying to kill you." she answers then lets go of her throat. "Figured as much, where is the moonstone?" Katherine asks her, "Bonnie has it." Caroline asks her, "And where is Bonnie at?" Katherine asks again. Caroline glares at her. "I don't know." she answers, but Katherine grips her throat again lifting her off the ground, "Wait, no no, okay. Upstairs, she's upstairs." Caroline answers and Katharine drops her to her feet. Caroline gently grips her throat.

~8~8~8~

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asks after Bonnie and Jeremy filled them both him, "We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy informs her, "Okay, stop with the 'we'. Are you guys crazy?" Elena questions them, "You're going to get yourselves killed." Elena reports, "We know what we're doing, Elena, Sammy." Bonnie tells her.

"No, Bonnie you're not, you're throwing yourselves in the fire with a fake moonstone." Samathea states, the two look at her, "What are you talking about?" Jeremy asks her, Samathea sighs and held out her hand, "Hand me the moonstone." she orders them, Jeremy and Bonnie look at her and Bonnie pulls out the moonstone and places it in her hand, Samathea grips it and the moonstone turn gray and was reduce to ash, the two were in shock, seeing the ask pile on the table, then Samathea reaches into her back pocket and held out the real moonstone.

And they both gaze in awe as it glowed in her hand, "So if you had the moonstone the entire time… how did we get the fake?" Jeremy asks, "Because someone was impersonating me when Stefan and Elena went to the well." Samathea answers him. They all look at her, "Like… another doppelganger?" Elena asks her, Samathea looks at her, "Yeah, but she was different… from her presence, I sense so much power radiating off her, and she was stronger, much stronger." she answers. They look at her, "She gave me the moonstone and created a fake." she went on, "But we all know it's not Mary Ann, she died in Damon's arms." Elena states.

"I know, so whoever this other me is… they're powerful and much more dangerous than Katherine is." she tells them, and they all look at each other, with worry for this mysterious new player.

~8~8~8~

"I don't know why you keep dragging me into this." Caroline whimpers as Katherine pulls her along by her hair, "I don't want any part of this." she whimpers, but Katherine jerks on her hair, making her stop, "Shut up." she orders, then looks around the room. "Which room it is?" she questions Caroline. The young vampire sniffles and looks at her, "It's that one." she nods her head to the room in front of them.

Katherine glares at the room, pulled her along, then lets go, pushes the door open and steps inside, Caroline sniffles. "Where is she?" Katherine orders, but then heard Caroline started to giggle. Katherine slowly turns and looks at her, seeing a big smile on Caroline's face. "I did it. I really didn't think that I would be able to fool… you, but I did it." she states with a trumpet smile on her face, Katherine went to charge at her, but an invisible force in between her and Caroline stop her form leaving the room, Katherine pants and looks at her. "What the…" she states and saw Caroline smirk at her and places her hands on her hips. Katherine sighs, "Stefan." she states, turning to him as he steps into view.

"Hello Katherine." he states, holding a stake in his hand, "Good-bye, Katherine." Caroline said, Katherine glares at her and Caroline walks off, leaving Katherine with Stefan and he ran his finger the stake. "You really don't think you can kill me with that, do you?" Katherine questions him as she walks up in front him, Stefan just looks at the stake. "No…" he admits and the door behind Katherine quietly opens and Stefan looks behind her, eyeing Damon aim the stake gun at her, "But he can." he answers and Damon fries at her, she gasp as the stake hits her in the back, right under the shoulder blade.

~8~8~8~

Samathea lets out a surprise gasp then scream a little, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy went to her as she drop the moonstone on the table, leans against it and presses her hand at her back. "Sam!?" Elena grips onto her, "Sam, what is it?!" Bonnie asks her, Samathea pants as blood was sock into her shirt, "Sam!" Jeremy exclaims. "Sam, you're bleeding!" Elena states, looking at the blood spot that grew even bigger on her back, "What's happening?!" Jeremy asks Bonnie as the blood almost covered her entire back, Samathea pants for air.

~8~8~8~

Katherine gags, falling to a knee then stood up, then Stefan can at her and gazed her in the arm, she gasp at that as well.

~8~8~8~

Samathea looks over at her shoulder and felt even more pain, she shouts a bit and grips it, "What's happening?!" Elena asks as she applied pressure to the wound. Bonnie looks up at the house then back at Samathea. "It's Katharine, she's been link to Katherine. Get them to stop now!" Bonnie tells Jeremy, he then sprints to the house and upstairs.

~8~8~8~

Stefan went to stake Katherine, but she stops him, struggles then shoves him back, making him break the table, then Damon vamps up behind her, pulls the stake out of her back, she quickly turns around and stops him from staking her. She twist his wrist and throws him at the wall, and he crashes down onto the ground. Stefan vamps back up to his feet.

Stefan flicks his wrist making a stake appear in his hand, Katherine turns to him, and he throws the stake at her, she dodges it and it impales into the wall, he makes another appear and throws it at her, she catches it and throws it at him. Stefan dodges it and it implies into the wall, Damon vamps up to his feet and she turns to him, Damon ties to stake her again, but she blocks his attack, turns them around and throws him at the chair, knocking both him and the chair over.

Damon stood to his feet, Katherine walks over to him and he went to stake her again, but she grips his wrist and turns the stake at him and he tries to stop it from touching his chest. But Stefan came up behind her, wraps his arm around her throat and the fly back, crashing onto the table and broke it in the process. Damon vamps over to them, and just when he was about to Stake her, Jeremy got there in time. "Stop! You're hurting Sam! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Sam." Jeremy informs them, Damon and Stefan looks at him, the they look back at Katharine, who was smirking.

Stefan lets her go and she vamps up to her feet, "You think you were the only ones with a witch on your side?" she questions them, as Stefan stood up. "Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better." she tells them and took the stake from Damon and walks around them. "Jeremy, go check on Samathea, make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan tells him, Jeremy nods and took off. "Lets make all sure poor Sammy is okay." Katherine brags. The Salvatore brother look at her, "Just apply a little more pressure." Katherine then cuts herself on her hand, Stefan smacks the stake out of her hand.

~8~8~8~

Samathea turns her hand over and looks at her new wound from Katherine, "Bonnie, it hurts." Samathea cries as Elena still applied pressure to her wound in her arm. "I can't break the spell Sammy, I'm sorry." Bonnie tells her as Samathea looks at her, "But I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay?" she tells her and Samathea nods at her and Bonnie started to chant a spell for her pain as Samathea tries to breath.

~8~8~8~

Katherine vamps over to the stake and held it in her hand, "This is really going to hurt." she state and raise the stake to stab herself in the gut, "Wait!" Damon calls out, Katherine states looks at him, seeing that he was really pissed, but wouldn't bring himself to hurt her, without hurting Samathea in the progress. She smirks at them, "Okay." she states and sat down, holding the stake in her hand.

"So how about that moonstone?" she asks them, knowing that she had them both trap in her webs.

~8~8~8~

Samathea pains, feeling the pain slowly fade as Bonnie continued her chanting and Jeremy ran to them, "Are you okay?" Jeremy asks Samathea, "Are they?" she asks, refuring to Stefan and Damon, "They're stuck in there with her. You were right, Katherine had a witch link Samathea to her." Jeremy informs them as realization hits Bonnie, "That girl I saw. The one inside." she states, standing up taking the moonstone, Jeremy looks at her. "Stay here, keep pressure on her hand." Bonnie orders Jeremy.

"Where are you going?" he asks her, "There's another witch here, I'm going to find her." she answers and took off. Jeremy moves in front of her and pulls off his ring. "Take this." Jeremy tells her, but she shook her head. "No, Jeremy…" she protested, "Hey, hey, listen to me." he tells her, cupping the side of her head, she looks at him, "You need this more than I do." he tells her, but she shook her head. "No what I need is for you and Elena to be safe, I got lucky." she tells him, they both look at her, "This link was meant for Elena, but I somehow got link to Katherine instead." she tells them and Elena look at her in awe.

"So please…" she moves her hand from her back, and pushes the ring to him, "Keep the ring and stay safe." she beg of him, controlling her pain.

~8~8~8~

Damon stood at the doorway, placing his hand at the invisible force field that kept them inside, "The three of us together again, just like old times, if only Mary was here, we would be complete." Katherine states, Damon flinches at Mary's name. "The brother that only loved my sister so much and the that didn't love me enough." she adds, Stefan glares at her. "And the evil slut vampire that only loved herself." Damon reports and turns to her.

"What happen to you Damon, you use to be so sweet and polite." Katherine states, "Oh, that Damon died a long time ago." Damon informs her, "Good he was a bore." she states, "Your sister seem to love it." he states and she glares at him. "Oh, why do you two stop antagonizing each other." Stefan tells them, breaking them up, she then glares at Stefan. "Where's the moonstone?" she questions him. "What do you want with it?" Stefan asks her. She just smirks at him.

"Does Elena and Sammy enjoy both of you worship at their altars?" she questions, dodging the questions. Stefan smirks and looks over at Damon, who also smirks at him, raising his hand and Stefan looks back at her. "That was really desperate Katherine, don't you think we can see right through you?" Stefan questions her. She looks at him, "So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with your girlfriend's twin sister?" Katherine asks him. He just shook his head as Damon walks up to them, "Oh stop it." He tells her, not impress with her dodging. She shook her head and stood up.

"Oh come on Stefan, Everything I feel, Samathea feels. So go ahead." she states then fakes a gasp and looks at Damon, "Or better yet. Kiss me Damon, she'll feel that too." Katherine taunts him, gliding up to him. He tilts his head a little to the side with an unimpressed smirk. "You know this whole Mason thing has be a bit confused. Why a werewolf?" Stefan asks her, she turns and looks at him. "The moonstone can break their cruse that would help them destroy all vampires, so… what's in it for you?" he questions her.

She looks to the side, "Sorry about your pet wolf, you should of kept him on a tighter leash." Damon states and she turns and glares at him. "I'll have to remember that for next time, he's not the only wolf in town." she snaps back at him.

~8~8~8~

They stood in the room for half an hour, Damon stood next to the door frame. "Damn it, where's that witch?" Damon complains, as he was getting impatient "We could play charades." Katherine suggested. Then a thought came to Stefan, "You bargain the moonstone." he states, Damon turns to them, "What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asks him. "She struck a deal with George Lockwood to fake your death. You told me, that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone wasn't it?" Stefan started ti sum up the story. "Good for you Stefan. Two plus two." he states and turns to him.

"And it would of work, but expect people found out that I wasn't in the tomb. Thanks to you by the way." she states, turning to Damon, he just raise his glass to her. "Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with my sister has been and her obsession with you?" she questions him, "Please, you've told me thousand of times and she was wonderful in bed, believe me." Damon tells her, remembering fondly of Mary Ann and the sounds she made. Katherine glares at him, clutching her fist. "But, why do you need it back?" Stefan asks her, making her turn to him, "I love you in a suit, so dashing." she dodges the question.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan questions, Damon just rolls his eyes. "You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon informs him. "Unless… it wasn't yours to begin with." Stefan went on, Katherine tore her eyes as Stefan was getting closer to her reason. "In 1864, you fake your death, you tried to fake your sister's as well, but she was too loyal to the others to leave them behind, so you left her behind, to die. Even though… you wanted to bring her along." Stefan went on as Katherine stiffens a little.

"Who are you running from, Katherine?" Stefan asks her, "In 1967, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places. With that wench, Lexie." Katherine states, walking to him. He look at her in shock, "Come on, Stefan. Don't look so surprise. Of course I check in on you over the years." she states and he was still looking at her in shock. "You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovie and I was watching you." she went on, Damon turns away in disgust. Stefan just looks at her, "Who are you running from?" he asks her, she smiles and mouths, 'I love you.' to him.

"Oh God, you are such a dodger." a woman calls out, they all look around and saw a woman, standing behind them all, crimson red strapless dress, red high heels, that strap at her ankles, black long hair curled from top to bottom and it reaches to her waist and butt. She was even wearing her red mask on her face that was similar to what Katherine was wearing earlier. she had her arms cross and a smirk on her face. The woman then uncross her arms and walks up to Katherine. "Well, well, well. Katrina, it's been a long time, 500 years to be exact." she states as they circle each other, "Who are you?" Katherine questions her. The woman just smirks at her. "Come on, Katrina. Think really hard." she tells her, Katherine stops and shook her head. The woman just sighs, "Well this is a bore, you've forgotten about little old me. Sad really." she states, acting depress. "Who are you?" Stefan states, the woman turns and looks at him, "Hello again Stefan, nice to see you're doing well, after jumping into that well vervein water, I assumed the worse." she states.

"You know this woman, Stefan?" Damon asks her, Stefan looks at him and shook her head, "No, I've never meet her before in my life." he answers and looks back at the woman, she sighs. "Well, guess I have to take it off." she mumbles them pulls off her mask. They gasp in awe as the woman look just like Samathea, but her hair had two stripes of white in them. "Samathea?" Stefan asks her. "Wrong. She still outside with Elena and Jeremy, trying to control her pain." she answers her. "Wait, you were the one that pulled me out of the well and took the moonstone." Stefan sums up, the woman smiles at him.

"Nice to see someone can tell the difference, but then again, Samathea smarter, she figured you weren't can't Elena." he adds. Katherine glares at her, "Don't even think it, I am stronger than you, faster and much more powerful and I really don't want to hurt Samathea, so… keep your pants on." she orders her. Damon snickers a little.

~8~8~8~

Then Stefan started to pace as Damon was at the drinks and the Samathea look alike was standing next to Stefan, Katherine sighs. "We're missing the party." she whines, looking out the window, the woman rolls her eyes, shaking her head as Katherine then looks over and saw Damon pulls himself some Broaden, "I'll have one of those." she tells him, "Right away, Miss Katherine." Damon mimics a serving boy. He held out a glass to her and she walks behind him and took it glass.

"Thank you." he states and took a sip, but as she just swallowed, she was then shoved to the wall, by Damon, making her drop her glass and the two vamp over and held Damon at bay. "No, Damon don't." Stefan warns him, "Yes, Damon please." Katherine taunts him, "The second the spell's gone, you're dead. I'm going to drive this stake right through your heart." Damon tells her.

"God, you're hot, when did you get so hot?" she asks, playing with his tie, but then the woman easily forces them apart and her hands out, inches from their chests, keeping them apart. Then Lucy walks up to them, "Katherine, this spell on the room is gone, you're free to leave." she tells her, Damon and Stefan look at her in shock as she moves off the wall.

"Thank God." she states and walks up to her, "When I hand this over to you, my debt is over." Lucy tells her, "Done." Katherine smirks, "I owe you nothing." she tells her, "I said done, give it." Katherine orders, "I wouldn't do that." Damon states, but the woman held him back, Lucy looks at the other woman and knew that she wasn't Samathea, she then looks at Katherine and places the moonstone in her hand. Katherine smirks and grips it, but suddenly, her air supply was closed off. She claws at her throat, gagging for air. "You should of told me another witch was involved, you should of even told me that two sorceress were involved as well." Lucy tells her as Katherine wobbles a little.

"She's a Bennett witch Katherine and I'm sure you already knew that." she added and Katherine drops to her knees, "Wait, Samathea." Stefan asks her, "Samathea is fine." she informs him, and they both look at Katherine as she drops on her back, "The spell is broken, she'll heal quickly, Bonnie is with her." she added, the woman walks up beside Katherine, looming over her. "She better." she growls then looks at Lucy and Lucy looks at her, "I apologize for my involvement." she tells her, the woman nods at her. "Don't let it happen again, I won't be merciful for a second time." the woman warns her, "Understood." Lucy answers and walks off.

Stefan and Damon look down at Katherine as the woman turns around and looks down at her as well and then Katharine was out. "Are you going to kill her?" Stefan asks the woman, she shook her head, "No, Samathea is safe for now, that's all I care about." she answers him and then looks at them. "I will be checking in on her, and if something happens to her… it's on you two." she warns them and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks outside and saw Elena with Samathea, holding her shoulders and had a coat on her shoulders, "Elena, Sam." Stefan calls out, running up to them. They both turn and look at him, "I'm okay, I'm okay. Bonnie took away the pain and I'm think I'm healing." Samathea informs him. "I know, I know, but I think you should definably see a doctor, anyway." Stefan tells her, she nods at him, "I will." she informs him and he looks over at Elena.

"We heard about Katherine, is it true, is she really gone?" Elena asks him, "Yeah." he answers, smiling. Then he held her cheeks. "I was so worry about you." Stefan tells her, Samathea moves away and walks along side the lake, giving the two a moment to themselves. "Stefan… I…" she stops him. Then pulls his hands away, "Katherine being gone doesn't change anything, does it?" Stefan asks her, "I want to be with you Stefan, it's just…" she states and looks at Samathea as she was looking at the night sky. "That spell, that link Katherine to Samathea… is wasn't meant for her. It was meant for me and somehow… Samathea got herself link to her instead." Elena tells her and Stefan was in shock.

"She almost died because of me Stefan, I don't think I can live with that." she tells her. He just looks at him and she walks off, then took Samathea's arm and they both walk off, hand in hand.

~8~8~8~

Katharine opens her eyes and found herself in the tomb, still incredibly weak, she looks down and saw the moonstone next to her and she grips it tightly and struggles as she stood up. She then looks at the entrance, ran for it, but was then stop as there was an invisible force stopping her from leaving, she tries to find a way out, but then saw Damon step out.

"Hello Katherine." he greets her, "Where am I?" she demands him. "Where you should have been all along." he tells her as she just glares at him. "I thought you've learn your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." Damon adds on. "You should of killed me." she croaks, "Death would have been too kind." he tells her then walks to the door, "No, Damon don't." she begs him as he started to close the door. "Damon, Samathea's in danger." she tells him, getting him to stop, he looks at her, "From who?" he asks her, she shut her mouth. "You're lying, you're always lying." he states and went to close the door.

"Why do you think I haven't kill her or Elena?" she questions him, he thinks to himself. "Because she and Elena are the doppelgangers, they need to be protected, Samathea most of all." Katherine went on. He locks eyes with her, "Then I will protect her. While you rot in hell." he states and started to close the door again. "No, Damon don't please. I'll do anything, please. Damon you need me!" she begs him, but he already close the door. "You need me!" Katherine shouts and slams her fist into the door, then sinks to the ground.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea walk through the park, "No, Samathea flew us here, yes she okay, we'll walk home… no we don't need a ride, we'll manage. Yeah, we're going to go straight to bed." Elena tells him and hung up. "Whatever Bonnie did, I feel so much more better, I think I can fly us back home." Samathea states. "Sam… no, you were stab a few time, I'm not risking anything." Elena points at her, Samathea giggles and shoves her playfully, "Such a worry wart." she mumbles then stop, her smile falls as she felt the close pickle on the back of her neck.

She then turns around, Elena turns around as well, Samathea was then right hook in the face, getting knock out cold, Elena went to call out her name, but her mouth was covered and then Samathea was then hosted onto the mask man's shoulder and made off with Elena and Samathea.


	8. Rose

Somewhere in the middle of no where the man waited for someone to arrive and a black SUV arrives, he steps out and walks up to the SUV, the window was rolled down half away and a man with a had and sun-glasses looks at him, "Where are they?" he asks him, "Both in the truck, I did exactly what you said." the man tells him, "Good, put them in the back." the mysterious man orders, the man complied to him and walks over to the trunk. He then opens it and pulls Elena out first, walks over and places her in the back, then walks back to the car, pulls Samathea out and places her in the back, next to Elena.

The man in the front, look in his review mirror and got a good look at Samathea's face and he smirks, then the back was closed and the man walks back up to the side of the driver door. "Thank you for your help." he tells him, "Is there any else?" the man asks him, "Actually there is something, come closer, if you please." he tells him, the man did so and the window was rolled down, "Closer." he tells him, he did so, leaning in and the mysterious bites him and feed off him, the man struggled of course the vampire was stronger than him, he stop and was drop to the ground. Dead, the man wipes some blood away and rolls of him window then took off and left.

~8~8~8~

Jeremy was in the bathroom, working on his hair, "Yo, Elena, Sammy!" Jeremy calls out, knocking on the door and got no response, he then walk back at the door and opens it, finding Elena's room empty and then he heads to Samathea room, he then opens it and saw that it was empty as well. He shrugs it off walks out of Samathea's room.

~8~8~8~

"So Rachel attacks Taylor for no reason, and he push her away and she trip and he she fell and she hit her head." Caroline states as she was working on her make-up. "Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asks her, leaning against her door frame. She shook her head, "No, he black out, but I think that they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Taylor and said it was an accident." she tells him, setting her stuff on her bed and walks back to her dresser.

"Yeah I don't understand that, the guy's a tool, even Sammy would agree with me on that." he states, "Well geez, duh. Taylor getting blame for Rachel's death… just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think it's a good idea for him to tell his mom that he's a werewolf?" Caroline asks him, pulling on her shoes. "Well no." Damon answers her, "And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire-pullover, I thought I was thinking fast on my feet." she tells him, "Where's your mom?" Damon asks her. "Leaning the search party for Amy Bradly. They haven't found her body yet." she answers pulling in hr scarf and fixes her hair.

"Oh… teens today and their under-age drinking, tragic." Damon sighs, "Wait, did you see Taylor's eyes turn yellow?" Damon asks her as she sanitizes her hands, "They were more… gold with amber highlights." she answers him, Damon groans, she turns to him, "Can he turn into a werewolf now?" she asks him, "Only on a full moon, now he has increase strength, who knows what else." Damon states as he assumes the worst, "I wonder how much Mason told him? Does he know about us?" Damon questions. She texted away at her phone. "Hey! What did you tell him about us?" he asks her, "Nothing, he has no idea and honestly… I felt kinda bad for him." she answers him and walks out of her room, with her bag on her shoulder.

"He's got to know something." Damon calls out to her, "Alright, I'll ask him." she calls over her shoulder, but then Damon appears in front of her. "No you won't Caroline." he tells her, gripping his shoulders, "He can not know about us. A bit from a werewolf can kill a vampire, so don't be his friend, do you understand me?" he questions her, she nods at him. "I understand." she answers, he looks at her, "I'm late for school." she tells him, "Right." he states and pats her shoulders. "And if you want to drop to your mom that Amy's body is at the bottom of the lake with the crack riven, it might save your mom some time." he tells her and opens the door for her, she sighs and walks out of the house, Damon follows and closes the door behind him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan closes his closer and saw Jeremy walk up to him, "What's up Jeremy?" Stefan asks him, "Elena and Samathea got to let me know I'm suppose to cover for them, I mean Jenna is cool with you and Elena, you guys are pushing it." Jeremy tells him. "What are you talking about?" Stefan asks him. "You and Elena. I'm glad you guys are back together, but if she and Samathea are going to sleep over, you gotta…" he states, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Elena and I aren't together." Stefan tells him.

"What, they didn't stay at your place last night?" Jeremy asks him, Stefan shook his head. "No, I mean I saw them at the party. But that was it, they didn't sleep over." he informs him, "Really, because neither of their beds have been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said the last time she saw them, they left." Jeremy informs him. Now both were confused, "Then were are they then?" Jeremy asks.

~8~8~8~

Somewhere far from Mystic Falls an old rusted mansion, empty and ruined, and the Black SUV drove up to it. The man walks inside, carrying Samathea in his arms, she flutters her eyes open and look at him, "Let me go, I'm not Mary Ann, she's dead." Samathea mumbles and he was place on the couch next to Elena, who was still out.

He then pulls off his gloves, glasses, hat and jacket, then works at her bound hands and legs. "Let me go." she demands of him, but he places his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. She then saw that his eyes turn crimson his fangs was showing, "Get the hell away from me!" she struggles weakly. "Just one bite." he states and leans close to her arm, Samathea went to reach her hand to throw him away, but someone beats her to it. "Trevor!" a woman's voice calls out and the man, named Trevor stop and looks at her.

"Control yourself." she orders him, his face went back to normal and he moves away from Samathea the woman looks at Samathea in amazement. "Buzz kill." he mumbles to her and walks away, "What the hell do you want with me, with my sister." Samathea demands of her, "My God, you look just like them." she tells her and Samathea forces herself to her feet. "I'm not, we're not." she struggles to tells her, still every weak. "Katherine is still alive yes, but…" she tries to speak. "Be quiet." the woman orders her, "Mary Ann is dead. Katharine killed her herself, I'm Samathea Gilbert and this is my sister Elena Gilbert." she tells her.

The woman look at her in shock about Mary's death, she then saw Samathea going to fall, but the woman catches her and places her back on the couch, "I know who you are and right now I need you to be quiet." she mumbles walks off. Both Gilberts laying on the couch, out cold.

~8~8~8~

Stefan meet up with Damon and he explain what Jeremy had told him, "This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan states, "Katherine is in the tomb, trust me, I was the one that shut her in." Damon tells him. "Did you?" Stefan questions him, "Did I what, Stefan?" Damon asks him. "Well I know how much Katherine has this hold over you because of how much you loved her sister." Stefan states.

"She's in the tomb. Period, end of story." Damon tells him, Stefan turns away, "But she did say something to me, right before I shut her in." Damon mumbles, Stefan quickly turns back to him. "I thought she was lying." he mumbles, "What did she say?" Stefan asks her, Damon looks at her. "That Elena and Samathea are in danger, Samathea most of all." Damon answers him, "What and you didn't think you should elaborate?" Stefan questions him. "What, everything she says is a lie. How am I suppose to know, when she's going to spout the truth?" Damon shot back at him.

"We have to got talk to her." Stefan suggest, but Damon shook his head. "No, no, no let me tell you how that's going to go: We're going to go ask her help, she's going to negotiate a releases and we'll be dumb enough to give her and she'll get out and kill us. That's exactly what she wants." Damon tells him, Stefan just walk away, "I don't really care." Stefan tells him, "It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon warns him. "It's Elena and Samathea." Stefan tells him, Damon just shifts in his spot, deeply worry for Samathea.

~8~8~8~

Back at the mansion Elena and Samathea started to flutter their eyes open, "How are the girl?" the woman asks Trevor, "Still past out." he answers, "You didn't touch the black hair one, did you?" she questions him, "Give me some credit." he tells her as Samathea wakes up first. "So did you call her?" Trevor asks him, "No, I called one of her contacts, you know how this works." she tells him as Elena wakes up as well.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asks her, getting both of the Gilberts' attention. "They say he got it." she answers him, both Elena and Samathea quietly snuck upstairs and peeks through the door of the hall, seeing the woman walk pass the door on the other end, "Wonderful and what?" he asks her. "So that's it Trevor, he either got it or he didn't, we have to wait." she tells him, "Look, it's not too late, we can leave them here, we don't have to go through with this." Trevor tells her, Elena and Samathea moved closer. "I'm sick of running." she reports to him. "Yeah… well running keeps us from dying." Trevor reminds her.

"Elijah is old school, if he accepts out deal, we'll go free." she tells him, then the wood Elena lean against creek. "You!" the woman snaps at them and walks up to them, Samathea stood in front of Elena and shield her, "There is nothing around here for miles, so if you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong, do you understand." she tells them, "Who's Elijah?" Samathea asks her and the woman looks at her, "He's your worst nightmare." she answer her, going to walk away, but Samathea grips her wrist, making her stop. "Who is he, really?" Samathea asks her again, unaware to the woman, Samathea was looking through her memories. The woman jerks her arm out of her grip. "Your worst nightmare." she answers and walks off.

Samathea exhaled and staggered a little bit, "Sam?" Elena held her, "I'm alright, I didn't get much but um… Elijah's a vampire." she answers her and Elena gasp as blood stream down from her nose. "Sam." she exclaims and help lean Samathea against the wall. "Damn, my head hurts." she mumbles and wipes away they blood. "Don't ever use your magic again, you haven't fully healed yet." Elena tells her, Samathea chuckles, "Sorry, Elena, I can't help it, as along as you're in danger I will always keep you safe, that's what family is for." she tells her, Elena wanted to cry and held her sister in her arms.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie and Jeremy were gathered in a classroom Jeremy held out a map as Bonnie light the candles. "So how does this work?" Jeremy asks her, "I'll use your blood to draw the energy into the tracking spell. You're blood related, it will make the connection stronger." she informs and Stefan walks in with a bag. "Alright we have to clear out of here within 10 minutes, I got weapons. He stock me up." Stefan tells them, setting the duffel bag on the table and walks over to them.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asks, Jeremy, he shrugs at her and Bonnie cuts his hand, then blood drops on the map and Bonnie started her chant, Jeremy presses a towel hand and the blood started move from Mystic falls down the map and it stops at the next town. Reidsville. "There." Bonnie points at the town. "They're there." Bonnie tells them.

"That's three hundred miles away." Jeremy states. "No, Bonnie we need an exact location then that." Stefan tells her, she looks at him. "That's as close as I can get." she tells him, "We can map it Aerial view, it will show us what's around there. Help us narrow down the area." Jeremy informs him, "Perfect, call me with whatever you find." Stefan tells him and walks back over to the duffel bag, "What? No no no, I'm coming with you." Jeremy tells him.

"No Jeremy, you're not." Stefan tells him, then suddenly a new set of blood plops on the map; it was Bonnie's blood and she quickly wipes it away. "What if they're hurt or worse. What if they're…" Jeremy states, "They're not, both of you go back to the house, just in case, for the minute I find her." Stefan tells her, "But you can't do this alone." Jeremy tells him and the door opens and there stood Damon. "He's not. Lets go." Damon tells his younger brother. "What, you're coming with me?" Stefan asks him. "It's Samathea and Elena." Stefan tells him and they both leave.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Stefan were now on the road to Reidsville, "Alaric's weapons." Stefan states and looks at a grenade of some sorts. "What the hell is that?" Damon asks her. "I don't know it's a vervein bomb or grenade launcher, something like that." Stefan answers. "Weird." Damon states, "Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asks him, "About 80 miles." Damon asks him, "Hey, what do you think took them?" Stefan asks him, "Someone from Katherine's past, she said she and Mary was running from someone, maybe they got the girls." Damon states.

Then Stefan looks over at him, "Thank you." Stefan tells him. "For helping me." Stefan adds, "Can we not do the whole, road trip bonding thing? The chichi of it all makes me itch." Damon tells him.

"Aw, come on Damon, we both you being is this car has nothing to do with me anyway." Stefan states, "The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon jokes, "Well if it has to an elephant, lets talk about it." Stefan suggest, looking at Damon, who just laughs a little. "There's nothing to talk about." Damon tells him, "Sure there is, lets get it out, either you're in this car to help your little brother to save the girl that he loves or is it… is it because you love her sister?" Stefan asks him. Damon just smirks, "I mean come on express yourself, I happen to like road trip… bonding." Stefan tells him. "Keep it up Stefan, I can step out of helping as easily as I step in." Damon tells him and sighs.

"Yep, that's the beauty of it, you can't." Stefan tells him and Damon glares back at him. Damon then looks back at the road and Stefan at the scenery they pass.

~8~8~8~

The woman named Rose turns on a lamp as she was in front a table piled with books. "Why are we here?" Elena questions her, "Keep asking these questions, like I'm going to answer them." she tells them and moves over to a painting, "Why would you?" Elena asks again, "There's another on." she states as she lifts up the painting and covers the window and blocks out the sunlight. "You got me and Elena, okay. We have no where to run and the least you can do is tell us what the hell you want with us." Samathea snaps at her.

"I personally want nothing, I'm just the delivery service." she tells her, "Delivery to this Elijah vampire person?" Samathea asks her again, Rose just laughs at her. "Two points to the eavesdropper." she states and moves a few books around. "Who is this Elijah, and why are you so afraid of him, why is Trevor is afraid of him?" Samathea asks her as they both step closer to her, "He's one of the vampires, the originals." she answers her, "What do you mean the originals?" Elena asks her. "God haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?" she question them.

Elena and Samathea exchange looks and they look back at Rose. "So you know Stefan and Damon?" Samathea asks her. "I know of them, a hundred years ago a friend tried to set me up with Stefan, she said he was one of the good ones." she tells her, "More of a sucker for the bad ones those, but I digress." she tells her, looking through a book, "Who are the originals?" Samathea asks her again, Rose closes her book and turns to them, "Trevor and I have been running from them for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." she answers her.

Samathea took a step forward, "But why us?" she asks her, "Because you both are Petrova doppelgangers. You both are the key to breaking the curse." she tells them, "The curse?" Elena asks as realization hits Samathea, the curse of the sun and the moon." she answers. Rose smiles at her. "You do know your history." she states then Elena steps forward. "What do you mean we're the key?" she asks her. "The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Samathea adds as she walks up to Elena. "No, the moonstone is what binds the curse, sacrifice is what breaks it." she tells her, "Sacrifice?" Elena mumbles at that, "The blood of the two doppelgangers. You both are the doppelgangers." she states and they look at her in confusion. "Which means in order to break the curse, you're the ones that have to die." she tells them and they both were shock at that.

~8~8~8~

They stood in the mansion waiting, then Trevor walks in, "Tell us more." Elena asks of her. "Captivity made them pushy, eh?" he states and Samathea, Trevor smirks at her and he went to move the painting, but Samathea uses her magic and lift the painting of the ground and places it in front of the window and blocks at the sun. Trevor looks at her and Samathea brushes her hair out of her face. "Now you have my attention, what do you want to know, doppelious?" Trevor asks her. "Who are you running from?" she asks him.

"The originals." he answers, "We got that, she told us, who are the originals?" Samathea asks again. "The first family. The old world." he answers and kicks a book, making Elena flinch a little, but Samathea was perfectly clam. "Rose and I piss them off." he states, getting a glare from Rose. "Correction, I piss them off, Rose had my back for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." he states and flicks a book at their, Elena flinches again, Samathea didn't move at all. "What did you do?" Elena asks him. He looks over at Rose, "He's made the same mistake countless others did, he trusted Katrina and Anastasia Petrova." Rose answers.

"Katherine and Mary Ann." Elena mumbles, "Hm, the ones and only. The first Petrova doppelgangers." Rose went on and moves from her spot. "I help them escape their fate and now I've-sorry-we've been mark ever since." he tells them, "Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose calls out, Trevor closes the book and walks after them, he eyes Samathea and she glares at him, Trevor smirks and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea pace around around then Samathea sat down and she heard something crumple under shoe, Elena looks over and Samathea move her foot. There was a crumple peace of paper, Elena sat down and Samathea opens reading the message.

 _Stefan and Damon are coming for you._

 _-B_

It reads and it was also in Bonnie's hand writing. Samathea gasp in awe, knowing that they were saved, she hands the letter over to Elena and she read it as well, she then crumples up the paper and looks at Samathea, everything was going to be okay.

~8~8~8~

Damon was still driving down the road, "We're going close, Jeremy said that there's an access road, just pass mile marker six." Stefan informs him. Damon reaches in the back and pulls out a blood pack, he slurps on it and saw Stefan was eyeing it. "If you wants some, just ask." Damon tells him, "I want some." Stefan tells him, "Aw, that's so sweet you want to be big and strong and save your girl, well don't worry, I've got your back, you'll be fine." he tells him, "I'm joking, I've being drinking a little every day." Stefan tells him and Damon looks at him.

"I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan adds and Damon handed him the pack, impress with him, Stefan cheers and slurps on it. "Does Elena and Samathea know you're drinking blood?" Damon asks him, Stefan looks at him and handed back the blood pack, "I've been… drinking Elena's." Stefan answers, Damon was surprise a little bit and went to drink. "How romantic." he mumbles and drinks. Then pulls back, "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you life for was blood?" Damon asks him, getting his attention.

"You were the guys that rips someone apart just for the fun?" Damon looks at him, "You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asks him, "Yes Stefan exactly, back when you put blood into me, so I can be the big bad vampire. Of course Elena would be quick to open her veins to that guy." Damon states. Stefan look away, "I mean, what happen to that guy he was a hoot?" Damon asks, drink the blood. "Guess he found something else to live for." Stefan answers him, Damon looks at him for a moment and turns back to the road.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena remain on the couch, knees to their chests and Rose grabs the bag from it and pick up the clothing laying around. Trevor walks into the room, "He's here." he answers walking down the steps, the twins look at him, "This was a mistake." he panics, Samathea sense his fear. "No, I told you I would get us out of this and you have to trust me." Rose tells him. "No, he wants me dead Rose." he tells her as me moved around the area. "He wants them more." she tells him.

"I can do this, you give them to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here." he tells her, but she walks up to him and grips his hands, "Hey. What are we?" she asks him, getting him to clam down. "We're family, forever." he tells her, and for some reason Samathea smiles at that.

Then the moment was gone as there was someone knocking on the door, Samathea looks at Trevor, "You're scared." she tells him, they both look at her and Rose looks at Trevor. "Stay here with them, and don't make a sound." she tells him and left the room, and now Elena and Samathea were scared.

The front door creaks open, there stood a man in a black suit and his brown hair split on the sides, he steps inside and Rose walks down the steps and stood at the bottom, "Rose Merry. Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asks her, she pants soft and points to the room on the side. "Yes." she answers.

"In here, you have to forgive the house." she tells him, "Oh no, it's a little dirt, I completely understand." he tells her, then closes the door then walks to the side room. "So tell me, what is it that give you the courage to call me?" Elijah asks her as she followed him. "I wanted my freedom. I'm tried of running, are you in a possession to grant me that?" she asks him, "I have complete authority to pardon and your little pet… what is his name nowadays, Trevor. If I so see fit." he tells her. "Katrina and Anastasia Petrova." Rose answers him, Elijah stops what he's doing, turns and looks at her, "I'm listening." he states as she caught his full attention.

"She and Anastasia didn't burn in the church in 1864." she tells him and Elijah sits down. "Continue." he tells her, "Katrina survived, but Anastasia wasn't so lucky. Katrina killed her just so she could survive." she tells him, Elijah stiffens and swallows her words. "Where is she?" Elijah asks her, trying to stay calm, "You don't seem surprise by this." she tells him, "Oh, when you called me and invited me in this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I summarized that it had to do with Katrina, but hearing that Anastasia is no more… that, surprise me." he states and looks at her.

"Do you have her in your possession?" he asks her, she smiles at him, "No. I have better, I have their doppelgangers." she tells him. "That's impossible, their family line ended with them, I know that for a fact." he tells her. "Well your facts are wrong." Rose tells him, and he leans forward in the chair. "Well, show them to me." he tells her. "Elijah, you're a man of honor, you're to be trusted. But I want to hear you say it again." she tells him, stepping up to him, "You have my word I will pardon you." he tells her.

She looks at him, "Follow me." she tells him and walks out of the side rooms, Elijah smirks to himself, got up and followed her. She tell him into the hallway and into the room.

Elena and Samathea had their back turn to the stairs, then heard two sets of footsteps behind them, Elena and Samathea look at each other then slowly turns and looks up looks up at Elijah, he looks down at them in shock and vamps down to them, Samathea moved quickly and stood in front of Elena, being her shield. Samathea's breath quickens as he glares down at her, Samathea pushes Elena back as Elijah moves closer to her, she held her breath and could feel Elijah's face right in front of hers. He then leans down at her collarbone and inhale her scent. He then opens his eyes, moving away from her.

"It's human and sorceress… it's impossible." he states, then he cups Samathea's cheek, she slowly opens her eyes and lefts out a strain breath, feeling her heart pound like crazy. "Hello there." he smiles down at her, Samathea reaches out behind her and Elena grips her hand, Samathea was telling her that she was now terrified.

~8~8~8~

Somewhere outside, Stefan and Damon were park and Stefan steps out of the car as Damon does as well and Stefan then swung the duffel bag over his shoulder and headed for the house, "It should be beyond those trees." Damon informs him, "Wait, now I got a little more experience then you do with this sort of thing." Damon tells him, Stefan turns to him, "So, what's your point?" Stefan asks him. "My point is whoever has Elena and Sammy, is probably the ones after Katherine in 1864 and before that." he tells him, "And?" Stefan asks him.

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong and you want to do this?" Damon asks him, "Of course I'm certain I want to do this." Stefan tells him, "Cause when we go into the house, we might not come back out." Damon tells him. "Alright then I won't come out." Stefan states, refusing to back down. "So noble Stefan." Damon states, but Stefan scoffs and shrugs his shoulder. "I can't think of a better reason to die, but, if you wan to stay here, I totally understand." Stefan tells him and walks off. Damon smirks to himself and follows after him.

~8~8~8~

Elijah walks back up to the twins and Samathea stay in front of Elena, staying protective of her. "Oh we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going." he tells her, and she shook her head, then looks over at Rose, "Please. Don't let him take us." Samathea begs of her. Rose hung her head, "One last peace of business, then we're done." Elijah informs her. Then walks over to Trevor who was terrified as well.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." he tells him, "I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor apologizes to him, "No, your apology is not necessary." Elijah tells him, "Yes. Yes it is, you trusted me with Katerina and Anastasia and I failed you." he admits to him and Rose hung her head, "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that I honor." he states and stood in front of him. "Where was your loyalty?" Elijah questions him, "I beg your forgiveness." Trevor begs of him, Samathea grips Elena's hand as they watch, "So granted." Elijah tells him.

Trevor smiles at him and then in a sudden moves his head was hack righ off his neck, Rose gasp in horror as his body hits the ground, the twin gasp in as well, looking at Trevor's body. You!…" Rose started, "Don't, Rose…" Elijah warns her and she gasp in sorrow. "Now that you are free." he states and looks at the twins. "Come." he tells him, Samathea was griping her throat and they look at him, he held his hand out to them, "What about the moonstone?" Samathea suddenly asks him, pushing Elena away from her.

Elijah glares at her, "What do you know about the moonstone?" he questions her, "I know you need it and I know where it is." she went on. "Yes." he states, "I can help you get it." she offers him, "Tell me where it is." he asks her, "It doesn't work like that." she states as her courage returns to her. He sighs and cross his arms, "Are you negating with me?" he questions her and then looks over at Rose, "It's the first I heard off it." Rose tells him and he looks back at Samathea as she remain strong, he the tries to compel her, but he then realizes that his compulsion was block and then he eyes the necklace around her neck.

"What is this vervein doing around your neck?" he question, tearing it off with one tug, Samathea and Elena gasps as it was thrown across the room, "No!" Samathea went to retrieve it, but Elijah held the side of her head tightly, keeping her in place, she then quickly turns her head away, but her forces her to look at him, "Tell me where the moonstone is." he orders her, she exhaled, "In the tomb underneath the church in the woods." she answers in a monotone voice, "What's it doing there?" he asks her, "It's with Katherine." she answers again. "Interesting." he states and then there was crush upstairs. Elijah looks away from her and she blinks and shook her head, shaking off the compulsion.

Elijah moved away from her and Elena held her in his arms, "What is that?" Elijah asks, "I don't know." Rose answers him. He looks at her as Samathea presses the heel of her hand and forehead as her head was buzzing badly. "Who else is in this house?" he asks her again. "I don't know." she answers again, Elijah looks back at Samathea and Elena and he grips Samathea and Elena's arm tight, Samathea struggled in his grip as he pulls them along. "Move!" he orders them and they march up the stairs. They then walk into the main room, Elijah lets go of Elena and pushes to her Rose, who catches her, then someone vamps pass them from behind, Samathea stiffens. She then was suddenly shoved to Elena and Rose and Elena catches her, then someone vamps across, behind the girls. "Rose?" Elijah asks her.

"I don't know who it is." she answers him, then someone vamps down the stairs and into the other room, the three stiffen. "Up here." Damon calls out. Elijah vamps up the stairs, seeing one, "Down here." Damon calls out again, Elijah turns and saw that it was just the three girls, they look around in confusion, but then something vamps pass him and stakes him through the hand, he staggered a bit and look at his hand, then sighs in annoyance and pulls the stake out of his hand. He then looks back and saw that the three girls were gone.

Stefan presses Elena to the wall and places his hand over his lips, telling her to keep quiet, she did so. "Excuse me, to who it may ever concern, you're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't." he tells them, Damon held Rose at the wall, covering her mouth, he then looks over at Samathea who he had press against him, covering her mouth as well, her hands on his and she looks up at him, "You heard that? I repeat you can not beat me." Elijah states, pulling off a coat hanger. Damon moves his hand away from Rose's and place a finger on his lip, telling them to stay quiet. He looks at Samathea and she nods at him.

Damon removes his hand from her mouth and held her shoulders, she grips his arm, "I want the twins on the count of three or heads will roll." Elijah warns him, Samathea grips tightly onto Damon's arm, he looks at her and felt her tremble in fear. Then they heard a snap, "Do we understand each other?" Elijah asks them, then Samathea and Elena moves out of hiding. "We'll come with you." Elena tells him and he turns to her, "Please just don't hurt our friends that wanted to help us out." Samathea tells him, he then eyes her and vamps at her, she gasp in fear of him, "What game are you playing at with me?" he questions her, "Where I win." she states and pulls out a vervein grenade, pulls the clip and chucks it at him, Samathea quickly moves away as it exploded, hitting Elijah.

He gasp in pain and she quickly moves away, ran up the stairs and Elena held her in her arms, Elijah pants at and then turns to them, then glares at them as his wound quickly healed, Elena gasp and they moves to the corner of the section and snuck down at the floor in the corner. He then walks up the stairs and started up them, but then Stefan steps out and fires stakes at him, but they do seem to do any damage to him as Stefan moves out and in front of Elena and Samathea. Stefan then charges at him and they both tumble down the stairs.

Elijah vamps back up to his feet and glares down at him, Stefan looks up at him, but as Elijah went to finish him, Damon came out from hiding and stabs him in the chest with the broken coat hanger, he make him back up and Damon impaled him on the door. Elijah gasp in horror, his skin turned gray and his veins were black and his head went limp. Rose steps out and Damon look at her and she vamps away.

Damon went to follow, "Just let her go." Elena tells him, Damon looks up and eyes Samathea, she was now breathing with relief, Damon smiles at her as she scoffs at him, Elena quickly ran down the stairs, "Hey come here, you hurt, you okay?" Stefan asks her, she just hugs him, then Samathea quickly ran down the step, walks up to Damon and wraps her arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around her in response and tightly held her, "Thank God, you're alright." he mumbles to her, she chuckles, "Thank you." she tells him, he looks at Elena and she smiles and nods at him, he returns the nod and leans in closer to Samathea.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Bonnie and Jeremy were waiting in Jeremy's room, it was nighttime and Bonnie was napping, Jeremy just as next to her and he was still away. Then he heard the front door open and close, his eyes light up. "Elena? Sam?" he calls out, Bonnie woke up and they both move off the bed.

Elena was helping Samathea up the steps as she still was aching. The reach the top and then came out Bonnie and Jeremy, Bonnie quickly ran up and gave Samathea a hug, she smiles and returns the hug, Jeremy pulls Elena into his arms and hug her tightly, "Are you two Jeremy asks her. "I'm okay." Elena answers and Samathea nods, "I'm okay." tells him and then moved out of Bonnie's arms and looks at her, "We got your message." Samathea tells her, she smiles at her, she then pulled Samathea back into a quick hug then pulls back and walks over to Elena and hug her.

Then Jeremy moves over to Samathea and wraps his arms around her, she sighs, arms wrap around him and she nuzzled her head closer to him, Jeremy just kisses the side of her head and held her tight.

~8~8~8~

Damon was in the boarding house pouring himself some Borden and then heard Stefan walk in. "Where's Elena and Sammy?" he asks him, "They're home." Stefan answers her, "And you're here why?" Damon asks and look at him, "Because they want to be with Jeremy." he answers, "Here." Damon has him a glass, "Thanks." Stefan tells him and leans back against the desk, "Listen about that Rose told Elena and Sam about the curse." Stefan states, "I know, we'll keep them safe." Damon states and drinks his glass.

Stefan sets his down, "You know the only way we're going to do that is if… we're not fighting each other." Stefan tells him, Damon stops and looks at him, "We let Katherine come between you, we let Mary's death get the better of us and if that happens with Elena and Samathea, we're not going to be able to protect them." Stefan tells him. "Yes, Stefan, I heard it all before." Damon states and down his drink, sets it down and went to leave. "Hey." Stefan calls out.

Damon states, turns and looks at him, "What?" Damon asks him, "I'm sorry." Stefan apologizes, "About what?" Damon asks him, "For being the guy that made turn 145 years ago." Stefan tells him, making Damon shift in his spot. "Enough Stef. It's late, no need to rehash that." Damon tells him and went to leave, "Well you know, I never said it out loud. I guess I need to say it and you need to hear it." Stefan tells him, stuffing his hands into his pocket. Damon kept his back turn to him. "I'm sorry, what I did was selfish, I didn't want to be alone." Stefan admits and Damon turns to him, "Guess I just need my brother." he tells him and then nods his head and walks off.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks into the office and grabs a glass of broaden, but then heard the wood creak, he was now alerted as someone vamps pass from behind, and in front of him, Stefan then vamps over to one of the desk and pulls out a stake.

"Whose there?" he calls out, then Rose walks out into the light, "I'm not here to hurt you." she tells him, "Then why are you here?" he asks her, "Lexie once told me that you were one of the good ones." she tells him, "You knew Lexie." he states, "Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with just one person and he's gone. And I don't want to run anymore, because I have nowhere to run too." she tells him as she steps more into the room, "Well I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Stefan tells her

"I don't need your help, but I think you need mine." she tells him and he looks at her, "Elijah maybe dead, but this isn't over." she tells him, "What do you mean it's not over?" he asks her, "It isn't over, the originals, they'll come for them. They have to, they'll doing it for him." she tells him, "For who?" Stefan asks her, "Klaus." she answers and Stefan just looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Samathea was in her bathroom, in her tank-top and Pj bottoms, she places her tooth paste down and stretches as she still ache in a few places. She looks at her arms and saw that he was fully healed and her markings had reach to her shoulders. She then sighs and moves out her her bathroom and into her room, "Cute Pjs." Damon tells her and she look at him, surprise and worry that he was in her room. "I'm tired Damon." she tells him, he stood up and walks up to her and held out her necklace. "I brought you this." he tells her, she sighs with relief, "I thought it was gone forever." she states, he shook his head with a smirk. "Thank you." she tells him and went to take it back, but he moves it out of her reach and his smirk was gone as it became a frown.

She looks at him, seeing that he was going to do something, "Please give it back." she tells him, "I just have to say something." he tells her, taking a step forward, she took a step back, "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" she questions him. "Well… what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I ever said in my life." she tells her, she sucks in a breath, knowing what he meant, "Damon, please don't go there." she asks of him, "I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it." he tells her and was right in front of her.

Their chest inches apart as she looks at him, "I love you, Samathea." he confess to her, and she was now loss for words, "And it's because I love you… I can't be selfish with you." she was breathtaken at his words, "And why you can't do this. I don't deserve you and somewhere out there in the world, someone else dose." he tells her, she wanted to say something but the words didn't form in her mouth as it opened and closed. He then moves forwards and gently kisses her forehead, then moves his lips back and gently grips the side of her head, "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this." he tells her and she look at him in confusion, then he locks eyes with her.

"But you do." he states as he compels her forget, she looks at his eyes with a blank look, closes them for a moment and opens them finding herself in her room and her window open, she pulls her hand up to her neck and left her necklace on her neck, she then look around her room and sat down, couldn't remember what she was doing a few seconds ago.

~8~8~8~

Back at the house where Elijah was still at, still in his same spot, then there heels clicking against the floorboards and a woman walks up to him, places her hands on her hips and sighs at him, "Oh Elijah, a thousands years pass and you become a powerful vampire, kinda sexy, but creepy." she states, then grips the large stake and pulls it out of him with ease.

Then Elijah collapse into the woman's arms, making her stumble a bit, but she kept her grip and leans him against her, then Elijah opens his eyes and the gray and black faded away as he found himself in someone's arms.

"There, there, no need to cry." the woman jokes, Elijah pulls out of her arms, grips her shoulders and looks at her, he gasp in shock as she smirks at him, "It can not it." he states, she shrugs. "But it is." she tells him. He pulls on of his hands away and cups her cheek. "Is it really you after all this time?" he asks her, she takes his hand away from her cheek and places on her chest, "I'm here and I'm alive." she tells him, he gasp at her, "Serena… Luna Blu." he states and pulls her tightly in his arms.

She smiles at him and wraps her arms around him, "There there, shh, shh shh." she tells him and rubs his back, he then pulls back and looks at her, "We have a lot to catch up on." she tells him and then smirks. He nods and pulls her back into his arms and held her tightly.


	9. Katerina & Anastasia

_**Bulgaria, 1490**_

 _ **Katerina was laying in the bed, Anastasia next to her and grips her hand, Katerina was moaning pain as she tries to push out her baby. "Malko poveche, skŭpa... malko po-." their mother tells her, she shouts in pain as Anastasia comforted her. "Breath sestra, dŭlboko se vdishva." she tells her. "Push... malko poveche." their mother said to her again and a maid walks up to them.**_

 _ **Their father watches from the door, "Malko poveche, malko poveche. Push!" their mother tells her, then with one final push, Katerina shout and then they heard the sound of a baby crying, Katerina pants with relief as their mother wraps the infant in a blanket, they both look over at her and saw the baby. "Momiche e." she tells them, Katerina looks at her, "Momiche." she states and their father was in shock, Anastasia just smiles for her. "Molya, maĭko... neka da ya vidi." Katerina asks of her, she slowly handed the baby girl to Katerina's out arms. "Zhena, ne!" their father shouts at them, making the three stiffen and look at him.**_

" _ **Kakvo pravish?" the man questions his wife and she moves off the bed to him, Anastasia lets go of Katerina's hand and walks around the bed. "Neka pone da ya pregŭrne vednŭzh." Katerina begs of him as the woman places the infant in his arms, "Tatko, molya te, ne pravi tova s neya, molya." Anastasia begs of him, "Samo vednŭzh… Pone vednŭzh.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Katerina begs him, he looks at her, holding the infant. "Zabravi, ste pozor tova semeĭstvo." he tells her, turning to leave, "Otets, Molya te!" Katrina shouts at him then Anastasia his shirt. "Otets!" she tries to stop him.**_

 _ **But he then suddenly turns and backhands her across the face, she twist and hits the ground, "zapazi opetneni vashite rŭtse ot men, veshtitsa!" he snaps at her, the infant cries out for her mother and he left as Anastasia pulls herself up to her feet and held her stinging red cheek. "Ne, otche... ne!"**_ _ **Katerina calls out, going to run after him, but Anastasia moves over to her and wraps her arms around her, stopping. "Ne!" she shouts out, placing her trembling arms around Anastasia, "Ne Katerina. tova e po-dobre za neya! Tova e po-dobre za neya!" their mother tells her, Katerina look up at her, "Ne, maĭko, molya..." Katharine begs her.**_

" _ **Pusni ya... neka si otidat, Katerina." she tells her, Katerina just sniffles. "Molya, Anastasiya... ne me ostavyaĭ." Katerina beg her, Anastasia nods as tears stream down her face. "Nikoga. sestra mi, az vinagi shte bŭda s vas. Zavinagi." Anastasia promises her and Katerina cries in her shoulder as Katerina was letting her tears stream down her face, their mother walks up to them, sat down and hugs them both.**_

~8~8~8~

There was someone knocking on the door, Damon walks up to it and then opens it, there stood Elena and Samathea, Damon did his best to pull of a smile, "Hello Elena… Samathea." he greets them, "Is Stefan here, he called said it was important." she tells him. He steps to the side, "Right this way." he tells them, they both walk into the house and Damon's eyes followed Samathea as they walk into the hall, "Hey." Stefan calls out and they turn to him.

"What is this about?" Elena asks him as Samathea crosses her arms. He steps to the side and there walks out Rose and she looks at them and they look at her in surprise, "You." Elena mumbles and she waves a little at them, then Stefan looks at them, and the twins look at him, ready for answers.

~8~8~8~

Everyone sat in the living room, Stefan and Damon sat in the chairs as Elena and Samathea sat on the couch side by side. "Okay, you have to understand. I know what I've keep up over the years and I don't know what's true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap. But Klaus I know is real." she tells them, "Klaus?" Samathea asks her. "He's one of the originals. He's a legend." Damon answers her, "From one first generation of vampires." Stefan adds.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asks, "No, Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot solider, Klaus is the real deal." Rose informs them, they look at her, "Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan adds, "So wait, let me get this straight. You're all saying, Klaus is the oldest vampire in history of time and he's coming after us?" Samathea sums up. "Yes." Rose answers, "No." Stefan answers at the same time, "What they're saying is, if what she's trying is true." Damon states, walking in front of them. "Which it is." Rose throws in.

"And you're not saying so we don't kill you." Damon tells her, "Which I'm not." she threw out again. Then they look at the twins, "That we're looking at a solid… maybe." Damon tells them, but that didn't make Samathea feel any better as she stiffens in her spot, "Look, Elijah is dead, right. So one one else even knows you exist." Stefan tells them, walking over to them and sat down next to Samathea. "Or that you know of." Rose throws in again, Damon looks at her, "That's not helping." Damon tells her.

She glares at him, "Look, I've never meet anyone who's land eyes on him. I mean we're talking centuries of truth mix with fiction." he states and turns to the twins. "We don't know what's real, for all we know is that he can be some sort of bedtime story." Stefan tells him. "He's real." Rose protested. "And he doesn't give up, if he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus then your an idiot." she tells them, "Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon tells her, to get her to stop talking.

Then Elena and Samathea stood up and they went to leave, "Where are you going?" Stefan asks them, they stop and look at him, "School, we're late." Elena answers. Then Stefan stood up, "Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan offers them, "It's okay, we know where it is." Elena tells him and they both walk off. Then Damon leans close to Rose. "She's in denial." he whispers to her and Stefan turns to them, "Shut up, Damon." Stefan reports to him.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Caroline and Samathea were walking through the woods, as Samathea was pulling a big bag over her shoulder. "Tell everyone that we weren't telling well. And that we went home from school." Elena informs Caroline as they were walking. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I am a terrible liar." Caroline tells them, "Then keep Stefan busy, I don't want him to know what we're up to." Elena tells her, "I'm even worse at duplicity." Caroline adds as they were now at the burnt down church.

"You know this." Caroline tells Elena. "You manage to keep me occupied. Katherine paid Stefan a visit." Elena reminds her, "Yeah, cause she threaten me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as tactic, it's… Stefan is going to see right through me." Caroline panics a little and the twins look right at her. "Caroline, as our friend, do you promise or not?" Elena asks of her. Caroline sighs as she shifts in her spot, "You had to break out the girl friend code." she mumbles and they both look at her, "Okay. I promise." she agrees with them, "Okay." Samathea mumbles and her and Elena walk to the entrance of the tomb.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asks them, as she followed, "Because he and Damon would never be okay with us doing them." Samathea answers her and walks inside, Caroline exhaled and followed them down as well. They walk into the room in front of the door of the tomb.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asks them, they look at her, "Yes, we're positive, she's the only one that knows the truth about Klaus and my Doppelganger other self is nowhere to be found, leaving Katherine the only one who can tells us how to stop him." Samathea states, "But you're asking the truth from someone who's never given it, are you sure about this?" Caroline asks them again. "Yes, we can't just sit back and wait. We have to know Caroline." Elena tells her, Caroline looks at the door to the tomb and then back at them, "Please." Samathea asks of her, she blinks a few times and walks over to the door. Samathea pulls the back off her shoulder and held it in her hands as Caroline grips the door and pull it open.

Elena and Samathea eyed Caroline and the twins moved forward closer to the door way. "Katherine?" Elena calls out into the tomb, no response, the Samathea looks at Caroline. "We'll be okay from here." she tells her, Caroline went to say something, but they heard a shuffle. Samathea quickly turns her head back and the shuffling became louder, Caroline stood firmly and saw the twins saw feet dragging along they way and there stood Katherine. Bags under her eyes, skin loosing color and she was barefooted. She then leans up against the wall close to the door and glares at the twin. "Hello Elena, Samathea." she said in a husk voice.

"You come to watch me wither away?" she questions them, they said nothing, and Katherine looks over at Caroline, who still didn't left, "Good-bye Caroline." she growls at her, Elena and Samathea turn and look at her. "As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us." Elena tells her, Caroline looks at them. "Please, Care." Samathea asks of her. Caroline looks at them and then left them alone with Katherine. The twins turns back to Katherine and Samathea then sets the bag on a ledge. "Does Stefan and Damon know the both of you are here?" Katherine asks them, "We brought you somethings." Samathea tells her and opens the bag. "You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" she questions them.

Samathea then pulls out a few folded blanket and tosses them at her feet, she looks at them then back at the twins. "We want you to tell us about Klaus." Elena said to her, Katherine was able to perk up a smile, "You've been busy." he hums to herself, Samathea ignored her and pulls out a lantern, setting down "We also brought you this." Samathea states and pulls out Katherine's book. Making the vampire stiffen. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you and Mary. But that's not even true." Samathea states. "You think that if you brought me some family keepsake, that I open up?" Katherine questions her, Samathea then hand Elena the book and she took, the Samathea pulls out another one and something else, "We also brought you this." she states and held up a bottle full of blood. Katherine vamps at her, but then was stop by the force field as her eyes stared hungry at the bottle.

"You don't look so good, Katherine." Elena taunts her, making Katherine glare at her. "It must suck to be stuck in there, I wonder how long before your body shuts down. 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify, it must be… horrible." Samathea taunt her. Katherine sucks in a breath and glares, then slowly suck down onto the ground as Elena sat down and leans again the wall as Samathea squats down, she sets the book down and then the little plastic cup and unscrews the cap, she then took the cup and pours a little bit into the cup and looks at her.

She then handed the bottle to Elena and she took it then Samathea leans forward and places the cup next to Katherine's hand. The vampire took the cup and pull it close to her, "You have the Petrova fire." she tells them and downs the blood, she pants as color slowly return to her. "More blood?" Samathea asks her, she sets the cup back down and Samathea reaches over and took it, taking a seat across from Elena and the older twin handed the bottle of blood to her. "It's a long story. Klaus and I, it goes always the way back to England, 1492." she tells her story. Samathea pour her a little bit of more blood and hands it to her. Katharine took it.

"After Anastasia and I left Bulgaria, or was thrown out." she tells then and downs the blood again, "Thrown out?" Elena asks her, Katherine looks at her. "Our family, your true ancestors they disowned us. My indirections were not tolerated at all, that time, I had a baby out of wedlock. A shame." Katherine informs them, "It was kept secret." Elena states and Katherine nods at her. "My baby was given away. We then were banished to England, where we had to learn to adjust. So we quickly became English and it was there were I caught the eye of the nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, until Anastasia and I found out what he was and what he wanted from us and then we ran like hell." Katherine tells her as she thinks back.

 _ **England, 1492**_

 _ **Anastasia and Katerina were panting as they ran through the forest, Anastasia held Katerina's hand; Katerina was in a dress as Anastasia was wearing men attire. Pulling her along, they pass the trees and suddenly they both trip and hit the ground behind a stump, Anastasia quickly pulls Katerina closer to her and covers her mouth as they stayed hided with Elijah showed up with a scout party.**_

 _ **Katerina held her wound as Anastasia held hers as well, "They're here." he mumbles to them. "Katerina, Anastasia! I know you're near. I can smell your blood." Elijah states, Anastasia stiffens as she hated his words. "It is pointless to run, Klaus will find you, where ever you are!" she tells them, then another vampire vamps up to them, "There, there's more blood over there."**_ _ **he tells them and they took off. Anastasia listens as their footsteps grew distant and she slowly moves her hand from Katerina's mouth and helps her stand up. They both pant and look around and just as they were about to run, Trevor appears in front of them and pushes them back at the tree.**_

 _ **He covers**_ _ **Anastasia's mouth as Katerina**_ _ **covers her to stop herself from screaming, he pulls his finger to his lips and Anastasia nods at him. He smirks at her and he pulls his hand away and looks behind them. "Head east, I can't lead them astray much longer." he tells them, "And we can't run anymore." Anastasia**_ _ **tells him**_ _ **as Katerina**_ _ **pants and presses her hand to her wound. "Never mind, there's a cottage, you both will be safe there." he tells her, "Go now, Go!" he orders them, they both nod at him, Anastasia grips her hand and they both took off, heading east.**_

-End of flashback-

"So what did Klaus want?" Elena asks her, "Same thing that he'll want from the both of you, he wants to break the curse." Katherine tells them, "By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgangers." Elena mumbles. "He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from mine and Anastasia's bodies." she tells her, both of the twins look at her.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Boarding house, Rose was crying silently to herself, then she heard Damon walk into the room, "Alright Rose-bud. I need some answers." he tells her, she moves away and wipes away her tears. "Oh please don't tell me you're crying because your buddy Trevor lost his head." he groans at her as she takes a tissue and dabs the tears away.

"You've always been this sensitive?" she jokes with him, "A little vampire switch, you can just… for this very reason" he he states and makes a sound from his mouth. "Take the emotion out of it." he whispers. "Yeah, you switch yours and I'll switch mine." Rose tells him, Damon looks at her in confusion. "Is that a dig?" he questions her, "It's a turn observation, being in love with your brother's girlfriend's twin sister must be difficult." she states, finding him out.

But he just shakes it off. "I'm not in love with anyone." he tells her, "You want to try that again?" Rose asks him, not convince at all. He narrows his eyes at her, then vamps in front of her. "Don't get on my bad side." he warns her, "Then show me your good side." she taunts him, "How do I found Klaus?" Damon asks her, "You don't find Klaus, he finds you." she tells him.

"Oh come on, there's got to be somebody to know someone that knows him." Damon asks her as he moved away, "Out of the 200 somebodies, that's still not even close." she tells him and took a seat, "Humor me, you got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" he asks her, "Through a very low somebody on the totem-pole." she tells her, Damon waited for the man. "A guy name Slader in Richmen." she answers him, "Perfect, I'll drive." he tells her, "No. you forget that not all of us can do sun." she tell him and jesters to the sunlight outside. He looks outside, then back at her, "Then you drive." he states and walks off. "Come on." he tells her, she sighs, stood up and followed him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea handed her the cup of blood, "What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Samathea asks her, Katherine looks at her, looking more healthy. "It's really tedious, but…" she states and took the cup from her. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of the Petrova blood and the blood of a sorceress, witches are crafty with their spells." she tells them, they look at her. "The doppelgangers were created to undo the spell. Once both doppelgangers reappears, the curse could be broken." Katherine tells them.

"So you ran before he killed you both." Elena states, Katherine shrugs. "Something like that." she answers as she remembered.

Outskirts of England, 1492

 _ **Morning had come as Anastasia and Katerina ran all night, they pant as they find the cottage that Trevor tells them off, and the make a dash for it, but then Anastasia fell to her knees as she was out of breath, "Just a little further, Ann." Katerina tells her and helps her back onto her feet.**_

 _ **They then make it to the door and Katerina bangs on it, "Help! Please, help us!" she calls out as Anastasia kept watch then an old woman opens the door and peeks out of it. Katerina looks at her and pants. "Please, help us." she asks of her. "I don't invite strangers into my home." she tells him and went to close it. "Wait, Trevor. He said that you can help us." Anastasia tells her, "Aw, damn him." Rose calls out, the old woman turns and looks at her. "Always making promises I don't want to keep." he exclaim and looks at the twins in shock.**_

 _ **Katerina pants and held Anastasia close to her, "Let them in." Rose orders her, the woman looks her then opens the door for them, the two stubble into the cottage and took a seat, "Bring them water and something to eat." Rose compels the woman and she complies, then left the house. "You must be Rose, thank you. Trevor said to show you this to prove to you who we are and they you'll help us." Katerina tells her and shows her the moonstone, "You stole this from Klaus?"**_ _ **Rose questions them. "It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grab it and we made our escape." Katerina tells her.**_

" _ **People don't escape from Klaus, they always end up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose warns them. "We know the risk you bring on, giving us aid." Anastasia tells her, "I am risking nothing. At nightfall I will bring you both back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." she tells them, griping both of their arms and throws them into the room and locks them in. Anastasia ran up to the door and bangs on it. "Liar, ti si strakhlivets, az si pomislikh, che mozhe da se vyarva, no vi lŭzha! Ti si tochno kato nego!" Anastasia scream**_ _ **in Bulgarian at the stop of her lungs, banging on the door.**_

-End of Flashback-

The black SUV pulls up to a coffee shop in Richmen and pulling into the garage, Rose and Damon step out of the SUV. "Back entrance, how convenient." Damon jokes. "That's the point we all can't have daylight ring." she tells him as he shows off his. "How do you even know this Slader guy is even here?' Damon asks her, "I called him, he's here. He's always here." she tells him.

"Good." Damon states and slams her against the wall. "IF you're setting me up in anyway, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. Something I'm very good at." he tells her, she looks at him and them shoves him against the SUV. "I'm older than you and stronger, don't get on my bad side." she warns him. He grunts and she lets go of him and he turns and looks at her, "You can trust me." she tells him and walks inside, Damon follows after her.

Rose pulls off her coat as Damon eyes the window. "Whoa what about the sunlight?" he asks her. "Double painted and tempered, UV Rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" she tells him, setting her coat down. "That and free Wi-fi." Slader states, walking up to them, Rose smiles at him and he smiles at her. "Hey, how are you?" she asks him, pulling him into a hug. "Good, I saw you come, what are you doing here?" he asks her, "It's a long story." she tells him.

"But I want to you to meet…" she states and Slader turns and looks at him. "Damon Salvatore, turn 1864 in Mystic Falls, by Mary Ann Perrice aka Anastasia Petrova." he states and Damon smirks for a moment. "So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" he asks her, "Yes it was right, thank you for the tip and I have to tell you, Anastasia… she's dead." Rose tells him, Slader looks at her in shock. "What?" he mumbles, "Katerina killed her." she informs him and Slader looks away. "That's…" he mumbles, shocking, huh." Rose asks him, he looks at her and nods.

Then he shakes off the subject, "It's nice meet you." Slader held his hand out to Damon and he shook it with hesitation, "Maybe… what's going on Rose, where's Trevor?" he asks her, Damon looks away as she cast her eyes to the ground, then Slader got the message.

~8~8~8~

Katherine was now looking like her self again as both her family's history book and Anastasia's big journal was with her in the tomb. "Rose never ended up taking you and your sister back to Klaus was she?" Elena asks her, "No, but not because she had a change of heart." Katherine tells her as she eyes Samathea.

Cottage, England 1492

 _ **Rose came back into the room with rope in her hand, "It's night fall, time to go." she tells them, walking over to them as they both pulls themselves up. But then Rose saw that Anastasia was wound and she pulled her away from her wound, making Anastasia whimper in pain. "When did this happen?" Rose demands of her and saw Katerina's wound as well. "In the woods, we trip." Katerina informs her.**_

" _ **That's a lie, I would of smelt it." Rose tells them and found a knife on Katerina's being. "We would rather die then go back to Klaus." Anastasia snaps at her. Rose looks at her, "If you die, Trevor dies with you." Rose states, bites her wrist and force feed them her blood. Katerina places her hand on her cheek and felt her wound was gone. "Where are they?" Trevor asks as he burst into the cottage, Rose left them as Anastasia felt her wound was now healed. She then eyes the rope they locks her eyes with Katerina.**_

 _ **Katerina nods at her and Anastasia flicks her wrist and the rope was now ready for hanging, Katerina quietly got off the bed and pulled a chair under the rope. "He will kill you." Rose tells Trevor, "He's going to sacrifice them, Rose." Trevor tells her, "Then so be it!" Rose snaps at him, Katerina stood on the chair and tied the rope to her neck as Anastasia reaches into her satchel and garbs a hold of something. "I love Anastasia, Rose." Trevor tells Rose,**_ _ **Katerina look at Anastasia as the younger sister pulls out a vial, uncorks it and held it at her lips, 'I love you, Anastasia' Katerina mouths to her, Anastasia smiles at her, "I love you too, Katerina.' Anastasia mouth back and down the liquid in the vial.**_

 _ **Katerina kicks the chair out from under her and snaps her neck and Anastasia hits the ground with a thud. Both Trevor and Rose walks into the room and was now in horror. Katerina was hanging from the beam, dead. Anastasia was on the ground, a small vial of lethal poison in her hand as she was laying limp on her side as she laid on the ground, Trevor ran to Anastasia and gathered her into his arms, he then held his hand over her mouth and felt no breath left her lips as she was now getting cold.**_

-End of Flashback-

"You killed yourselves?" Elena questions as Samathea was also in shock, "Klaus need a human and sorceress doppelgangers, as vampires we were no longer any use to him." Katherine tells her, "But it didn't work, you didn't escape, you've both been running from Klaus ever since." Samathea adds in. "We underestimated his spirit for vengeance, but living is a suitcase is better than having her blood split over some silly little rock." Katharine tells her.

Samathea looks over at Elena, who looks at her. "What's wrong afraid I'm right?" she asks them, Samathea wraps her arms around her knees and looks away from her. "You don't want to die, there is another way out." she tells them then cuts her wrist a little and they look at her wrist. Then looks at her, "Better hurry your opportunity is going… going… going and gone." she states as her wound was close. She smirks at Samathea and the young sorceress looks away from her. "Ann and I, we made the other choice."

England, 1492

 _ **Katerina gasp awake as Anastasia gasp awake as well, Anastasia**_ _ **then**_ _ **pushes herself up, "What did you do, Katerina, Anastasia?" Trevor questions them as Anastasia glares at him, feeling nothing but rage. "I would of help you live." Trevor tells them, Anastasia just laughs at him, "Live? Right, you lying backstabber, you were going to hand us back over to him, I would sooner die then watch my sister die right before my eyes." she snaps at him and they both limp over to the wall and he walks pass them.**_

" _ **I would never lie to you Anastasia, I wouldn't dare." he tells her, she glares at him, then Rose walks in, "Was your plan all along, to give us hope of freedom only to crush it under your heel?" Anastasia questions him with tears in her eyes. Trevor shook his head, "No I would never do that to you." he tells her, she just looks at him in disappointment and in hurt.**_

" _ **Don't you see Trevor, she and Katerina use you and me to turn her." Rose tells her, Anastasia shook her head. "No, it was never in my nature to use anybody. I trusted you Trevor, I thought you were my friend, but now I see you for what you really are, cowards, you use other people, and I am sorry for my words." she tells them as she limps a bit, "Ann, be careful, you're**_ _ **are still hurt." Katerina tells her and helps her stand, "I am sorry too Anastasia… for this." Rose hold a stake and vamps at her, but Anastasia pulls the old woman in front of her and Rose stab her, the woman shouts in pain and Rose was in horror and back into Trevor's arms. Anastasia pulls out the stake and feed off the woman, then pulls away, eyes pulsing crimson and she handed the woman over to Katerina and she feed off her as well.**_

" _ **You just signed our death sentence." Rose tells her, Anastasia glares at her in rage, "You sign them**_ _ **yourselves**_ _ **when you betrayed me, you would of handed us back over to him and I won't let that happen, so better you die than us." Anastasia tells her, then Katerina throws the woman into Trevor's arms and the vamp out if the house and were now gone.**_

-End of Flashback-

"Anastasia really said that?" Samathea asks her, Katherine nods, running her hand along Anastasia's journal, "Rose unleash a rage in her that had been bottled up in her for a long time, she too loyalty seriously and the look in her eyes, she was devastated." Katherine states, "So it was all Rose's fault for you turning." Elena states, Katherine shrugs, "Ann came up with the plan when we were in captivity from Rose, that if Rose fed us her blood, we would kill ourselves so Klaus would never use us." Katherine states.

"Trevor died, you and Anastasia ruined their lives." Samathea tells her, "I didn't exact him to last this long, then again, neither did Anastasia." Katherine mumbles, "You don't even care." Samathea and Katherine glares at her, "We were looking out for ourselves, we were always looking out for ourselves and now that it's just me, I need to look out for myself." she tells them the twins look after her. "If you two were smart, you would do the same as well." she adds, then she turns her back to them and opens Anastasia's journal. Samathea looks over at Elena and she locks her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Damon explain what happen with Trevor and as he and Slater got got coffee. "And your sure Elijah's dead?" she asks the Salvatore. "Beyond dead." Damon informs him, "Trevor was a good man. Help me with my disorientation on sexual deviants of Va-rogue perious." Slater states as the three sat down. "From my phyis P.H.D." Slater adds. "Slater's been in collage since 74." Rose informs him, "When I was turn. I have 18 Degrees, three masters, and 4 PhDs." Slater informs him.

"The point?" Damon asks him, "Exactly, what is the point. What should I be doing with my eternity, if you haven't answered so please enlighten me." he asks them, wanting to know why they were even here at the coffee shop in Richmen. "We need your help." Rose tells him, Slater looks at her. "If someone wanted to get in tough with Klaus, how would you hook them up?" she asks him, "Krack's list." Slater answers. "Really?" Damon questions him. Slater looks at her, "Seriously, I response to a person online, who gets send to somebody, who knows somebody, who knows Elijah, who's dead. And that is where my connection ends." Slater informs him. Damon glares at him.

Outside of the coffee shop, a man in a suit walks up to a man playing a guitar, he kneels down and gave him a hundred and took a few quarters into his hand and this hand turns out to be Elijah alive and well and Serena was standing right next to him, her hands on her hips. She wore skinny jeans, black high-heels a violet short sleeve shirt and a thin jean jacket. They both look over at the three in the coffee shop.

~8~8~8~

"So how much of your little story is true?" Samathea questions her as she stood up and Elena did as well. "I have no reason to lie, Samathea. I have reason to do anything, but sit here and read and rot." Katherine tells her and flips through the pages. "So Anastasia was a crazy psychopath like you." Samathea states, "No, she was hurt, badly. By someone she thought she could trust." Katherine answers her.

"So you admit that it's even particularly true, the reason why you came back." Elena states, Katherine looks over at them, "Because you wanted to be the one that hands us over to Klaus." she concludes. Katherine closes the book and pulls herself up, "500 years in the run, I figured… maybe he be willing to strike a deal." she tells her. "So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Samathea states, "Right again." Katherine applause her, "What else does Klaus need to break the curse." Samathea demands of her.

"Oh, Cook getting smarter." Katharine muses. "It's not just me and Elena, or the stone. You needed to trigger the curse of the werewolf gene in Taylor, and before that, you killed Caroline and you knew she had vampire blood in her system, and you also need a witch to do the spell…" Samathea sums up, "Sam what are you getting at…" Elena asks her as realization hits Samathea. "Let her finish Elena." Katherine said with amusement. "Oh god, he need a vampire, werewolf, witch, human doppelganger and sorceress doppelganger. Five sacrifices." Samathea concludes, Katherine smirks at her. "Around of applause for Detective Samathea, you are smarter than you look, so wonder Damon is so taken with you." Katharine taunts her.

But she ignored that last bit, "So you were just going to hand us all over to him to die." Samathea growls, Katherine glares at her, "Better you die than I." she tells her and walks back into the tomb. Samathea pace now and ran her hand over her hair, feeling her heart race at the discovery she found at and now sure how to handle it.

~8~8~8~

"Here's what I don't get… the originals could move around in the day, which means they know the secret of the day-ring, so why would he need to break the curse?" Damon asks. "To keep the werewolf werewolves from lifting it." Slater answers him, "If a vampire breaks the curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon, forever, vise versea." he adds. "But werewolves are all existent." Rose adds. "That's true, but never seen one, but rumor has it…" Slater states.

"Not such a rumor has it." Damon states, they both look at him, "Mystic Falls?" Slater asks him, Damon nods at him, "God I got to visit this place, it sounds awesome." Slater states with a smile. "Awesome doesn't begin to describe it, can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon asks him. Elijah listens in on them, just dropping the quarters in each hand and held them tightly in his hand. "What do you mean?" Slater asks him, "Well I mean, we can render the stone useless and the curse can't be broken." Damon states, "Well yeah, probably. But, why would you want to do that?" Slater asks him. "Tell me how." Damon orders him.

"Remember our deal Elijah, I help you and Klaus doesn't get to know I'm awake from you." Serena tells him, he smirks. "I'm still surprise that you were able to watch over us for all those years." he tells her, she smirks and looks at him as he held the quarters in one hand. "What else was I suppose to do, be bored? I practice my magic and was still able to check in, but I am going to have few words with Nic." she states and crosses her arms, "Before or after you've sleep with him?" he questions her and she glares at him. "Do we or don't we have a deal, because I can put you right back where I found you and I can make it permanent." she reminds him. He nods at her, "Of course Serena, you have my word. Klaus will have no knowledge of you or your whereabouts." he tells her.

"Good, now lets keep it that way." she tells him, he nods at her and flicks his wrist, making the quarters shatter the glass and lets the sun in, burning both Rose and Slater, everyone was in an uproar of panic and confusion, then Elijah picks Serena up in his arms and held her a bridle style. "Come my dear, we must be on our way." Elijah tells her, she nods at him. And they both vanish.

~8~8~8~

Damon quickly pulls Rose's jacket over her and held her out through the back door in the panic crowd. He then picks her up and walks her to the car. He opens up the back door and sets her inside. "You're going to be okay." Damon tells her. "I know." she tells him, "Who's behind this?" he questions her. "I don't know." she answers him, as her skin heal. "Where's Slater?" she asks him, "Gone, No one knows." Damon answers her.

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me." she states as she panics a little. "Then who did it?" Damon demands of her, she looks at him. "It's Klaus, don't you understand!?" she tells him, he looks at her in shock, seeing the fear in her eyes. "You don't know this man, we're dead! We're all dead!" she cries and sucks in air as she cries, "Shh, shh, shh." he then pushes her in and closes the door.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena looks at the tomb entrance and saw that Katherine wasn't going to come back as all. "I really hate that woman." Samathea states with her arms cross, Elena looks at her. ""You know she can hear you, right?" Elena asks, "Good." Samathea answers, then she walks over, grabs the bag and picks up the bottle of blood, then Stefan walks in. "Elena, Sam." he calls out and they both look at him.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asks him as her and Samathea stood in front of him, "I can ask you both the same question." he shot back at them, "Oh, Caroline told you." Samathea mumbles. "No, she kept your secret, but it didn't take long for me to figure out what you two were doing or what was so important that you have to keep it from me." Stefan tells them, "I knew that you would stop us." Elena tells him, "Listen to me, whatever she said to the both of you is a lie, do not listen to her, she is a liar." he tells them.

"What if she wasn't this time, you didn't hear what she said, Stefan." Samathea tells him, "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you both." he tells them, "That's the problem, you won't. But you'll die trying, how is that any better?" Elena questions him, "There is nothing you can do, Stefan." Katherine states, getting all three's attention. "I haven't even told you the best part of the story." she tells them, as she remembers that night.

Bulgaria, 1492

 _ **Katerina and Anastasia road back on horse, back to their home, they both dismount and pull off their hoods, as they walk back onto the house property, they saw bodies of servants scattered about, Anastasia gasp as she knew all of them. They both look closer and saw that they all had bite marks on their necks and drain of their blood.**_

 _ **Realization hits them both as they look at the house, "Mama…" Anastasia mumbles and took off, "Anastasia… wait!" Katerina calls out, following her. Anastasia enter the house and ran into the room, she lets out a surprise gasp and leans back against the door, Katerina catches up to her and gasp as well, both seeing their father impaled into the wall by a sword. Anastasia places her hand over her heart, feeling it beat like crazy. She then looks over at the bed and gasp in horror, Katerina looks over as well and Anastasia ran over and sat on the bed, next her dead mother.**_

" _ **No… mama…" she cries, shaking her, Katerina ran over to her and sat next to her sister gripping at her mother's cold hand. Anastasia lets a strain gasp as tears stream don her face. "No! Mama!" Anastasia cries out to her as their mother was dead, Katerina pulls her into her arm and Anastasia bawls her eyes out and grips onto Katerina for her support.**_

-End of Flashback-

"He killed them, our entire family, just to get back at us for running, and seeing our mother's dead body. It push Anastasia right over the edge, Trevor and Rose betrayal was hard enough, but I saw her break and in doing so she turn off her humanity to protect herself from having to feel that pain ever again." Katherine tells her as Samathea covers her mouth in shock.

"Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance, and your friends and family and anyone that you've ever loved." Katherine tells them, but Stefan turns Samathea and Elena to him, "No, look at me, do not listen to her, okay." he tells them. They just look at him, Samathea moves her hand from her mouth, "Always the protector, but even you must realize that they are both doom, there is nothing that you can do to stop it." Katherine tells them and they look back at her. "Unless of course you have this." she states and held up the moonstone.

"What?" Samathea asks as she steps closer, but Stefan stops her, "Wait, there it is, that's the ultimate lie, isn't it. You spun this whole thing so we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan questions her, stepping to her. She pulls down her arm and looks at him. "I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth." she tells him. "No, let me guess. You want to trade the stone for your freedom." he states. She raise an eyebrow at him. "Huh? You manipulative psychotic bitch." he snaps at her, she just scuffs at him, "My freedom, that's where you're wrong Stefan. I don't want m freedom, cause when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will." she states.

Both of the Gilberts stiffen in fear, "I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest manipulative psychotic bitch in town." she informs him, he looks at her, stun by her works and then she eyes Samathea and Elena and then turns and walks into the tunnels of the tomb and disappeared from sight, Stefan turns and looks at Elena and Samathea and they lock their eyes with his, scared out of their freaking minds.

~8~8~8~

Damon sat in front of the fire and drinks from a bottle of Bordon and Rose steps out, "I'm sorry about today, I didn't know that, that was going to happen." she tells him, "I believe you." Damon tells her, "I wish there was a way to save Samathea, I know how much you want to." he tells her, "You know I will." Damon states and Rose smiles to herself.

"You remind me of Trevor." she states and picks up a glass, "Why, why him?" he asks her, "Because he always talk a big game, he was always working an angle. But underneath it all, he was the best friend he was the best friend anyone could ever asks for." she states as she stood in front of him. "Hm and where did that get him?" he asks her and gave her some. "Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too." she tells him.

"To friendship." he cheers and they both drink from their glass and bottle, "You're right to fight it." she tells him, he gulps his drink, "The way you feel about her." she adds, "And why's that?" Damon asks her. "Because if we want to survive… we need to not care about anyone." she tells him, walking away. Then takes a seat, "Caring gets you dead, huh?" Damon asks her and she looks at him, "It might be time to turn the switch off on your emotions." she tells him and he turns and looks at her.

"I will of you will." he offers her, she looks at him and sets her glass down and they vamp in front of each other, inches apart, then they places their lips roughly against each other and their hands roam over each other, refusing to breath for a minute.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Stefan and Samathea walk up to the door, Samathea fumbles with the keys righting to get the right one, "Sam…" Stefan states, "I can't talk about it Stefan." she tells him, Elena show that Samathea was broken and frustrated over this. "You have to Sam, let it all out." Stefan tells her, she tugs at the door, then moves away, her hands running through her hair.

She then moves away as she breathes heavily, "Sam, please…" Stefan asks her, she turns to him, "We wanted to know the truth and we got it." she tells him, Elena moves up beside her and places her hand on her shoulder. "It's not us that's endanger. It's- it's- it's- it's Caroline, Taylor, Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse." she tells him and he saw that she was now breaking. "I can't blame anyone else anymore, and it not because you and Damon come into town or because you and Elena fell in love. That- that- that's not why everyone I love is in danger, it's because of me, I should of kept my mouth shut, I should never said anything and now everyone is in danger and it's all my fault." she cries.

Elena wraps her wraps her arms round Samathea as she grips the back of her shirt, Stefan then wraps his arm around them both and Samathea cries out like a baby, Elena held her close, can't believing Samathea would blame herself for everything, Stefan kiss Samathea's head in a brotherly matter and Samathea tries to control her breathing, but fails and trembles in their arms, hating herself.

~8~8~8~

Back in the tomb, Katherine flips through Anastasia's journal and then suddenly came on a sketch picture of her, Anastasia and their mother and they were smiling. A tear well up in Katherine's eye as she thinks back to when she last saw Anastasia.

1864, Mystic Falls.

 _ **Katherine and Mary and were thrown into the church and the door closes behind them, Mary regain enough strength and she moves over to Katherine, "Sister… wake up." Mary tells her and Katherine flutter her eyes open and Mary sat her up. "Katherine there isn't much time." she tells her, Katherine looks at her, still weak. "Feed off me." she tells her and Katherine looks at her in horror.**_

" _ **No I won't do that, we're getting out together." Katherine protested, but Mary smiles at her sadly, "We both know I can't leave them behind." she tells her as Katherine's eyes welled up. "Please Anastasia… don't make me do this." Katherine begs her, but Mary cups her cheeks and she looks at her, "Katerina… you are so much stronger than I, you were able to handle Mama's death better than I. You were able to keep a hold of your humanity when I couldn't and I am not going back on my word now, I will not let you die." she tells her and then moves away her hair from her neck.**_

" _ **Go ahead Katerina, feed… I need you to survive… one of use has to make it out ans keep Klaus from getting you." she tells her, Katherine cries a little, "Hey… hey… it's okay. It's okay." Mary assures her and Katherine looks at her and her eyes turn crimson and her fangs showed. "Forgive me." Katherine beg her and she bits down of Mary's neck and drank, Mary gasp in shock and leans back and had her back press on the ground. Katharine then pulls away and looks down at her and cups her cheek. "I'm so sorry." she tells her, Mary just smiles at her. And grips her hand. "I'm not, you know I would do anything for you." she tells her. Katherine nods at her, "Go sister, escape and always remember… obicham te."**_ _ **she tells her, Katherine sobs and nods at her. "I az te obicham, po-malka sestra. vinagi i zavinagi." Katherine said back to her and kisses her forehead.**_

" _ **Go run and don't look back." Mary tells her, she nods at her and moved away, Mary's hand slips out of hers and Mary places it on her stomach. She then closes her eyes, "Damon…" she whispers and closes her eyes, a tear slips down her face.**_

-End of Flashback-

A tears plops next to Anastasia's sketch picture of her and Katherine realizes that she was crying. She pulls her hand to her mouth, kill looking at Anastasia's picture the closes the book, she then pulls her hand away and she pulls it closely to her chest.

"Anastasia… please… come back." she sobs softly to herself holding the book tightly in her arms, missing her sister, remember everything that they went through to survive. And Anastasia was always there to break her out of a situation that wasn't in Katherine's odds. Tears plops repeatedly onto the book as Katherine's soft sobs echoed in tomb, but no is around to heard and know that…

Katherine really did love her sister, she was her other half, her only friend in the world, and she sacrifice her live to save her and she knew she couldn't be anymore proud of having her for a sister and deeply hatting Samathea for looking just like her and hopes that… she doesn't make the same mistake that Anastasia made to make sure that Katherine survived, she pray that the curse of the love between the Petrova twins did not pass on to Elena and Samathea.


	10. The Sacrifice

Samathea laid comfortably in bed until she heard a noise, she turns over cracking her eyes open and saw that everything was just fine everything was fine, so she roll back onto her side until she and snuggles back into her bed and closes her eyes, but then she shot her eyes widen open as she felt a presence in her room, male black and he head suspicion written all over him.

She laid still and waited for him to move, she then heard another and she shot up and looks around her room, a knife drawn from under her pillow and she held it in front of her, she then pushes off her covers and stood on her feet and quietly walks to her door, pulls it opens and she steps out of her room into the hall, knife in her hand. She quietly walks up to Elena's room and peeks inside, seeing that she was fast asleep, she pulls back then heard someone behind her.

She quickly turns and gasp in shock, almost lost grip on her knife. Alaric jumps as well with a bowl in his hand, Samathea pants with relief and then gasp again. "Oh…" she stutters, blushes looks away. "Sam." Alaric states, placing the bowl at his lower covered regain, "I… um… heard something." she tells him, and she chuckles nervously and Jenna appear next to him, wearing just Alaric's shirt. "That was us. I'm sorry." she tells her.

"We didn't think anyone was… up." Alaric tells her, "But here you are… and with a knife, why do you have a knife?" Jenna asks her, Alaric and Samathea look at each other, needing a really good excuse "Um… new form… of habit?" Samathea tells her, Jenna nods at her. "Um… Jenna and I we were just…" Alaric tries to explains their situation to Samathea and she just covered her eyes. "Junky Monkey?" Alaric offers her, Samathea just shook her head, "No, I'm fine, I'm not hungry." she tells him, trying not to be awkward right now as they were in a very awkward situation at the moment.

"Well… I'm naked, so I'm gonna go." Alaric tells her and walks off. "Good idea." Samathea mumbles and pulls her hand away from her eyes, she then walks back her bedroom. "I'm really, really sorry." Jenna tells her, getting her to stop and look at her. "It's fine, really. Jenna don't worry about it." she tells her, laughing a little. "I know that he's missing over a lot, but are you sure it's okay?" Jenna asks her, Samathea just smiles at her.

"It's seems like things are good." Samathea tells her, Jenna just smiles, "They're extremity good." she tells her and Samathea snickers, "Then I am extremity okay with it." she tells her and watches Jenna smiles and walk off after Alaric, Samathea walks back over to her bed and laid back down, but kept the knife close, she knows at someone was just in her room and stole some of her stuff and she listens and heard the intruder walk down the stairs and left right outside the door. She sighs and grips the handle tightly.

~8~8~8~

Later the next day, Samathea manage to convince Elena to go to school and act like a teenager her together, but Elena knew what she was going to do and she knew that she couldn't talk Samathea out of her plan, she she keep quiet and hated herself for doing so.

She was reading a book, until she heard someone knock on the door, she marks her page and walks over to the door. She opens it and there stood Stefan and Damon. "Hey, can we talk?" Stefan asks her as she stood there. "Why?" she asks him, "We went to see Katherine." Damon tells her, she then steps to the side. "Come on in." she tells them and they step inside.

~8~8~8~

Earlier that day, Damon and Stefan walks down to the tomb and moves the door out of the way and they lean against the doorway. "Please come on in, there's plenty of room for all of us." Katharine muses. "I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon suggest, "Hm… they're such pretty eyes." she states, Damon just rolls them. "We're here for the moonstone." Stefan tells her, "Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asks her.

"Tell you what, you get your witch to hocus pocus me out of here and you can have whatever you want." she offers them, Damon looks over at Stefan. "I'd thought you like it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you." Stefan reminds her. "I've had time to reconsider." she tells him, walking to the door, "Meaning you're hungry." Damon states, she looks at him, "I'm starving, Damon and dirty and above all, I'm bored. Running from Klaus wasn't so boring, so here's the deal." she states and held up the moonstone.

"You get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever." she tells them and Stefan looks at Damon. And he looks at him, "Let me know when you decide." she tells them, showing the moonstone off in their faces and walks back into the tomb.

~8~8~8~

"You don't believe her do you?" Samathea asks them, "No of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon tells her, "According Rose's friend, Slater, there is a way to destroy the spell, that Klaus wants to break." Stefan tells her. "No spell, no doppelgangers sacrifice, ergo you and Elena live." Damon tells her, she sighs. "How do you destroy it?" she asks him. Stefan leans forward, "By releasing it from the moonstone." he tells her, she felt uneasy. "How do you guys even know this is going to work?" she questions, stepping up to the Island and took a seat.

Stefan looks at Damon, "Because we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon states and Stefan looks back at her, "Of course you discuss it with Bonnie." Samathea mumbles. "She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan tells her. "It's Katherine, that has the moonstone, she's not going to give it to you." Samathea reminds them. "We're going to get it from her." Stefan states. "Well what he means to say is, that we will pray it from her cold dead hand, if we have to." Damon states, "Bonnie just has to find away to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her return." Stefan tells her.

"Wow it sounds like you have everything plan out, Stefan." she tells him, really hating that plan. "Yup, we're awesome." Damon praises himself. "Expect for one thing." she throws out, they both look at her. "I don't want you to do it." she tells them. Stefan shot a look over at Damon who was also confuse by her words as well. "What are you talking about Sam, we don't have a choice." Stefan tells her. "What about Klaus?" she asks him. "We'll find him after we get the moonstone." he tells her.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that Elena and I love, including you two." she tells him, Damon was taken back at the whole 'love' word and tried not to act too surprise. "Sam, if we can despell the moonstone, we can save both of your lives." Stefan injects. She sighs, "I know, I keep hearing that from everyone." she states, then pulls out of the stool and walks out of the kitchen, the Salvatore brothers look at each other, confused by her behavior.

~8~8~8~

Samathea enters the Boarding house and saw that neither of the brothers home, so she walks into the house and closes the door behind her. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose calls out, Samathea looks over, gasp and looks away, Rose looks up and saw Samathea. "Oh… I thought you were…" she states.

"Yeah… sorry to barge in like this…" Samathea states, refusing to turn back around, "There is no one else here." Rose informs her, Samathea nods. "I… actually came to talk to you." she tells her, Rose nods at her. "Then I should probably get dress." she states, "Yes please." Samathea agrees, and Rose walks away. Samathea exhaled, feeling her ears turn. 'What is with me seeing naked people?!' she mouth at herself in frustration, then face palms.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Rose, who was now dress, sat in the living room as Samathea explain her plan. "It's a bad idea." Rose tells her, "No it's not, from what Stefan told me your friend Slater has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Samathea tells her, "Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose reminds her, Samathea nods. "Touche, but still there is more to learn, and we need to learn it." she tells her.

"Why are you coming to me for this?" Rose questions her, Samathea sighs, "Because I need your help, no one knows Slater like you do, and I didn't know who else to turn to for help, because I knew Stefan and Damon would stop me and I made Elena stay out of this." she answers her. "That last one sounds about right." Rose states, "We're at a disagreement right now. They are willing to risk everyone that Elena and I love and I'm not." Samathea tells her. "They're just trying to protect the both of you." Rose tells her.

"And you've proven that you didn't care any less if we were protected or not." Samathea states. "So we're back to you taking me to Slater." she adds and Rose sat down next to her, "What do you hope to achieve by doing this?" Rose asks her, "How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" Samathea asks her, "I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" she asks her, Samathea nods and pulls out a ring, and held it up. "I can spell this and make it a daylight ring for you… if you help me get to Slater's." Samathea offers her.

Rose looks at her in shock, "You're willing to do that?" she asks her, Samathea closes her fist with the ring in it, "If… you help me to Slater's." Samathea reminds her.

~8~8~8~

Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie were gathered in the library, "I might be able to lower the spell long enough for you to get in there, grab the moonstone and get out." she tells them, "How, it took both you and your Grams last time and look what happen to her." Jeremy tells her.

"I am well aware of what happened, but I learn a few new things." she tells him, "Bonnie…" Jeremy warns her, she then looks at Stefan, "How will you get it?" she asks him, "She hasn't been feeding, she's weaker and now…" Stefan nudges his head to Damon and shows his glass of blood. "You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" Bonnie asks the older Salvatore, "It's a plan, is it perfect, what plan is?" Damon scuffs.

"Let me do it, I got my ring, I can get in, get out and the spell won't be necessary." he states and eyes Bonnie. "Geez thanks, a sixteen year old child, why didn't we think about that. Why are you even here?" Damon asks of him. "Maybe I can help better the plan, do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Bonnie asks them and Damon looks over at Stefan.

~8~8~8~

Rose and Samathea drove down the road and they turn and enter the garage; then they walk up the stairs and Rose stood in front of a door, then bangs on it, "Slater!" she calls out and Samathea walks over to her. "Slater it's Rose, open up!" she calls out again, no response. She then looks at Samathea. "Not home, sorry." she tells her, Samathea narrows her eyes at her. "Oh no, we didn't come all the way out here for nothing." she tells her then moves in front of the door.

She then places her hand inches from the door and glides it down, she then stops it at handles, her eyes glowed neon golden and with a spread of her fingers, something on the other side breaks off and hits the ground. Samathea eyes turn back to bright blue and she grips the hands and pushes the doors open, and they both walk in, "Slater?" Rose calls out as Samathea looks around, "I don't think he's going to be much help." Rose tells her, Samathea looks over at her and ran over and gasp as she saw what Rose was seeing. Slater was laying on the ground with stake in his chest, his skin gray as his veins were black. He was dead, Samathea sighs, she looks at Rose and back at Slater.

Rose walks over to his body and drags it back some more, then Samathea walks over to his desk and looks over his notes, "Looks like whoever kill Slater, blew up the coffee shop, found him and killed him for his information." Samathea states looking at a few booklets "Yeah, probably from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanack, knowing too much information just bit in the ass." Rose states. She then walks over to the curtains and pulls them open.

"What are you…?" Samathea questions her, "Ten foot glass, UV rays couldn't penitence." she tells her and looks out the window, Samathea looks at her. "I use to just come here and just watch the day." she tells her, Samathea looks at the picture of Slater and another woman in it with him, "I'm sorry about Slater." she tells her and places the picture frame down, then went over the notes. "You know when this whole business is done and I do survive, I might consider playing a game of chest." Samathea states, Rose turns to her, "You've never played chest before?" she asks her, Samathea smiles and shock her head, "No, I know the rules and seen others play it, but I've never played it myself." she tells her.

Rose smiles at her, "I might play that game with you." she tells her, Samathea looks at her, "I'd like that." she tells her, "Any luck yet?" she asks her, Samathea sets the notes down and turns to the computers and hits enter. "I can't get in, it's password protected." she informs him, "Then this was a waste of time, lets go." Rose tells her, but then they heard a noise in the back. Making the two turn and looks around. "Stay here." Rose tells her, Samathea nods at her and Rose walks to a room and opens the doors and she saw a woman hiding in the back.

"Alice?" she calls out, getting Samathea's attention, "Rose." Alice cries and ran to her and wraps her arms around Rose and cries and Rose stood there, holding her in her arms and Samathea tilts her head to the side.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks back to the library holding two pictures in his hand, "These belong to Katherine, found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but um… it was hers." he states showing Bonnie the picture of Katherine and Mary Ann, Damon looks at the picture of Mary Ann and Bonnie took them both.

She then places them in a blow, dips her hand and the glass of water and sprays the pictures with it and they were set on fire and started her chanting. "What will this do?" Damon asks her. "I can turn the metal to ash and it will compassionate her for a minute or two, long enough for you to get the moonstone and get out." she tells them, Damon looks over at Stefan as Bonnie felt her nose and felt blood and she quickly wipes it away.

~8~8~8~

Back at Slater's apartment, Rose comforts Alice then gets walks into the kitchen and sat down, "She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose informs her. "How is she?" Samathea asks her as she pours tea that she made, "Overrating, big time." she tells her, Samathea looks at her. "Why is she overrating?" she asks her, "Because… those tears she's crying, they're for her, she was dating Slater, because she wanted to turn." Rose informs her, Samathea looks over her shoulder at Alice then back at her.

"Why on God's green Earth do people want to become vampires?" Samathea states, Rose went to answers, but Samathea held up her hand, "That was rhetorical." she tells her and walks off to Alice and handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you." Alice mumbles and took a sip as Samathea sat next to her. And Alice looks at her, Samathea look at her, "You look really familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" she asks her and Samathea knew what she was meaning, "Did you know Slater?" Alice asks her, Samathea shook her head, "No personally, no. I just knew that he kept detail records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping I that you could point me to towards Klaus." Samathea tells her and Alice looks at her.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." she informs her, "Do you know Slater's computer password?" Samathea asks her and Alice looks at her in dis-belief. "Are you seriously asking me that right now, I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." she reminds her, "I won't pretend to know what you're going through. It must be horrible, but… do you know his password?" she asks her. She scoffs.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice questions her and sips the tea, then Samathea looks over at Rose as an idea struck her and she looks back at Alice, "What if I can convince Rose to turn you?" she asks her, Alice looks at her as Rose looks at her in dis-belief, "Will you show us his files than?" Samathea asks her.

Alice sat in front of the computer, the two behind her and Alice types in the password and looks at all the files, "Someones been here, all the files were deleted." Alice informs them, "Yes, probably by whoever killed him." Rose states, Samathea sighs, with her arms cross and she rub her brow.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid." Alice states and turns to another monitor, Samathea turns and looks at her and stops rubbing her brow. "We had everything back up on our separate sever." she states and enters the password. Then Rose turns to her, "You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose asks her, Samathea nods at her. "I know, but she doesn't." she tells her and walks up behind Alice. Rose smirks at her and turns to them, So Samathea was willing to play dirty.

Then Alice pulls up a list, "Christian Stewart, God was he obvious." Alice mumbles, "These are all leads to vampires?" Samathea asks her, "Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me." she tells her and looks at the contacts. "What about that one, Cody Webber." Rose states and Alice clicks the name, Samathea looks at her, "They exchange dozens of emails about Elijah." she adds, "I could… call him." Alice suggests, Samathea grabs the cell and gave it to her, Alice took it and looks at her.

"Tell him we're trying to sent a message to Klaus, the Sorceress doppelganger is the only one alive and she's ready to surrender herself to Klaus." Alice tells her and they both look at her, Alice was excited to hear it as Rose was in shock, "What?!" Rose exclaims, "Om my god, I knew I recognize you." Alice states, "Get him the message, please." Samathea asks her and walks away. Rose followed after her into the kitchen, Samathea was leaning against the Island and she turns to Rose.

"What are you doing?" she questions her, "I'm getting Klaus attention." Samathea answers her, "If Klaus knows you're alive, he'll find you and he will kill you." Rose reminds her, Samathea exhaled. Then Rose realizes Samathea's true intentions, "Which is what you wanted all along." she states, "I won't let Elena or anyone I love die for this, I want you to promise me that you will keep them safe from him." she tells her, Rose eyes widen in shock as she was Anastasia in her.

"So this whole charade was a suicide mission, so you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else…" she sums up, then Alice walks into the kitchen. "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice informs her and Samathea looks at Rose "A deal is a deal, Rose." she states and pulls out the fancy ring from her pocket. "I'll start working on the spell for your daylight ring." she tells and walks pass her, her shoulder gently bumps into Rose's and she was out of the kitchen.

~8~8~8~

Damon and the others were outside of the tomb and his phone started to ring, he stops and looks at caller as Stefan and Bonnie walk down the steps. "Not a good time right now Rose." he tells her, as he was really busy. "Don't be angry with me." she tells him as she watches Samathea make sunlight shine through in a little circle and it shines on the ring.

"Why what did you do?" he asks her as Samathea started to enchant the ring in her hands. "You need to get to Richmen immediacy." Rose said to him, "Tell me." he asks of her.

~8~8~8~

The warlock sat in a room with Elijah and Serena in the room, with some of Samathea's things laid out on the table; her mirror, her star necklace, her brush, a few strains of her hair and a picture of her in a blue low shoulder dress on prom night. "So, how exactly does this spell work?" Elijah asks him, the warlock held up a knife and out his hand, "Give me your hand." the man tells him Elijah looks over at Serena, she looks at him and nods.

Elijah does so and the man cuts his hand, Elijah didn't even flinch and the blood hits the pictured frame. "Place it here." he tells him and Elijah places his hand over the picture, "Now take my hand." the warlock tells him, holding out his hand and Elijah does so. "Close your eyes, relax your mind." he states and Elijah did. "And look for her." he states and started his chant.

~.~.~.~.~

Samathea was standing next to the window, after she was done with her spell, she looks at the ring that was now Rose's, she sighs and looks out the window, then looks at the refection behind her, she gasp as she saw Elijah's face.

Then Samathea quickly turns around and saw that he wasn't there, she pants then turns back to the window and saw that his face wasn't there anymore.

~.~.~.~.~

Elijah opens his eyes, "You saw her didn't you?" the warlock asks him, Serena looks at him as well, Elijah just smirks a little. "I know exactly where she is." Elijah answers.

~8~8~8~

Samathea paces at it was now night, she was nervous as hell and it wasn't that Cody was going to come and take her way, she pulls a glass of water to her lips and drinks it down, she then looks at Alice and saw that she was eyeing something behind her, Samathea stop, quickly turns and jumps, almost dropping her glass. There stood a really angry Damon, right in front of her and was glaring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon questions her, "What are you doing here?" Samathea shot back at him. Then Rose walks out, Samathea turns to her as Damon looks at her, "You called him?" she questions Rose. "I'm sorry, Sam." she tells her, "I thought you understood." Samathea states, "She lied." Damon states and Rose glares at him, as Samathea turns back to him, then Alice steps in. "Damon Salvatore." she states with excitement, "Get rid of her." Damon asks Rose and she walks over to her. "Rose wait." Samathea turns to her.

Rose stops on her tacks and turns to her, Samathea reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring, and tosses it to her. Rose catches it, "A deal's a deal." Samathea tells her, Rose looks at the ring sadly, then at her, she then looks away and pulls Alice out of the room. "No way." Alice states and they were gone and Samathea turns back to Damon as they were alone. "Come on, we're leaving." he tells her, but she stood her ground. "No." she reports, "I said we're leaving." he reminds her. "I'm not going with you." she said again in bigger words.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." he tells her and she shook her head, "When have I ever made a decision on my own, you and Stefan do that for me and Elena now. This, this is my decision." she tells him. He looks at her in dis-belief, "Who's going to save yourself while you're out making decisions?" he questions her, "You're not listening to what I'm saying, Damon, I don't want to be saved. Not if it means Klaus is going to kill every signal person I care about." she tells him as he narrows his eyes at her. "One live in exchange for many, I'll take that chance." she states.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." he threatens her, she clutches her fist, "I dare you to even try, Salvatore." she growls at him, he grips her arm, "No!" she exclaims as she struggles in his grip, then went to throw a punch at him, but he catches it with ease. She pants, feeling him clutch it a little, then glares as he leans in closer to her, making her lean back, "Don't ever… do that again." he orders her. He then lets go and moves away from her.

~8~8~8~

After hours of waiting Damon walks of the room, "Time to go." he tells the two that were sitting and they look up at him, "Alice is sleeping peacefully, and won't remember anything of this horribly stupid day." Damon states and the door burst open and the two stood up onto their feet as all three look over at Cody and two others. "We're here to see the Sorceress doppelganger." Cody states, Samathea took in a deep breath.

"Thank you for coming." she states and took a step forward, but Damon grips her wrist and stops her from moving out behind him, "I will break your arm." he threatens her and she glares as Cody eyes Samathea and the two look at him, "There's nothing here for you." Damon tells him and then the man at the door grunts and hits the floor, they all turn and saw Elijah alive and well. (well not… alive, alive… but you get what I mean.) Samathea gasp and Elijah vamps in from of Cody and the other. - _Rose, run._ \- Samathea said in her mind. - _Sam… thank you and I'm sorry._ \- Rose said back and vamps away. Elijah looks at the two then eyes Samathea. "I killed you, you're dead." Damon states, "For centuries now." Elijah states and Damon was taken back at that statement and Elijah looks at Cody.

"Who are you?" Elijah asks Cody, "Who are you?" Cody shout back, "I'm Elijah." he answers him and Cody went pale, "We were going to bring her to you." Cody tells him as Elijah looks back at Samathea as she locks her eyes with him, "For Klaus, she the only Doppelganger in this century." he informs him, "Is she now?" Elijah asks, acting surprise, Damon looks at her as she looks away. "I don't know how she exist, but she does, Klaus will want to see her." Cody states. "Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asks him. "No." Cody answers him. Elijah smirks at him, then looks at him, "Well then, you have been incredibly helpful." he tells them.

Then he reaches into their chest and pulls out their hearts and they drop to the floor, dead. Elijah just tosses their hearts to them, Samathea just stiffens. He just looks at her, "So, the curse of the Petrova sisters still exist." Elijah states with a small smirk. Damon looks at him confused, "Curse? What curse?" he asks him, Elijah kept his eyes on Samathea as she grips her arm and looks away. "The curse of love between the Petrova twins sister, Anastasia loved her sister, more then life, she would sacrifice her desires for Katerina to be happy, even die for her." Elijah states, Damon stiffens.

"The younger sibling dying for their older one, that is happiness to them." he states, then saw the look in Samathea's eyes as she looks back at him, "But you already knew that, didn't you?" he asks her and Damon looks at her. She said nothing as she just looks at him, "You always knew, long before you knew about Vampires, werewolves and doppelgangers, didn't you?" he asks again, she sighs and nods at her, Elijah just chuckles at that, "Something to think about, don't you think?" he asks, Damon looks at him and Elijah vamps out and left. Damon shot a look at Samathea as she mirrors him and looks back at the door.

~8~8~8~

Elijah was back at the Warlocks house and as the man walks into the room where Elijah was looking out the window and Serena was prop in a chair with her feet on the table, "Where's Luka?" Elijah asks, the man grips Serena's feet and throws them off the table and they hit the floor, she pouts at that. "Asleep." he answers and Serena props her feet back up.

"Your shadow spell was successful, I was about to track that girl, the sorceress, you're doppelganger, Serena." he states and Serena smirks to herself. "I had a little run in with one of the brothers that… killed me." he tells them, "I assume he didn't leave to tells about it." the man states, "Actually I speared him. He would die before he let anything happen to Serena's doppelganger, they both would die for the doppelgangers." Elijah states, Serena mums to herself.

"The sorceress and her human sister will be kept safe." he adds, "For now anyways." Serena mumbles and Elijah inhales. "That's princely what we need to be… safe." he states and looks at her, she looks up at him, "Is it true, is my doppelganger and her sister have the curse of the Petrova sisters?" Serena asks him, he nods at her, she sighs. "She was going to sacrifice for her sister, the love between those two are strong." he states and looks out the window with concern, Serena saw the look in his eyes. "Developing a curse on my doppelganger?" she questions, he looks back at her, "You will always know that you were my first love, Serena." he tells her in a clam and collected tone.

She looks at him with sad eyes, "And she… is not like you… no, she will sacrifice everything to save the ones she loves, that is a tract worth admiring." he states and looks back at the window.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea arrive back in Mystic Fall and they walk up the steps, "Thanks for walking me home." she tells him, "Well, your ride left you, I didn't want to leave you stranded." he tells her, and they stood on the porch, "She was just scared, she didn't mean to run." Samathea states, keeping quiet that she told Rose to run, "Yes she did, she's been running for the past 500 years." he tells her, "I just… I can't believe Elijah's alive, why did he kill those two vampires and just… let us go?" she question, "I don't know, why did you tell me that you had a curse of your own?" Damon questions her, she glares at him.

"I didn't know it was a curse, I always that it was just instincts, but after Elijah confirm my suspensions, I now know I am curse to care about Elena." she snaps at him, "If I had a dollar for everything something creepy came along, I would be rich." he grumbles, she sighs, then walks to the door and as she went to grips the handle, Damon grabs a hold of her arm and stood close to her and looks her in the eye, "What you did today was incredibly stupid." he tells her, she glares at him. "Actually the only that was stupid was that I got caught." she said back and took her arm back and out of his grip.

He looks at her, "I don't questions why you, Stefan and everyone else try so hard to save Elena and me, you shouldn't question why I would do the exact same thing." she tells him, then the door open, "Damon, good night, okay." she states and went to go inside, but saw Elena standing there, with tears in her eyes, she then jumps at her and wraps her arms tightly around her, Samathea stumbles a bit and held her shoulder, "Elena… what's wrong?" she asks her, then Jeremy walks into view with a cotton cloth on his neck. "What?" Damon asks him, Elena pulls back and sniffles, "Stefan…" she croaks.

~8~8~8~

Samathea ran down the steps and stood in front of the doorway into the tunnels of the tomb, panting for air, "Stefan!" she calls out, no response. "Stefan!" she shouts louder, and then just as she was about to go in, Damon grabs a hold of him and shoves her up against the wall, she grunts and looks at him, "Don't you dare." Damon warns her, "What are you talking about, Stefan's in there, Damon. How could you let this happen?" she questions him.

"What are you talking about, I was too busy saving you from your crazy kamikaze mission." he reminds her. "You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!" she snaps back at him, "It was the right call, Samathea." he reminds her, "Right call?! How is any of this the right call?!" she shouts, Stefan and Katherine listen to them argue and then she started to struggle in his grip, "Damon, let go of me! Damon, let go of me!" she shouts and fights his grip, but he held firmly to her wrists, "Let go of me! Let go of me, please." she said in a soft tone, as she starts to pant. He looks at her, "You done?" he asks her as she was just panting from shouting.

He lets go and step back, she went to enter, but he stood in her path, holding up his finger. She glares at him, lets out a frustrated 'tch' and walks off and back outside, running her hand through her hair. Damon watches her leave and looks at Stefan who decides to step out. "If all the idiot plans, Stefan." Damon whines at him. Stefan nods, stood at the doorway and looks at it, "I'll find a way to get you out." Damon promises him, Stefan just sighs at him, "It's alright, I'll uh… I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone, work with her, try to figure out how do despell it." Stefan tells him. "You maundered yourself into a tomb and I get the sombre-cofederate witch. Wonderful." Damon states.

"Keep Sam away from here." Stefan asks of him, "Yeah, cause that'll be easy." Damon states, reminding him of how stubborn Samathea is. "Promise me, no matter what happens, you protect her and Elena." Stefan asks him and the smirk from Damon was gone. "Promise." Damon swore and walks off and as he did, Katherine steps out, "That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made." she tells him and he turns to her. And walks into the tunnels passing her, she smirks to herself and walks off to another part of the tunnels.


	11. By The Light of The Moon

Samathea stood in her room with the moonstone in hand, as Bonnie and Elena sat on her bed, "Now that you got this back, what are you doing to do with it?" Samathea asks Bonnie and looks at her. "Right now it's what's binding the sun and moon if I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone and the stone becomes useless." she tells her, Elena looks at her younger sister. "Yeah and according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Samathea reminds both of them, "No he won't, not unless he finds out." Elena tells her.

"Guys, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with a manipulative psychotic bitch that is hell bent on handing you, Elena, Taylor, Caroline and me over to Klaus to save herself." Samathea reminds both of them, they look at each other, the pass couple of days, Samathea became obsesses with handing herself over to Klaus to save every and Elena, so they need to calm down and chill for a few. "Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie states, "Well, don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting Elena and me, but he's wrong." Samathea tells her, stepping to them.

"We're taking Stefan's side with this one, Sam." Elena tells her, Samathea bites her tongue, "We are not going to let you and Elena get use in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie tells her, "What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asks as he walks in and they look at him, Elena looks back at Samathea and she look at her, "We're not arguing about anything, Jer." Elena tells him as Bonnie pleases the moonstone in her bag. Then she and Jeremy look at each other, "I need a coffee." Bonnie states, standing up on her feet, "I'll come too." Elena states, pulling herself to her feet and they both walk out of the room.

Samathea sighs and plops on the bed and notice Jeremy was looking at her, "What?" she asks him, "Why are you on some suicide mission?" he asks her. "I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting killed." she tells him, "So bringing Klaus the moonstone and getting yourself killed is okay?" he questions her she blinks at him and he left her along in the room, with Bonnie's bag, with the moonstone inside it. She looks at it and back at the door, she then reaches into Bonnie's bag and pulls it out and places it in her back pocket.

~8~8~8~

Bonnie and Elena walk out of the kitchen and saw Samathea walk downstairs with the keys in her hand. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asks her, stepping in her path as Elena was on the side, both looking up at her, "I'm going to the Grill." she answers, "You're lying." Elena states, Samathea shook her head, "Really? Tell your face." Bonnie states, Samathea looks at her, "Are you serious?" she questions her as Jeremy walks down the steps, "She took the moonstone." he states holding the bag in her hand, Samathea looks at him. Then back at Bonnie, "Why did you…" Samathea starts.

"He and Elena tested you, you failed." Bonnie answers her, she then looks at all three of them, scoffs and looks back at Bonnie, "Klaus killed Katherine and Mary Ann's entire family, because she cross him. I can't let that happen." Samathea tells her, taking a step down. Bonnie looks at Elena, she shrugs at her, then Bonnie looks back at Samathea and steps out if her way, Jeremy sat down on the steps as Samathea walks up to the door, the watch her open the door, she looks at them and went to step out, but an invisible wall stop her.

She looks at the doorway in shock and presses her hand against to, then tries her magic and it shock her, she yelps a little 'ow' and pulls her hand back and looks at it, then she turns back to them, "What did you do?" she asks them, "It's for the best, Samathea." Elena tells her, she looks at them in dis-belief and turns back to the invisible wall, Bonnie looks at Elena, seeing that she was a little bit amused and she looks at Jeremy who was kinda amused and they all look back at Samathea as she pushes and lightly bang her fist at the invisible wall.

~8~8~8~

"You trap her in her house?" Stefan asks Damon as the older Salvatore came to hand Stefan a few things. ""It's for the best, trust me. Sammy is on a maraud tail that riles your greatest hits. Be glad that the witch and I are getting along." Damon tells him and hows the black duffel bag.

"I brought you this, a care package. Candles, lanterns…" he states, walking up to the barrier and tosses the bag next to Stefan then pulls out a bottle of blood. "And lunch." he states and hand sit to him. "Give that to me and I'm going to have to share it with her." Stefan tells him and Damon looks over his shoulder saw Katherine back further in. "Yeah…" Damon mumbles, "You know, you two are surprisingly calm, considering that Klaus with come hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine states. "Oh I've been dead before, I've gotten over it." Damon tells her.

He then looks back at Stefan, "Once we lift this moonstone, we'll figure a way out to get you out." Damon tells him, "Ah… don't worry about me, just make sure Elena and Sam are safe." he asks him, Katherine rolls her eyes at that, Damon on his head to him, shot a look at Kathrine and left. She sighs and walks back into the tunnels.

~8~8~8~

Damon opens the front door and looks at the force field Bonnie put up to keep Samathea trap inside, he then steps in with ease and close the door, he walks in and found Samathea sitting on the couch in the living room, she looks over at him and glares. "You should really lock your door." Damon tells her, she just closes her arms and looks away with anger in her eyes.

"Aw come on pouty, at least give me two points for ingenuity." he states with a smirk, she looks back at him, "Do you think this is funny?" she questions him, "Yes, Sammy. I found it hilarity in the length I have to go through repeatedly to save your live." he tells her and she scoffs at him and looks away with a little head shake. "What did Stefan say about this?" she questions him, "We had a good laugh." he answers and moves off the door-frame. "And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" she questions again as Damon sat down next to her.

"Yeah… that… I didn't tells him." Damon answers her, she looks at him, "And why not?" she questions in a lighter tone, "Well, A: he can't do anything about it and B:… what I just said." he tells her as Jeremy walks into the room, Jeremy looks around the room, "Where's Bonnie?" Damon asks him, "I thought she and Elena were meeting you." Jeremy tells him, "No. she and Elena are on moonstone duty, while I'll on… Samathea patrol." Damon answers and nudge his head at Samathea and she narrows his eyes at him.

"And who's on Taylor Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asks him, he looks up at him and away from Samathea, "Vampire Barbie ask me id she can handle it and I said, why not. Figured that she if she screws up, he bite her and I'll be rid of two of my problems." he states and smirks at Samathea, who look a little surprise, "It's a full moon tonight?" she asks as Damon's cell rings. "Yep, the you too absorb with your suicidal tenginses to notice." he informs her, getting off the bed and answers the call.

"What?" Damon asks through the line as he stood in the dining room, "Sheriff Forbes as officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Alaric informs him, "What? Why?" Damon asks him, "Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood doorstep and stop to look for Mason." Alaric went on, "What girl?" Damon asks him, "I don't know, but she sure got everyone in a teisey." Alaric states. "That's not good. Where are you?" Damon asks of him. "I'm at the Grill." he answers him, "I'm on my way." Damon tells him and hung up then looks at Jeremy.

"Change of plans, you babysit." he tells him, Jeremy smirks and he plops on his back, moves the pillow to Samathea's lap and lays against it. "Hey you know you should get out and enjoy the sun." Damon teases Samathea and she glares at him, "Oh wait… you can't." he states. Samathea growls, pulls the pillow out from under Jeremy's head and throws it at Damon, who dodges it, he smirks at her as Jeremy laughs. "Next time I won't miss!" she shouts at him, Damon just chuckles and left, she sighs and leans back, then looks down at Jeremy and pushes him off her lap, he hits the floor, still laughing. She just sighs and crosses her arms and pull her legs to her arms.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen and Samathea walks down the stairs and saw that Jenna was trying to move some boxes, "Jenna?" she asks as she reaches the bottom and walks up to her. "What are you doing?" she asks her and Jenna looks up at her, "Oh, perfect timing." Jenna states and places a box in her hands and Samathea took it, "What is all this stuff?" she asks as after she almost stops some of the contacts inside it, "Some of your mom's historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood, and by roped I mean, very excited to participate." she states and closes the door.

Samathea gasps as she nearly jumps out of her very skin and almost drops the box she was hold and split a few of contacts from the box, Elijah was in her house, standing right in front of her and Jenna and showed Jenna a smile he then looks at her. "Hey, I'm Elijah." he introduce himself to Samathea.

She looks at him in shock as her heart was pounding like a race horse on the tracks, Jenna walks over to her and took the box from her. "Elijah's doing some research on Mystic Falls." Jenna informs her and Samathea controls herself. Elijah walks up to her, Samathea held her whole body shake as he was right in front of her. "It's a pleasure." he states and held out her hand to her, she looks at him, slowly moved her hand out and grips his. They shook and pull their hands apart.

"Hey you know, you're welcome to stay and rummage through this stuff or Samathea and I can help you load it into your car." Jenna offers and stood next to Samathea. "Yeah or I can get someone to come and pick it up tomorrow." he tells her and he hum a little bit, "Also a good plan." she states, "Well thank you so much for inviting me into your home." he tells her and moves pass Samathea, she sighs and rubs her next, - _Double crap!_ \- she scream in her head, but bites her tongue. "And Samathea." he calls out, she jumps a little and turns to him.

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." he tells her and walks off, Samathea watches him go out the front door and then she walks back to the stairs and started up them, once she heard the front door close, she bolts up the stairs, ran to her room, shuts her door, locks it and slowly moved away from the door, her heart was pounding so heard, that was all she could hear and feel, but then she bumps into someone's chest, she gasp, but it was cut off short as a hand covers her mouth, she let out a muffled sound and grips the hand with both of hers as the other hand grips her arm.

"Hello again, Samathea." Elijah tells her, Samathea stiffens in her places as her eyes were wide, "I'm not here to hurt you, Samathea. I bare you no ill well." he whispers in her hear, she stop shaking and darted her eyes around in confusion. "I will let you, if you won't scream, are we agreed?" he asks her. She nods her head at him. Elijah then uncovers her mouth and removes his hand from her arm and back away from her, she then turns and looks at him, "So… your not here to kill me… if you were you wouldn't of kill those two vampires… so, you're here to talk." she sums up as she held herself.

Elijah smirks at her, "Smart and clever… no wonder you're the sorceress." he states, she takes a few feet back away from him. "What do you want from me?" she questions him, not in the mood for anything at the moment, "I think it's time you and I have a little chant." he tells her, she just clams her pounding heart.

~8~8~8~

Samathea paces on one side of her room as Elijah was on the other side, sitting on her window ledge. "You have nothing to fear, Samathea… I will not harm you." he tells her, "Sorry if I'm not trusting at the split second right now." she snaps back at him. "Well forgive the intrudion, I mean your family no harm." he tells her, she stops in her pacing and leans back against her door, the crosses her arms.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" she questions her, "Because I didn't want you or your sister- Elena to be taken." he answers her, she looks at him, tilting her head to the side a little, "Klaus is the most fear and hated of the originals, but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the twin doppelgangers exist, vampires will line up, eager to take you too him and I can't have that." he tells her, she narrows your eyes at him.

"So let me this straight you want to do the exact opposite of what Klaus wants?" she asks him, he nods, "This is correct." he answers him, "So what is your goal?" she asks him, "Klaus's obsession have made him paranoid, he's a wreak loose. He only trust those in his immediate circle." he informs her. "But you're no longer in that circle, other wise you wouldn't want to use me as bait, to draw him out from his hiding place, which you have no idea where and kill him yourself." Samathea states, Elijah narrows his eyes at her and leans forward a bit. "How did you know that?" he questions, she shows him her hand.

"Sorceress, remember, one touch and I know all of your plan, goals and reason and I know how you want Klaus dead." she tells him and recross her arms, "He filled Anastasia's mind with lies, and you compel her to forget everytime she was close to the truth about you, about what you are." she states and Elijah stiffens. "You were in love with her. But she tough you were using her to suit your own desirous needs and fantasy of another woman, that she just look like. But that wasn't really way, was it?" she asks him as her fear was gone.

Elijah smiles at her, "Anastasia had this aura that would bring a smile to those who were sad or alone, and I fell for her, because of that and everything that made her, her." he tells her, "And now you want to get back at Klaus for ripping you both apart as she found truth about Klaus and his need for her and Katherine." she adds, he nods at her. Then inhales, "In order for me to kill him, I need you to stop being suicidal and going to him." he tells her, "And why should I trust you?" Samathea questions him.

"Will if I was lying, your family would be dead and I would taking you two Klaus right now. But instead I'm here and prepared to offer you a deal." he tells her, she sighs, pushes herself off the door and stood next to her bed, "What kind of deal?" Samathea asks him, he stood to his feet. "Nothing, live your live and stop finding." he tells her moving to her dresser, she moves closer to him, "And when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus together and I shall leave with your friends, remain unharmed." he states, flipping through her journal. Samathea sighs and twist her wrist, getting her journal to close shut, Elijah smirks at that.

"And then what?" she question, he turns to her. "Then of course I kill him." he tells her, "Just like that?" she questions. "Just like that." he answers her, she glares at him, placing her hands on her hips. "I am a man of my word Samathea, when I make a deal, I keep a deal." he tells her, "How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?" she asks him, with a need to know. "I've notice that you have a friend, Bonnie is it?" he asks her, she stiffens a little, "She also possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." he tells her, she looks at him and scoffs. "You have witch friends, of coarse you have witch friends." she mumbles.

"And together, we can protect everyone that matters to you, even Elena." he offers, Samathea inhaled, pulling her arms up crossing them and exhaled as she thought about it, he steps to her, "So do we have a deal?" he asks her, she looks at him, "I need you to do one thing for me." she tells him and steps forward to him, "You're negotiating with me?" he asks her, "Do you or don't you want my help in killing Klaus?" she shot back at him, he smirks. "So crafty." he states, "Playing smart is better than playing fair." she informs him, he nods, "Wise strategy, so Samathea, what is this little thing you ask of me?" he asks her and she looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Stefan was sitting down, leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed, "Are we seriously not going to talk at all?" Katherine asks as she was leaning up against the wall on the other end. He opens his eyes, "Well we can talk about how you regret all you've don't to make my life miserable." he tells her and looms his head into her directions. "What do you want me to say Stefan? That's I'm sorry for everything I've done?" she questions him as she pushes herself off the wall and walks over to him.

"Well, I'm not okay. It's call self preservation and I've been looking out for myself for 500 years." she tells him and leans up again another wall in the room. Stefan just laughs. "Well, look where it's gotten you." he tells her, "Yes, I've done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you Stefan, even if you don't believe it." she tells him and walks over to him, he nods and looks down momentarily. Then back at her. "You want me to believe you." he states and she looks at him.

"Show me, do something. Prove to me that there is something inside of you, that's actually with trusting." Stefan asks of her, turning to face her, "And then what? Hm?" she asks him back, he just shrugs. She inhaled and sat down, "You're still going to hate me." she tells him, he shrugs again, "Oh maybe or maybe I'll see that… there's till hope for you after all." he tells her, she just narrowed her eyes at him, "You're playing me." she states, "Am I?" he questions her. She sighs, "You want to find Klaus. You want to kill him, so you can protect your precious Elena and Samathea?" she tells him.

"Let me guess you know where he is?" Stefan asks her, she shook her head. "No I don't. But I could help you find him." she answers him, "But for a price, I'm sure." he states, knowing her eyes. She smirks at him, "Start with Isobel. Elena and Samathea's mother. She was a research expert, she found me." she informs her, and he nods at her, "You're welcome." she whispers.

And then the suddenly hear the door being open, they look at each other and stood up, Stefan takes a lantern with him and they both got up and walk through the tunnels and saw that the door was still in it's same place, but then Katherine stiffens in fears as Stefan was in shock. Elijah steps out and stood in front of the door. "Elijah." Katherine states, he looks at her, "Good evening Katerina." Elijah states, using her real name. "Thank you for having the good sense to be frighten." he tells her and looks at Stefan. "You're release has been requested." Elijah informs him, Stefan exchange looks with Katherine and they look back at him, "What, by who?" Stefan asks him, "The lovey yet crafty Samathea drives a hard bargain." Elijah tells him as Katharine drops her hand from the wall. "We've reach a peaceful agreement, she and I." he states, Stefan just looks at him.

"Please, come." Elijah states and moves to the side for him to leave, "I can't." Stefan tells him, "Yes, you can. I had the spell lifted." Elijah states, eyeing Katharine and he looks back at Stefan. They young Salvatore brother hesitantly walks forward and slowly reaches his arm out, Katherine watches as Stefan then passes the door, he was free.

Katharine makes a run for it, but Elijah stood in her path and she stops. Stefan then moves away from the door, Elijah looks into her eyes. "As for you however. You shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." he orders as he compels her and she listen as the compulsion works on her. Elijah turns away. "You are free to go. Samathea will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." Elijah tells Stefan and was gone. "Stefan, no." Katherine calls out, he looks at her. "Please don't let him leave me in here." she begs him.

He just look at her, "Good-bye Katherine." he tells her and left her down in the tomb, she was compelled to stay in.


	12. The Descent

Samathea leans into Stefan's room, her bag over her shoulder and she walks in, "Stefan." she calls out and walks in front of his made bed, she sighs. "You're standing right behind me, aren't you?" she asks, "Yup and with a shirt on." he tells her, she shakes her head with a smile, turns and gave him a hug, he chuckles and hugs her back. She then pulls back, "So Elena gave me the good news, finally. I don't have to use my operations now." she tells him, Stefan tilts his head at him, "You were secretly planning on getting us back together." Stefan states, she shrugs. "Sue me, I'm a sucker for romances." she tells him.

Stefan just crosses his arms and shook his head at her, she just giggles. But then he frowns at her, "Oh no, you're doing the look again and when you do the look, you'll ruin the brother-sister moment." she tells him as she smirks, "I know I'm totally ruining the sibling moment right, it's just… I can't pretend everything's okay." he tells her, "Katherine is stuck in the tomb, win-win, Stefan." she tells him then walks around the desk and right up to the little box, "I know, but there is this pressing issue of you and Elena being Klaus's human and sorceress sacrifice?" Stefan asks as Elena walks in, "Hey." she states, Stefan turns to her and smiles, "Hey." he said back and they kiss.

Samathea shook her head at them and pulls out a small vial of vervein, they stop and turn to her, "I know, but Elijah promised to keep his word and everyone I care about safe, I have to be a good little girl and play by his rules, we all do." Samathea tells him and walks over to a glass and unscrew that cap, "But only as long as you play by his rules." Stefan adds, as she pours in the vervein in, "Please, Isobel is not worth it." she tells him, emptying the vial. "Katherine said Isobel could have some answers and I just have a couple of questions, that's all." he tells her, Samathea pours some water into the cup, takes it and turns to him.

"Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah and I have to keep up my end of the deal, even if it's… suicidal." she states and took a sip, "Right, you made the deal with him, just you. We didn't so you can keep your deal." Elena states. Samathea pulls the cup away, and looks at her. "Elena!" she exclaims. But she held up her hand, "I know you don't want anyone else to get hurt, and when has Stefan ever wanted to get anyone hurt?" Elena asks him, she looks at her and sighs.

"Damn, what it when you pull on a good point I can't argue with." she mumbles, Elena smiles at her, feeling victories, then Stefan looks at the cup in Samathea's hand. She held it up to him, "Vervein, made it light, but…" she states and pulls it out of Stefan's reach when he went to grab it. "Are you sure, just because Katherine build up a tolerance…" she starts to argue with him, but Stefan cuts her off. "Yes. Bottoms up." he tells her, taking the glass, hesitate for a moment, then drinks some of the vervein water. Elena and Samathea watches in concern, Stefan swallows it and started to cough a little bit.

Samathea places her hand on his shoulder as he bends down to his knees. Elena knees down with him, gripping his shirt, then soon after he stop coughing, "You okay?" Samathea asks him, Elena helps Stefan back up to his feet and he nods at Samathea. "Yeah, I'm okay." he tells her, "How can Elijah compel another vampire?" Elena asks and they both look at her, "He's an original, I don't know what that means. I don't think anybody knows what that means. Well, except maybe Isobel, I'll be sure to asks her." Stefan tells her as Samathea just scowls. Elena went to say something but Stefan cuts her off by kissing her, then pulls back nods at Samathea and walks off.

Samathea and Elena look at each other, mirroring the look of disapproval and they look back over to where Stefan left.

~8~8~8~

Rose sat in the library living room, looking sickly as Damon walks back in with a blood pack in, I was born in 1850, that makes me 560 years old." she tells him as he walks up to her, "Well if you were a bottle of wine…" he states, "I can die, I've lived long enough." she sums up, he looks at her and took an empty glass cup, "You know, if you're going to modem, I'll kill you myself, just to put me out of my misery." he states and fill the glass a little bit with blood. "Come on, just one little werewolf bite." he states, trying to cheer her up. "Just a little fetal to a vampire werewolf bit." she states and giggles a little.

"Will according to legend, which is a tortuously unreliable source." he tells her, she smiles at him and he handed her the glass to her, "Drink up, blood heals." he tells her, she sips a little bit of the blood and sat there Damon waited for something to happen. "Yeah, it dose feel like it's working." she tells him, "Lets have a look, come on." Damon tells her, Rose sets the glass down and turns her back to him and he helps her pull off her jacket. As it was pull off and saw that it spread a little even more on her back, "How is it?" she asks him as he moves her shoulder strap off her shoulder.

"Eh…definitely… fine. Definitely better." he answers, lying of course, Rose sigh and Damon places the strap back on her shoulder and he looks over, "Right Sam, Elena?" he asks the twins and they look at Rose's infection, seeing how bad it was and Rose turns to them. "Um… it's not bad." Elena answers, "Yeah, looks better already." Samathea answers her as well, "Where's Stefan?" Damon asks them, "He left." Elena answers him, Rose pulls back on her jacket and Damon pours her some more blood. "We need you to talk to him, he's convince that he has to find Isobel, I think it has something to do with Elijah." Elena asks of him.

"No can do." Damon answers and handed the glass back to Rose. "I'm with Stefan on this one." he states and looks over at them, Samathea glares at him. But then he places the blood pack down. "But if you two can play nurse for a while." he asks them, "It's not necessary." Rose tells them. "It is necessary. Sammy is a do-gooder, it's in her nature, she can't resist." Damon states and left. Samathea sigh. "Elena you go head to school and talk to Stefan if you can, I'll take care of Rose." Samathea tells her, Elena nods and left.

Samathea then followed after Damon as Elena walks out the door, "Damon." she calls out, Damon stops and looks at her. "Is she going to die?" Samathea asks him in a low tone. Damon walks up to her, "Probably." he answers her, she inhale sharply. "The wolf bite cause some kind of infection that's spreading through her body like poison." he tells her.

"Poison?" she asks with worry, he shrugs at her, "I don't know, Sam. I'm not an expert in the field." he tells her and she sighs. "I'm sorry." she tells him, "Death happens. We come, we go, the sooner she dies the better." he tells her. She looks at him in dis-belief, "It's gloomy as hell in here." he states and he walks off and out the door.

~8~8~8~

Samathea helps Rose walk into Damon's room, "I hate this, I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in 5 centuries." Rose states and Samathea helps her into the bed, she then sets the blood back and glass of blood down. "Just get into bed." she tells her and helps off her jacket. "We don't get sick, when we get sick, we die. It's fast and sudden." Rose went on, pulling her arms out of jacket. "And it is certainly not drawn out with an illness." she adds and lays down.

"You are not going to die." Samathea informs her, pulling the covers over her, Rose smiles. "Such the human thing to say. Samathea sighs and looks around the room and was surprise at the things she saw in it. "You've never been in Damon's room before, have you?" Rose asks her, Samathea looks at her, "I have, but I wasn't fully aware, I was too busy with the racks of pain my body and mind kept dishing out for me." she answers and looks at the bile of books and picks one up.

' _Gone with the wind._ ' Samathea scoffs and places it back down, "Not what you expected?" Rose asks her, Samathea looks back at her, "It's just a room, with a bed." she answers and sat down next to her. "Maybe I have expect silk sheets." she adds and Rose smiles at her, Samathea smiles back at her. "You're lucky, you know. No ones loved me they way you're loved." Rose tells her, but Samathea shook her head, "I'm no one special, just someone that too stubborn for her won good and has a serious death wish." Samathea tells her and pulls the cover over Rose's shoulder. "Trevor was my best friend, always was… we were both on the run from Elijah. I just thought it was never a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family, it's not exactly bountiful to being a vampire." she informs her, Samathea sighs and grabs a hold of the glass. "Why are you so eagred to give up?" Rose asks her, Samathea looks at her.

"I'm not giving up on anything, here." she answers and handed Rose the glass and she took it, "What do you call this whole deal with Elijah then?" Rose asks. "I called it my best option." Samathea answers her, "It's your easiest option." she tells her and Samathea sighs. "That's not fair." Samathea states. "Do you really think your witch friend destroy the moonstone?" Rose asks of her, "Elena spoke with me, I know Bonnie had the help of another witch. Which means Elijah's witch… so, No, I really don't." she answers her, Rose just looks up at her, "You really are determined to die, aren't you?" she asks her and Samathea looks down at her. "At least I ran, you're not even trying." Rose tells her and snuggles into the pillow. "I'm so tired." she mumbles.

Samathea took the glass and places it on the nightstand, she then looks down at Rose and watches her sleep. "No, stop wait. Tell them to prepare the horses." Rose mumbles, Samathea pets her hair. "It's okay Rose, get some sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Samathea tells her, "Trevor, don't be so stupid, we'll never make it there before the sun." she smiles to herself, but then her smiles falls, Samathea pulls her hand back as Rose sat up and fell back down, holding her stomach and groaning. "Sam, Sam, I need more blood." she tells her, Samathea nods, grabs the glass and handed it to her.

Rose took it and sips a little more blood, but then she started to gag, then turns to the other side and coughs up the blood. "Rose." Samathea exclaims with worry for her, "Stay here, you're going to be alright." she tells her getting off the bed, running to the bathroom, grabs a towel and wets a corner down and walks back onto the into the bedroom and saw that Rose was no longer in bed, she looks around in front of her and suddenly turns, found Rose standing there with anger in her eyes.

Rose then grips her shoulders and vamps to at the wall, slamming her against it, Samathea lets out a grunt and looks at Rose, "This is all your fault, Anastasia! You Anastasia, you did this, you betrayed us!" Rose snaps at her, veins pulling on her eyes as they turn crimson. "Rose, snap out of it, it me, it's Samathea, I'm not Mary Ann!" Samathea shouts back at her, then Rose looks at her, the veins disappeared as her eyes turn back to their normal states, Samathea exhaled at that and leans back against the wall. Rose then lets go of her arms and back away from her, "Sam?" she asks her, Samathea nods at her.

"Yeah, it's me, it's Sam." answers her and pushes off the wall. "Oh my God, Sam, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's happening to me." Rose states as she was now scared, Samathea walks up to her and held her in her arm, "Hey, hey, shh shh. Come on, let get you back into bed." Samathea tells her, "My mind, I'm…" she states, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Don't think about it now, just focus on resting." Samathea tells her as she crawls back to the bed. "I'm sorry, don't be scared of me." Rose asks of her.

Samathea shook her head, "I'm not, I wasn't close to being scared." she tells her and helps her into bed. "You need to rest right now." Samathea tells her and pulls the wool covers over her shoulder and Rose lays back down, "I'm scared." Rose mumbles, Samathea rubs her shoulder, "You're not alone, Rose. I'm here, right here." she tells her, then Rose looks around, "Here, where's here?" Rose asks him, "Damon's bedroom, you're in Damon's bedroom." Samathea tells her, Rose sniffles a little, "I want to go home." she mumbles and Samathea scoots closer. "Tell me about it, your homeland." Samathea asks her.

Rose looks at her, "St. Austell. 30 kiloliters south of London, all fields and trees and horses." she mumbles with a smile. "Sounds beautiful." Samathea whispers with a smiles as Rose closes her eyes. "When you live long enough, everything disappears." Rose mumbles sadly, Samathea looks at her with sorrow and places her hand on her head, "So much time wasted, I just wish I hadn't been so afraid." Rose mumbles and slept, Samathea pets her hair and now knows that Rose lost everything she loved, and now she wants it all back, but can't go back. A tears slides down from her eyes and plops onto the ground. Her heart bled for her.

~8~8~8~

Later on Samathea walks back into Damon's room, "I brought some clean sheets for you…" she states, then looks yo and saw that Rose was gone again, she now looks around in the bed room and Bathroom and found so sign of Rose.

Samathea then places the sheet down on the bed and walks out of the bedroom and looks around the house. She was in the library, she wasn't in the living room, and she wasn't in the kitchen as well. So she walks back into the library living room and pulls out her phone, then calls Damon. It went voicemail.

"Hey Damon, it's me Sam, listen… something is wrong with Rose, she was coughing up blood, though I was Mary Ann for a moment and she didn't remember where she was, give me a calls back as soon as you can." Samathea said, and then heard a crash. "Rose?" she calls out, then ends the call.

Samathea walks down into the basement where the cellar and blood stash was. She walks down the hall ans stops as she spotted something on the ground, she kneels down and picks it up, it was an empty blood pack and then she heard the sound of slurping, she follow the sound to the end where two fridge with blood packs were, she gasp at the side in front her her. "Oh my God." she mumbles, there sad Rose in the center, blood packs scattered around her one of the freezers turn over and she was draining a blood pack with such hunger, she then turns to Samathea with hunger in her eyes. "Oh shit. Rose." Samathea tries to stop her, dropping the blood pack, but Rose vamps to her feet, "Anastasia." she states

"Shit!" Samathea exclaims and took off rose with to follow her, but Samathea turns and thrust out her hand, and a strong wave knocks Rose off her feet and she hits the ground. "Sorry!" Samathea shouts at her then pulls an old rusted shelve in the walk, block Rose as she vamps back up to her feet and Samathea books it back upstairs in the house.

She went to open a set of doors, but the were lock. She then looks back and saw Rose standing there, hissing at her, fangs showing as her eyes were crimson. Samathea backs away from her as Rose charges. "Rose, stop! It's me, Samathea!" she calls out and Rose stops, "My name is Samathea Gilbert, Mary Ann is dead Rose, you know this. You're hallucinating right now, I am Samathea, I'm not Mary Ann." she tells her, Rose looks at her as her eyes were normal for moment and then Rose charges at her again.

Samathea screams and they both hit the floor, she kept Rose at bay form biting her and with a flick of her other wrist, the curtains jerk open, Rose scream in pain as the sunlight burns her and moves off Samathea and into the shadows. Samathea scrambles up to her feet and ran for the door. She opens it, but it was slam shut and Rose turns her to her and tries to bit her, but Samathea slams her hand on her wound and it started to burn. Rose looks at her in shock and falls onto her kneels, Samathea moves out from in front of her and ran into an open room with no doors and she then spells the room and set up a force field on all doors, to let no vampire inside.

She then brakes off a stool chair and makes a make-shift stakes and hides behind a wall, stack held close to her chest, she then heard footsteps and then a grunt as Rose tried to enter the room, she pants. "Sam, I know that's its you in here and not Mary Ann." Rose calls out, then coughs and gags. Samathea listens "Sam, please I need your help." she calls out and gags a little more.

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen and Samathea was still in her same spot, she listen and heard nothing, so she moves out from behind the wall, flicks her wrist and the room was despell. She slowly walks out if the room stake in her hand.

She slowly moves out into the hallway, walking one foot after the other, the stake held like who warrior hold their dagger, she leans out and peeks into the living room, she saw no trace Rose in their and suddenly felt a cold breeze behind her, she quickly turns and saw the door was wide open, she slowly walks up to it and then felt a cold prickle on the back of her neck. She turns again and jumps.

There stood Damon, she exhaled and sighs, lowing the stake. "You okay?" he asks her, she nods at him and run her hand over her hair, he then looks from side to side, "Where's Rose?" he asks her, she looks at him, realization hits her and she turns back to the door that was wide open.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Samathea arrive at the school party and Damon ran up to meet up with Liz, Samathea pulls out her cell and calls Elena, but it went to voicemail, "Hey, Elena, it me. I have no idea where you or Stefan are, but please call me, Something serious has happen to Rose and I'm worry." Samathea states and hung up as Damon walks back over to her, she turns to him. "Hey, have you heard from either of them or what they're up to?" Samathea asks as she walks up to him, "Maybe, my brother nor your sister is exactly my priority right now. Here, take this." Damon states and handed her a stake.

She took it and hid it under her jacket, "Come on, lets go." he tells her, placing his hand on her back and they walk around the area, until Samathea stop as a sudden wave hits her and she grips onto Damon. He looks at her and saw that she was having a vision.

She saw a couple walk back to their, the man helps the woman inside and as he went to enter on his side, Rose appears up to him and feet off him and the woman steps out and Rose feed off her.

Samathea was then pulls out of it and she opens her eyes with shock, "Oh no." she mumbles, Damon looks at her in confusion and she took off running. She head to an isolated parking lot and saw Rose was now feeding off the woman, who just step out of the car in terror. "Rose!" she call, running to her, Rose turns and looks at her, she drops the woman, vamps up to her and grips her throat, she gasp in shock and grips her hand, dropping the stake. Damon arrives and wanted to stop Rose, but she spoke up.

"This is all your fault Anastasia, all of it, you betrayed us!" she snaps at her, ready to feed, but Samathea spoke out as well. "You're right. You are so right Rose, I did betray you." she states and Rose stop as her fangs were inches away from her throat, "I was consumed in so much anger and hurt of betrayal myself, I didn't know how to handle all my heighten emotions." Samathea states as she pretended to be Mary Ann, Damon just watches, "I was selfish, I love Katerina so much, I didn't want her to die, I was scared." she went on and Rose pulls away from Samathea's neck and looks at her.

"And there is nothing I can say for what I did to you and Trevor, and I know saying sorry won't fix everything, but I beg of you, came back to your senses." Samathea asks of her. Rose slowly loosens her grips on Samathea's neck, allowing the girl to breath, then Rose's fangs retreat and eyes turn back to normal, Samathea looks at Rose and Rose looks at the girl on the ground, "Did I do this?" Rose question in a broken up voice, Samathea looks at her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I don't know what's happening to me." she cries, Damon walks up to them, "Shh, shh, shh." Samathea rubs her shoulder. Rose then looks at her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she sobs.

Samathea then wraps her arms around her and held her tightly, "Come on, lets get you home." Damon tells her, but Rose grips onto Samathea with her trembling hands, "No, I don't have a home, I don't have anywhere else to go!" she cries, Samathea pulls back and grips her shoulder.

"It hurts back it stop, I hate it, make it stop!" Rose cries, gripping her head, Samathea, "Okay, okay, lets get you somewhere save for now alright?" Samathea tells her, Rose looks at her and nods. She then looks at Damon and he picks her up and walks off with her. Samathea looks around, picks up the stake and follows after them.

~8~8~8~

Rose lay in Damon's room, she was looking even more sickly and pasty then before as she was covered in sweat, she slowly opens her eyes and saw Damon, "Hi there." he smirks at her, she swallows. "I'm sorry." she tells him, "You went on a murderous rampage, it happens." he tells her, she just breathes and Samathea walks into the room.

"I'm sorry Sam." Rose calls out and Damon turns and looks at Samathea. "I don't like taking human life, I've never have." Rose tells her, "You shouldn't be here." Damon informs her, but she kept her eyes on Rose as tears form in her eyes, Rose looks at her seeing the sad look in her eyes. "That's the worse part about it. The hunt, the need to kill." Rose states, getting Damon to look at her as Samathea walks to her. "The thrust. The thrust, and the pleasure it brings you afterwards, I wasn't meant to be here, it hurts." Rose states.

"Then stop talking about it." Damon tells her, she rolls her eyes at him and Damon moves pass Samathea, she looks at him for a moment and back at Rose, "Damon a log like me." Rose tells her as Samathea sat down next to her. "He wants to care and when he dose he want to run away from it." she states and looks at her, "I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose tells her, but Samathea grips her hand, "I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault Rose and like I said, I wasn't scared. Not even remotely." Samathea tells her, Rose looks at her, "You need to fight Sam, I know that the originals scare you, but you need to fight anyway." Rose tells her, a tear slide down Samathea cheek and she nods at her, then Rose started to cough, Damon turns and saw Samathea move closer to her, uses her other gently cradles Rose's head.

Rose stops coughing and grips one Samathea's arm with a hum, then looks back up at her, "Why are you so nice to me?" Rose asks her, "You're my friend Rose, and us humans…" she answers, "I can't never forget it. What it's like to be human, it haunts me. That's the only thing that's only thing that's kept me going." Rose tells her and grips her hand, "Doesn't hurt as much anymore." she tells her and Samathea smiles a little at her, "I'm right here, Rose, I will always be right here." Samathea tells her and Rose smiles up at her.

But then she started to shift in the back a bit, trying to breath, "Rose." Samathea exclaims, Damon turns back to them as Samathea moves onto the bed and held Rose in her arm, as she was screaming in pain, Samathea looks at Damon, "Go, I got this." she tells her, "What, Sam, no." Damon protested, she glares at him as Rose grips onto Samathea's arms, "I got this Damon, go." she snaps at him, Damon took one last look her and walks out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Samathea turns back to Rose and she was moaning in pain, "Make it stop, I can't take it anymore!" she shouts.

Samathea rubs her shoulders, "It's okay, it's okay." she tells her, "Make it stop, just make it stop, Please God!" Rose cries out.

~8~8~8~

After a while, Rose stop screaming in pain and was laying peacefully in Samathea's as she was humming a lullaby to her and petting her hair and her other hand was holding hers. "I now get what makes you so special to him." Rose said in a husk voice, Samathea stop humming and looks at her, "You have a good heart, Sam, even through your method are suicidal." she states and Samathea chuckles a little at her and nods. "Yeah, I have a serious death wish." she states, Rose smiles. "I can't but help be envious of you through, to be loved for that." she states and then Samathea shush her, "Go to sleep, just sleep." Samathea and Rose closes her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

It was the outdoors of England in the summer, Rose was wearing her clothing of 1850; St. Austell, she looks around and saw mountains, trees, fields and horses, she walks up to one of them and pets their snout, she then ran down the hill a little bit and twirls around, enjoying the sun on her skin.

She then spots a familiar person sitting on the ground, leaning back with her feet lay out before her, Rose smiles and walks up to her and sat down. Samathea looks at her with a smile. "You like it, it was the closest I could get it to your home, even for the first try of entering someone's head." Samathea tells her, pulling off her arms, Rose looks around and back at her.

"It's just the way I remember it, I use to come here centuries ago, thank you." Rose tells her, Samathea shrugs, "I aim to please." she tells her, Rose smirks and looks back at her, "Am I dreaming?" she asks and Samathea shrugs at her with a smile, she and Samathea exhaled and Rose leans her head back, enjoying the sun. "The sun is so warm." she states, Samathea looks at her and leans back, closes her eyes and leans her bed back as well. "I miss this. I miss being human." Rose tells her and look at her.

Samathea pulls back, off her arms and looks at her, "What did you miss about?" Samathea asks her, "My home, my family, my friends, I mattered." she tells her, "You still do matter." Samathea tells her, Rose looks at him, "You matter to Damon, you matter to me." Samathea tells her, Rose smiles and shook her head. "No, but you do, you matter to all your friends, your family, whether of you acknowledge it or not." she tells her, but Samathea shook her head, "I've spent 500 years existing." she adds, Samathea looks back at her, "You didn't have a choice, Rose. You were running from Klaus." she tells her, "No there is always a choice." Rose tells her and they both look away.

Samathea then smiles to herself. "You know what, we are ruining our perfect day with all this strange talk." Samathea tells her, they both look at each other and gave each others a hug.

"I'd like to enjoy the fresh air, will you enjoy it with me?" Rose asks her as she pulls out of the hug, Samathea smiles and nods at her. "For a while." she answers, Rose moves in between her legs and press her back to Samathea's chest, Samathea leans in, wrapping her arms around her her shoulder and they both relax in the sun, just enjoying themselves.

~.~.~.~.~

Samathea laid in the bed, a pain expression on her face, her eyes were glowing blue with a few veins around her eyes that were also glowing blue as Rose was sleeping in her arms.

~.~.~.~.~

"Thank you." Rose tells her, "For what?" Samathea asks her, "The pain is gone." Rose answers and Samathea smiles at her. "I'm glad." Samathea states and Rose smiles. "I want to see them again… my family?" Rose asks her, Samathea sighs, "I think you will see, whoever you want to see." she answer Rose, "That will be nice, maybe I'll see Trevor too." Rose states, pulls back and looking at the young Sorceress.

Samathea smiles at her and props her cheek on her hand as her elbow was prop on her knee. "I'm not afraid anymore." Rose tells her, Samathea giggles at that.

~.~.~.~.~

Samathea slowly moves her hand from Rose's held it out and the stake levitated into her hand, she position the stake in her hands and had it aim at Rose's head as she lets out shaking breaths.

~.~.~.~.~

Rose then stood up, steps out from in between Samathea legs and looks down at her, "I'll race you to the trees." Rose challenges her. "Shall we do it at human pace or Vampire pace?" Samathea asks her, looking up at her, pulling her cheek from her hand. "I older and faster than you." Rose tells her, and the fume Samathea playfulness, "Oh you think so?" he questions with a smile, Rose just laughs, "I'm the one controlling this dream, maybe I'll cheat." Samathea warns her, "You like to play smart, not fair." Rose tells her.

Samathea sigh and looks to the side a bit, "Crap, you're right, I do." Samathea mumbles and Rose laughs even more, making Samathea laugh along with her, then Samathea looks at her. "On the count of 3." Rose tells her, Samathea nods at her. "One."

~.~.~.~.~

Samathea tightens her hands on the stake as both her breathing and hands were shaking, a tear streams down her glowing eyes as she was frighting every urge to scream.

~.~.~.~

"2." Rose states as they were both getting ready to run for it, "3!" Rose shouts out.

~.~.~.~.~

On three, Samathea delivers the stake into Rose's heart, making her gasp a little and when limp, Samathea felt her turn cold in her arms, her eyes dim down and were now back to their original states. She exhaled heavily, she then looks down at Rose feeling her face turn red with heat and she pulls the stake out and throws it at a wall, it slams at it and clatters on the ground.

She now was panting at a fast rate, then slowly wrap her shaking arms around Rose, crying softly holding her like an infant, she leans her head against Rose's and cries softly. Then the door clicks open and Damon walks back in and he looks over at the bed, seeing Samathea was now holding Rose in her arms, Damon walks over to her and saw that Samathea was broken up.

He reaches out and touches her shoulder, she stop shaking and looks at him, her eyes were fill with hurt and loss. "I'll take it from here." he tells her, she nods and her arms went loose and Damon pulls Rose out of the bed and into his arms, Samathea didn't resist or protested, Damon look her and walks to his door, then stop and looks at her. "Go home Sam." he tells her and was gone.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in the living room, as Damon walks back in, he looks over and saw her, then sighs. "I told you to go home, Sam." he states and closes the door, she stood up as he walks over to him, "You were suppose to leave." he tells her, "I know, but I stay, to make sure you were alright." she tells him and handed him a glass of Borden.

He takes it, "I appreciate the juster. I'm just glad it's over." Damon tells her and down the drink, "You I don't believe that." she tells him, he sets the glass down, "Go home, Samathea. Get some rest, it's a whole new day tomorrow." he tells her and she sighs. "Damon, I am your friend." she tells him, "I am well aware of that." he snaps a little, "And as a friend, they usually know when a friend is hurting." she tells him, crossing her arms. "What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose, that I'm upset?" he questions her and she looks at him, "Well I didn't and I'm not." he tells her, then turns away. "Damon, you don't have to pretend with me, I know you feel something, you're so close don't give up." she tells him in a soft tone.

He turns to her, "I feel, Sam, okay. And it sucks." he reports as Samathea crosses her arms. "What sucks even more, it was suppose to be me. Jules was coming after me." he tells her and Samathea study his face, "You feel guilty." she states, he steps to her. "That would be human in me Sam, and I'm not human. You're one to talk about giving. That's all you ever done is give up." he snaps and she looks at him, knowing that he was right.

He then steps to the side, "Go home, there's been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night." he tells her, she nods at him and sniffles. "Okay, I will." she answers him, then pulls her bag onto her shoulder, but then looks at him, and she wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. Damon stood there, biting his lip, refusing to cry, to hold her and refuse want to comfort... her warmth. "I'm not giving up this time, I have to fight, no matter how much I'm scared. That's what I promised." Samathea pulls him and pulls back, he looks into her bright blue eyes. "Good night, Damon." she whispers to him and she walks pass him and left.

~8~8~8~

Samathea arrives home and went to head upstairs, "Hey." Elena calls out, Samathea turns and looks, seeing both Elena and Stefan walk up to her, she looks at them, "Stefan, Elena, you're home." she tells them as they stood in front of her, "I got your message, hows Rose?" Elena looks at her, Samathea looks at her and shook her head, "She's dead." she tells them, they both look at her. "I, uh… I called Isobel." Stefan tells her.

She nods at him, "I know." she answers, "I'm sorry, I had to." he states, she sighs, "It's fine, Stefan you were doing what thought was right." She tells him and sighs, "So did you find her?" Samathea asks him, "Not exactly." a man calls out, Samathea looks over their shoulders and saw an unexpected face that she was so sure that wasn't going to even show in Mystic Fall or the house ever again. "Hello Samathea." he greets her she just lets out a gasps, "Uncle John."


	13. Daddy Issues

John pours himself a cup a coffee listening to the news, then Elena and Samathea walk in, Elena was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, dark pants, with sneakers and her hair was up in a ponytail, Samathea was wearing a black tank-top, (Yes her markings were showing, but she didn't care.) skinny dark blue jeans, with tight black boot and her hair was in a french braid. "Morning." he tells him.

"What are you doing here?" Elena questions him, "Coffee he asks them. "We're not doing that, John. We did that last night, enough with the dodging. Why are you here?" Samathea questions him. "I'm here to protect the both of you, that's all I can say for the moment." he answers them, Samathea shook her head in dis-belief, "Is that all you can say to us right now?" Samathea questions him, "I'll tell you more when I'm convince I can trust you." he answers her.

Then Jenna burst into the room, "Oh God, I'm late." she states, "That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Alaric states as he walks into the kitchen as well, then they both eye John, "What the hell?" she questions, "And good morning to you Jenna. Alaric." John states and Samathea glares at him, "Ok, I'm confused right now, because we were not expecting you, like ever." Jenna tells him, "Well I got in late last night, Samathea and Elena were kind enough to let me in." John tells her, Samathea glares at him, going to swear him out in German, by Elena covers her mouth in time.

"You know, I'm probably… just gonna take off." Alaric tells Jenna, he eyes John then eyes the twin and left, "I'm still confused here." Jenna tells them, "I deiced to come back and stay here for a while." John answers, while looking over at the twins, Samathea just glares at him, "Not here you're not." Jenna states and John looks at her, "Actually you can't stop me from living here." John tells her, Samathea moves Elena's hand from her mouth. "Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna throws at him.

"Yeah about that, Elena, Samathea. Do you want to me explain the situation to her or would one of you like to do the honors?" John asks them, Elena brushes back a loose strain of hair as Samathea face palms. "Ok, what's going on?" Jenna questions them, Samathea pulls her face from her hand and exchanges looks with Elena, and they look back at Jenna, "We're sorry Jenna, should of told you earlier, but…" Elena trails off. Jenna looks over at John, "I am Elena and Samathea's Biological father." John flat out tells her.

The twins glare up at him, "There now you know." he states and walks out of the kitchen, leaving the two to deal with Jenna, she look at back at them and scoffs, "What?"

~8~8~8~

Stefan was at the boarding house and told Damon everything, "You brought back John Gilbert, that was your big 'Save Sammy and Elena.' move?" Damon questions him, "I went to look for Isobel and I got John instead. He said he can help us and… we're desperate." Stefan tells him, crossing his arms, "We're not that desperate, Stefan. The man tried to Barbeque me." Damon reminds him.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroy, and Samathea is putting in this deal with Elijah to keep everyone and Elena safe." Stefan tells him of their situation, "I mean, do you trust Elijah? I don't trust Elijah, he's an original, he can't be trusted and it's not like we can go up and kill him because apparently, he can't die." Stefan also adds onto the pot of problems.

"I'm still waiting for the part on my John Gilbert's the answer." Damon tells him, "He knew about the Sacrifice, he know about Sam part in it, Isobel told him, he said he knew of a way to keep Elena and Sam safe." Stefan tells him, Damon drops his hands, "And how do we do that?" Damon asks him, "He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Stefan answers and slouches a little, "Great work Stefan, top notch, as if I didn't have enough problems." Damon tells him and walks off, "Hey, I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan said to him, Damon stops and turns to him, "Whatever, I knew the woman for… 5 minutes." Damon tells him, acting like he didn't care. "Well you cared about her, after 5 minutes. Oh, I wonder what that means." Stefan states.

Damon turns back to him, "It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness." Damon tells him, Stefan nods at him, "Better watch you back, because I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder." Damon warns him, smirks and walks out of Stefan's room. He then gets text from Caroline; - _911 Now._ -

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks to the door and in walks Damon, "Where's John?" he asks her as Elena walks down the steps. "He left, I don't know where at the moment, he just blows in and announce right at Jenna that's he's mine and Elena's biological father and walks away, asshole." Samathea mumbles. Damon looks at her, "That's public knowledge now?" Damon asks her, "Apparently." Samathea and looks back down at her coffee, Damon walks over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asks her, she looks at him, she shrugs, "I'll live, but Jenna's head is spinning, but I'll live." she states, pulling her cup closer to her lips. "Did he said what he was doing here?" Damon asks her, "No. But, Stefan thinks at he's telling the truth about about wanting to help me and Elena." Samathea states and sips her coffee. "Do you believe him?" Damon asks her. She sets her coffee, "I don't believe a word that leave that man's mouth." she answers him, "No I don't neither." Damon agrees.

She walks up to him, "What are we going to do?" she asks him, "Kill him." Damon answers and walks to the door. "Damon." Samathea calls out and turns to him, "I'm joking." he states and both the twins look at him, "OK, I'm a little serious." he admits, "Damon!" both Gilberts exclaim at him, he walks back to Samathea, "I'm not going to hurt him, Samathea." he tells her and she arches her eyebrow at him, "I'm the good guy now, remember?" he asks her and she crosses her arms at him, "And what does that mean?" she asks him.

"I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father." he answers her and walks out, "Wait, I'm coming with you." Samathea calls out, grabbing her coat and ran after him, "Same here." Elena calls out grabbing her coat and closes the door behind her.

~8~8~8~

The three walk into the Grill and Damon spots John, then Samathea grabs his arms. "We just need answers, don't do anything stupid." she warns him, "Yeah but, Stupid is so much fun." Damon tells her, she glares at him and he went to walk off, but she maintain her grip on his arm. "Damon, please, all I ask of you is to keep it together. Be the better man." she tells him, he sighs. "Okay then." he agrees then he and the twins walk up to them.

"John, buddy." Damon states with a fake smile, "How you been?" he asks as Samathea and Elena stood next to him, "I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." John said back to him, Elena and Samathea exchange looks with each other and they look back at the two.

~8~8~8~

John lights a candle as Damon walks up to him, "So John rumors has it that you know a lot and won't say anything." Damon tells him and steps in front of him John sets the matches down. "How do I know you can be trusted Damon?" John questions him. "Originals can compel other vampires, that's Katherine is in the tomb, because an original has compel her to stay there." John states as Damon took the matches and lights a candle.

"Only because of the little vervein I left her and Stefan and I on the other hand, are chalk full." Damon states blew out the match. John looks at him in surprise, "You guys are drinking vervein?" John asks him, Damon shrugs. "It's an acquired taste." Damon tells him, John just look at him. "I don't see that magic little ring of yours on that stitch finger of yours, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep." Damon threaten him.

But John looks at him, unfazed. "Now, is that anyway to convince me that you and I are on the same side?" John questions him, Damon glares, "First, I need to know I can trust you Damon, that I can count on you. Then I'll talk." John tells him and walk off.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Elena was talking with Alaric and Jenna as Samathea was speaking with a friend, she then look over and saw the news reporter woman, Amy talking with Damon. "My glass is already full. Thanks anyway." he tells her in a dull tone and walks away from the bar and up to Samathea. "You totally just blew her off." she states, looking at him "I'm steering clear of all women at the moment." he answers her, as he moved behind her, she turns to him.

"You didn't have to be rude about it through." she tells him, he looks at her, "Trust me, it's in the best interest of women, everywhere." he tells her, they lock eyes for a moment then Damon was the first to break the stare and down his drink, Then Samathea phone rings, snapping her out of her trace and she pulls it about and answers it. "Stefan… hey… whoa, whoa, whoa… slow down." Samathea tells him, Damon looks at her as she looks up at him in shock. "What?" she mumbles.

~8~8~8~

The two stood in the bath room, Damon paces as Samathea rubs her hands together tightly, trying to stay clam. "Why am I found out about this now?" Damon questions her, "Stefan was worried…" Samathea starts. "That what, I'm going to kill him?" Damon finishes for her. Samathea nods at him, hands on her hips. "Will of course, that's what needs to happen." he answers, but she shook her head. "No… Damon not Tyler. I mean, do what you got to do get Caroline back, kill the whole pack if you have to, but spare Taylor." she asks of him, "Why, he's a werewolf, he needs to die, I'm willing to kill. It's a win, win." he tells her.

But she grips his arms, "Please, too many innocents have died." she tells him and he glares at her, "You need to stop doing that." he tells her, she was taken back and pulls her hands off his arms. "Doing what?" she asks him, "Assuming I'll play the good guy, because it's you who's asking." he states, she sighs. "I never assume that. Never. I know you will never want to be the good guy. But be the better man, Damon." she tells him and her looks at her.

Then John burst through the door, Samathea looks at him and sighs, shifting in her spot, Damon turns to him. "Do you mind?" Damon asks him, "What's going on?" John asks, "Nothing." Samathea snaps at him, Damon looks back at her. "Doesn't look like nothing." John states, looking at her. "Well, guess what John, trust works both ways. Get out." Damon states and turns to him, "Look we don't have time for this." Samathea states, Damon turns to her, "We have to get Caroline." she tells him, "No, we don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it." Damon tells her and turns back to John.

"First Dad duty, ground your younger daughter. Keep her here." Damon tells him and walks out of the restroom, "I'm coming with you." Samathea states as she went to follow, but John stood in her way. "Nononono, I'm with Damon on this one." he tells her, "Um-mm, no…" Samathea went to leave, but he stops her, "Nonono, stop, stop, stop. You're not going anywhere." he said to her and she looks up at him.

~8~8~8~

Jules stood in front of the fire, staring at it, waiting for Stefan to show up with Taylor, she could hear Caroline's screams of pain and protest, telling her captives at she wanted out of her cage then Bardy walks out and closes the door to the trailer, she turns to him, "Got it out of your system?" she asks him, he shook his head, "No, I'm just getting started." he answers her.

"Bardy, lets be smart about this. I just want the boy, it's our duty, it's who we are." Jules tells him, he looks at her, "You want to talk duty and honor, these are vampires. They cross one of us they cross all of us." he reminds her and she sighs, "That's who we are." he tells her, and from the shadows, Serena watches them and her look was dark. "You cross a sorceress, you get burn." she mumbles, pulls her her hood and pulls on her mask.

~8~8~8~

Samathea steps out of the restroom and then sighs, there stood John as he moves off the wall and stood in her way, "You're not leaving this restaurant." he said to her, "You can't tell me what to do." she said to him, "Yes I can, you want to know why. I need yo make sure you stay safe." he tells her, she glares at him, "I got that covered." she states and went to leave, but John blocks her path.

"You mean the deal you mean with Elijah, don't you?" he questions her, she glares up at him, "You really think he's going to keep his promise to you?" he questions her, Samathea crosses her arms, "Putting your faith in him was a dumb move." he tells her, "So you're saying I should put my faith in you, after everything you did to Stefan and Damon." she reminds him, "We had our differences and I've made mistakes and we're family." he tells her.

"You don't get to use that word. That word is off-limits to you." she snaps at him and glares. "Fine, but that doesn't change the facts." he tells her, she nods at him. "You're right, facts are facts so listen up; you may be mine and Elena's father. But we will never be your daughters, you got that." she tells him, then pushes his arm out of her way and left him by himself.

~8~8~8~

Jules paces in front of the trailer, walking for Stefan to show up with Taylor. But then she catches a scent and looks at the woods. "I know you're out there." she calls out, then Stefan walks into sight with Taylor. "Where's Caroline?" he questions her, "Lock up tight." she answers him. "Let her go and I'll release Taylor. This doesn't have to get any messer then it already has." Stefan warns her.

"I'm not your enemy Jules." he tells her, "It's a little late to be waving a white flag, do you think?" she questions him. "You need to leave town. No one else as to get hurt." he warns her again. "I'm not leaving without Taylor." she tells him. "Taylor's free to make his own decisions. As soon as you release Caroline." Stefan tells him, then Damon walks in. "My brother, the peace maker." he calls out, making all of them look at him. "Since Stefan go here before me, I'm going to let him try it his way before I resort to my way. Which is a little bloodier." Damon tells her.

"So, give us Caroline." Damon orders her, "Let go of Taylor." she snaps back at him, "Give us Caroline. Without a full moon, it's not an even fight, you know it." Damon tells her and she tilts her head at him, "We will take you." Damon tells her. "I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." she tells him the whistles, then the whole pack moves out, surround them. "Lets try this again, give us Taylor." she restates her demand and the Salvatore brothers look at each other, the Damon looks at Taylor.

"You heard her. go. Get over there." Damon tells him, Taylor looks at him and slips out of Stefan's grip and walks over to Jules. "Which one of you killed Mason?" Bardy asks them, Damon points to himself. "That would be me." he answers and Bardy points a stake at Damon, "Boys, make sure that one suffers." Bardy tells them. Damon smirks and looks at Stefan, "We can take them." Damon whispers to him, "I don't know about that." Stefan states, then they heard gasps of shock behind them, they turn and saw two wolves drop to the ground and a mask woman with a hoodie on, her hood down and holding bloody hearts in her hand, she smirks, tosses the hearts to the side and walks up to the Salvatores.

The wolves took their stance as the woman cracks her neck, "Alright… so who wants to die tonight?" she questions them and cracks her knuckles at they were covered in blood. And they broke into a fight. Taylor ran inside and found Caroline in a cage, "Taylor, Taylor, there's a latch, but I can't get to it." she tells him, but he just stood there, "Taylor?" Caroline asks him and he looks back outside. "Taylor please." Caroline tugs at the cage, "Taylor?" she cries out and then he ran over and works at the latches.

Serena watches at the Salvatores went down and Jules held Caroline at gun range when she came out, Caroline looks up Taylor asking for her help, but he just stood there, then Serena closes her eyes and raises her hands, then the werewolves scream in pain as they covered their ears from the horrible sound, "What's happening?" Caroline asks as her, Damon, Stefan and Taylor were unaffected by the sound, Taylor looks over at the mask woman as her hands were up and she was walking up from behind the truck and Serena stops her magic as the reminding werewolves were down and unconscious.

Damon and Stefan stood up and they all look at her, "Elijah made promise to Samathea, I'm here to make sure that promise is up held." she tells him and the three vampires walk up to her, "Go, get out of here." she tells them, Damon nods at her and they left, she then turns her gaze to Taylor as he walks out of the shadows. "When the rest of your pack awakes, get them a message; they need to leave town before I, Serena Luna Blu, come back and kill every last one." she warns him and walks off, leaving in with a few members left.

~8~8~8~

Caroline walks into her room then jumps as the mask woman was there, "Hi." Serena said softly, Caroline mumbles a hi back at her, then she sat down in front of her mirror, then Serena walks over to her, sat down and pulls of her mask. Caroline gasp again, "No I am not Samathea, she's still at the Grill." Serena answers her, then brushes Caroline's hair to the side, looking at her wound, "If your not Samathea, then who are you?" Caroline asks her as Serena pulls out the little wooden spikes.

"Serena Luna Blu… I am the original Sorceress and woke from thousand year old slumber a few mouths ago and I know Elijah from childhood." she answers her as she finishes pulling out the needles. "You're thousand years old?" Caroline asks her, Serena smiles. "I'm actually, 1,529 years old, to be Pacific." she answers her, then pulls out a blood pack and gave it to her. "Thank you." Caroline states and took the blood pack from her. "You need it after what you just went through." Serena answers her, petting that back of her head. Caroline went to ask her more, but then saw that Serena was gone.

~8~8~8~

Damon was in the Boarding house nursing his wounds, until someone knocks on his door, he sets his glass down and walks up to the door and answers it, There stood John, "You and I didn't get to finish our conversation earlier." John tells him, "I'll bite." Damon states and John walks into the house, Damon closes the door and follows him.

"I've been thinking, personal feelings aside, Damon. I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena and Samathea." John tells him and Damon turns to him, "I agree with that statement." Damon tells him, "Which is why I come bearing gifts." John states and sets down a cloth and opens it, showing a thin blade with a small bottle of ash. "What the hell is that?" Damon questions him, "This is how you kill an original." John answers him and took a hold of the blade, then took the bottle, "In this vial is ash from a white oak tree, that dates back to the Genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dip into the ash and then plunge into the heart." John him.

Damon took the blade from him and glares at him, "How do you know all this, John?" Damon questions him. "Isobel. She's very go at finding out things, but of course you know that." John answers him, "Where is Isobel?" Damon asks him, "Let's just say that she accomplices whatever she's intending, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls." John answers and Damon glares at him, "For Samathea's concern, you and I are on the same side." John tells him and walks away, Damon just glares at him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walk into the kitchen as they arrive home, she opens the fridge and took out a bottle of water, then she closes it and there stood John, she jumps a little and then glares at him, "I'm sorry about earlier." he tell her, she just glares and walks away. "Enough already. I don't want you here, Elena doesn't want you here, We can't make that anymore clear." she tells him and twist off the cap.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Samathea." John tell her, walking up to her, "Yeah, I know, you're here to protect Elena and I. Got it, get in line." she tells him, "I thought you might what this, it was your mother's." John tells her and held a bracelet in his hand, Samathea looks at it. "Isobel's?" Samathea questions, "No, your mother, Miranda." he corrects her, and she looks at him in surprise.

"I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box when she die." he tells her, Samathea looks at the bracelet then back at him, "Here, it's yours now." he tells her and places it in her hand, she looks down at it. "Miranda and Gradson were yours and Elena's parents and I know I'm nothing to the both of you." John tells her as she fondly fuddles with the bracelet in her hands. "You have no reason to trust me, believe me, I've done so many horrible things. But then you both lost your parents, I lost my brother. My family, I lost my way." he tells her as a tear forms in her eye.

"And I'm probably can never make things right with you or Elena, but, I'm going to do everything I can to protect you, Elena and this family." he tells her, she just looks at him and he walks off. She just stood there and said nothing. "Sammy." Elena calls out, she looks over and saw both her and Stefan, she then ran over to them and wraps her arms around Elena for comfort, Elena returns the hug. "Are you both alright?" she asks them.

"We're fine." Stefan answers her, rubbing her back, "Do you both hear that?" she asks, Elena nods her head. "I don't believe him, not for a moment, I can't." she tells them. Elena nods, then a thought his Samathea, so she pulls our of the hug, "What happen last night, how's Caroline?" she asks them, Stefan looks at them, both, "I could use your help." he tells them, they look at him, at each other and back at Stefan. And then nod.

~8~8~8~

Stefan walks back to Caroline's house and knocks on her door, she peeks out in her both rode and Pjs and then walks up to the door and opens it, "Hey, what's going on?" she asks him, "I was a bit worry about you, after everything you went through tonight." Stefan tells her.

"I'm fine" she assure him, "Well good, but just in case, I… brought some back up." he tells her and moves out off the way, Samathea, Elena and Bonnie step out. "We're going to slumber it." Elena tells her, Caroline smiles to her friends. "We haven't do it in ages." Bonnie states, Caroline sniffles. "And right now is the perfect time to do it again." Samathea states and they all gave her a hug. Elena looks at Stefan and mouths, 'I love you.' to her, she smiles at him and mouths. 'I love you too.' she tells him, he smiles and walks off, leaving Caroline in their care.


	14. Crying Wolf

Bardy and Jules were moving the dead bodies around and places them on the fire, Bardy looks at Jules and they both walk over to the trailer and the last surviving member walks up to them, Bardy looks at him, "Go ahead, tell her." Bardy states and Jules looks over at the other werewolf as well. "Let me just preference this with a big declare that screen, I should of known better." he tells them, "What is it, Stevie?" Jules asks him.

"When Brady told me what that Taylor kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something click. There was this moment back in Florida, when I suspected Mason was up to something cause he was banging that hot vampire chick Cathy and he didn't want anyone to know." Stevie informs me, "Alright, just get to the point, Stevie." Jules tells him, he just looks at her, "What is the point, Jules?" he asks her and she looks at him, "It's the sun and moon curse." he tells them. Bardy and Jules look at each other. "Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken and that evil witch bitch showed last night, double click." he tells them.

"Witches, Vampires, moonstone. They're putting everything in place to break the curse." he tells them, Bardy and Jules looks at each other, "We can't let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town, Jules just shifts in her spot.

~8~8~8~

At Caroline's house, her, Bonnie and Elena laid in the bed as Samathea was laying on the side of the bed, all comfortable and asleep, but then Elena's phone went off, making Elena toss in her spot, "Go away." Caroline mumbles and suddenly Elena fall out of bed and land on top of Samathea, "Oww…" she groans into the pillow and Elena got off her as they both were awake, Elena reaches over and answers her phone, "Hello?" she answers, "Elena." Caroline groans and Bonnie shushes them, then both Elena and Samathea crawl out of the bed room, "How was the slumber party, "Good, much better. How are you doing?" she asks him as they both were out of the bed room.

"Why can't you me and Sammy have one?" Elena asks as Samathea laid her head on Elena's legs. "Hm… that can be arrange." he tells her, "Ok, now, today. Take us, far, far, away." she tells him, Samathea hums happily in agreement, too tried to form words. "Even with everything that's going on?" Stefan asks her, "Because of everything that's going on." she answers him, "And you're sure this has nothing to do with… dodging you father, who just got into town?" he asks her, "Uh… this has everything to do with that." Elena tells him.

"Well in that cause where would you like to go?" he asks her, Elena smiles as Samathea just hums.

~8~8~8~

Jules waited for Taylor as he showed up in the woods at the trailer, "Taylor. hi." she said to him, as he walks in front of her, "You're still here." he tells her, "Is that alright with you?" she asks him, "Serena Luna Blu made it very clear that you should go." he reminds her. "And we will, soon." she tells him as Brady and Stevie walk out.

Taylor look at him, "Listen we kinda need your help with something." she tells him, "We need you to help us find the moonstone." Brady tells him, "Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock." Taylor questions them, "That rock help breaks the curse of the Sun and the Moon." Stevie tells him, "I don't know what that means." Taylor tells him, "It's an old curse place on vampires and werewolves." Jules tells him, Taylor looks at her. "If vampires break the curse they're free to walk in the sunlight, but we're stuck only turning at the full moon. Aka werewolf Argentine." Stevie tells him.

"But if we break it, they're stuck as night walkers and we, can turn when ever we want." Brady tells him, "Aka Werewolf domination." Stevie adds. Taylor just sighs heavily at the idea. "Taylor if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all. Not if we don't want to." Jules tells him, Taylor looks at her. "I never have to turn again?" he asks her. "Less more, Stevie." Brady asks him.

"If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse they also must of found the human and Sorceress doppelgangers." Stevie states and Taylor raise his eye brow at him, "The doppelgangers?" he asks him, "Evil twins, shadow person, two of them, one human and the other a sorceress. The woman vampire Cathy knows all about it, so we need you to help us found Cathy." Stevie tells him and Taylor shook his head a little bit, then Stevie pulls out his phone. "I have um… picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one like her, she was a vampire, bad news, right here the girl." Stevie shows him the picture.

Taylor leans in and looks at the picture; she was smiling, long black hair with blue eyes he was now confused at who he was seeing. He then looks at Stevie. "That's Samathea Gilbert." Taylor corrects him, "You know her?" Jules asks him, he looks at her, "I know her my whole life." he answers her and the three exchange looks.

~8~8~8~

Taylor manages to get Caroline cell from her and texted Elena and she told him where she was heading. "They're going to Dutum lake. Their family has a house up there." Taylor informs them, "Nice. Lets go get our doppelgangers." Brady informs him and walks off. Taylor follows if having no idea what the doppelgangers real meaning is.

~8~8~8~

Stefan, Elena and Samathea arrive at the lake house and the twins look up at it, Stefan notices the looks they both had on their faces, "You alright?" he asks them, "We're good we just haven't been back here since…" Elena states, looks at Samathea then at Elena. "Oh my god." he states, he then turns back to Elena, "Elena listen, just say they word and we'll get back on that highway and we'll go anywhere else." he tells her, but Elena smiles, "We've always love it here. We want it do stay that way, I just… having a moment." Elena tells him, he smiles at her and they all got out of the car.

Samathea walks into the house and Samathea head upstairs to the rooms, finding her old room, Stefan stood outside and looks at the doorway, Elena looks at Stefan. "You don't have to wait out there." Elena tells him, "Aw that's great, because um… I'm stuck." he tells her and she looks at him, as realization hits her face. "Oh my God you can't get in." she tells him, "Not going to be a very romance weekend, unless you… uh… invite me inside." he tells her, "Stefan, I can't." she tells him, "What?" he asks her and she walks to the door.

"My parents left this place to John Gilbert, he's the only one that can invite you in. I'm sorry, I completely forgot." she inform him, and he was taken back at that statement. "You're kidding me, right?" he asks her, her frown then turns into a smile. "Stefan Salvatore, I here by invite you into this home." she tells him, he smirks, now knowing that she was just joking. "You are such a little…" he states, then steps inside and picks her up, "Hey!" Elena exclaims, then their lips were against each other and Stefan sets her on the table, and Samathea was just in her room, reading a book.

~8~8~8~

Samathea stood off on the side of the lake and she skip rocks, and she was failing at. She sighs and tries again, almost got it the second time. She then looks over and saw Stefan holding Elena in his arms, Samathea smiles and squats down and looks at the water, remember the good time about the lake house.

~Flashback~

 _ **12 year old Samathea ran up to her dad, seeing him skipping rocks, "What are you doing. Daddy?" she asks him, he looks down at her and smiles. "I'm rock skipping, sweetheart." he tells her and she watches him do so. "How is it do?" she asks, he smiles and picks out a smooth flat rock, then squats down to her level, "Well for starters, you need a flat smooth rock like this." he shows her and then stood, "Stood shoulder width apart, lean back a little and flick your wrist." he states and threw the rock forward and it skips about seven times.**_

" _ **Wow so cool, dad is the best." she exclaims with excitement, he looks down at her and chuckles then Miranda calls out to them and then he picks her up, "Come on, I bet mom made your favorite he tells her, "Yay!" she shouts with glee, throwing her arms up and he just laughs and walks to the house.**_

~End of Flashback~

Samathea smiles at the memory and kneels down and picks up a flat smooth rock, stood up, spread her legs a little bit, leans back and then flicks her wrist, the rock skips about ten times. She smirks to herself proudly, unaware to her, Stefan and Elena look at her, seeing her having fun on her own.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Elijah walk into the office in the Lockwood Manor house, "What can I do for you, Damon?" Elijah asks him, Damon turns and looks at him, "I was hoping we can have a word." he answers and Elijah looks around, "Where is Samathea?" he asks, "Safe with her sister and Stefan. They're laying low, you know. Bit of a werewolf problem." Damon informs him.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." he states, lightly running his fingers over the leather couch, "Will yeah, since it was that Samathea look-alike you sent, save the day." Damon tells him, "You are welcome." Elijah tells him and Damon leans up against the desk. "Which adds to my confusion exactly why you're here." Damon ask him. "Why don't you just stay focus on keeping Samathea safe and leave the rest to me." Elijah tells him, he then turns to leave but Damon vamps in front of him. "Not good enough." Damon tells him, Elijah glares at him, then grips his throat and vamps over and slams him up against the wall.

Damon was shock and then grips his throat, but Elijah was unaffected. He then grips Damon wrist and twist it and making Damon let go, "Young vampires, so arrogant." he states and threw Damon's hand next to him, "How dare you come in here and challenge me." Elijah snaps at him in a clam tone, tightening his grip. "You can't kill me remember, it's not part of the deal." Damon reminds him, still as cocky as ever. "Silence." Elijah tells him and then he picks up a pencil and stabs Damon in the side of the neck.

Damon exclaims in pain and his hand flew to his neck, gripping the pencil then Elijah lets him go and Damon slouches over the table, then pulls it out and presses his hand to the wound. "I'm an original, show a little respect." Elijah reminds him and took out a handkerchief, Damon looks at it, takes it and presses it to his wound. "The moment you cease to be any use to me, you're dead. So you should do what I say." Elijah tells him and Damon looks up at him, and Elijah smiles at him, "Keep Samathea safe." Elijah tells him again and left the room.

~8~8~8~

It was night time and Stefan was in the kitchen making dinner he then looks over and saw Elena was staring at him as Samathea was sketching in her sketch book, "Our dad did all the cooking too." she tells him, "And your mum?" Stefan asks her, "She sat right here and watch, she couldn't cook either." she tells him, Samathea smiles at that as she continued her drawing. Elena then looks over at the fireplace. "Fire's dying." she states and sets her glass down, "Oh yeah." Stefan states and stops what he's doing.

"I'll go get more wood." he tells her, "I got it." Elena tells him, Samathea stops and watches them, "No, no it cold outside." he tells her, then Elena stood up, "Hey." she states, placing her hand on his chest and he smiles at her, "So I'll get a jacket." she tells him and walks up to the room, Stefan follows after her. Samathea giggles and pulls the blanket over her shoulder and covers herself as she adds the finishing touches, it was a sketch of Elijah when she first meet him.

She then flips through the others she has drawn; Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan, Rose, Trevor, Elena, Damon, Anna, Isobel, John, Alaric, Jenny, Matt, Taylor, Vicki and she stop on one with two people drawn on the page. She turns it sideways and looks at it, it was Grandson and Miranda Gilbert, a tear prickles out of her eye and sides down her cheek. Even though 5 months have pass, she still misses them, even through they weren't her real parents, she couldn't of ask for anything better.

"Sam, could you come up here!" Elena calls out, Samathea closes her sketch book, sets it down, unwraps herself, then wipes away the tear and stood up walking upstairs and into the room, "Elena?" she calls out, "In here." Elena calls out, Samathea looks over at the closet, walk in and they both stood out of her way, she gasp and covers her mouth as she saw an archery of weapon right in front of her. She then moves her hand away, "Oh my God."

~8~8~8~

Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline were Caroline's house where Luka was laying on the ground, unconscious. Bonnie was sitting next to him and Jeremy was on the other side, "We only have an hour or two before my mum gets home." Caroline tells them as she walks into the room, "These are all I could find." she adds and Jeremy stood up and took some of the big thick candles, "Place these evenly around the room." Bonnie tells them, taking the last two, "How does this work?" Jeremy asks her.

"Well… um, I'll put him in a trace and ask him questions, it's like hypnosis." she tells him, "You sure you're strong enough for this?" Jeremy asks her, she looks up at him, "That's what the candles are for. I'll draw power from the flames." she tells him as he sets the last on down. "I'll get the matches." Caroline tells them and went to leave, "Got it." Bonnie tells her and the candles light up on their own. Caroline turns back and looks at the lite candles.

Jeremy looks around, "Never going to get use to that." Jeremy states, but Caroline smirks and places her hands on her hips, "Oh come on, that's hot. You know it." she teases him, he just smirks at her, then Bonnie looks at him, "I need a bowl of water." she asks him and Jeremy stood on his feet, "Yeah, yeah. I'll uh… go get it." he stumbles over his words and steps over Luka and was gone. Then Caroline smiles at her, then Bonnie looks up at her, "Wait, what was that, that's hot?" Bonnie questions her. "He's so crushing on you." Caroline tells her and kneels down on the side of Luka, "So?" Bonnie asks her.

"So? What you rather be with traitor warlock over here?" Caroline asks her, "I'm not into Luka, it's that… you know, he understood me and he was new, different." Bonnie tells her, "And you know Jeremy since, forever and you know see him one way, as Elena and Samathea's brother." Caroline states, Bonnie nods at that. "But you're a witch and I'm a vampire, you know. It's not like we're in any position to…" Caroline states, "Be picky." Bonnie finishes for her and they laugh, "No, to… judge." Caroline states and Bonnie looks at her. Then Jeremy walks back into the room with a bowl of water in his hand.

Caroline bits her lip and eyes him, Bonnie looks over and Jeremy smiles at her, then Bonnie scoots over right behind Luka's head and Jeremy gave her the bowl and she takes it then sets it down. "So he's waking up." he states as Bonnie dips her hands and Luka flutters his eyes open, she then places her hands on the sides of his head and started to considerate, then the candle fire and fireplace flared.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Alaric sat in the library living room and Damon was slouch up against his chair, "Today was bust." he groans, Alaric nods. "Yeah, hows the throat?' Alaric asks him, "Sore." Damon answers, "Yeah, Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair." Alaric admits. Damon looks over at him as Alaric stood up, "Hey you want another one?" he asks and Damon handed him his drink, "He's going to be hard to kill." Damon mumbles, Alaric stood in front of the bottle, "Yeah, I think twice before I trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job." Alaric states as he pours the Bordon, "You're going to need more info." he adds.

"I'm not of sources." Damon tells him and Alaric sets the bottle down and then he takes a hold of the two glasses and walks back, "What's up with you and this news chick?" Alaric asks and handed Damon the glass, "Oh, she's got spunk, huh?' he states as Alaric states a seat, "Just don't kill her, please?" Alaric asks him, "If I did, who would report her death?" Damon asks and takes a sip, "Just… don't to it, she friends with Jenna and it's bad enough that I'm lying to her about everything else, I hate the lies." he states Damon looks over at him, the Alaric reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Oh man, I got to go, I got to pick Jenna up." he tells him and pockets his phone and Damon folds him hands behind his head. "Don't worry I'll show myself out." Alaric states and pulls himself to his feet, "Good luck." Damon tells him and Alaric left the room, as Damon was relaxing, he suddenly hears a crash in the other room, he shot opens his eyes and to his feet and walks out of the room and into the hallway and saw Alaric panting, clutching his side, then falls to a knee. Then Steve jumps down from the ceiling and glares up at Damon, he snaps his head to him. Then Stevie flashes over at him, pulls him into a headlock and injects him with vervein.

Damon gasp and grips onto Stevie's arm and vamps over, slamming Stevie into the wall as he fights to pull him off. Then at the table then at the wall again, but collapse onto his side and Stevie pulls out the needle, "Phew, damn you're strong. Took the whole syringe." he states and stood up then more werewolves walk inside, "Grab that one instead." he tells him and drops the syringe, then Jules walks inside, "Hi Damon." she states, he struggles to moves as he looks up at her, she pulls the shot-gun off her shoulder, "Nice to see you again."

~8~8~8~

The twins stood in the closet and Elena pulls out a journal, "These must be the other Johnathan Gilbert journals." she states and opens it, Samathea looks over her shoulder, "Jeremy had the one, but John said there were others." Samathea states. "And the weapons in here." Elena mumbles, looking around.

"I'll go get the firewood." Stefan tells them, "I'll let you have a moment." he adds and left as Elena squats down and pulls up a hand full of bullets and the saw that the tips where made out of wood, then Samathea pulls out another journal, pulls it open and slip through the pages.

~8~8~8~

Damon flutters his eyes open and then saw Alaric laying on the floor in front of him, dead, he looks over and saw that Alaric was wearing his ring and he sighs with relief and then found himself chain to the chair and a wired collar strap to his neck with wooden spikes pointed at his neck, he looks over and saw Stevie holding the chains. "Morning sunshine." Stevie tells him. Damon just lays his head back, annoyed, "I saw this movie once, some torture porn click, but anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool. So I just modified it so with some wooden nails and when I pull..." he states and jerks on the chain.

Making the nails dig into the back of Damon's neck, he groans in pain, then Jules and the rest walk into the room, "So I hear you have the moonstone." he states and Stevie loosen on the chains, Damon looks at her and laughs, "Oh if you only knew the irony of this moment right now." he pants, she looks at him as she was standing next to Stevie. "Let me tell you how this is going to go; you're going to torture me, I don't talk and someone looses a heart, last time it was your boy Mason." he states, then Stevie shorten the chains and Jules walk up to Damon, "This time… it will be you." she tells him and Stevie pulls on the chain and Damon groans in pain, but refuses to scream.

~8~8~8~

"How long is this going to take?" Caroline asks Bonnie, "I don't know, he's fighting me." she tells her, "Please stop, please." Luka begs her and then he started fall into a trance, "Alright. Why are you working with Elijah?" Bonnie asks him, "Klaus… we both want him dead." he answers and Bonnie looks at the two, she then looks back at Luka, "You want to kill Klaus too, why?" she asks. "Because he has her. We have to get her away from him." he answers, Bonnie shook her head.

"Who are you talking about?" Bonnie asks him again, "My sister." he answers her again, "His sister?" Jeremy asks, "Why does her have her?" Bonnie asks him again, "He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgangers. He's force generations of witches to help him for centuries." he answers her as she held a said look on her face, "What has Elijah promise you?" she asks again, "If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promise to return her to us." he answers again, "And how do you kill Klaus, how do you kill an Original?" he asks him and Luka started to fight again as his eyes open wide.

"He'll kill me… if I tell you… don't make me, please." he begs, "It's okay Bonnie we can find another way." Jeremy tells her, but she shook her head, "No." she states and pulls him back into the trance and his eyes close. "How do you kill Klaus?" she asks again, "After the sacrifice, Klaus will be valuable, weak. It's our only chance." he answers, "After the sacrifice?" Caroline questions and looks at Jeremy, "What do you mean after?" he asks, "Klaus will be valuable." he said again, "Elena and Samathea will be dead." Bonnie states, "Yes, Elena and Samathea have to die." he tells her and she looks over at Jeremy, he shook his head, "No, no." he refuses to believe it even for a second.

~8~8~8~

Stefan places the cut wood into the pile and he then walks into the shed, turns on the light and went to pick up more, more. But then he suddenly hears something behind him, he then turns and Brady shoots him with a wooden bullet and then he falls to the ground. Then Taylor walks into the shed as well and stood next to Brady, "Keep and eye on him and if he moves… kill him." Brady tells him, handing the gun to Taylor and the stake and he leave him to guard the wounded vampire.

Stefan groans in pain as he tries to sit up, "Don't move." Taylor orders him, pointing the gun at him, "Help me get the bullet out, it punctured my heard. I need to get it out, I'm not going to fight you." Stefan states as he was in pain and Taylor circles him. "I don't think so." he tells him and looks out the door, "Taylor, why are you doing this?" Stefan asks him, "I can't let you break the curse." he tells him and Stefan looks up at him, "You know about the curse." he mumbles. "You're liars, all of you." Taylor accuses, "I swear to you, we don't want to break the curse, Taylor, we don't want to do that." Stefan tells him.

"Oh yeah, but I do." he states and fires at Stefan's leg and the vampire groans in pain, "I can't be like this forever." he tells him and points his gun at him. "Taylor, I won't destroy Elena or Sam." he tells him, "They'll be fine." he states and Stefan looks up at him, "They ever told you that part did they, who are the liars now?" he questions and Taylor looks at him in confusion. "Tell me what?" he asks him, "In order to break the curse, Elena and Samathea have to die." he tells him and Taylor lowers his gun.

~8~8~8~

The twins walk downstairs and Elena rubs her shoulder as Samathea shivers, Elena then looks over at the open door, "Are you growing the trees out there?" Elena calls out, but no answers, she walks up to the door, "Stefan?" she call out again, no response, but then Samathea steps up to her, grips her arm and places her finger on her lips as Elena looks at her, she points over at the door, Samathea then walks to the counter and pulls a knife into her hand, she signals Elena to stay put and she walks outside, "Stefan, are you alright?" she calls out then Brady steps out, Samathea quickly turns around and stabs him in the belly, he groans and falls to his knee and his hands hover over the handle, Samathea them went to run, but he grips her calf.

She turns and kicks him in the face and sends him to the ground and then she stumbles back inside, slams the door close and locks it, she then turns to Elena and ran up to her, they both then ran upstairs and heard the door being kill open and they ran into their room, "I can smell you." Brady calls out. They both look at each other and pulls off their over shirts and place them on the bed then quietly ran to the room next door and closes the door.

Samathea places her hand over Elena's mouth and then clams her mouth shut, she then looks at Elena and motions her to follow, they quietly walk around the room and saw Brady in their, smelling Samathea's shirt and they quietly walk down the stairs and Samathea looks over at the door, then back up at the top floor and she slams the door shut and pulls Elena along with her.

Brady came back down stairs and saw that the door was shut, he looks around and walks into their patents room and saw that the closet door open by a little bit, we walks inside, pushes the hang close out of the way, then walks open to the hidden door, opens it and turns the light on, seeing the weaponry, then suddenly Elena stabs Brady in the back shoulder and he falls to a knee, she then picks up the knife, hands it to Samathea, grabs her hand and they ran for it. Brady grips the stake, pulling it out, stood to his feet and chase after them.

They ran out the door, Brady following, but then Stefan appears, jams his hand into Brady's chest, gripping his heart. The twin stop, turn and look back, seeing Stefan pulls Brady's heart out and the man collapse to the ground, dead. While Stefan held his heart. He then drops it and turns to them, "It's okay, it's okay." he tells them, Samathea drops the knife, lets go of Elena's hand and they both ran back up to him and hug him. "You're okay, you're okay." he tells him over and over, holding them tight. Then Taylor steps out and Samathea notices him, "Taylor?" she calls out, pulling from Stefan and the couple look over at him.

"I didn't know what they were going to do to you or Elena, I didn't… I just…" he tells her, Samathea looks over at the two and back at him, "I don't want to be like this anymore." he tells her, Samathea walks over to him, he looks at her with tears in his eyes and she pulls him into his arms, "I'm sorry Sam." he tells her, holding her in his arms, "It's okay, it's okay." she whispers to him, rubbing his back comforting him. Samathea sighs and lays her head against his shoulder. Stefan sighs and held Elena in his arms.

~8~8~8~

"You know they great thing about Buck-shot is?" Jules asks Damon as he still refuses to tell her what she wants. "It shatters through the body, maximum damage." she tells him, Damon nods at her, she then aims her shot-gun at him, "Where's the moonstone?" she asks again. "Get over it honey, I'm never going to give it up." he tells her.

"Looking for this?" Serena calls out, everyone looks over at her, Elijah was leaning up against the beam as Serena was holding the stone in her hand and it glows at her touch, they stiffen as they saw Elijah. Damon was surprise that the two were even there. The two then walk down the steps and stood in next to the furniture. She then held out her hand, open palm as an offering. "Go on, take it." she tells them, daring them. One darts over to her, but then Elijah vamps over to him and grips his heart pulling it out of his chest them laid him on the couch. Two more try and meet the same fate, Damon smirks in improvement and Jules ran away, not even bothering to take the moonstone. Serena then closes her fingers around the stone and strides over to Stevie who was kneeling on the ground and saw that he tries to conceal himself from them, but she stood right in front of him, "What about you sweetheart, huh?" she questions him and he stood up as she switches the stone to her other hand.

"You want to take a shot?" she asks again. "Yes? No?" she asks, he shook his head no, "No, well alright then." she states, then looks at Damon, "Where's the girl?" Elijah ask Damon, and he shrugs. "I don't know." he answers, "Well it really doesn't matter." Elijah states and Serena slams her hand into Stevie's chest he gasp in shock and she jerks it out, holding his head and Stevie collapses to the ground, dead. She tosses his heart next to him and Elijah pulls the chains off of Damon and steps away, "You do realizes that this is the third time, I've saved your live now." he tells him, Damon just smirks at him. "Shall we, Serena?" Elijah calls out, the walks off, she smirks at Damon and walks off after Elijah holding the moonstone in her hand.

~8~8~8~

Damon freed himself some blood and got a call from Bonnie as he was finishes getting rid of the bodies and was now working on the chair, "So, he plans to kill them all along." Damon states, "Yeah, the sacrifice is part of Elijah's plan." she tells him, "Got it, loud and clear." he tells her and hung up as Alaric started to come back alive. "Finally, you miss all the fun." he tells him and picks up the chains.

Then Damon walks into his room and calls Stefan, "Right from the witch's mouth, he was going to go through with the whole sacrifice. You should just probably keep them a little way longer." Damon tells him, "Be careful and try not to get yourself killed." Stefan tells him, "Yeah, it's been a day of that." Damon states and the twins walk into the room, buttoning up their over-shirts and he turns to them, "That was Damon, we need to talk." he tells them, "What is it?" Elena asks him.

"We learn that it's Elijah's plan for you both to die in the sacrifice ritual." he informs them both and they both look down. Then Samathea steps forward, "I know the deal I made Stefan, Elena was the first one I told and she. And Elijah is very careful with his words. He promise to protect my friends, he never said a word about me or Elena." she tells him and he looks at her in hurt, "Wait… you knew that you both weren't going to survive this?" he asks her, "If it comes down to the people I love getting killed or us." she states and then Elena steps next to her, "We know what our choice it going to be." Elena states.

"Elena, how… how could you stand out there with me, making plan of the future, when you or Sam don't except to have one?" Stefan asks her and steps to them, "She didn't mean to Stefan, we're just trying to keep everyone safe." she tells him, he looks at her, "No, that's being a mortar." he tells her, she pulls her head back, "How is it any different when you said that you would keep Elena safe?" she questions her, "Because I already lived, I am 162, I have lived and you two have barely begun. Now you both want to let yourself get killed?" he questions.

They both look at him, "That's not heroic, that tragic." he tells her and walks pass them and they both stood there, "I don't want to die and I don't want the people I love to die either, my choices… are limited." Samathea mumbles to her. She then walks to the window and looks out it and crosses her arms thinking about that will happen when tomorrow comes.


	15. The Dinner Party

Elena and Samathea were sitting on the couch and the both were reading over Johnathan Gilbert's journal and a blanket over them both:

 _With the dying amber of the fires at the Church, the scourge of the vampires have pass and though war rage all around us. Our town was face from the demons of the night… or so we thought. The monsters we've drove to their fiery deaths began new monsters_

 _ **Mystic Fall, Gilbert Manor, 1864**_

 _ **Johnathan, Thomas and his wife were now sitting in the dining room, ready to enjoy a nice meal, then then suddenly then was a heavy creak coming from outside and they all turn to the window, "Did you hear that?" Andretti asks them, then Thomas walks over and looks out the window, seeing only the carriage and the horse, he then walks back to the table and picks up a knife.**_

" _ **Stay here." he tells him, "No Thomas." Andretti exclaims with worry. "It's alright Dear, the vampires are gone, they're all dead." he states, "Yes. Andretti, they burn in the Church, you're save now." Johnathan tells her and Thomas walks outside and steps onto the porch, he then looks around, keeping his guard up. He then step onto the ground as Johnathan walks outside and pulls out the compass.**_

" _ **I can prove there are no vampires." he states, then opens the compass and held it to his side, nothing happens, "See?" Johnathan tells him, Thomas exhaled but then the compass spins out of control, making Johnathan snaps his head to it and started to turn in every direction the needle pointed. As his back was turn, he spins back to see that Thomas was gone, "Thomas, Thomas!" Johnathan calls out, stepping onto the ground and minute later Thomas body hits the ground. Johnathan turns around and saw him dead on the ground. Andretti came outside and saw Thomas dead on the floor, "Thomas!" she shouts and ran to him, "No, get back in the house, go!" he tells her, but the vampire appears in front of her and feeds off her, then lower her to the ground, Johnathan stood there, frozen in his spot, the vampire then slowly turns and looks at him.**_

 _I knew I was about to die, you can not run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me, I recognize him. He was Stefan Salvatore._

~End of Flashback~

Elena and Samathea stop on the name and looks at each then at Stefan who was outside on the dock. Then back at each other.

Stefan stood on the docks and was skipping rocks, then his phone rings and answers, "What's going on?" He asks. "Well I showered, I shaved has breakfast, very relax." Damon answers him. "That makes one of us." Stefan states as he looks up at Elena and Samathea. "One peace of good news though. Taylor Lockwood ran away from home last night." Damon tells him, "How do you know?" Stefan asks him, "Well I heard it from sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very destruct Carol Lockwood, thus ending our werewolf chapter, being us to…" Damon states, "Killing Elijah." Stefan finishes, "Exactly." Damon states as he held the dagger. "Well it's not going to be easy, he's crafty." Stefan tells him.

"Well I got a crafty little dagger." Damon states, "He's an original, we don't have that lot in compendious." Stefan reminds him, "Oh trust me, Stefan, I'm gonna dot all my teeth, I don't want any surprises." Damon states, "Wow, Damon are you actually going to be careful for once?" Stefan questions him, "Yes, Stefan, I've become you, how tragic for both of us. Got to run, have a murder to plan, busy day." Damon states and hung up, Stefan hung up as well and looks at the twin as they read over the contacts in the journal.

~8~8~8~

The twin kept reading until Elena jumps as Stefan opens the door, they both look at him and he steps inside and closes the door, he then pulls off his jacket and set it on the chair, he then looks at the two, "Are you still mad?" Elena asks him. "Yes, I'm still mad." he answers and stood in front of them. "There are different of opinion, Stefan. We're not always going to agree on everything." she tells him, "Elena, you and Sam agreed to sacrifice yourselves to Klaus. To say that we have a different opinion, is the understatement of a century." he tells her, then Samathea takes the journal out of Elena's hands and opens it.

"You would know." Samathea states, Stefan looks at her and scoffs with a smile, "What does Johnathan Gilbert have to say?" he asks her, her hand stops from turning the page. "A lot. It's insane." she states and closes the journal and looks at him, "The things he said in his journal." she adds and handed him the journal, he takes it, "Things they kept from the founding families, stuff that nobody knows, stuff that…" she pauses and cast her eyes down. He opens the journal and looks at her and she locks her eyes with his. "Stuff that you never told us." she said. He looks down at the words and reads them, then he closes the journal.

"We were, um… angry at the founding families, for what they did to Katharine and Mary Ann. We wanted revenge, I didn't know that Johnathan Gilbert true yet. I didn't know that he would survive." he tells them and took a seat. "He describe you as a monster." Elena tells him, he nods. "That's what I was." he answers them truthfully, they both look at him, "I want you to know the truth, and I want you to hear it from me." he tells them and sets the journal down.

 _ **Mystic Falls, Salvatore Manor, 1864**_

 _ **A woman was playing the piano as Stefan was feeding off another of the girls as two were dancing,**_ ' _Weeks after I became a vampire I relish in it, I went to the darkest place I could._ ' _**he then pulls away from the woman, panting, but he still wanted more, so he looks at the two dancing. "Who wants to die next?" he asks,**_ _**standing up, "Me, I'm next." one steps forward, "No me, I'm next. You promise me." the other one states as they both step to him, Stefan smiles darkly at them.**_

 _ **Cups their cheeks and looks over at the one playing the music, "What about you?" he calls out, she looks at him and smiles as he brushes pass them, "If you don't pick up the tempo, you're going to lose your head." he tells her and then he cups her cheeks. "Snap snap." he tells her and she plays a lighter tone, then vamps over to the brunette and feeds off her, he welcomes it as Damon walks into the room.**_

" _ **Company, Brother?" Damon calls out, Stefan pulls away from the girl's neck and looks at him, "I brought enough to share." Stefan states and shoves the blonde into Damon. "Are you mad, bring them here, when the entire town is hunting us?" Damon questions and catches the girl in his arms. Stefan steps to him, "Damon if you're worry about the founding families, please don't be. They're all dead or about to be." Stefan tells him and Damon looks at in shock, Stefan then turns back to the brunette and feed on her again, Damon cups the blonde's head and makes her look him in the eyes, "Leave this place, never think of it again." he tells her.**_

 _ **She obey, then Damon walks over, pulling Stefan off the brunette, "Same for you." he states and makes her look him in the eyes, "Leave this place, never think of it again." he orders and she obey. "Aw Damon, don't be like that, I'm just having some fun." Stefan whines, "Staying alive is more fun, Stefan. We have to be careful than this more clever, like Mary Ann was." he tells him, Stefan just chuckles. "Look where that got her." he states and then Damon just had enough. "I'm done here, with you. I'm leaving town." he states and walks pass him.**_

 _ **Stefan was in shock, then vamps over in front of Damon, gripping his shoulders and trying to change his mind. "You hate me, I know. An eternity of misery on and on, I know. But you don't have to leave town, Damon. I'll do better, I promise." Stefan tells him, "No. you will get us killed, I'd rather leave you to do that to yourself." Damon tells him and Stefan was even more hurt, then forces Stefan to let go off him and walks out off the room.**_

 _I wasn't myself back then, I was full of guilt for what I did to my father, to my brother, I had to turn it off, it was the only way I could survive._

~End of Flashback~

"It sounds like you were Damon." Elena tells him, Stefan scoffs at that then shook his head. "I was worse." he admits and they both look at him, taken back by that statement.

~8~8~8~

Somewhere in the tomb, Katherine was laying against the wall, looking dead and old, until a bottle of blood was press to her lips and she grips it and chucks it down, "Drink up. I come bearing gifts." Damon tells her and stood up. "I didn't have time to properly shop, but did get a couple thinks." he tells her and pulls out a few items from the bag.

Katherine finishes off the bottle and places it on the side, then looks up at him, "Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again." he tells her, "What is it you want, Damon?" she questions him, "Guess who's back in town." he tells her, she looks up at him, "You're old friend John Gilbert." he tells her, "Really?"she mumbles, not really surprise at all. "He says that he loves his daughters and wants to protect them Elijah and big bad Klaus." Damon tells her as she pulls herself up more.

"Touching." she mumbles, "Yeah, right. Told me an old wives tell about killing an original." he states and scoffs. "And you want to know if it's true." she states, getting his meaning, "If it was, I wouldn't tell you." she states, then walks over to the clothing, "Why not, I mean you want Klaus dead as much as I do." he tells her, "Klaus yes, Elijah no. he's compelled me to stay in here, it he dies, I'm stuck forever." she tells him, "Sucks for you." he mumbles, "Forget it Damon, killing Elijah will be a suicide mission, you can't do it." she tells him.

"Can so." he sang back, "Can't." she injects and turns back to the clothing "Even with a little dagger and a little white oak ash?" he tells her, now he has her full attention. He smirks at her and crosses his arms. "No Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever." she tells him, he enjoys the power over her. "You're really scared." he states, "Just get me out of here first and I'll help you… I'll help you kill Elijah or protect Elena and Samathea, whatever you want." she offers him, "I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas in some unknown Island somewhere, now way." he tells her.

She shakes her head, "It's not true I'll stay. Damon just please, don't do it." she begs him, "Well thank you I got all the information I need." he tells her, "I told you nothing." she states as he walks to the tunnel, "No, you've confirmed that it is possible to kill and original, which I will do tonight." he tells her, she looks at him and he smirks, "Guess who's coming to dinner?"

~8~8~8~

Elena stood next to the door, looking outside as Samathea was sitting on the chair and Stefan walks back into the room, "For weeks I kept spiraling, completely driven but the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill." he tells them and offers them both a cup and they take it.

"It was all I knew." he tells them and takes a sip of his, "How come no one caught onto what you were doing?" Elena asks him, he hums at her, "There was a war going on, the think about war time, the anonymous blood supply." he tells them,

~Flashback~

 _ **Stefan was in a war camp, feeding off one of the dying men, he then pulls away and saw a hooded woman, gently lay one of the dying men down, she then stood up and glides to the woods, Stefan stood up as well and stalks after her. She was to a good distance and stops, Stefan stops, then vamps to the said and the woman turns to see no one behind her, then he vamps pass her against from behind, she turns again.**_

 _ **And he then goes to attack her, but she suddenly turns around, grips his jacket and throws him on his back to the ground, Stefan looks up and saw that the woman was a vampire, like him, "What kind of an idiot are you?" she questions him as her eyes return to normal, he pants and he was in shock to found another vampire beside him and Damon. She then pulls off her head.**_

~End of Flashback~

"Lexia Brandon, as she was known back then." Stefan tells them, "Lexie, you're best friend Lexie, that's how you meet her?" Samathea asks him, he looks at her and nods, "What was she even doing in Mystic Falls?" Elena asks.

Stefan looks at her, "She heard it was a good place for vampires and no idea that they all been massacred, needed a place to crash, so I brought her home with me." he tells them and they look at him.

~Mystic Fall, Salvatore Manor, 1864~

 _ **Stefan walks into the house and Lexie steps in as well, "I'd say it's not necessary to take me in, well you did try to eat me and with dawn coming, beggars can't be choosers." she states and looking in the living room, seeing the mess inside. "Or should they be." she mumbles.**_

" _ **Um… I mean to depose of those." he jesters to the two dead bodies, "My God you're a ripper." she states, he looks at her, "A what?" he asks, she looks at him, "There a good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts. And you're the bad parts." she states, he looks back at the bodies, "Well, we're going to have to change that." she tells him.**_

~End of Flashback~

Elena notices the sad look in his eyes, "You okay?" she asks him, he looks at her and nods, "Yeah, talking about theses sympathetic things that I might rather forget." he tells her, "Like Damon killing her." Samathea states, Stefan looks at her and nods.

~8~8~8~

Damon pours himself a drink, "This is a bad idea." Alaric states as he paces a little, "This isn't a bad idea, just… a poorly executed awesome ones." he tells him and offers the glass to him, Alaric rejects, nervous as well.

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna." Alaric states. "Jenna is perfectly safe, besides it's a fact finding mission, it's totally harmless." Damon tells her, "Just a fact finding." Alaric questions, Damon shrugs. "Yeah." he answers and then takes a sip, "Listen. No sneak attack, no surprise plans, nothing that's going to put Jenna in harms way, okay." Alaric tells him. "Scouts honor." he tells him and pats Alaric's shoulder. Then Damon's girlfriend walks in, "Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine." she informs them.

Alaric looks at Damon then walks off, closing the door behind him, then Damon sets down the glass, walks over to the box, opens it and pulls out the dagger and bottle of ash, "What's that?" she asks him, "Dessert." he answers, uncorking it and then dips the tip inside, "Elijah's stronger than me, he's faster. It's all about the element of surprise." he tells her, "Aw, it's too bad, I like him, he's very old school classy." she states and Damon closes the box. "Which is way you should encourage the gentlemen to take their afternoon drinks in here, while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls." he tells her and hides the dagger in between the drinks and his girlfriend walks to him, "Hm, that is a little too sexist for me." she tells him, then he turns to her, "Stop talking." he states and the bell rings and they both leave the room.

Jenna answers it and there stood John, "Who invited him?" she question, he steps inside, "John, what a surprise, leave." Damon tells him. "When Jenna told me that she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I deiced I couldn't miss out on the fun and games." he tells her and then Jenna walks off, "There's not going to be any games tonight, john. Just a friendly dinner party." Alaric tells him, then eyes Damon and walks off, John turns and looks at Damon, who held his hands up, "What he said."

~8~8~8~

Night had fallen and the twins were going over the journal of their ancestor, as Stefan walks in the room, "Johnathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier, that what happens when you spent opposes with vampires." Elena states as Samathea places one down and picks up another, then her look changes, "He research the originals." she states, both Elena and Stefan look at her. Elena sets her book down, looking over her shoulder and then Stefan pushes himself off the beam and walks over to them.

"You're kidding." he states, taking a seat. "Later in life, look." she shows them, "Pages and pages of scribbles and…" she states and they stop on a page with a drawing, getting all of their attention. "What's that?" Elena asks. Stefan didn't answer, so Samathea reads a lot. "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an original vampire." she said and Stefan perks up at that sentence, "When the tree burn, all hope was thought lost." she adds then scoff. "He was trying to figure out how to kill an original." Elena states and Samathea read on.

"But the ash from the tree was saved and with a forge dagger that could be bonded and this alchemic provides the poison…" she read, but then Stefan stood up and pace in front of the coffee table, "Wait, wait, wait." he mumbles to himself. "I wonder if this is true, this this dagger, doesn't actually exist?" Elena wonders, Samathea looks at Stefan seeing the look in his eyes. "You already knew." she states, he looks at her and nod, "John gave it to Damon." he tells them, Elena looks up at him as well.

"John gave Damon the weapon that's suppose to kill Elijah, this weapon?" Samathea asks, turning the page to him and taps the picture, he nods at her, she then turns the journal back to her and read more. "The blade must be branded by human hands alone for it will bring death to all demons that wield it." she read, Stefan takes the journal from her and read it as well. "John's trying to get Damon killed." Stefan states placing the journal on the table, pulls out his phone and calls Damon.

But it goes straight to voicemail, "Why is your phone off, call me." he left a massage and hung up, "What's going on, Stefan?" Elena asks him and Stefan looks at them both, "Damon plans on killing Elijah. Tonight." he tells her, then Samathea sat straight as she was now being told the news.

~8~8~8~

The twins stood outside in anger as Stefan steps outside, "Sam, Elena, we need to talk about this." he tells them, Samathea scoff, "There is nothing to talk about Stefan, it's clear to me that you and Damon are going to lie to us, even when I made a choice." she states then turns to him.

She sighs, "You are never going to like my decision, I'm fine with that. But if you ever go behind my back again, I'll…" she states, "You'll what Sam, burn me to death?" Stefan questions her, "It's my life." she tells him as Elena turns around as well, "Yeah, exactly it's your life and Damon and I are going to make sure you live it." he tells her, she shook her head and look to the side, crossing her arms. "So what, this… this trip to the past, you being honest, was there any truth to that or were you distracting us?" Elena questions him, "I was telling you about a time where I thought everything was lost, when I'm giving up, that is exactly what you're doing right now, the both off you." he tells her. "That is not what we're doing." Samathea states.

"Yes it is, even if you don't want to admit it. You are giving up. And Lexie, she wouldn't let me give up, I'm not going to let you." he tells them and they both look at him and sigh.

~Flashback~

 _ **Back at the camp, the two walk around, looking at the men that were dying. "All of these men are dead or dying, what does that make you feel?" Lexie asks him, then looks at him, "Nothing, I feel nothing." he answers her.**_

" _ **Because you shut off the part of you that human, the part that lets you feel." she tells him and he scoffs at her. "Is that not the point?" he questions her, "There is a better way, but we have to want it." she tells him as they walk pass the trees. "Is it better?" he asks her, "Not at first, you can't choose what you feel, you have to let it all back in. The pain, the look in your eyes when you took their life, the cries of their loved ones." she tells him.**_

 _ **They stop walking and Stefan turns to her, "Why would I want to do that?" he questions her, "Because, once you can hurt, you can love." she answers him and he looks at her in the eyes. "Love, Stefan. That's the point. Everything is intensified when you're a vampire, when we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love…" she tells him, he looks at her and she smiles to him.**_

~End of Flashback~

The two look at Stefan, listened to his story, "Lexie showed me that there was another way and from that day forward, I started fighting for it, for my own survival." he tells them and steps forward, Samathea cast her eyes down and Stefan grips her shoulder, getting her to look at him, "That's what I want you to do, I want you to fight for it." he tells her, she said nothing and looks back down at her feet.

Stefan then looks at Elena and kisses her forehead and left them outside to think, Samathea then raises her head and a tears slides down her cheek and she looks up at the stars, then turns and leans up against the railing, "Hey Elena, remember when we were little and we would constantly sneaking out here and watching the stars?" Samathea asks her, Elena looks at her and leans against the railing next to her, "Yeah, Mum and dad were furiously, but Dad then help us sneak out, you were trying your hardest to find a shooting star." she answers and looks up at the stars as well.

Samathea chuckles a little, then cast her eyes down and looks at the water, "I don't want to die, Elena. I want to live so I can continue to find that shooting star." she tells her, Elena looks over at her and lays her head on Samathea's shoulder, "I know Sammy, I know." she tells her. And they both sigh.

~8~8~8~

Later on, the twins were back in the living room and Samathea was looking at the words in the journal about the dagger, Elena was looking over her shoulder, then Stefan walks down stairs and they both look at him. "Elijah's dead. Alaric did it." he informs them, they look at him and he set his phone down, then walks over and sat down next to them.

"An original believe in truth and honor, the dagger distributed that, so the dagger would take both lives." Elena tells him, "And as long as the dagger stays in place, the original profound dead." Samathea finishes and that perks Stefan's interest, he then ran to his phone and calls Damon.

~8~8~8~

Elijah walk into the room and the warlock looks at him, seeing blood on his shirt, Elijah…" Serena exclaims and walks up to him, pushing the coat out of the way to see the stain "What happen?" he asks him, "I need you to find Samathea. Now." Elijah tells him, the warlock went to work.

~8~8~8~

Back at the lakehouse, Elijah walk out of the shadows looking at the house, he then kneels down and picks up a handful of rocks.

The twins walk through a doorway, but Stefan places his hand on Elena's shoulder making them both stop and look at him, "He's here." he whispers to them, and the door was suddenly broken off the hinges and Samathea steps back to the two and she turns to them, "Both of you go, I have to talk to him alone." she tells him, "Stefan shook his head, "It's okay, he can't come into the house." she reminds him.

"You know, I might not be about to enter this house, but I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out." he tells them, Samathea takes a deep breath and slowly steps out, where Elijah could see her and she slowly walks to the door, "They shouldn't of done what they did." she tells him, standing an inch away from the door. "The deal is off." he tells her, "I'm re-negotiating." she tells him, he steps up onto the porch, "You have nothing left to negotiate with." he tells her. Elena looks at Stefan, he looks at her and they both turn back to listen.

Samathea look went calm and he relieve a knife in her hand, Elijah scoffs at that, "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the sorceress doppelganger bleeds to death." she tells him. "Stefan or Elena won't let you die." he tells her, she nods, "You're right, they won't he'll feed me his blood, to heal me and I will kill myself to become a vampire, just like Mary Ann did." she tells him, Elijah looks away and bites his lip at the mention of Anastasia, "So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me, that you would harm anyone I love, even if they harm you and that Elena gets to walk out of the sacrifice." she offers him. He thinks to himself for a moment and looks at her, "I'm sorry Samathea. I'm going to have to call your bluff." he tells her.

She looks at him, then down at the knife and then turns the blade at her, his look turns into a worry and fear look and she looks at him, "Don't be so sure." she tells him and then grips the blade with both hand and slams it into her mid-center. She gasp in shock as her face lite up in pain, she staggers a bit and blood ooze from her mid-center. "NO!" Elijah shouts, he went to help her, but the invisible force field stops him, he looks down as her as she was gasping for air, she then pulls the knife out, it drops to the ground and she places her hands on her wound, applying pressure.

"Yes. Yes, you can have your deal." he tells her, she moans in pain, "Let me heal you." he beg her, "Give me your word." she orders him, "I give you my word." he tells her, she pains and then stumbles into Elijah's arm, he catches her, but then gasp in pain as he was then suddenly stab with the dagger. He gags as he held onto her, then a name slips from his lips, in a soft mumble. "Ana… stas… ia." then his skin turns gray and he collapse to the ground.

Samathea pants, looking down at him then collapse to the ground at well, Stefan vamps out, bites his wrist, kneels down and feed her his blood and Elena ran out and kneels down beside her. Then Damon steps out and walk to the doorway and looks down at the three, Stefan pulls his wrist away and Elena held Samathea in her arms as Samathea was panting from the blood loss he then looks over at Elijah who was dead on the ground. "Mental note; don't pulls out the dagger." he states and the three look up at him, Samathea leans her head against Elena's arm and the two held her tightly.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Damon place Elijah in the cellar and Elena held onto Samathea as she was how fully healed from the stabbing herself. Damon kneels down and checks his pockets, "What do we have here?" Damon questions, pulling out the moonstone, "One moonstone, a bar of soap." he states, and then looks up at the three. "I'll hold onto this." he tells him and stood up.

"So that's it? I mean, as long as we keep the dagger in there, then he stays dead." Elena states, "Pretty much." Damon answers her, she nods. "Okay then, night." she tells them and she and Samathea went to leave, but Samathea pulls out of Elena's arms and turns to them, "You know what, you want me to fight, fine. I'll fight, but if we're going to do this, you can't keep anything from us anymore. Form this moment on, we're doing it our way. Mine and Elena's way." she tells them, the Salvatores looks at each other and back at her. "Seems fair." Damon answers, she then looks at Stefan. He nods at her, "Okay." he answers. "Okay." she states and the twin walk off.

"Seems like she hand a change of attitude." Damon states, Stefan moves in front of him, "How did you get through to her?" he asks, Stefan smirks. "I told her a little story, about when I was making the wrong decisions and somebody show me that there was a better way." Stefan answers him.

"Lexie." Damon states and Stefan nods, "Yeah, you remember her?" Stefan asks him and then walks off and left Damon alone to his thoughts.

~Flashback~

 _ **Damon was walking down the stairs, coat on and a suitcase in his hand, "Going somewhere?" Lexie calls out, Damon reaches the door and looks at her, she looks at him, "You must be the vampire, my brother is complaining about." he states and she cruises to him. "That would be me. And you must be the brother that hates him." she states, walking up to him.**_

 _ **Damon sets the suitcase down, "We are at… reparable odds." he tells her, "You know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan, towards everyone. You think you have it under control, but you don't. It will he the best of you." she warns him, he looks at her for a moment and then picks up his suitcase and looks back at her. "Help him. He needs it." he begs her, she smiles at him. "I'll help him." she promises her and then he walks out of the door and was gone.**_

~End of Flashback~

Damon walks into his room and heard the shower running. "Andy, I thought you left." he states and walks into the bathroom and when the person turns around, his smirk fell. Katherine smiles at him. "Hello Damon." she tells him, and steps out of the shower, "Hey do you have a robe?" she asks him, but he was too busy seeing her right in front of him.

"How did you get out?" he questions her, she smirks at him, "I knew that if I beg you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'll do." she tells him, Damon bites his lips, now knowing that she trick him, "Little know fact, originals can compel vampires, but as soon as they die. The compulsion wears off." she tells him, "And you knew." he narrows his eyes at her. "And I'm still here. I didn't run, remember what I said Damon, I'm going to help you." she tells him and he kept his glare on her, "So… how about that robe?"


	16. The House Guest

Samathea hurries down the stairs after spending the night at the boarding house, "Shit, double shit, triple shit." she mumbles and then she walk in the hall. "Hey Damon." she states, buttoning up her jacket, "Morning Sam." he smiles at her and then 'Elena' steps out and looks at the two, "Hey Sam, Damon." she tells them, they nod at her and as 'Elena' was buttoning up her jacket, Samathea turns back to her, grips Elena's shoulder and her slams into the wall. Damon looks back at them.

"What the hell are you doing here, how did you get out?" Samathea questions her, 'Elena' looks at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" she asks her, trying to pry her off and Damon vamps over to them, "Don't lie to me, Katherine. I know my sister better than anyone, I was born five minutes after her." she snaps her. Katharine stops with her pretend and sighs, rolling her eyes. "You sorceress have no sense of humor, do you?" she questions her, "Sorry, I'm not in your kind of humor." she states and pulls her along.

Damon follows after them, they walk into Stefan's room and the twp stop with their activity as Samathea knocks on the door, "Sorry to interrupt this moment you guys are having, but…" she said then pulls Katherine into view. They both look at her in shock, "We have an unwelcome visitor." she tells him, Katharine sighs. "I can't fool this one, no matter how hard I try." she whines, Damon rolls his eyes at her and the two get off the bed.

~8~8~8~

Elena was pacing in her place as Katherine was playing with her hair, "What is she doing here?" Elena questions. "When we killed Elijah. It broken the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon tells her, "How is that even possible?" Stefan questions, "He's an original, they have all sorts of special powers." Katherine answers her and then looks over at Samathea who was glaring at her, "Like this one, powers unmatchable, can tell who's the fake and who's the real one." she adds and Samathea rolls her eyes at her then glares at her, "I don't want you here, get the hell out before I make you get out." she snaps at her, Stefan glares at Katherine, "You need me, Samathea. You all do." she tells them. "Like hell." Stefan states.

"We all want the same thing, Klaus dead and here you all are, running like chickens with their heads cut off." she states and crosses her arms. "I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena snaps at her, "And that incredible stupid of you. You know where Klaus is, when he's coming, what he looks like?" she questions them, "If you know something, say it or get out." Damon tells her as he steps forward, "Fine, then I'll just go to the Grill and have some lunch, maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." she states.

Samathea tilts her head to the side a little and then Katharine presses her fingers to her temples as her head was racking her pain, she gasp in pain, the three look at her in confusion and then at Samathea who held a concentrated look on her face. "You want to say that again, Katherine?" she questions her in a dark tone, then the pain stops and Katharine pant as the pain was gone and she looks at her. Closing her mouth. "I didn't think so." Samathea states and walks out of the room, Damon watches her go, with a look of improvement on his face.

~8~8~8~

The three arrive at the school and then step out, "Why is she even here, she's free." Samathea states as Elena helps her out of the backseat, "She wants what he want, Klaus dead. Maybe she sees this as a chance?" Stefan states, "Or maybe she trying to lure you and Damon back into her web." Elena states, "Nu-nu, I don't think so. She's going to have to get through me to do so." Samathea states and they started to walk.

Stefan smiles, "Trust me Sam, you made it very clear that you are willing to put up a big fight to do so." he states, holding Elena's hand. "And she better not forget it, I want her gone from here." she mumbles. "Same here." Elena agrees, "Me too, but she stay, can we at least try to figure out why." he asks them, "How, all she does is lie." Elena tells him, "I hate it as much as you both do, but she makes a point, we don't know about Klaus, she does." he tells them, "Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shaking up with you." Elena tells him, he looks over at her, seeing how concern she was about him and then pulls her into his arms.

Samathea continued to walk on, she walks inside and then her cell started to ring, she pulls out her phone and answers it. "Hello?" she asks. "I must admit Sam, you pull a fast on with you stab yourself to catch Elijah off guard and I must applause you, your powers are growing at a rabid speed." Serena said on the other line. Samathea stop on her tracks and was frozen. "Serena." she mumbles, Serena giggles at her. "Hey, how about you skip school today and come meet me in the woods?" she asks her. Samathea looks around and pleases herself in a corner, "Why so you can kill me yourself?" Samathea questions her.

Serena just laughs at her, "No, even better, I'm going to teach you new tricks." she tells her, Samathea stood in her spot, "And to add in desert, I know Klaus personally, I know everything there is to know about him." she adds on, "What?" Samathea mumbles, "Come find me in the woods if you want to know more. she tells her and hung up. The call was ended and Samathea hung up as well, she looks around and makes her way outside and dashes into the woods.

~8~8~8~

Samathea wonders through the woods and then she felt a powerful senses coming from her right, she turns and follows it until she saw Serena leaning up against a tree, her arms cross and smirking at her. "Not bad, if you found me this fast, then you are almost as powerful as me. Almost." she tells her, pushing herself off the tree.

Samathea shifts in her spot, "You said you knew Klaus personally." she tells her, but Serena clicks her tongue and wags her finger at her. "Not so fast there, little, I have to see how strong your magic is and how determined you are about surviving." she tells her. Samathea sighs, knowing that she was going to get the information about Klaus from just asking her, so she pulls of her bag, drops it on the ground then pulls off her jacket, drops it next to her bag and she places her hands on her hips. "So when do we start?" she asks her.

Serena smirks at her, "There the dedication." she states and then raise her making twigs float in mid-air. Samathea took her stance as they then became shards of glass and they were aim at her, "But how strong is your will?" Serena questions and then flicks her arm, making the shards launch at her.

~8~8~8~

Damon was in the cellar, with a blow torch in his hands and he was trying to torch Elijah's body, but then Katharine walks to the door, "Ooh burning flesh." she states as he stop and they both saw his skin heal and was now back to pasty gray. "If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time, he's indestructible." she tells him, "No kidding." Damon states, then turns to her. "How do you know so much about Original vampires?" he asks her. "Spending 500 years running from one." she tells him and steps into the cellar.

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I die if I use the dagger on him?" he questions her, she quickly looks for an answer. "There are so many rules… all, very confusing." she tells him, he glares at her, "Did you know I would die?" he asks again and she turns to him, "Did Elijah tell you his plan, did he have the dagger to kill Klaus with?" she dodges his questions with a question, he sighs and looks down at Elijah. "What are you still here?" he questions her. "Because you haven't forcibly removes me." she tells him with a smirk.

He glares at her and aim the torch at her, she scoffs at that, "You wouldn't." she states, calling the bluff. "Oh, I would." he tells her and she saw that he wasn't joking at all, "Damon, be smart about this. I want Klaus dead as much as you do. More, if I wasn't being honest about helping I would be long gone by now. Okay?" she tells him, he kept his glare on her. "You can hate me, but we want the same thing. And you know, I always get what I want." she tells him and Damon lowers the torch. She pats his chest and goes to leave, but then stops and turns to him "I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you die." she answers him, he turns and looks at her.

~8~8~8~

Samathea rolls as she dodges the shards of glass and hid behind a tree, she pains and looks to her side, "What are you so afraid of, Samathea?" Serena calls out, Samathea just kept panting. "And don't lie to me, I can sense the fear in you." she mumbles, Samathea stiffens in her spot as the blood from her cut cheek streams down her cheek. "Come little girl, show me what you got!" she shouts out, Samathea twist out from behind the tree, cups her hand, the tip of her fingers it the ground and with a sudden thrust upward of her hand a straight line of lice shot out and charge straight for Serena.

She smirks at herself and held up a barrier and the evaporates into thin air, Samathea as she then realizes that her put a lot of her strength into that attack, Serena claps for her as she drops the barrier. "Good, that was good, a student that learn to control her powers with no teacher to teach you." she states and saw Samathea panting, ready to collapse. So she walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. "I knew Klaus for thousand years. I was his closet friend and his lover, but after I fell into the slumber, I still watch over him and saw all the horrible things that he has done, but I still love him and I will say this." she states, Samathea lays on her side, looking up at her and Serena places her hand on Samathea's hip, "Klaus will stop at nothing to break this curse and this curse that the werewolves and vampires want to break as well… there's more of the story that you don't know." she tells her and Samathea's eyes closes and then darkness took her.

~8~8~8~

As night had fallen, Samathea opens her eyes and found herself in her room, she slowly sat up on her elbows and saw her stuff was right on her window ledge. She slowly stood up and stood on her feet, she suddenly realizes that her body wasn't in pain at all, she stood up and started to stretch. Yup no pain, she felt great then walks down starts. Then saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. "Oh, hey Sam." Bonnie greets her.

She smiles back at them, and walks up to the Island, "Hey, what's on tonight agenda?" she asks the, "Ordering out." Bonnie answers her as Caroline was looking at the ipad and at the picture of her and Matt when she was human. "I'll do it." Bonnie tells her and takes the ipad, snapping Caroline from her trance. "Do you guys think Jones being sincere?" Elena ask them, "I don't know what to believe, I think he's at a loss. It's not sure who to trust." Bonnie answers her as she looks up at the number.

"Join the club?" Elena states and then Caroline speaks up, "Well what are we going to do about this movie situation, what about the notebook?" she asks the, then Elena places a bag of chips on the table and Samathea smiles at her then takes the chips and eat from them, "Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asks her, Caroline just smiles at her. "That is so not the point." she protested, Samathea shook her head and snacks on the chip, "Well yeah, I mean…" she tells her, but then stops as Jenna walk into the room.

They stops and looks at her, Samathea turns and smiles at her, "Hey." Elena spoke first, "What's going on?" Jenna asks them and Elena takes a seat next to Samathea. "Girl's night." she answers. Jenna nods at her and let out a soft 'Oh'. "how are you doing?" Elena asks her, Jenna stood there, folds her arms in front. "You heard about my fight with Ric." she states, "He feels terrible." she tells her, "Is this some kind of disguise to attempt to cheer me up?" she questions them and then they shook their heads at her, "No… this is about us girls hanging out. You know, we'll be here if you happened to want to talk or…" Elena states. Jenna nods her head at her, "Because I am I winner when it come to successful relationships." Caroline states and Jenna smiles at her.

"You two?" she asks her, "You have no idea." Caroline whispers, Samathea shook her head, "And this is why I don't date." she mumbles and snacks on the chips, Elena looks at her, smacks her shoulder. Samathea looks at her and Elena gave the, 'WTF' look, Samathea shrugs her shoulder. "Oh, okay then." she tells them and joins them. "This whole Isobel thing, he's hiding something from me." she states with a sigh, grabbing something from the fridge and walks to the Island. Samathea shock a looks over at Elena, as the older twin mirrors the same look and then looks back at Jenna.

"To play Devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you, maybe he is trying to protect you." Caroline tells her, the twins look at her then back at Jenna, "But that's not his call to make, I mean I deserve the truth. Everybody does." she tells her. "Sometimes it's harder than that, the twins then eyed Bonnie, who eyed them for a moment, "Not if it's somebody you care about. It isn't." Jenna states and it went right to silence, but Caroline soon breaks it, "You know what we need?" she asks and they look at her. "Dancing, there is a band at the Grill." she tells them, "I'm in." Bonnie states, "In." Jenna agree, "In." so did Elena, "In all the way." Samathea agrees as well, they smile.

~8~8~8~

They arrive at the Grill, seeing that everyone was there and enjoying the band, "Wow." Elena states, Caroline smiles a little bit as Samathea just sways to the beat of the music, "I need a drink." Jenna states and walks off, then Matt appears. "Hey Matt." Caroline smiles at him, but he pass, ignoring her. "Things just real awkward." Bonnie states and Samathea nods her head at her, patting her back pockets.

Then Bonnie turns to her, "You said the balls in your court." she tells Caroline, "Yeah, but, I can't do anything about it." Caroline tells her, the twins turn and look at her, "Why not, all you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie tells her, "Yeah, but, I'm still keeping so many secrets." she tells her and the twins looks over at Alaric and he locks his eyes with them, "Alaric is in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake." Elena tells her and looks back at Caroline, Samathea looks back at her as well.

"We're trying to protect the people we love, by keeping them out of it but in the end we're hurting them anyway." Elena adds, Caroline looks at her then back at the stage as the song was finished, she then exhaled and pulls of her Jacket, "What are you doing?" Samathea asks her and Caroline handed her, her jacket and walks off. "Where are you going?" Elena calls out, and the three look at each other and back at Caroline as she walks up and onto the stage. "Hey, everybody, lets hear it for the band." Caroline states and everyone claps for them, Jenna walks over to a few confused, "This isn't going to end well." Jenna states and downs her drink. "So there's this guy and uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him." Caroline tells the crowd.

Samathea looks over at Matt as he stops and looks up at Caroline, "Hehe, likes it so easy, you know just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm… actually talking about. Like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself." she tells them as the lead guitar man went to take the mic, but Caroline stops him, "I can sing." she tells them, Elena looks at Bonnie and Jenna, "Sing?" she asks them, "Yeah, yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." she tells them, and the man tells her to get off the stage, but she compels him to let her sing. He then leads down and she whispers the song into his ear and she turns back to the crowd and they band started to play. Samathea looks at her and smiles at her:

 _Close your eyes,_

 _give me your hand, Darling._

 _Do you feel my heart beating,_

 _do you understand?_

Jenna leans to the three, "She's good." she admits, Elena nods her head with a smile. "Yeah." Samathea mumbles, watching Caroline sing her heart to Matt.

 _Do you feel the same,_

 _am I only dream~ing,_

 _is this burning,_

 _Am I the eternal flame?_

 _I believe it's meant to be._

 _Darling, I'll watch yourself_

 _when you are sleep~ing._

 _You belong with me._

Jenna looks over at Alaric and he looks over at her and they kept that glazed lock there.

 _Do you feel the same?_

 _Am I only Dreaming?_

 _Is this burning?_

 _Am I the eternal Flame?_

 _Say my name, say my name_

 _Sunshine through the rain,_

 _My whole life, soon I'll be,_

 _be coming with years to pay._

Samathea looks back over Matt and he was smiling a little bit and then he looks overs at Samathea, she smiles a little at him, then looks at Caroline then back at him, she then nods at him, saying 'Go for it.' with her eyes and smiles, he then looks back at Caroline.

 _I don't want to lose this feeling,_

 _O~o~o~O~o~h No~o~o~_

Samathea, Bonnie, and Elena were smiling as she held that note, then Matt walks up to the stage and Caroline turns to him, "Matt I…" she went to say something, but then was cut off as he full on kisses her and the crowd cheers and claps for them, Bonnie jumps a bit, laughing, Elena smiles her them and Samathea claps her hands, the two them join in and then Matt pulled away from her, dips her and the cheer grew even louder, Jenna raise her glass to them and Samathea crosses her arms and shook her head with a smile, then Matt pulls her back up onto her feet and kisses her again.

~8~8~8~

Luka laid dead on the ground, his skin burnt from being torch, his father was panting with anger, then started to pull out all of Samathea's stuff that he jack from her house, then picks up her necklace, then pulls out a spell book and started to chant.

Stefan then ran into the apartments, pills off a pipe and breaks open the door, he looks inside and couldn't find Luka's father anywhere, he drops the pipe on the ground as he saw a burnt Luka on the ground, then snaps his head and saw Luka's dad, "You killed him." he snaps and Stefan grips his head in pain, "He's dead and I have no one." he went on, "No…" Stefan whimpers, "And now you're going to find out exactly what that feels like." he adds and raise his hand and Stefan groans in pain and fell into the floor, Luka's father looks down at him, then steps over and left the apartments.

As the pain started to slowly fade away, he looks over next to Luka and saw a brush, a handkerchief with a few strains of black hair, a necklace along with a frame that was Samathea on prom night, he pulls himself up and then realizes what Luka's father wanted to do; he was going to take Samathea and Elena away.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Salvatore house, Katherine was laying on the living room with her wounds that Luka gave her, Damon walks back to her and showed her the blood pack. "Here you go." he hands it to her, she leads up and takes it, but as she was going to take a bit of it, Damon jams a stake into her side and she gasp in shock. Then looks up at him, "What the hell?" she questions as he leans in. "That's for not telling me that the dagger would kill me." he states and twisted the stakes she groans in pain.

"Next time…" he lightly brushes his finger under her chin and she looks up at him, "…it goes into your heart." he tells her and moves away, leaving the stake where it is. "Is that how you treat something…" she starts then pulls the stake out and exhales loudly, "…Whose trying to help you?" she questions and stops herself from stumbling off the cough. "You want to help? Start talking." he tells her, turning to her, she chuckles. "I'd love to, but you're not going to like it." she tells her, repositioning herself to sit then stood, "Try me." Damon dares her, Katharine sighs and press her hand to her wound.

"Fine. John Gilbert and Isobel want you and Stefan out of Elena and Samathea's lives." she tells him, he rolls his eyes, "That's old news." he tells her. "Not the part where he offered me a deal. He knew that killing Elijah would get me out of the tomb, so he gave me a choice; either I stay and help with Klaus or he kills Stefan." she tells him, Damon smirks at her, "But he's still trying to have me killed." he tells her, "That's right, I could only save one of you." she tells him, and he raise his head a little.

"And you chose Stefan." he tells her, she shrugs her shoulder a little, he scoff. "Of course you did." he states, "You wanted the truth Damon, would you rather I lie?" she questions, he smirks at her, then turns his back to her and left.

~8~8~8~

Samathea pushes through the crowd to the women restroom, she opens the door then gasps at what she was seeing in front of her, "Oh God… sorry." she tells them and turns away, closing the door, "Sorry, Sam." Caroline tells her and Samathea closes the door, she presses her back to the wall, laughing to herself with a smile, she then shook her head and walks back into the crowd, she then saw Elena and Bonnie heading for the restroom as well.

But she stops them in the nick of time, "Ah… no you don't want to go in there, trust me. Caroline and Matt are…" she tells them, Elena smiles at her, "In the bathroom?" Bonnie asks her, "If they're happy, I'm happy." Samathea tells her, "Here, here." Elena agrees and walks with Samathea and then Bonnie hurry after them, "Hey, speaking of happy, would it freak you both out if I started dating your brother?" she asks them, they both stop, their smiles fall and they turn to her. "You're into our brother?" Elena asks her, still surprise about that.

"I know it's weird, but he's been so good and strong. It makes me happy." she tells her as the twins were still in shock, "And I really can't tell what you're thinking, right now." she tells them, Samathea pulls back a strain of her hair, "We're thinking that… our brother has had more pain in his life then a hundred people's worth of pain and… he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." Elena tells her as she and Samathea smile at her. "Really?" Bonnie ask them, Elena nods her head, "Really." she tells her, Bonnie laughs with relief and hugs Elena. She returns the hug and the Bonnie hugs Samathea who then returns the hug.

But then Elena's cell goes off and she pulls it out of her back pocket and answers it, "Hey Stefan, I'm at the Grill, What… I can't hear you." she tells him, then walks off, Samathea pulls out of Bonnie's arms and followed her. They walk through the room to the back as Mr. Martin walk into the Grill, Bonnie notices him and walks after him.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks for the door was Katharine was drinking the blood pack, "Where are you going?" she asks him, turning to him, he looks at her. "Luka Martin's dead and his father is going after Samathea and Elena." Damon informs her, "I'm coming with you." she tells him, setting the blood pack down, "No you're not." he tells her and turns to leave, but she vamps right in front of him.

"Wait!" she exclaims, placing her hand on his chest, "I don't need your help and I don't want it." he tells her, "I know what we can do, Damon." she tells her and he looks at her in wonder. "But you have to let me do it." she states and held a charm in her hand.

~8~8~8~

Dr. Martin look around trying to find the twins, "Dr. Martin." Bonnie calls out, walking to him and getting his attention, "Are you okay?" she asks him, he walks up to her, "Where are they?" he questions her. She knew who he meant, "You don't understand." she tells him, "My son is dead." he tells her and she looks at him in shock, taking a step back. "Whatever it is that you need to do, there is a better way." she tries to reason with him.

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena and Samathea." he tells her, she shook her head at him. "No. no." she tells him, then Mr. Martin closes his eyes and held out his hand a little, the lights suddenly go out on the stage, he opens then and looks back at Bonnie, "Where is where?" he questions her, she shook her head. "I don't know, I haven't seem them." she tells him, he then closes his eyes again. And then suddenly all the lights go out, he opens his eyes again and locks them with Bonnie's.

~8~8~8~

Matt left the restroom to take a few things out and then Elena, Samathea and Stefan burst into the restroom, Caroline turns around, noticing them. "Hey." she tells them, "We have a problem." Elena tells her, "What's going on?" she asks, "Jones is here and he's after Elena and Samathea." Stefan informs her and Caroline looks at the twins in shock.

"Oh my God." she exclaims, "We have a plan. But I need to get Elena and Sam out." Stefan tells her, Caroline nods her head at him and looks at him, "What can I do?" she asks him.

~8~8~8~

"No is getting out of here, until I have them." Jones tells Bonnie, "Don't do this please, please don't do this." she begs of him. But Jones looks at the counter tops and breaks the drinks and then sets fire to the bar, he then goes to walk off, but Bonnie tries to stop him and then he turns back to her, presses his hand to her forehead and she collapse onto the ground and he walks off.

Then Matt ran up to the bar, trying to pit the fire out as people shuttled outside and then he spotted his friend on the ground, "Bonnie! Hey!" Matt calls out to her then ran to her and picks her up in his arm, he shakes her away and she flutters her eyes up, "Hey, come on." he states, helps her to her feet and to the door, then Stefan, Elena and Samathea, looking around then Samathea pointed the warlock. "Dr. Martin!" she calls out and he looks at her and the other two look at him, "I am so sorry about Luka, I never wanted that to happen, but… at least let us get your daughter back." she tells him, he shook his head.

"Only Elijah can do that." he tells her but she shook her head. "You don't need Elijah." she tells him, he then snaps his eyes to the bar and sets more fire, Stefan pulls Elena into his arms and Samathea turns and looks at the flames and then puts them out with her mind, Stefan snaps his eyes to Martin and the warlock went to use his spell on him, but Caroline suddenly jumps on his back and they both hit the ground, then the three make a run for it, Caroline flips him on his back and growls and then she goes to bite him, but he raise his hand to her head and she stops at her head was exploding in pain, she whimpers and moves off him, pressing her hand to her forehead and then cries out in pain, getting Matt's attention as he was gone helping Bonnie out the door. He saw Martin stand on his feet, straightening out his jacket and Caroline was on her hands and knees, crying out in pain.

"Caroline!" Matt shouts, then ran to Martin and slams him up against a beam, "Get away from her!" he snaps at the warlock and Caroline looks at him, "Matt no!" she cries out to warn him. Martin grabs a bottle, breaks off the end and jams it right into Matt's neck. He gasp in pain and was lowered to the ground. "MATT, NO! Matt!" she shouts out to him and cries, then Martin leaves the Grill.

~8~8~8~

Then Samathea, Elena and Stefan ran into the house, and the two in the kitchen notices them, "Thank God." Bonnie states, and they walk up to them. "It's not over yet." Samathea tells them, "What's going on?" Jeremy asks, "They're explain." she states and walks upstairs. "When did you guys get here?" Stefan asks, "A few minutes ago." Bonnie asks her, "And did you check the house?" he asks again. "Why would we check the house?" Jeremy asks him, Bonnie looks at him.

Samathea walks up the stairs and into the bathroom, keeping her wits about her. She then leans against the sink and sighs. She then turns on the sink, pulls up her sleeves and wash her hands. She then looks up back at the mirror and gasp, there stood Martin, glaring at her, she goes to make a run for it, but he grips her arm and she turns to him, then realizes something, her eyes turns crimson and she was growling at him, then it hits him. That wasn't Samathea, it was Katharine disguise as her. She then hiss and bits his neck violently and then, she pulls back and he drops to the ground.

Katherine leans against sink as the disguise drops and her his softly, licking the blood on her mouth, Stefan, Elena and Bonnie walk to the bathroom and saw Martin on the ground, then the couple looks at her, she raise her eyebrows at them, "You're welcome." she tells them. Elena sighs and Bonnie walks around his body and kneels down beside him, then looks up at Katharine. "You didn't have to kill him." she tells her, "Yes, we did." she tells her, looking down at her.

Bonnie then turns her sad gaze on Martin, who was laying there, Stefan shot a look at Katharine and she shot a look at him. Then he looks at Elena. Then Bonnie leans closer and slowly moves her hand out and went to close his eyes, but he suddenly shot up and grips Bonnie's head. She gasp and scream, "AH! Get him off!" she screams, Stefan moves out and snaps his neck and Martin drops dead this time, letting go of Bonnie and then she stood up, Katharine places her foot on his neck and Elena ran over and held Bonnie in her arm, they all exchange looks with one another and back down at Martin, wondering what the hell just happened.

~8~8~8~

Damon paces downstairs as Samathea stood there, rubbing her brow. "How do you guys convince her to do this?" she asks him, and he stops his pacing. "We didn't it was actually her idea." he tells her. She then looks at him in shock. "Oh, that's not good." she states, shaking her head a little, "No, no that's not go at all." he agrees with her.

Then the three walk downstairs, "All things taken care of." Stefan tells them and then Katharine pulls of the necklace from her neck at the reach the bottom, "I'm guessing you're going to want this back." she states, showing the necklace to her. Samathea glares at her, "But your pretty little outfit is going to need a dry cleaning." she adds and Samathea march over and takes her necklace back. Elena steps over and stood next to Samathea, and she looks over at Stefan. "You're going to have to get her out of here before aunt Jenna gets home." she tells him. He nods at her, and Katharine looks at her in dis-belief, "Is that all you have to say about me?" she questions.

Samathea looks at her, "Just because you saved my live once, doesn't make me automatically trust you and it definitely doesn't change the way I feel about you." she tells her, "I don't mush like you either if we're going to be open. And frankly, I'd be happy to see you and Elena dead, but if we're going to try and take on Klaus. We kinda need you to be alive, so I'm not a threat to you, Samathea." she tells her and Samathea crosses her arms, "If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that." she tells then and the four glare at her.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Jenna was in the kitchen, enjoying some ice cream, then Elena and Samathea walk into the room, "Are John and Jeremy asleep?" she asks them, and they lean against the Island on both sides of her, "I think so." Elena answers her. Jenna sighs and handed the spoon to Elena, "If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up, hang over free." she tells them, Samathea giggles at her, then the doorbell rings.

All three look to the door, "Whose that?" Jenna asks and then moves out, Samathea lets her pass her, then Elena sat down and went to have more of the ice cream, but she then stops and looks at Samathea who was also worry ask well, she she sets the spoon back into the container and they followed her; Jenna walks up to the door and opens it, "Hi, you must be Jenna." a familiar voice greets her, the twin walk into view and stood in shock as they saw the person at the door, "I am… Isobel. Elena and Samathea's mother." Isobel tells her and then looks at the twins. Then Jenna looks at the twins, seeing angry looks on their faces, "Isobel." they both said and she smiles sadly at them.

Jenna then turns back to Isobel, no emotion express on her face, as she just was in shock to believe that Elena and Samathea's birth mother alive, even though Alaric said that she was dead.


	17. Know Thy Enemy

The twins stood there, glaring at their mother, "Hello, Elena, Samathea." she said to them, Jenna looks at her, "It's nice to see you again." she said as the two walk up to the door, Jenna looks at them, "Again?" she questions. They both look at her, then at each other, then back at her, trying to say something, but Isobel spoke. "So, you're the woman who's dating my husband." she states and Jenna closes her mouth. "I need to speak with Elena and Samathea, may I come in?" she asks her, "No, no, no!" Elena spoke up as Samathea shook her head, and they both look at Jenna.

"Don't. Don't invite her in." Elena tells her and Jenna looks at them as they glare at Isobel, "I need to talk to you, Elena, Sammy." Isobel tells them, But Samathea snaps, "No! And you don't get to call me that!" she shouts and slams the door in her face, the twins then press their backs to the door and slowly look at Jenna. She held the look of being betrayed, "You knew that she was still alive?" she questions them, they found find the right words. "Ric and John, did they know?" she asks them, "We can explain everything, Jenna." Elena tells her a tears fall from both of the twin's eyes, but Jenna wouldn't have it and walks away, "No, wait, Jenna, Jenna please." Samathea calls out and they both followed after her.

Jenna walks up the stairs, ignoring their pleas, and then slams the door, Samathea stops at the door and tries to turn it, but it was lock. "Jenna please, let me explain, I'm sorry Aunt Jenna. I'm so sorry. But please, I need to explain what's going on." Samathea tells her as her voice chokes. Elena steps to her, Jenna slides down the door and sat on the ground. Jenna started to pant as she control herself, Samathea listens and slides down the door as well and Elena leans against it, both are at a loss.

~8~8~8~

Damon and Stefan hurry down the stairs, "Isobel just showed up at the doorstep." Stefan tells him, "Why is she even here?" Damon questions, "that's what I'm going to find out." Stefan states and heads for the door and then Katharine suddenly steps out in front of them. "I don't think you should tell her that I'm here." she tells him, "What, why?" Stefan questions her.

"It's better that she and John not know that I stay in town after I got out of the tomb." she tells him, "You're the one in cahoots with them, you made a deal with John and almost got me kill." Damon reminds her, "I did what I had to, to get out of the tomb and now, I'm reconsidering my alliance." she tells them and then turns from them, smirking to herself. "What do you know?' Stefan questions her, she then turns to them, her smirk gone. "I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you." she tells them and the smirk at her.

"Besides, if you ever need me to swop places with Elena or Samathea again, the less people that know that I'm here, the better." she tells them. Then looks at Stefan, "Think about it, Stefan. Come on, be smart." she states, he nods at her and looks at Damon, "Tell you what, why do you call Alaric, tell him what you know and why she showed up on his girlfriend's front doorstep." Stefan tells him, then clicks his tongue and walks out. Damon shot a glare to Katherine and he walks off and she does the same.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea walk up to the door and opens it and there stood Alaric, "Hey." he said to them. "Hey." Elena mumbles back to him, "Is she up yet?" she asks them, Samathea shook her head. "She won't come out of her room." Elena tells him and allows him to walk inside, "What did you two tell her?" he asks them and Elena close the door.

"Nothing, she won't tell us." Samathea answers and crosses her arm and Elena walks up to them, "We're going to have to fix this you guys." he tells them, they nod at him and then they all saw Jenna walk down stairs, with her bag over her shoulder, "Hey." Samathea calls out to her. "Jenna." Alaric calls out as well. "I don't want you here, Ric. You need to leave. You need to go." she tells him, getting her coat from the closet, "Listen, I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling right now." he tells her and she looks at him, "Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." she tells him.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks her, "I'm going to stay on campus. I have tedious to write and I don't want to be late and I can't be in this house." she tells her, pulling her bag back over her shoulder. "Jenna please, stop. Let us explain to you exactly what's going on." Alaric asks of her. And she turns to the twins "Elena, Samathea, I need you both to go to the Lockwoods and accept the historical society check for your mom's foundation." she tells them and opens the door, "Ok, but Jenna please…" Samathea tries to talk, but Jenna cuts her off. "I don't have it in me to hear anymore lies to hear any of you!" she snaps at them and they close their mouths and Jenna slams the door on the way out.

"Jenna!" Samathea calls out and went to chase after her, "Let her go." John tells her, she stops and they all turn to him. "It's better this way, with everything that's going on." he tells them walking but to them. Samathea, Elena and Alaric glare at him, "But, maybe if you've been a little more honest with her from the beginning…" John states, but was cut off as Alaric right hook his in the face, the twins gasp at that and their mouth hang open. John stumbles back at bit and his hand slowly moves to his nose that was bleeding, they then look back at Alaric. "Sorry, Elena, Sam." he tells them and walks out of the house.

They then turn back to John as their were smiles on their faces and John looks at them, "You know this is your fault, right?" Elena reminds him, he nods. "Right." he said softly and the two walk upstairs, leaving him to nurse his wounds.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea sat in Elena's room, on the window ledge as Stefan walks upstairs into the room, on the phone with Caroline. She was freaking out, Matt now knows about Caroline and thinks she did something Vicki and disappeared, and then hung up the phone and sat down next to Elena. "This is bad, between Isobel, and Jenna and now Matt. This is disaster bad." Elena states and the two nod at her, mumbling a 'Yeah'.

Then John walks to the door, they eye him. "Elena, Samathea, can you come down, please? I need to talk to you" he asks them, Elena scoffs at him, as Samathea narrows her eyes. "We have nothing to say to you." Samathea snaps at him. "Please, it's important. You two, Stefan." he tells them, Elena and Samathea sigh and Stefan eyes them.

They then walk down the stairs and into the hall, but the twins stop dead on their tracks in shock as Isobel was in front of them, in their house. "I ask John for a do-over." she tells them and Samathea snaps her eyes to him, "You… invited her in?!" Samathea question, pointing at Isobel. He stuffs his pockets, "She has information about Klaus. Please just listen to her, okay." he asks her. She looks at him and shakes her head in dis-belief and then Elena looks over at Stefan and so dose Samathea, he nods and steps forward. "Alright, What do you know?" he questions her.

They all retreat to the kitchen, "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible in finding Klaus." Isobel tells them as the were both pacing back and forth. "We know our best chance to find him before he finds you." she adds on, "Best chance at what?" Stefan asks her, "Keeping Elena and Samathea alive." John answers, "You, you don't get to talk. Not after all the shit you pulled." Samathea snaps at him, Elena stops and crosses her arms. Samathea then sighs and turns away from them, Elena places her hand on Samathea's shoulder, "Were yu able to find Klaus?" Stefan asks Isobel.

She looks up at him and shook her head, "No. nobody knows where he is, but there are these rumors that are flying around, that two doppelgangers exist." Isobel tells them and they both turn to her, "Which means that any vampire that would want to get in favor of Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John tells them, Samathea scoff and shook her head. Stefan turns his look to them, "We're not buying any of this." Elena speaks and Samathea looks at Isobel and steps forward. "The last time you were here. You made it every clear that you don't give a damn about me or Elena. And now all of a sudden, we're suppose to believe that you want to help." Samathea questions her.

"Isobel's been helping all along." John defends her and Samathea glares at him, "Klaus as been obsess with finding Katharine for centuries, all it would take for anyone of those 1864 tomb vampires to get the word around that Katharine was still alive and it would bring him straight here, to Mystic Falls where you both were bound to be discovered, so we kill them." John tells her, "And also killed almost killed Stefan and Damon in that process." she reminds him, he nods and mumbles a 'Yeah', then Isobel stood up, "I have a safe house, that I can take you to." she tells the twins. Samathea exchange looks with Elena and looks back at Isobel. "The deed is in both of your names. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me." she tells her and Samathea looks at her.

"Let me help you." she asks of her, "You want to help?" she questions her and Isobel was taken back at her venom, "Then get the hell out of my house." she snaps at her again.

~8~8~8~

then later on Samathea, Elena, and Stefan meet up at the Boarding house, "Do you really think Isobel is telling the truth, that word's gotten out about the doppelgangers?" Elena asks them, Samathea shrugs at her, "Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I'd think we'd be stupid to not head the warning." Stefan tells them, Elena shot him a glare and Samathea groans and drops her head back, Elena pats her leg in comfort.

"You know, you both should stay here, it's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon states, the three look at him, "What, in the house that any vampire can enter?" Stefan questions, Samathea then pulls her head off the couch and look at Stefan, "No, their house is safer." Stefan tells him, "So, well stay there." Damon tells him, Stefan shrugs at him. "So that's the plan, neither of you let us out of your sight ever again?' Elena asks them, "Let me know when neither of you come up with a better on." he asks of them, Samathea sighs. "Fine, then one of you two body guards is going to have to come with us to the Lockwood Leger." Elena tells them and Stefan smiles at her.

"That would be me." he states and Elena smiles at her, "Not me, I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie." Damon states ans Samathea looks at him and catches onto what he mean, 'Dose that mean…' she mouths, but Damon places his finger on his lip, telling her to stay quiet as Katharine walks into the room, "Don't get quiet on account." she tells them and they look at her. "I you have a plan to combat the pending vampire doom, please do tell." she tells them, Samathea and Elena turn away from her and Damon looks over at Stefan.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess?" Katharine asks them as Elena pulls her leg to her chest, wrapping her arm around it, as Samathea pulls both of her legs, up and sat in Indian style, pressing her hands her hands to her ankles. "I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus and all you have is a moonstone, unless you don't have it." Katharine states, "No, we have it." Damon tells her and she looks at him. "So where is it?" she asks him, "In a very safe place." he answers her. She glares at him, "I've been honest with, time to turn the favor." she tells him. "I'm gonna be honest with, don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep, for trust." Damon tells her and smirks.

Then the twins look at her, "Fine, be that way." she tells him and takes off, the four look at each other with smile on their faces.

~8~8~8~

The three arrive at the Lockwood manor, Elena was wearing a dark purple dress with heels and Samathea was wearing a dark blue dress with black legging and short heeled shoes, they then turn and saw Caroline walk up to them, "Hey, any locking finding Matt?" Stefan asks her, "None, what of he tells somebody, what if he tells everybody?" she panics. Samathea rubs her shoulder, "No, we just got to find him and make sure that doesn't happen." Stefan tells her and them turns to the twin.

"Do either have any idea where he would be?" he asks them, they both shook their heads, "No, I wish we did, but…" Elena states. "Matt was never one to run." Samathea finishes for her. "This wasn't how it was suppose to happen, I was suppose to tell him at the right moment in the right way and he was suppose to be okay with it because he loves me." she tells them, Samathea nods at her. "We'll help you find him, we just have to accept this thing for Jenna." Elena tells her, she nods at her, "Alright, call me when you're done and I'll be out, looking for Matt." she states and walks off. The three sigh and Stefan wraps his arm around Elena's upper body.

"He'll come around. You did." Stefan tells her, she looks at him and smiles, then press her forehead against his, Samathea smiles at the two and crosses her arms.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered into the room as Carol was in front, "And here to accept the donation for Miranda Summer Gilbert fund is Elena and Samathea Gilbert." she states, the people clap for them and they walk up to the front, Samathea took the envelope and they turn to the people. "This historical society was our mother's baby, she considered you call family and she would be honored and touch by this gift." Elena tells them.

Then there was a sudden thud from the other room, then everyone started to leave the room, Stefan included. The twins went to follow, but a familiar person stood in front of them. "Nice dress." Katharine tells Elena and they both stop on their, Katharine knocks Samathea out and she hits the ground with a thud, then she covers Elena's mouth. "Mind if I barrow it?" she asks and takes both of the twins with her.

~8~8~8~

Stefan was kneel down next to John and looks at his next and saw that he was bitten by someone, then Carol came to the front and gasp and then she turns to the crowd. "Please, let the sheriff do her job." she tells them, the crowd allows Liz to the front and she looks down at John.

"He's un… he's bleeding, is he okay?" Stefan asks her as she kneels down as well, "I got it, I got it." she tells him, "Okay." she said back and he stood up and saw that neither Elena or Samathea was in sight, so he makes his way to the back of the crowd and into the room, "Elena, Sam?" he calls out, no answer. "Elena, Sam?" he calls out again. He then turns and saw Elena on the phone and Samathea was no where in sight. "Where's Sam?" he asks her, she shrugs. "I don't know, she just took off, didn't saw where she was going." she answers, that catches Stefan's attention. "Are you alright?" she asks her, she walks up to him.

"No, I'm calling Damon." she tells him, "Lets get out of here, come on. We can catch up with Sam." he tells her and they both walk off.

Somewhere along the road, a black SUV was driving along, Isobel was in the driver's seat, Elena in the back, dress in Katherine's clothes and Samathea was in the passenger seat, but knock out.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Elena walk outside along the way, "It's Isobel, Damon, it's got to be." Elena states as she button ups her coat, "Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body." Stefan tells her. She sighs, "You got some serious explaining to do to the council, about, John being not so dead." she states and hangs up, as she finishes stuffing her pocket with the cell. Stefan shoves her against the car.

He then turns her around and grips her arm, "Where in the hell are they, huh?" Stefan questions her, knowing that it was Katherine and that Samathea was always by her side. She then inject him with vervein, he growls as she pulls out the needle. He looks at her, as the vervein was taking affect. "I'm sorry, Stef. But I can't have you following me." she tells him. Stefan growls as he fights off the vervein and then she tosses him into the bushes and steps into the car.

~8~8~8~

Samathea groans a little, moving her head to the side, Isobel looks at her, then reaches out and lightly brushes some of Samathea hair out of her face and then suddenly her phone goes off, she pulls her away and pulls out her phone answering it. "Are we good to go?" she asks as Samathea slowly flutters her eyes open. "I'm out you're place and we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks, it will take him about about twenty minutes on where you stay." Katherine said on the other line.

"We'll be long gone, before that." Isobel tells her, Samathea slowly turns her head to the other side and pretended to be asleep, "Good, how far are you?" Katharine asks her, "I'm sorry, Katharine. I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you." she tells him Samathea was shock to hear that Isobel betrayed Katharine, "He, he who?" Katharine asks her and Isobel hung up. Samathea slowly reaches to the back and Elena tightly grips her hand.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Damon arrive at the house that Isobel was staying at and the two step out. "Think this is the house?" Stefan asks him. "It better be, it the nicer for closer in town." Damon tells him.

"I swear to God that if they're not here…" Stefan starts. "Don't be such a pessimist." Damon shot back at him as they walk up the steps and into the house, finding no one in sight. "I got upstairs." Stefan tells him and headed up as Damon looks around, downstairs. Then Stefan came back down, "This is Isobel's stuff. This is definitely the right place." Damon states. "Where are they?" Stefan questions. "I don't know, Stefan." Damon tells him and they headed back out the door.

~8~8~8~

The Black SUV arrives at Grove Hill Cemetery and stops at some forgotten graves, the compelled driver steps out and opens the door, Isobel steps out of the car, "Just because you can't be compel, doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." she tells them and the twins step out as well, the man closes the door behind them and walks back to the front.

"Is that what happened, you were compelled to betray Katharine?" Elena questions her, as they both followed her. "If I was, I couldn't tell you." she said to them as the SUV drove away. "So you lied, you did find Klaus, didn't you?" Samathea questions her. "He now know where we are now, are you taking us to him?" she went on, but Isobel stops in front of a grave and kneels down, "What is this?" Elena asks her as she brushes away the leaves, it was her grave stone. She then stood up and stuffs her hands into her pockets. "My parents, you're grandparents they put here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body." she tells them, Samathea and Elena look at her.

"They would visit and they bring flowers, even through there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew, is dead. So maybe there is a part of me that is buried here, that the human part." she tells them and looks a her grave, "The part that I abandon, when I chose to become a vampire, the part that use to dream about the day when she know her daughters." she tells them, looking at them and they look at her. "What?" Elena whispers, Isobel shrugs at her. "But instead you got to meet the other part, the part that would betray her own flesh and blood." she tells them and then her phone goes off.

She pulls it out and answers it, "I have Katharine and the moonstone." the man answers, the twins turn away. "Are the doppelgangers safe?" he asks her, "Yes." Isobel answers her. "Then let them go." he tells her, "Let them go?" Isobel asks him, and the twins turn back to him. "Klaus has everything he needs for now, your part is finished, you did what he compelled you to do." he tells her, "I'm done?" she asks him, when a smile. "You're done." he tells her and hung up, she sighs with relief and hung up as well. "Who was that?" Elena asks her.

But Isobel looks at her with a sad frown, "I am so sorry, Elena, Samathea. I was such a disappointment to the both of you." she said to them and then grips her daylight necklace, jerks it off her neck and throws it to the ground. She then held out her arm wide and then started to scream as her body was now burning. The twin step back in shock as Isobel catches on fire and she drops to the ground dead. Samathea pants and looks away, covering her mouth in shock as Elena stood there in shock as well; Isobel just killed herself right in front of them; why?

~8~8~8~

Later the Salvatore brother found them and brought them back to Boarding house, Samathea sat on the arm chair next to Elena as she fondled with Isobel's necklace, then Stefan walks up to them. "That Isobel's?" he asks her, she looks up at him and nods and he leans back against the couch and she gave the necklace to Elena and she takes it. "I never thought that we would feel bad about her being dead and yet…" Elena states, Stefan shrugs at them. "She was you're mother." he tells her. She nods at him and sighs, "Why did they let us go?" Elena questions.

Stefan just shook his head, "Anything that John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows right?" he tells them, Elena nods, "So he knows you're not going to turn yourselves into vampires, he knows you have us keeping you both safe." Stefan sums up, "He knows we're going to run." Samathea states and they looks at each other, then Damon walks to them, "Which is why we need to take some precaution." he states, they all look at him, "Because we got played, all of us." he adds and places the papers on Samathea's lap and pats it.

Samathea turns the paper work around and looks at it, so does Elena and them back at them, "What this?" Samathea asks them, "Its the deed to our house, it's the exact same, soon as you both sign it, it will be in both of your names." Stefan tells them. Samathea exchange looks with Elena. Then the younger twins looks at them, "You're giving us your house?" she asks them, Damon just smirks at her. "Isobel has the right idea with the whole safe house, just stay here, until it's all over. That way you two can control who gets invited in and who doesn't" Stefan tells her. Elena shook her head a little.

"Although, it'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon tells Samathea, she glares at him and sighs. He just smirks at her and then they all heard someone take in a deep breath and shot up. Elena and Samathea look over and saw John on the ground, sitting up and they both stood to their feet. Then Damon vamps over to him, grips him by the collar and pulls him off the ground. Samathea gasp as Damon's sudden temper, "I swear, I didn't know what she was going to do. I'm sorry." John tells him. And then looks over at the twins. "I am so, so sorry." John tells them.

Then Samathea spoke up, "Damon, let him go." she tells him, and he looks over at him, seeing her glare at John, "He, Elena and I need to talk."

~8~8~8~

John sat on one couch as the twins sat next to each other in front of him, and they both were glaring at him, "I always knew that she and Katherine were close, I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. The two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires and yet they were genuinely friends." he tells them. "If that's that you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena questions him. "Because… I was there when she gave birth to you Elena, Sam." he tells him and they both stop their glares. "I saw how heartbroken she was, when she gave you both up." he went on.

The two clam down a little bit, "And because, she was the first girl I ever loved and when she said, she'd help keep you both safe, I believe her." he answers honestly to them, "And at this point I will do, whatever you want me to do." she tells them and they both look up at them, "And if you both feel safer with me not around and I'll go." he said to them, they sat there, taking in all his words, he nods at them and stood up, going to leave. "You screw up everything, John." Elena spoke up. He stops and looks at him, "Everything you touch, it falls apart." she went on, John crosses his arms and nods at her, then Elena looks at Samathea, she nods at Elena and Elena looks back up at John, "But you're the only parent we have left. So maybe… we can learn not to hate you." she tells him, he nods with a little smile, "Ok." he mumbles at that and looks back at them.

~8~8~8~

Stefan pours two glasses of Bordon, "Hey, Bonnie said the spell work. She lock and loaded" Damon tells him, "At least something went right today." Stefan states, drinking his Bordon. Damon looks over at him as a thought struck Stefan. And he turns to Damon. "Kathrine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back." he tells him.

Damon hums as he looks at his phone and Stefan walks over to him, "And Isobel has no idea what you and Jeremy took Bonnie to do today." Stefan went on, Damon looks up at him and took the glass that Stefan offered and hums at that, "We're the only ones who know." Stefan concludes, "That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." Damon states and the cheered at that.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Katharine walks up finding herself in an apartment, the witch that captured her was chanting a spell in front of someone that was was sitting in a chair with a big vial of blood, she sat up and her hand went to her neck and saw that the necklace was gone. The witch then stops the man moved his head, the witch steps back and the man pulls out the needles from his arm and stood up.

The witch bows to him, and then Katharine stood up as well, the man turns to her and smirks. "Alaric?" Katherine questions, but he said nothing and walks to her, she then vamps over to the door and went to leave but instead, found an invisible wall, preventing her from leaving the apartment. She sighs and turns to Alaric as he was standing right behind her, "Zdraveĭ, Katharine." he greets her in Bulgarian, he then steps to her and moves his hands out, she turns her head away from him, but he cups her cheeks and turns her head back to him, "I have miss you." he said in a low tone.

She eyes widen and she looks at him, she new only one person who would say something like that and she's been running from him for 500 years. His name slips from her lips in a low down. "Klaus."


	18. The Last Dance

Samathea and Elena sat at the desk in the living room, with a business man, "Please sign here and here." he tells them, handing the pen to Elena, she sigh and takes it, "So this places is all yours, they just gave it to you both?" Bonnie asks them, Elena sign the spot and then handed the pen to Samathea, who flips over to the other page and signs as well. "For now, as soul owners, we're the only ones that can invite s certain type a person in, if you know what I mean." Elena tells her as Samathea signs the next page and handed Elena the pen to sign the next page.

"You're own personal safe house?" Bonnie tells him, "That's the idea." Samathea tells her, "Wouldn't want to clean it." Bonnie states, looking at the place, the twins look at her and Samathea watches Elena sign the next to pages and she signs the last two.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Damon stood outside, "Do you really think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asks Stefan. "She said she can channel enough witches power to kill him, Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original, so…" Stefan answers and Damon moves off the wall. "We just need to find him." Damon states, moving next to him. "Yeah." Stefan mumbles. "Can she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asks him, "Nope, not without something that belong to Klaus." Stefan tells him and leans up against the ledge.

Damon sighs, "Believe me, I already ask." Stefan tells him and Damon sat down. "Do you think he killed her?" Damon asks, Stefan turns to him, "Kathrine?" he asks and Damon looks at him. "Probably." Stefan answers and Damon shrugs at that, "Not like she had it coming." Damon states, and then look away, so did Stefan and he mumbles a yeah. Then the door open and there stood Elena, Samathea and Mr. Henry. He held his hand out to the twins. "Thank you, Mr. Henry." Elena tells him, shaking his hand. He nods at her and shook Samathea's hand as well, he then walks off and the twins turn to leave, but as the Salvatore brothers walk to the door, they were stop.

The two turn back to them, ""I'm sorry, we completely forgot." Elena tells him and they move back to the door. "Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?" Elena asks him, Damon looks over at his brother. "I would love to. Thank you" he answers and step inside. Samathea smiles at them and looks over at Damon, "What are we twelve?" he asks her, her smiles falls. "One of us is." she answers and crosses her arms, Elena moves over and Stefan held her in his arm. "If I let you in, do you promise to obey the second owner of this house?" Samathea asks him.

"No." he answers her, "Seriously Damon, my way, you promised." she tells him, he licks his lips and leans against the door. "Elena and I call the shots, no lies and no secret agendas, remember?" she reminds him, he looks at her. "Yes, Sammy, sure." he whispers to her, she smirks. "Then please, come in." she tells him, he steps inside and passes Samathea. "Shut up." Damon tells Stefan, who smirks at him, Elena moves out of his embrace and walks over to Samathea and they both giggle and then Bonnie walks over to them and handed the two their coats, "Thanks." Elena said to her, Samathea nods and took her coat.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asks them, "To school." Elena answers as they both pull on their jackets. "Huh?" Stefan asks, walking up to them and then Damon turns to them, "No, no, we didn't create a safe house for you, to leave it." Damon states, Stefan nods his head at him. "Guys, Klaus it out there, we know that." Stefan adds, "Right, but where?" Samathea asks them, Damon shook his head. "Look, we really appreciate what you guys are doing and we'll be able to sleep at night knowing that we're save here, but we are not going to be a prisoner." Elena tells them, Stefan raises his eyebrows at her and looks at Damon.

Samathea looks at him as well, "Your way, Sammy." he tells her and she nods at him, "And besides, I'll be really for him, if he shows his face I can take him, I know how." Bonnie tells them, "And lets not forget…" Samathea states, holding out her hand, opens it and fire appears in her palm, almost as tall as a left, "I can handle Klaus as well." she adds and closes her palm, making the fire disappear, "See, next to Bonnie and Sam is the safest place." Elena states and the two pull on their bags and head for the door. Stefan turns to Damon, who just shrugs at him, "Wait, I'm… coming." Stefan said and follows after him.

~8~8~8~

The four arrives class and then Elena shows Stefan the sign for the dance tonight, he looks at it and shook his head, she frowns and turns to Samathea who was next to her. Samathea looks at her and Elena shows her the sign, Samathea smiles and nods at her, Elena smiles with victory and looks back at Stefan, he licks his lips and turns back to the front.

Then Alaric walks in, as Samathea felt a sudden shiver on the back of her neck, she shivers and places her hand on the back of her neck. "Hello class." she said to them and look up at him, "So… what are we learning today?" he asks them. "With the decade dance, we've been covering the 60s all week." Jenny tells him, "Right. The 60s." Alaric answers and the looks over at Elena and Samathea, both splitting images of Katharine and Mary Ann, and the twins both turn their looks to him. "Uh… the 60s… wish there was something good I can say about the 60s." he mumbles after turning to the board and wrote the 60s.

He then sets the chalk down and turns to them, "Actually they kinda suck, expect for the beetles, they made it bearable, what else was there, the Cuba missile thing, we walk on the moon, the Watergate…" he went on, "Watergate was the 70s Ric." Samathea said out loud. He stops and looks at her and everyone looks at her, Elena smirks and looks at her, "I mean Mr. Saltzmen." Samathea corrects herself, unfazed by the people looking at her. "Right, it got all mush up in here. 60s, 70s." he tells her, she nods her head at him. "Thank you, Sam." he tells her and turns away, now seeing that her confidence was that of someone else he knew.

~8~8~8~

Later at lunch, Elena and Samathea held their trays and walk over to Bonnie and Jeremy. "Hey, Jer how are you doing? Are you okay, at the house, alone with John?" Elena asks him, "It's not ideal." he tells her and took his bag. "You haven't heard from Jenna yet, have you?" Samathea asks him as he stood up. "Looks like she's staying on campus, Look, I'm uh… later for class." he tells them and walks off, the twins watch him walk off and then they look down at Bonnie.

They then take a seat, "What's going on?" Elena asks her, "I told him, he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie answers, Elena scoffs as Samathea shook her head with a smile and then Jennifer walks over to their table, "Hey, Samathea, there you are." she states and get all of the three's attention. "Okay, this is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just ask me to ask you of you were going to the dance tonight." she tells them, the three look at each other and giggle, "Wow, that's a first." Elena states.

Bonnie nods and Samathea ran her hand over her hair, "I'm not so sure… Sam as this guy wanting to take that spot." Bonnie mumbles, Samathea knew she was refuring to Damon, he was always like that, no idea why. "You could at least meet him, look for him tonight, his name is Klaus." she tells her and all their smiles fall. "I'm sorry… could you repeat that." Samathea asks her. "His name is Klaus. I know the name is stupid, but I swear he's hot." she tells them then Bonnie looks around, "Where is he, is he here?" Bonnie asks and Jennifer gave a blank look, "I don't know." she answers and Bonnie looks at the twins.

"She's been compel." she whispers to them, "But he want to know if you'll save him the last dance, how cute is that?" she tells them and the twins looks at her, with a little fear in their eyes.

~8~8~8~

They then arrive at the boarding house and told the Salvatore brothers what Jennifer told them, "So we go to the dance and find him." Damon puts out the simple plan, "Really, how are we going to do that, we don't know what he looks like." Stefan tells him, Damon turns to him. "Something tells him that he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon tells him, "He can be anywhere at anytime, he compel somebody at school." Stefan states and looks over at the three girls. "Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" he tells them, the twins look at him and then someone knocks on the door, they all look over and saw Alaric enter the house.

The same feeling from before shivers up Samathea neck as Alaric walks over to the group. "There you are." Damon tells him. "Sorry, I'm late." Alaric tells them, "Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight, Klaus made his first move." he tells him and Alaric look surprise, "Okay, we find him and then what, hm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asks them as Samathea cross her arm. "Me, I'm the plan." she tells them. The twins look over at him, "He has no idea how much power I can channel." Bonnie tells him, Samathea looks over at Alaric, seeing him eye Bonnie. Samathea tore her eyes away from him and looks at Bonnie.

"If you can find him, I can kill him." she tells them, Alaric chuckles a little, everyone looks at him, "Well, it's not going to be that easy, he is the biggest baddest vampire around." Alaric states, Elena exchange looks with Samathea. "Alaric has a point, I mean… what if he…" Damon said and then vamps at Bonnie, but she raise her hand and Damon went flying back and he hit the ground on the other side of the desk, Alaric looks over at Bonnie as she lowers her hand, Elena and Samathea held impressed looks on their faces and Damon pulls himself up and looks at Bonnie.

"Well, I was impress." Stefan states, then Bonnie moves over to Elena and Samathea. "It doesn't matter if he's an original, I can take down anyone that comes at me." she tells them and looks at the twins. "I can kill him, Elena, Sammy. I know I can." she tells them, they smiles at her and Alaric just stares at them.

~8~8~8~

Back at Alaric's apartment, Katharine sat in the chair, her legs bloody from stabbing herself and Alaric closes the door of the closet. "You're right, this witch is all juice up and ready to kill." he tells her, "That's terrible." she said in a bored tone and Alaric walks over to the dress, "We're going to have to kill her Maxis." he tells the witch, "Do you think this Alaric guy vintage?" he asks her and found hidden weaponry underneath his clothing, "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics." he mumbles to himself and he pulls out a crossbow.

He turns and shows it to Katharine, "Who the hell is this guy again?" he asks her, "He's a local vampire hunter." she answers him, "Ah, well that explains the clothing." he states and tosses the crossbow onto the floor, "All I could find, the guy like bourbon." Maxis offers him a glass and Alaric takes it, "I knew there was something about him that I like." he states and took a sip. "There's a high school dance and I'm going to need you to take out witch bitch." he tells his witch.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away, I won't be able to get near her. You'll have to do it." Maxis informs him. "In this body? I'm a hagered history teacher, she can easily hurt me." he tells him as Katharine watches me, "Well not me, Klaus me, but… you know what I mean." she tells him and Maxis walks up to him, "No witch can handle channeling that much power, it will kill her. It would kill me, you just have to make her use it." Maxis informs him, "You mean like provoking her to death?" Alaric asks him. "It won't take along, just keep attacking her until it kill her. His body, Alaric's will last longer then hers will." Maxis tells him.

"How, he's human." Alaric reminds and Maxis smiles at him, "I can help in that department, I can do a spell and it can protect you." he informs him, Alaric smirks him and looks over at Katharine and she cast her eyes down at the floor, and Alaric looks back at him.

~8~8~8~

Samathea rummages through the boxes and she found, two outfits that were in the lead, she then walks over to the full length mirror and looks at them both, "Pencil dress or hippy dress?" she mumbles to herself. "I'd go with the hippy one." Serena calls out, Samathea looks in the mirror and saw the original sorceress leaning against the door of the spear bed room in the boarding house, "Good idea." she mumbles and places the pencil dress away and she started to undo her pants, but stops, Serena notices her worry look on her face and pushes herself off the wall.

"You're worry about Klaus, aren't you?" she tells her, Samathea looks at her and shrugs. "I guess, I mean, he's the oldest vampire in the history of vampires is after me and Elena for a sacrifice ritual to break a long old cruse." Samathea tells her and then removes her pants and pulls on booty short and then removes her shirt and tosses it next to her pants, "Well, not everyone can get to say something like that." Serena states and Samathea giggles, "True." she mumbles and pulls on the dress. It was a short blue dress, that flows at her thighs. It was covered in flowers and the sleeves to her hands and flow out at the bottom, Serena walks up to her and helps her with the belt and clips it around her waist.

"Thanks." Samathea tells her. Serena nods at her, then Samathea sat on the bed and pulls on white Go-go boots and zips them up. Serena watches her walk over to the mirror and brushes out her wavy hair, then Samathea pulls on a headband and places it on her head, Serena smiles and Samathea smiles falls as she was done pulling on the earrings. She then turns to Serena, "Who did you survive the curse?" she asks her, Serena smiles sadly, "I wasn't given a choice, I was 21 when the curse was created, and I became immoral and I fell in a slumber, and I didn't know that the sleep was going to last for thousand years." she tells her, Samathea listen. "How did you even walk up in the first place?" she asks her, Serena stood up, "You, when you ascend." she tells her.

Samathea looks at her in confusion, "Big long dark golden wings, ring any bells?" she asks her and she remember the day she let off a lot of energy at once, "Mary Ann didn't ascend, because she wasn't more in tune with her powers, you were and that allows you to take the next step in becoming more powerful and stronger, but there is always having to deal with pain, so your body prepares you for such things." she informs her, "Just like how you did, you went through the same thing, when you were still human." Samathea states, Serena nods at her. "And this may come as a surprise to you, Klaus was always there for me to help me through the pain." she tells her.

Samathea looks at her in shock, "That is surprising." she states, Serena shrugs. "We were the best of friends and I was always there for him." she tells her as she smiles sadly at the long past memories, but Serena shook her head. "But never mind about me, you got out and be careful." she tells her, Samathea nods at her and Serena vanishes, "You ready hot stuff?" Damon asks her, Samathea looks over at him, he wore black tights and a black puffy shirt. She just sighs.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was at the dance. Enjoying and having a good time, Samathea walks to the dance with Elena and Stefan. And they walk up to Bonnie and Jeremy, "Hey you two." Elena tells them, "You look nice." she adds and hugs Bonnie, Samathea smiles and gave Jeremy a hug and he returns the hug. Then they pulled away from each other and looks at one another, "You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asks them, they all nod at him and make their way into the school.

They arrive inside and saw everyone was having a good time, and Jennifer was at the front at the mic, "We have a special shout out tonight, this is for Samathea." she states and the young Gilbert twin looks at her, "From Klaus." Jennifer adds with a smile and everyone claps for her, except for Elena, Samathea, Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon as they all look around for someone out of the ordinary.

"That was a lame cheap shot. He's trying to bait us." Damon states as he moves up next to Samathea, "I know everyone here." Elena states as she and Samathea look around, "If he's not here, then he wants us to believe that he is." Stefan tells them, "It's a party people, blend. Let him come to us." Damon tells him and Bonnie took a hold of Jeremy's hand, "Good idea." she states and pulls him along, "No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy tells her. "Too bad." she said to him and they disappeared into the crowd.

Damon then looks around, "There's Ric, I'll be back." Damon tells him and walks off, Stefan offers his hand to Elena, she looks at him and smiles and then took it and they walk off and dance somewhere, leaving Samathea alone and by herself. She sighs and keeps her eyes open; Damon walks up and stood next to Alaric. "Special occasion, huh. This guy's a little twisted." he states, "I'm not impress." Damon said and Alaric looks over at him, "No?" he asks him, "Let me know if you see anything out of whack." he tells him and walks off.

Samathea stalks through the crowd looking around, seeing all the people she knew and then saw Matt arrive, so she quickly makes her way through and found Stefan and Elena, she pats Stefan's shoulder and gets both of their attention, "Caroline is here, they don't know what's going on, you need to tell them." she tells him, he nods at her, "We'll on it." he tells her and pulls Elena along with him, Samathea went to follow, but hand grabs hers and she was turn and pulled back and her chest lands against Damon's chest and he held her hand in his. "How you doing?" he asks her.

"Um… fine, for the moment." she answers him, then they move their hands away and dance close to each other, "You?" she asks him, "Cool as a cucumber." he answers and notices the stress look on her face, "Oh come on, the last decade dance, the vampires were all like… rarr. And you were like, ahhh." he teases her, making her smile a little, rubbing her hands at her neck. "Right, and we won." she tells him, Damon then reaches out, grips her and pulls them to his chest. "Yes. We did." he agrees with her, then gently pushes her out then twirls her back in.

Her back press against his chest and she gasp softly and looks at him then smiles, "You're pretty good at this." she tells him, "I've got moves you've never seen." he whispers into her ear, then twirls her back out and pulls her back in, pressing her front to his, making her giggle. Alaric watches them, seeing Samathea smile and giggle at Damon, reminds him of that someone that was always stumbling and giggling as she tries to dance.

~8~8~8~

Later on Damon was now dancing with Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and Samathea stood up the refreshments, "What are they talking about?" Elena wonders. Jeremy shrugs, "Who knows." he mumbles and Samathea notices his grim and worry look, "Jeremy, is everything alright?" she asks him, placing her hand on his shoulder, he looks at her and nods, "I'm fine." he answers and looks over at Bonnie. He then moves away, throwing the paper cup down and storms off, leaving both twin in confusion, "Hey." Stefan calls out and places his hand on Elena back and the two look at him.

"Is everything alright?" he asks them, Elena looks back where Jeremy storms off, "I'm not sure." she answers and Stefan followed after Stefan, Elena looks over and saw Samathea looking over the crowd, "You think he's going to show?" she asks her, "No, he's already here." Samathea answers her, Elena looks around, "How can you tell?" she asks her, "I can sense him." she answers, keeping her eyes on the crowd, but she already knew exactly where Klaus was hiding.

~8~8~8~

Elena watches the crowd as Samathea saw Damon dancing in bewteen two girl, she scoffs and rolls her eyes at him, then Stefan came up to them, telling them what Jeremy told him, they look at him in shock, they then walk though the crowd and found Bonnie, "We need to talk to you." Elena tells her as Stefan gets Damon.

The girls left the building and step outside, "How could you not tell us?" Elena questions her, "Because I knew how you both would react." Bonnie tells her, "No, no way. It is not an option." Samathea reports to her, turning to face Bonnie, Elena turns and faces Bonnie as well. "It's our only option." Bonnie tells him, "No it isn't, I'm just a powerful as you, stronger even, I can take him on." Samathea tells him, "He doesn't know how strong you are, if he goes, he'll kill you, Sam." Bonnie tells her, "Then we'll find another way." Elena tells her and gets her attention, "Bonnie, you are not dying to save our lives." she tells her.

"I have the power to you. If I don't use it and something happens, it would kill me more." she tells them, but the two shook their heads in disagreement. "No, we can't let you." Elena tells her, "Then answer one question." she asks of them and they look at her, "If the situation was reverse, would you do it for me?" she asks them, they went to say the answer, but their silence spoke louder, "Then you know why I have to." she said, but Samathea shook her head, "No, no." she reports, refusing to let Bonnie do it.

Then Alaric runs up to them, "Elena, Sam." he calls out and the three look at him, "What is it?" Elena asks him, "He has Jeremy." he answers them and they look at him in shock. "What?" they all spoke. "Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy, come on." he tells them, Bonnie looks over at Elena and the three followed him into the school.

~8~8~8~

They ran through the door, "Where are you taking us?" Elena asks as Samathea kept her eyes train on Alaric. "Just a little further." he mumbles as Elena looks around the hall, "Wait… something's not right." Elena mumbles, then suddenly, Samathea moves in front of them, thrust out her hand and Alaric went flying forward and landing on his belly, the two gasp and step back, Samathea kept her arm held out and her other held out in front of the two, Alaric groans when he landed, but then laughs it off and pulls himself back to his feet.

He then turns, looks at Samathea and claps for her. "Bravo little one, you are smarter then you look." he states and the two were in confusion as Samathea was glaring at him, "What gave me away?" he asks, she shook her head, "If I told you, you would use it against me." she answers as she slowly took a step back, Alaric nods at her, loving the hateful look in her eyes, the fire that burns in them. "Sam, what's going on?" Bonnie asks her, "Stay back, that isn't Alaric." she tells them, the two look at her and back at Alaric. "What is she talking about?" Elena asks him, "I'm going to let little Sammy here tell you, wouldn't want to take all the fun away." he tells her, and the two look back at Samathea. "Sam, if that's not Alaric, then who is it?" Elena asks her sister as she was right next to her.

"Klaus." she answers and Alaric smiles, "Surprise." he tells her, but Elena looks at him and shook her head, "No, that's impossible." she mumbles and Bonnie moves out in front of them. "Relax Elena, I'm not here to hurt you or little Sammy, you're not on my hit list tonight." he tells him and eyes Bonnie. "But you are." he tells her and charges, then Bonnie sent him flying back. He hits the locker and then hits the floor, he groans with a little laugh and pulls himself back to his feet, "Did I mention, I knew a witch. You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that." he taunts and charges again.

But Bonnie thrust her hand out and he was sent sailing back and smashes into the trophy case, breaking the glass and hits the floor again. The twin gasp and Alaric just laughs it off as Bonnie lowers her hand and pants. "By all means, fire away. If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." he tells her. "Go, run." she tells the twins. "Run!" she tells him and they take off, Samathea flare her arm up and the double doors close shut. They stop and look at the door down the hall, but then Samathea snaps around, raising her arm at the person behind them, but she exhaled and lowered her arm as it was just Damon. "What happen?" he asks her, "Klaus… he's in Alaric's body." Elena answers him.

He looks at her in shock, "What?" he mumbles, "He's possessing it." Samathea tells him, he nods at her, "Both of you go find Stefan. Now." he tells them, they nod at him, "Now." he said again and they both take off through the doors at Damon came through.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea stumble into the gym, looking around for Stefan, the brush pass people and then suddenly someone touch Samathea's arm. She jumps and turns around. "Whoa, it's okay." Caroline tells her as Samathea calms down, "Is everything alright?" she asks the two. Elena went to tell her, but Matt walks up to them, "Yeah, yeah, everything is fine." she answers her and they both look over and saw Stefan.

Then they ran to him, tell him what happen and they ran down the hall, then Damon steps in front of them. "There you are." he said to them, slowing down. "What are you doing… where's Bonnie?" Samathea questions him. "She doing what she has to do." he tells her, walking up to her. She gasp and looks over at Elena, who look at her and she looks at Stefan. "What?" she questions. "Where is she?" Stefan asks him, "Stefan, let her do this." Damon tells him, "Damn it Damon, where is she?" he snaps at his brother.

Samathea gasp as she felt a surge of energy being let out, she pants and places her hand on her chest and Elena looks over at her. "Sam…" she asks her and the brothers look at her. Samathea looks at Elena, her face was pale and her look was panic, "Bonnie." she answers and then takes off down the hall, the two followed after her. They stop at the double doors of the cafeteria and saw Bonnie in there with Alaric on the floor, Bonnie turns to them and they saw that there was blood running down from her nose. "Bonnie!" Samathea shout going to her side, but she was cut off short as the doors were close in her face.

The two gasp and join Samathea at the doors and help her try and push them open, then Bonnie turns back to Alaric and continued to make him suffer. Paper and sparks were flying everywhere and Bonnie looks back at Elena and Samathea and the two look their eyes with her. She just smiles at them, as they look at her with fear in their eyes and Bonnie turns back to Alaric as she stood back up in his feet.

Samathea pounds on the door, trying to open it with her magic, but then Bonnie threw her head back and collapse onto the floor, "NNNOOO!" Samathea screams and the flying of both paper and sparks stop. Then Samathea forces the doors open and ran to Bonnie's side, "Bonnie, Bonnie. Come on." she begs her, pulling her into her arms, Elena kneels down next to her as Stefan kneels on the other side. "Bonnie, Bonnie, hey, hey." she went on patting her cheek, then Stefan looks around and saw that Alaric was gone, "Stefan, Stefan, she's not breathing." Samathea tells him, Elena held her shoulder, Samathea slowly started to hyperventilate, Stefan checks her wrist as Samathea checks her neck. "Stefan, I-I-I can't find a pulse. Stefan, do something please. Just give her some blood, do something please!" she begs him and Elena looks at Stefan seeing the grim look on his face.

Samathea looks at him as well, tears forming in her eyes, "It's too late, I'm sorry." he tells her, Samathea shook her head at a fast rate. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Please no." she cries and pulls her more into her arms. Stefan then looks over and saw Damon looking over at Samathea as she was saying nothing but 'No' over and over, Elena just grip her hands on Samathea shoulder even tighter. "Stefan, get them out of here. I'll deal with the body." he tells him, the twin look at him, "What do you mean deal with it?!" Samathea snaps as Stefan stood up. Then Damon walks over to her, "The sheriff can't know about this, last thing we need is another mysterious kill." he state, kneeling down going to take Bonnie's body from her.

But Samathea's grip became tighter, "NO! This is Bonnie!" she snaps, refusing to let go, making the remaining lights flicker, Damon sighs in annoyance and looks over at Stefan, "Get them home, now. So I can clean this up." he tells him, Stefan nods and walks over and behind Samathea. Elena grips her arm as Stefan kneels down, "Hey, hey, hey, shh, shh." he whispers to her and wraps his arms under her shoulders and pulls her up. "Oh my God, Jeremy, where's Jeremy?" she mumbles as the couple help her onto her feet, the light in the hall outside flicker as well. "I'll find him." Damon tells her, Samathea then cries as the two help her out off the cafeteria, one light burst. Damon watches them leave and then looks down at Bonnie and closes her eyes.

~8~8~8~

Samathea sat in an arm chair, a blanket over her shoulder, her head-band gone and there was no expression on her face, but her cheeks stain with tears from crying, Elena sat next to her, rubbing her shoulders and then Stefan walks into the room, with a cup in his hand and he looks over at the twins. Elena looks up at him and gave him a sad look as Samathea did nothing, not even look at him.

He walks over to them, "Hey." he whispers to Samathea, she just sat there and Stefan offers her the cup, "Here drink this." he tells her, she sniffles and shook her head, "I can't." she whispers, Elena rubs her shoulders. Stefan then kneels down beside her, "Yeah, yeah, you can. Please drink this." he tells her, Samathea looks down at the cup in her lap, she then places her hand on it. She then slowly brought the rim to her lips and stop as her blank expression turns to pain, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't let Bonnie face him." she whimpers. Elena and Stefan shook their heads as she nods hers. "No, no, no, no, no. Hey, this was Klaus." he tells her as she inhaled sharply, "Listen to me, Klaus did this." he tells her, Samathea looks at him and Elena kisses her head.

And then the door opens, Samathea looks over at it and saw Damon walk into the room, she sets the cup down and stood up abruptly. "What did you do with her?" she questions, moving out of Elena's grip. "Please clam her down." Damon asks them, but Samathea spoke. "Don't talk like I'm not standing right here." she tells him, "Please clam down." Damon tells her as she was standing right in front of him, "You knew, didn't you? You knew that if she hardness all that power, she would die, didn't you?" she questions.

"Yes. Yes I knew." Damon answers her, she looks at him with so much rage and she slaps him across the face, he pull his head right back at her, unfazed by that smack. Elena and Stefan shift in their spot, "You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say." he tells her and she just looks at him, "Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body, it was a total surprise, she wasn't prepared for that ad he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him, until he knew that she was dead." Damon tells her, she just listen to him.

"He had to believe it." he adds, Samathea lost her rage and looks over at Elena and Stefan, they too were surprise at what he was saying, and then looks at Damon again, "She cast a spell, Bonnie's okay." he tells her and left the room, Stefan looks at Elena, she looks at him, both were in shock and then Elena moves over to Samathea and held her in her arms, the younger Gilbert exhaled heavily as her body takes in relief.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks down the hall to the stairs and Stefan followed after him, "You could of told me." Stefan tells him, Damon turns to him, "How would I know that you wouldn't go blabbing things to your girlfriend and she would of told Sam." Damon smirks and walks up the step. Stefan followed, "You don't understand what you put them through?" Stefan questions him, Damon then turns back to him, "See… that's why I didn't tell you." Damon states.

"Because you would of never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong Stefan, I don't mind being the bad guy, I'll make all the life and death decisions, while you're busy worrying about collateral damage." Damon states, Stefan shrugs and leans against the beam, "I'll even let Sammy hit me for it." he states and moves to the next set of stairs and looks back down at Stefan, "But, at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." Damon states and Stefan stares at him and Damon disappear upstairs.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Samathea sat in front of a coffee table, both dress in their casual clothing, with a computer in front of them, then they saw the video stop being black and then it as turn and there was their witch best friend. "Bonnie." Elena exclaims and the twins smile at her, "Elena… Sammy…" Bonnie whispers and she takes the laptop into her hands. "Elena, Sammy… I'm so sorry." she cries but they both shook their heads.

"It's okay, it's okay, we just needed to see for ourselves." Samathea states, "There wasn't enough time for me to tell you." Bonnie cries, but Samathea smiles. "It's okay, Damon explain it call." she tells her.

~8~8~8~

Damon steps out of his bathroom, dress in casual clothing and looks over, seeing Samathea lean against his door, he groans, "Look, Klaus had to think he was dead, yours and your sister reaction had to be real." Damon tells her, tossing his clothing onto the bed and turns to her.

Samathea cast her eyes down, "I understand why you did what you did." she tells him and moves her eyes back to his and he looks at her, taken back. "Klaus was fooled and Bonnie's alive." she tells him, Damon smirks and raise his glass, "Here's to disciplinary." he state and takes a sip, she then pushes herself of the frame and walks to him, "Let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me or Elena, I will not let that happen." she tells him, he stares at her, "We need to kill Klaus, Sammy. Real Klaus, who will probably be coming to pay you and your sister a visit soon, now that he knows Bonnie's dead." he tells her.

Samathea sighs at him, "She's the only one that can do it." Damon tells her then Samathea moves over and leans against the bed frame, "I'm more powerful then her and beside, we'll find another way." she tells him, "I hope so." he tells her and she sighs softly, then brushes some of her hair behind her ear. "Look I shouldn't of hit you." she tells him, Damon nods at her. "Apology accepted." he tells her and smiles a little, she smiles back at him and cast her eyes back to the ground.

"Let me be clear about something." he states and Samathea looks back up at him, "If it comes down to you, Elena and the witch again, I will gladly let Elena and Bonnie die." he tells her and she was taken back. "I will always choose you." he tells her. Samathea couldn't find the right words to replay to that statement. She just exhaled, "Good night. Damon." she tells him, he nods with that smirk on his face. "Good night." he tells her, Samathea takes a look at his clothing and then turns and walks back to the door, she stops at the frame and take one last look at him and left the room.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walk into the hallway and saw Elena leaning against the wall, they look eyes with each and nod. They then headed down at the basement, and open the cellar door. Samathea moves inside the cellar, kneels down and pulls Elijah's head onto her lap, she then looks at Elena who was standing in the doorway, she looks out, then steps in.

Then back down at Samathea and gave her the nod, Samathea nods back at her, looks back down at Elijah, wraps her fingers around on the handle of the dagger and with one strong tug, she jerks it out of his chest. Elena sat down next to her and leans against the wedge, both waiting for Elijah to awaken.


	19. Klaus

It was already morning as Elijah still didn't wake up yet, Elena was sitting next to the door way, looking outside as Samathea still didn't move from her spot, she looks down at Elijah, seeing how peaceful he look while sleeping, she moves her hand out, brushing his bangs out of his face and then suddenly he gasp loudly as he was now wide awake, Samathea pulls her hand back and looks at Elijah. Elena moves from her spot and kneels next to Samathea as she was trying to clam Elijah down.

They both heard his body snap back into place and the black veins on his face disappeared. He pants look around the cellar. "Elijah." Samathea whispers to him, he looks at her and gasp, seeing someone else. "Anastasia." he mumbles.

-England, 1492-

 _ **Trevor excuses himself from a group of people and walks over to Elijah, "Ah, good evening Trevor." Elijah greets him, Trevor smiles at him and nods at the man that Elijah was taking to and that man excuse himself. "I am please you could join us." Elijah tells him, Trevor just smiles. "I could not miss birthday celebration." he tells him.**_

" _ **No, considering the gifts you claim to bear." Elijah tells him and Trevor just smiles at him, "Where are these mystery girls you of whom you speak?" he asks him and Trevor turns to the side, "Right this way." he tells him and Elijah followed him, Trevor walks back to the fireplace and a woman left two women alone as Trevor approach. One was wearing a dark velvet dress, brown hair tied up as the other was wearing a dark shade of blue, black hair left down and pulling in a very low ponytail. Trevor places his arm on the blacknette's arm, she looks at him, "My dear." he tells her, then he looks at Elijah.**_

 _ **Elijah slowed in his pace as the two turn to him and face him, he was in awe as he saw the twins, the blackette smiles at him, white tear drop earrings and a white tear drop necklace, the brunette smiles as well, fancy earring and necklace, but his eyes were on the blackette as she smiles at him, her blue eyes staring at him, "Hello." she said in a sweet tone and he lost the words in his throat.**_

-End of Flashback-

Elijah just pats and looks at the younger Gilbert, "Elijah, Elijah. It's me, Samathea. Shh." she tells him and places her finger to her lips, but he was still in shock, "Oh my God." he mumbles, still in the memory.

-England, 1492-

 _ **The blackette tilts her head to the side, in wonder, noticing the surprise look on his face, "Forgive me, you both remind me of someone." he tells him, "Katerina, Anastasia. May I introduce the lord Elijah." Trevor tells them, they look at him then back at Elijah, shook looks on their faces.**_

 _ **Elijah held out his hand to them, "A pleasure my lord." Katerina tells him, curtseying to him, placing her hand into his, "Pleasure's all mine." he tells her then nods at her. Then Katerina pulls her hand back and he looks at Anastasia, "Forgive me for not recognizing." she tells him, curtseying as well and places her hand into his, and he lightly grips it, making her look at him, "All is forgiven." he tells her and places his lips into her knuckles.**_

" _ **Anastasia." he whispers her name. Katerina looks over and smiles at Anastasia as the younger twin blushes at the way he said her name, then cast her eyes down in embarrassment**_.

-End of Flashback-

Elijah then started to clam down as he saw that it was really Samathea he was looking at, he pants and log his head back onto her lap, passing out, she looks at Elena, both wondering what to do next, then Samathea looks back down at him, going to move her hand to touch him, but his body snaps, making him roll onto his side, his face press to Samathea's belly. The two press their back to the wedge, Elijah then moves his arm, it snaps back into place and he vamps to his feet.

The two look up at him, as he was panting, "I can't… I can't breath." he gasp then fell back onto one knee, the two look at him, and he looks at them, "What's happen to me?" he questions them, they look at each other, then back at him, the he suddenly vamps over and hits the wall next to the door, the two quickly stood on their feet and ran over to him, and Samathea grips onto him and he looks at her, panting for air, "I can't be in this house." he tells them then it hits the both of them, "You're not invited in." Elena states, "You need to get me out of here." he states then vamps out of Samathea's arms, out of the cellar and smashes into the wall.

They both jump and then he vamps away, and the two quickly followed after him, they hurry upstairs and went to the open front door and their was Elijah, kneeling down and breathing normally, the two moves to the door and stop, Elijah looks up at Samathea and went to kill her, but soon stops as the invisible force field prevented him from touching her, Samathea exhaled and looks back at him, "What happened…" he asks her, but she quickly pulls her finger to her lips and he stops taking.

He looks at her as she moves her finger from her lips points upstairs and taps her ear, he looks up top, knowing that the Salvatore brothers were upstairs. "We'll tell you, but not here." Samathea whispers to him, he looks at her, "Can I trust you?" she whispers to him, "Can I trust you?" he whispers back, Samathea inhaled then offered the dagger to him, he looks at it and she raise her eyebrow at him. He slowly grips the handle and Samathea moves her hands away and kept them in sight, where Elijah could see them.

~8~8~8~

Stefan wakes up and found that Elena wasn't in the bed with him, he then vamps out to the spare bedroom and saw that Samathea wasn't in the room at all. He then walks down stairs, "Hey." he said to Andy, and she said hey back, "Have you seen Elena or Sam?" he asks her, "Uh… no." she answers and Stefan walks pass her. Then Damon walks up to Andy, "Hi sweetie, oh my coffee." he smirks at her. And she handed him the cup.

"Good morning." she smiles at him and they kissed each other, "Good morning." he said back to her, "Hey, where's Elena and Sam?" Stefan asks him. Damon pulls away and looks at him, "How should I know, Elena's your girlfriend and Sammy your sidekick. My girl's right here." Damon tells him, then Stefan pulls out his phone and turns away, "Oh hows the shoulder, I'm so hungry for a bite." he tell Andy, she smiles at him, "It's really messy, could you use a blood bag today?" she asks him and Damon pouts.

Stefan tries to call Elena but it went right to her voicemail, "Hey, it me Stefan, where are you, call me." he left a message. "I'm already late for work." Andy tell Damon and he continues to pout. She then kisses him, and Stefan looks at him, "What are you doing? She's not a whim up toy." he tells him and Andy turns to him, "It's really none p your business, is it Stefan." she reports to him, then Damon smirks at Stefan, "What she said." he adds. Then Stefan turns away and walks down the hall, "I have to go to work." she tells Damon and he lets her go.

Damon looks over and saw Stefan looking at the hidden door that leads to the cellar room, it was crack open and then he ran at it, Damon follows and sets his cup down; Stefan ran down to the cellar and saw that there was no body inside, then Damon ran up and stops behind him, "No, they didn't." Damon mumbles and Stefan leans against the door.

~8~8~8~

Samathea drove the SUV down the road, Elena sat behind her as Elijah was in the passenger side, sipping on some blood, she then pulls over and the two look at him, seeing the color return to his skin, "You look better." she tells him. "Where did you get the dagger?" he questions her. "John. But we will tell you everything, but we need to work together Elijah, I need your word." Samathea tells him, and he lowers the blood pack, "Your ability to make demands is long pass." he tells her.

But Samathea shook her head, "This isn't a demand, this is a request and an offer. Elena and I are offering our help and in return I want yours." she tells him, and he looks at her, "And why should I even consider it?" he questions her, "For the same reason, you haven't kill us just, you need our help to kill Klaus and I need you." she answers him. Elena looks at Samathea, seeing that she was going through with the plan, no backing out. Then suddenly Samathea's phone buzzes, she takes it into her hand and looks at who was calling.

She sighs and swipes the answer icon. "Where are you, are you and Elena okay?" Stefan asks her, she nods and brushes her hair out of her face. "Yeah, Stefan, we're fine." she answers him, "Where's Elijah?" he asks again. "Right here, with us." she answers him, "Where, I'm on my way." he tells her, "No Stefan. Elijah, Elena and I need some time alone." she tells him, Elijah just watches her, "Listen to me, he can't be trusted, he will use you and Elena to get to Klaus." Stefan informs her. Samathea turns her gaze to Elijah and looks at him, "Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor, Elena and I can trust him." she tells him.

"Besides he knows I'll be incredibly stupid to betray him again, by removing the dagger, I have proven myself." she tells him, "You can't do this alone, Sam." Stefan tells her, "I'm not alone, I have Elena with me and this is our decision Stefan, please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch." she asks of him and hung up the phone, she then looks at Elijah and shrugs her shoulder and raise her eyebrows at him, he nods and held out his hand to her, she looks at it and sighs. "Fair enough." she mumbles and places her phone in his hand. He takes it and places it in his inner pocket, then Samathea looks back and locks eyes with Elena.

~8~8~8~

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon questions him, Stefan nods at him, "She did." he answers. "She's lost it." Damon mumbles. "If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Stefan mumbles. "Bonnie is our way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead, we have a chance with her." Damon tells her. "She'll kill herself in the process, They're both look for another away." Stefan tells him, "Samathea's way going to get her and your sister killed. So we need to find them and stop them." Damon states and stood up, but then Stefan stood up as well.

"No, you need to back off." Stefan tells him, Damn glares at him, "What?" he questions. "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we need to trust them, we got to let them do their thing." Stefan tells him, "That might your plan, mine's better." Damon tells him and went to leave, but Stefan grips his grips his arm tightly, stopping Damon from finding Elena and Samathea. Then Damon turns back to him, "I said back off." Stefan orders him and Damon said nothing as he look at him in annoyance.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Elena fill Elijah on about what has happen when he was 'sleep'. "Klaus is here." Samathea tells him and he looks at her in shock. "Klaus is here?" she asks her, she nods and faces him, "He's taken over Alaric's body." Elena informs him. Elijah sighs and turns away, "Of course he has, one of his favorite tricks." he states and looks back at Samathea, "Well, what are is other favorite tricks, what is he going to do next. You're the only one that knows him." Elena tells him.

"That's not… entirely true, Elena. I'm not the only one that knows him." he tells her and she looks at him in confusion. Then Serena appears on Elijah's side and pears her head into the car, crossing her arms and placing them on the ledge, "Hello, how is everyone doing this afternoon?" she asks in her British accent, Elena jumps with a gasp as Samathea looks at her, "Hello Serena." Elijah states, she looks over at him, "Hello Elijah, you look horrible." she jokes at him and he sighs, "Like I said, Elena, I am not the only one who knows t Klaus well." he tells her and Serena frowns at that statement.

Elena looks over at her, "I know Klaus very well, we both do." she tells her and grips her arm tightly. Elijah looks over at her.

~England, 1492~

 _ **Elijah walks with the twins, Katerina held her arms behind her back with a smile as Anastasia kept her at her side and looks around the dining room, "So where is the host we've heard so much about?" Katerina asks him, "Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." Elijah tells her as Katerina looks around for the host and them Elijah turns around and saw the host walk into the dining room, "Here he is." he states and the two turn around.**_

 _ **They both saw people move out of the way for someone and bow to the host, Katerina held an intrigue look as Anastasia was a little afraid, and then they saw a rugged good-looking man and with dirty blonde hair, he then looks over and spots both Katerina and Anastasia as they stood frozen in their spots and then he strides over to them. "Katerina, Anastasia, may I introduce to you, the Lord Niklaus." Elijah tells them and they curtsies to him.**_

 _ **Niklaus takes Katerina's hand and tenderly press his lips to the back of her palm. "Niklaus is the name, my father gave to me, please he states and the two look at him. "Call me Klaus." he tells them and shows off his devilish smirk, unaware to him, a woman with long black hair, wear men attire and she places her hand on Klaus's arm with a said smile as her fingers were lightly phasing through his over shirt.**_

~End of Flashback~

The four were now in front of the Lockwood manor and Elijah rings the bell, then Carol answers the door, "Elijah, Elena, Samathea. What are you doing here, what happened?" she asks them, Samathea sighs and brushes back her hair, "Had a little incident, Carol. I'm hoping you can help." Elijah asks of her, "Well I'm on my way to a meeting, so…" she tells him, but Elijah cuts her off.

"I'll take a minute of your time." he tells her, stepping forward and compels her, "Of course, anything you need." she smiles at him and steps to the side, "Thank you." he tells her and the four step inside the house, "Well first things first, I'm need to need a change of clothing." he tells her and she walks to him, "Well we can try one of my husband's suits, I haven't box them up yet." she tells him, and he smiles at her, "Wonderful he answers her and she walks off.

The twin look over at him, "How did you know she wasn't on vervein?" Samathea asks him, "Because I'm the one that got her off it, right before you and your friends tried to kill me. Twice." he answers her, Samathea looks to the ground. "Now excuse me, I will be right back down." he tells them and walks off. Elena sighs and Samathea looks at Serena, who was casually browsing, "You knew Klaus from childhood?" she asks her, Serena keeps up a fancy tea cup in her hands and looks at it, "Yup, I was his childhood friend to his best friend and then I was his lover, but that was thousand years ago, no need to dwell on it." she tells her, setting the tea pot down and walks off.

The twin watch her as she was intrigue with something else that was fancy looking, "Ooh, what is this?" Serena mumbles to herself. And wondered off, Samathea looks over at Elena, she just shrugs at her and Elena sighs.

~8~8~8~

Later on, Elijah came back, the twins sat down as Elijah and Serena sat down as well, "So I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah states, Samathea shook her head, "No, I'm sorry." she tells her, Serena sighs and shook her head, "And Katerina, she would have been release from my compulsion, when I died." he tells him, "Klaus took her, We think that she may be dead." Elena tells him, but Elijah scoffs at that. "I doubt it, not Klaus's style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did." Elijah tells them.

Now the twins were confused, "I don't understand, you want to kill Klaus, but make Katharine pay for betraying him." Samathea states and she looks him in the eyes, "Unless you have different reasons for wanting her dead." she adds, Serena smirks and looks at Elijah, "Clever as well, Samathea. But there was a time, I would of done anything for Klaus." he states, Samathea nods at him.

~Flashback~

" _ **Where have you and your sister come, Katerina?" Klaus asks them, "We're new to town my lord." Katerina answers him, "Katerina and Anastasia are from Bulgaria." Elijah informs him, "**_ _ **Zdraveĭ, Katerina." he greets her in their language, Anastasia looks at him in surprise as Katerina just smiles at him, "Very good." she said with praise. She then looks over at Elijah and smiles at him, he shot her a smile as well.**_

 _ **Then she looks back at Klaus, "Do you mind, brother?" Klaus asks Elijah and he looks at Klaus, "I would like to have a moment alone with Katerina." Klaus tells him, "No, not at all. Happy birthday, brother."**_ _ **Elijah tells him, then Klaus offers his hand to her, she takes it and the two walk off. Elijah watches them go and looks over at Anastasia, who was just standing there. He then smirks and offers his hand to her, she looks at him. "If I may be so bold, I would like to get to know you a little more, my lady." he tells her, Anastasia blush, then slowly places her hand into his. She then smiles a little and the two walk off.**_

~End of Flashback~

"Yes, Klaus is my brother." he tells the two, Elena was in shock as Samathea wasn't surprise at all. "I heard that, but still progressing." Elena tells him, "We're a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is, OMG." Elijah tells her, then sips his tea. Serena snickers and overs her mouth, Samathea looks over at her, seeing her trying to contain her laughter, then Serena grabs a pillow and buries her face into it.

~8~8~8~

Elijah sets his cup down and Serena moves her face out of the pillow and sets it on her lap, placing her elbows on it as Elijah stood up, "There's a whole family of originals?" Elena asks him, "Yeah, remember what Trevor said, the first family of vampires." Samathea tells her, Elena nods, remembering as well.

"My father was a wealthy land in eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." Elijah tells them, fixing his suit then the twins stood up and so did Serena. "So your parents were human?" Elena asks him, Serena scoff, "Human is too strong of a word for them." she mummers, Elijah looks over at her, seeing the hateful and anger look on her face, he then looks back at the twins. "Our whole family was, our origins as vampires is a very long story, Elena, Samathea. But just know, we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family and from us all, vampires were created." Elijah informs them.

"We get that, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead." Samathea tells him and he moves away from the mirror. "I need some air. I'm feeling a tad bit… dead." he tells them and walks out, Serena follows after him. The twins looks at each other, Elena sighs and then grabs her jacket, then Samathea's. Tosses it to her and they both followed after them.

~8~8~8~

They followed the two outside into the backyard. "So as you seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. One the would from one tree, a tree my family made sure burn." Elijah tells them, "That's where the white ash from the dagger comes from." Elena states, "The witches wouldn't let anything truly immoral walk the Earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness to maintain balance." Elijah tells her.

"So if the sun can't hurt an original, then why is Klaus so insisted on breaking the sun and the moon curse?" Elena asks him, "Right… the curse of the sun and the moon, it's all so biblical sounding, don't you think?" Elijah asks them as the two stop at the little bridge and they both turn and look at her, smiles on their faces. "What's so funny?" Elena asks him, then Samathea catches on, "It's fake, isn't it?" she asks him, he looks at her, "The curse of the sun and the moon, is fake, isn't it?" she asks again, Elena looks at her in shock as the two just smiles at her.

~Flashback~

 _ **Klaus sat in his chamber, a compel woman in front of him, Serena was leaning against the chair, then Elijah walks in with a scroll in his hands. "Brother look. Roman parchment." Elijah states and handed the scroll to him, he then leans against the chair and places his hand on Klaus's shoulder. Klaus looks down at it. "I remember etching this scroll." he states and Elijah smiles down at him, as well as Serena.**_

" _ **I was quite blistered from drink." he adds, and Serena giggles at that, "You're finest work reminds your Aztec drawings." Elijah comments him, "Not the African carvings, because I was quite proud of those." Klaus states. "The Aztec… who can resist a shaman?" Elijah mumbles and Klaus laughs at that. "Ah… yes." he said in between laughs, he then stops and looks at his hand, "Is something the matter brother?" Elijah asks him, Klaus smiles a real smile to himself, "I can feel her hand on mine." he mumbles and Elijah knew who he meant. "She might be telling you that she's with you, even standing right next to you." Elijah states and Klaus nods to himself, Serena smiles down at them and**_ _ **light rubs her fingers over Klaus's hand. He smiles down at his hand, feeling her warm fingers over his cold hand.**_

~End of Flashback~

"I don't understand so… Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asks them both. "Roman, African, and any other culture or content, they felt like planting it in." Serena tells her. "But why?" Elena asks, "Simple, it was the most easiest way to discover the existence of the two doppelgangers and to get the hands on some long lost moonstone. And have every member of two waring species on the look out for both." Samathea tells her.

"No it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asks him, "Like your sister said, the curse of the Sun and the Moon is fake. It doesn't exist." Elijah tells her and walks away, Serena followed after him. Elena looks over at Samathea, she shrugs at her and they both followed after them.

~8~8~8~

"Klaus and I fake the sun and moon curse dating back thousands years." Elijah tells them, "But if there's no curse…" Elena states, but Serena cuts her off. "Oh no, there is one. No that one, but it's worse, much worse. It a curse place on Klaus." she answers her. Then Samathea's phone started to buzz.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks him, "Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand of years, you and Samathea are his only hope." Elijah tells him, as Samathea's phone continued to buzz, "Well what is this curse?" Samathea asks him, but then he moves the he phone out and offers it to Samantha. "You're phone will not stop it's insufficient buzzing, answer it." Elijah tells her, she takes the phone and answers it, "Hello… what's wrong?" Samathea asks as she was confuse, then looks at Elena with a worry look. "No… no, no, no. I'll be right there." she tells him, then hung up and looks at them. "Klaus went after Jenna." she tells then and Elena looks at her in shock. "I have to go to her." she tells Elijah, "I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah tells her.

Then Elena steps in, "She's family to us, Elijah. She has too." Elena tells him and he looks down at her, "I'll stay here with the both of you.' she tells him, "And why would you do that?" Elijah questions, then Samantha steps in, "Because if Elena stays, I will defiantly come back." she tells him and Elijah looks at Samathea. "You have my word, I will come back." she tells him and he sighs, "That doesn't mean anything until you live up to it." he tells her, she nods at him, "Thank you." she mumbles and took off. The three watch her go and Elijah thinks back on an old memory.

~Flashback~

 _ **Anastasia was running through the garden, wearing men clothing and was giggling as Elijah was chasing her. "You're suppose to catch me." she tells him, as he refuses to chase her completely. "Will if I catch you then the game will be over." he tells her and walks up next to her, she sighs and pushes her hair out of her face. "Thank you for playing with me." she tells him, he looks at her ans saw how bright she became.**_

" _ **You look lonely inside, so I took pity on you."**_ _ **he tells her, she looks at him with a playful smile and giggles. "Grandmother promised to teach me more, but she never gets enough sleep, so I left her be." Anastasia tells him and sat down on the stone bench with a frown. "You're grandmother loves you dearly and does what she can for you." he tells her, she nod. "I know, when she was younger, she was the most beautiful woman alive, no man or woman could resist her charms." she tells him, as she remembers the stories she was told.**_

 _ **Elijah looks down at her, "And Yet…" he states, "I fear for Katerina, I have seen the way lord Klaus looks at her, but I feel as if he doesn't care for her." she tells him with a worry frown. "Much of unions were build on much less." he tells her, crossing his arms, she looks up at him, "Is it wrong to want more?" she asks him, he takes a seat next to him. "What of you and Trevor?" he asks her, she smiles a little, "Trevor believes he loves me, but true love isn't real unless it is return. Do you agree?" she asks him.**_

 _ **He frowns sadly, "I do not believe in love, Anastasia." he tells her and looks into her blue eyes. "That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. Life is too cruel and hurtful, to cease to believe in love, why would we want to live." she tells him. He smiles a little, then slowly leans forward, Anastasia didn't move from her spot, but just closes her eyes, Elijah gently presses his lips to her and she accept it. They sat there for a moment and then Elijah pulls back and he brown eyes look into her blue eyes, he then looks over and saw an old woman walk up to them.**_

" _ **Do I interrupt my Lord." she asks him with a smile, the two look over at her and stood up, facing the old lady, "No of course not, my lady." he tells her, "I see you found my granddaughter." she states and Anastasia smiles at her and saw the blood on her grandmother's hands. "What as happened?" Anastasia asks her, juestering to her hand, but the old lady shook it off. "Lord Klaus getting into trouble again, come I have promise you more practice, no?" she asks her, Anastasia nods and walks with her, Elijah watches them leave and Anastasia looks over her shoulder back at him, smiles and turns back and walks with her grandmother.**_

 _ **Elijah stood there alone in the gardens as the wind blew then slowly pulls his fingers to his lips and lightly press them to the warmth and feeling of Anastasia's lips against him. He then pulls his hand away and**_ _ **frowns sadly.**_

~End of Flashback~

Elijah stood there as Elena and Serena walk off, and the Original sorceress was telling her the things that has happened when she was coffinedized. Elijah button his coat and follows after the two girl.

~8~8~8~

Jenna sat in the Salvatore house, processing what happened at her house with Stefan and Alaric. Then Samathea walks into the room, "Oh Jenna, thank god." she states, but then saw the frighten look on her face and stops herself from approaching her, "I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." Samathea tells her as Jenna just looks at her. "When I was little, your mom just to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires, I never thought that what she said could be true." Jenna states, but Samantha nods her head.

"It is true, Jenna. All of it is true, I should of told you." Samathea states and sat down in the arm chair, next to the couch. "I thought that if you didn't know, that you'd be safe. But then things got out of control and everything I've done to keep you out of it just blew up in my face." Samathea tells her. "Who else knows?" Jenna asks her, Samathea didn't say a word, "Jeremy? Elena?" she asks and Samathea nods at her. "John?" she asks again, "We were just trying to protect you." Samathea tells her.

"Protect me?" Jenna questions her, "I am so sorry, I will tell you everything." she tells her. "No, Samathea. I am the one who's suppose to protecting you, Elena and Jeremy." Jenna tells her, "I know, but there's nothing you could of done, there is so much more to it." She tells her, but Jenna shook her head, "No, no. this is… this is all… I don't know… I don't know how." Jenna stutters, "I know… hey…" Samathea tries to clam her down. "Why did you tell me?" Jenna questions her and no words came out of Samathea's mouth. "I'm scared." Jenna tells her, "Shh, shh, there, there, shh." Samathea states, moving over and held Jenna in her arms. Outside of the room, Stefan listens to them as he was crying softly to himself.

~8~8~8~

Stefan paces in the hall, then heard the door open, he turns and saw Samantha quietly closes the door and walk up to him, "Is she going to be okay?" he asks her, she looks at him, "She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratch the surface." she tells him, "I am so sorry, Sam. I hate this." he states, "It's not your fault Stefan. It's mine." she tells him, he sighs. "Anyway, I have to go back to Elijah." she tells him, he looks at her as she passes him, "Wait, what, no, no." he tells her, grabbing her wrist.

She turns and looks at him, "Stefan, Elena is still there and I gave him my word that I would return and I have to keep my word." she tells him, he sighs, nods then lets for off her wrist, "I'll be okay and I'll make sure Elena will be too." she tells him, then turns to leave but then Damon jogs into the hall, seeing Samathea, "Where do you think you're going?" he questions as he walks up to her, "Back to Elijah."she answers him and he vamps right in front of her, making her stop in her tracks with an annoy look on your face.

"No." he tells her, "Get out of my way Damon." she tells him, going to pass him, but he tightly grips her arms, holding her in place, Stefan and Andy slowly walk to them. "You so much as try to take a step out of this house…" he threatens her. She wasn't effected my his words, "Damon easy." Andy tries to calm him, "Stay out of this Andy." Damon tells her, "Let her go." Stefan orders him, "Are you kidding me, we just got her back." Damon states, "Elena is still there Damon." Samathea tells him, "Screw Elena, I'm not letting you leave." he tells her, but then Stefan snaps his hand onto Damon's arm. Making the older Salvatore look at him.

"You heard me, I said let her go." he tells him and Samathea kept her glare, "That's twice today you stood in my way, I wouldn't try a third." Damon tells him and lets go of Samathea's arms and she walks away.

~8~8~8~

Samathea walks up the steps of the Lockwood Manor, opens the door, closes it, getting the three's attention, she tosses the keys away on the counter top and looks at Elijah, the other two were sitting down on the two chairs, and Samathea walks into the room, "Welcome back." he tells her and she pulls of her jacket. "Tell me. What is Klaus curse." she tells him and crosses her arms.

"Please… sit." he tells her and she sat down on the couch. Then Elijah sets don his glass of wine, "My family was quite close." he tells them and sat down next to Samathea, "But my father and Klaus did not get on too well." he adds. "That's an understatement." Serena mumbles and sips her wine. Elena shot her a look and then back at Elijah, "When we became vampires, we discovered the truth, Klaus wasn't my father's son." he states, getting the twins attention. Serena just stares at her wine, "My mother had been unfaithful many years before, this was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline." Elijah states and stood up, taking his glass of wine into his hand.

"But of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he murder my mother's lover and his family, not realizing of course that he was igniting a war between species that rages into this day." he states, moving to the fireplace. "A war between the species?" Elena asks him, "Werewolves and Vampires." Samathea mumbles and does the math, they all look at her as she stood up, "So let me get this straight, Klaus Biological father was a werewolf and he was turn into a vampire, but in order to become a werewolf you have to kill someone and to full turn into a vampire you have to feed off human blood." Samathea states.

Elijah just let her speak, and she looks at him, "So if Klaus is a werewolf and a vampire then that makes him…" she trails off, "A hybrid." Serena answers and Elena looks at her, "Yes, he is a Hybrid, that is what Klaus is trying to be, become what he truly is, the first Hybrid." Serena states ans sips her wine.

"A hybrid would be anymore deadlier then a werewolf or a vampire, nature would not stand for such an in-balance of power, there for the witches, the servants of nature sought to it that Klaus's werewolf side would become dormant." he tells them, walks over and leans against the door frame, the two stood up, "That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asks him, "He wants to trigger that part of him, that's a werewolf. If allow, Klaus will sire his own bloodline, he build is own race and endangering not just vampires, but everyone else." he tells them and then Serena places her glass down and stood up as well.

"But you help him." Samathea tells him, "I help him because I love him, that's change now. He must die." Elijah tells her, "We have the dagger now we can stop him." Elena tells him, "When a werewolf is wouldn't by sliver it heals. An Original can't be kill by anything, but white oak ash on a sliver Dagger. So you see the conundrum, the dagger dose not work." Elijah tells her, Elena crosses her arms "So what are you saying, that Klaus can't be killed?" Samantha asks, rubbing her hand over her hair. "There are two ways to kill any supernatural species, at the hands of the servants of nature themselves or at the hands of a fair more powerful being." he tells him as Serena walks over and stood next to Elijah. "A witch or a sorceress." Elena mumbles.

"If they can channel that much power and we killed them." Elena adds as Samathea sighs at that. "The curse must be broken on the night of the full moon, when Klaus is in transgression, that's when he'll be at his most valuable, that witch with enough power can kill Klaus." he tells them, the twins exchanges looks. Then look back at him, "What if I told you… that we knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asks him, "Then I would tell you there is one more thing you both should know." he said to them and he was pull into a memory.

~Flashback~

 _ **Klaus stood by the fire place, Serena was leaning against the fall behind him, as Elijah walks into the room, "The full moon is tomorrow, brother." Klaus tells him as Elijah places the books down, "After all these centuries, it is finally time." Klaus states and Serena looks at him with worry, "I have been to see the witches, they believe to have found a way to spear the doppelgangers." Elijah tells him, "What is it matter if they live or not, they are a means to an end, that is all." Klaus tells him, "That they should die for your gain?" Elijah asks him,**_

" _ **They are human, a live means nothing." Klaus states, then Elijah turns to him, "I beg you to spare Anastasia." Elijah tells him, Serena looks at Elijah, taken back at his words as Klaus slowly turns his head to him, then slowly step to him, "Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus asks him, "Of course not." Elijah tells him, then Klaus places his hand over Elijah's heart, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care." Klaus tells him.**_

" _ **We did once." Elijah tells him, as Serena walks up to him, "Too many life times ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother." Klaus tells him, Elijah went to argue, but Klaus cuts him off. "The sacrifice will happen as planned." he tells him and walks off, passing through Serena, who was heartbroken. "If love is a weakness, then what are we, Nik, what are we?" she cries, burying her face in her hand and falls to her**_ _ **knees and cries.**_

~End of Flashback~

Elena and Samathea looks at the two in shock, "You found a way to save the lives of the doppelgangers?" Elena asks him, "Yes, Elena, I did." he tells her, then moves over to the table. "Unfortunately, Katerina took matter into her own hands first…" he tells her, walking back to them and handed Samantha her coat, "I believe you already know how that played out." he tells her.

Then Samathea took back her jacket, "You cared about Anastasia, didn't you?" Elena asks him, he then turns his eyes to her, "It's a common mistake, I'm told. It's one I won't make again." he tells her. Then offers his hand to Serena, "Shall we, my dear?" he asks her, she brushes away her tear and places her hand in his and they both walk off.

~8~8~8~

Damon sat in the living room, "You don't have to be so mad at your brother, he so worry about, Elena and Sam." Andy tells him, placing a glass of bourbon in his hand, "Just go, please." he tells her, "I know you're worry about her too." he went on, "Andy, go." he snaps at her. "Ok." she mumbles and walks off, pass Stefan, Damon just takes a sip.

"Tired of your little play thing already?" Stefan asks him, crossing his arms, "Don't start with me Stefan, she's just my distraction." Damon tells him, Stefan scoffs at him, "She's a person and you're victimizing her." Stefan tells him and went to walk away, "You should be thankful she's here." Damon tells him, making Stefan stop, "Keep me from going for what I really want." Damon states and Stefan slowly turns to him, "You're right, thank you. For being in love with my girlfriend's sister." Stefan states as he stiffens in anger.

Damon then places his glass down with a loud clank and then he stood up, "And there is it." Damon states. "There it is." Stefan admits, Damon nods at him, "Well you can be in love with Sam all you want… if it means you'll protect her." Stefan tells him as he steps to him, "But I have the one thing that you never will." Stefan said to him, "Oh yeah… what's that?" Damon asks him, "Her respect." he answers and Damon left hooks him across the face and Stefan slams into the shelve breaking it and crumbles to the ground.

Then Stefan pulls himself back up, glares at Damon, then vamps over and they both grip each others neck, growling and snaring at each other, then Samathea walks into the room, seeing them at each other, "Enough!" she shouts and they let go and stop, "Really, we're gone for one day and this happens?!" Samathea questions them, the two looks at her as Elena, Serena and Elijah walk into the room. Elena sighs as Elijah remembers his and Klaus's fight.

~Flashback~

 _ **Klaus marches into the room, Elijah was reading a book as Serena looms over the chair a little, they both look at him, "What have you done now?" Klaus questions him, Elijah places the book down and was confused by his anger, "I do not understand." Elijah tells him. "Katerina and Anastasia are gone, they have flee." Klaus tells him and Elijah stood up with a shock look on his face. "No…" he states, "What did you tell them?" Klaus question him, "I don't them nothing." Elijah answers, then Klaus grips his coat vamps over and slams him against the wall.**_

 _ **Serena gasp and ran over to them, "Do not lie to me!" Klaus shouts as his eyes turn crimson, "I will find them, you have my word." Elijah tells him, the Klaus clams down a little, "And if you do not, I give you my word, you will be dead." Klaus tells him and Serena looks at him as if she was looking at a monster.**_

~End of Flashback~

"Now you invited him in?" Damon questions them, "Elijah and I have renewed the turns of our deal." Samathea tells him, "Oh really?" Damon questions her, "The two of you will come to no harm at my hands." Elijah them, then steps forward, Samathea does the same as well and she leans down against the railing. "I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah tells him, as the twins walk at to the railing as well.

"What?" Damon asks him, "An apologize." Elijah tells them, "A what?' Damon asks again and the twins look over at Stefan. Stefan looks over at Damon, then he looks back at Elijah and steps forward, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena and Samathea." he tells him and shot a look at the twins and they smiled at him as Damon held a disgusted look on his face, then Stefan looks back at Elijah. "I will always protect Elena and Samathea." he tells him. "I understand." Elijah tells him and Stefan nods his head at him, then Samathea looks over at Damon, everyone else did the same, "The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save our lives." Samathea tells him and he looks at her.

"I told you I find another way, and I did." she tells him, "Is that true?" Damon asks him, "It is." Elijah answers him, "And you're trusting him?" Damon asks Samantha, she nods her head, "I am." she answers him, "Then you all can go to hell." he tell them, eyes Stefan and walks off, Samathea sighs, shaking her head. Then Stefan looks back at Elijah, "He's angry with me right now, but he'll come around." Stefan tells him as Elijah and Serena wore looks at held familiarity to Damon's anger "Perhaps." Elijah answers him, and Serena places her chin on her arms.

~8~8~8~

Back at Alaric's apartment, Garrotte and Maxis were kneeling in front of the big suitcase staying on it's side as Alaric was standing next to it, head bow and eyes closes, candles were lite and place in a circle as as the two were chanting. Katharine was outside the circle as watching as the continues their chanting.

Then the candles flared as the two stop and looks at the case, Alaric gasp awake, throwing his head up, Katharine looks at him and he looks at her, he was now confused. "Elena?" he asks then falls to the ground and pass out cold, Maxis stood up and unbuckles the suitcase and opens it and Klaus steps out and saw Alaric body on the ground and he looks at the two witches and Katharine held her breath. "Now that's more like it."


	20. The Last Day

Damon laid in his bed as the sun, then opens his eyes as he hears Elijah speaking with the others. "Tonight is the full moon." Elijah tells them, and Damon sat up and out of bed.

"We should assume that Klaus has prepared to break the curse." Elijah tells them, "Sammy said that the Sun and the moon curse is fake, that actually it's just a curse place on Klaus." Stefan states, "Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline, the curse as kept his werewolf side from manifesting, but if he breaks the curse, he'll become a true Hybrid." Serena tells them, Stefan looks over at the twins and they look at him, nodding. "Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon questions as he walks into the room, fully dress.

"We'll kill him today, with Bonnie." he tells them, "Damon…" Stefan starts, "No, Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Samathea tells him. "I'll write her a great Liturgy." Damon tells her, "It's not an option Damon, period." she snaps at him, he glares at her and curses her stubborn nature. "Alright. How do we break this curse?" Stefan asks the two. Elijah looks down at Serena and she looks up at him, giving him the go ahead. He then turns back to them, "Well the ritual itself is very straight forward, the ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah states and walks pass Damon.

"The moonstone." Stefan states, "That Serena originally created, but a witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that is bound in the stone and after that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each." Elijah tells them, "Okay, where do we fit into it?" Elena asks him, Elijah walks over to the book selves and pulls out a box. "Klaus must drink the blood of both the doppelgangers, to the point of your deaths." he tells them, Elena exchanges looks with Samathea and Stefan gently grips Elena's hand, and Samathea sighs, "And that's where you come in." she tells Elijah, and he opens it and pulls out a glass goblet with green liquid inside.

"This is a exliur that I required 500 years ago for Katerina and Anastasia, it possess mintical properties of… resuscitation." he tells them, "So… we'll be dead…" Elena states, "And you won't." he adds, Samathea sighs with relief. "That's your plan, some magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon questions him and turns back to Samathea. "You want to come back to live, what about John's rings?" Damon asks them.

"Those rings only work on humans, a doppelganger and a sorceress are supernatural currentse, odds are… the rings won't work." Serena tells him, and Damon glares at her, "I'll take those odds over your exliur." he snaps at her and she held her hands up in defense. And Damon looks back at Samathea, "What if it doesn't work Sam?" he asks her and she looks up at him, "Then I guess I'll be dead." she tells him, "Wha…" Damon mumbles, then looks at the two, they shrug at him and Damon shook his head then walks out of his room.

"We know if Klaus has everything to do this, dose he have a werewolf?" Elena asks him, "Klaus has been waiting to break this curse over thousand years, if he doesn't have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." Elijah tells them and they all look at each other.

~8~8~8~

Damon stood outside, drinking some whiskey. Then Stefan walks out to him, "Breakfast for the champ?" Stefan asks him, "I'm surrounded by idiots, need all the help I can get." Damon tells him, "You know you're not helping." Stefan tells him, and Damon turns to him, "Elijah is an Original vampire, Stefan. One that we tried to kill, you believe this guy?" Damon questions him, "What do you want me to do, Damon. Elena and Samantha made their decision, they're choosing to trust Elijah. I'm going to put my faith in them." Stefan tell him.

"Why, Sammy and her sister, that she oh so loves, are going to end up dead." Damon tells him, "Because they put their faith in me, they choose to trust me despite what I am. If I'm going to bet on somebody's instincts, it's going to be theirs." he tells him. "Well that makes you the biggest idiot of them all." Damon tells him, "Sam choose to trust you too." Stefan informs him. "Well maybe you shouldn't be so sure about her instincts." Damon tells him, taking a mouth full of the whiskey, then toss out the remains and walks back inside.

~8~8~8~

Elijah and Serena watches the twins walk up to the box and Samathea took a hold of the exliur, "I can't understand why we're doing this." she mumbles as Elena stood next to her. "Why are you?" Elijah asks her and she looks at him, "Elena and I are the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of us and if we don't stop him, he's going to hurt people, it's that simple." Samathea tells him and looks back at the exliur.

"You know that there is a possibly that this exliur won't work. That I won't mislead you" Elijah tells them, and Samathea looks back at him, "We know the chance we're taking." she tells him and then they heard the door closes and Jenna yelling. "Out, Get out!" Samantha looks over at Elena and then back at the other two and they went to check it out.

"Jenna put the crossbow down, it's me." Alaric tells her, as Stefan, Elena, Samantha, Serena, Elijah and Damon walk out to the commotion. "Stay away from me." Jenna orders him, Samathea looks at Alaric, and he looks at her, she pears into his eyes, then steps over to Jenna and places her hand on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna looks at her, "It's alright, it's him, It's Ric." she tells her, then looks at Jenna. "How can you tell?" Jenna asks her, "I'm a sorceress." she answers and moves over and gave Alaric a big hug and he returns it, "Thank you Sam." he whispers to her, she smiles and pulls back.

"Welcome back." she tells him, he nods and lets her step back, Jenna sighs and lowers the crossbow. "What happened?" Stefan asks him, "Klaus just let me go." Alaric answers. "Why did he let you go?" Stefan asks again. "He wanted me to deliver a message, the sacrifice happens tonight." he tells them. Damon looks over at Samathea and Stefan looks at Elena, then the two look at each other and then turn and look at Elijah.

~8~8~8~

Alaric then was sitting on the couch Jenna on the other, Elena next to her, Samathea sat in the chair, with both Elijah and Serena was on both sides of the couch, "Do you remember anything that happened?" Stefan asks him, Alaric shook his head "No, it's like I black out and woke up three days later." he tells him as Jenna listen. "Katharine was there." he adds. "She's under compulsion, Damon snuck her some vervein, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Stefan tells him.

"Where is Damon?" Samathea asks him, "I saw him go upstairs." Jenna answers her, then Samathea pushes herself out of the chair and left the living room. She walks up the stairs and walks into Damon's room, "You disappeared." she tells him, as he was looking out the window, "I don't want to hear it anymore." Damon tells her. She sighs, "I need you to understand why I am doing this." she tells him walking further into his room, then Damon turns and looks at her, "Why, because it clearly doesn't matter what I think." he tells her, stepping up to her.

"I'll be fine Damon. Elena and I will drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus, then all of this will finally be over." she tells him, crossing her arms and leans against the bed post. "If it work." Damon tells her, "It will work." she tells him, "You think it will work, you want it to work. Am I the only one who's convince it won't?" Damon questions, "There has to be another way." he states, but Samathea shook her head, "There isn't." she tells him, then he steps closer to her, "You're going to die, Samantha." he tells her.

She pushes herself off the post and uncross her arms, "And then Elena and I come back to live." she tells him and he points at her, "That is not a risk I'm willing to take." he tells her and she grips his hand in both of hers. "But I am." she tells him. Damon looks down at his hand behind held by hers. She sighs at him, "It's my life Damon." she said to him as his hand gently grips hers. "My choice." she whispers, he then looks in her blue eyes.

"I can't lose you." he tells her, she smiles a tiny bit, "You won't." she tells him, he just looks at her. She exhaled then lets go of his hand and went to leave the room, but Damon vamps in her way, blocking her off from leaving his room. "There is another way." he tells her, "What are you…" she starts but stops as she saw his eyes turn crimson, he then bites his wrist, she gasp, "Damon, No! Damon no!" she states, but he grips the back of her head and places his wrist on her mouth, she lets out muffles cries as he force feeds her his blood.

She struggles against his grip as the blood ran down her throat. Then Stefan vamps in the room and throws Damon to the side, making him let go and Samantha falls to the ground. Elena rushes in and went to Samathea side as Samantha coughs and turns onto her right. "What did you do, huh?" Stefan questions as Damon vamps up to his feet, "What did you do?!" Stefan questions then went over to Samathea's side. "I saved her live." Damon asks as Elena pulls her Samathea's hair out of her face. "You're so been on dying, at least this is a way I know you'll come back." Damon tells her, Stefan looks up at him.

"A vampire… she'll come back as a vampire." Stefan states and stood up, "It's better then nothing else." Damon tells him, "How can you involve people if you take that choice away from her?" Stefan questions him, "GAH!" Samathea shouts at then horrible taste in her mouth. Elena grips her shoulders and the brothers look down at her, and she looks up at Damon. "Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery, believe me, you'll get over it." Damon tells her.

Then Stefan snarls loudly, then vamps over at Damon then shoves him back and he fell over his big chest, crashing down, "Stefan!" Elena calls out, then Damon stood up, vamps back over at him, then shoves him up against the wall and held him there with a broken stick in his hands. "Admit it, you just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon tells him, Stefan then growls again and knocks the stick out of Damon's hands and then started to hit him in the face repeatedly.

Elena helps Samathea to her feet as Stefan hits Damon to the ground, he then went to hit him again, but Damon then picks up the stick, "No!" Samathea shout, Damon stakes him through the belly, Stefan stood their and groans softly as the two gasp, then ran to Stefan's side, Samathea pushes Damon away as Elena help Stefan sit down. Then Samathea glares at Damon, "Get out of here!" she snaps at him. Then Alaric and Jenna appear in the door way, "What the hell is going on?" Alaric questions. "Just get him out of here!" Samathea snaps, "Oh my God." Jenna mumbles, seeing Stefan hand a stick in him.

Alaric went to help Damon to his feet, but Damon snaps, pulling his arm out of his grip, Alaric pulls his hands away and Damon stood on his feet himself, he looks down, seeing Elena and Samathea keep their attention on Stefan, then Damon walks out of the room, "Ok, Jenna, downstairs in the basement there are some blood bags, go get them, now. Go." Alaric tells him, she nods and takes off. Samantha grips the stick and pulls it right out of Stefan, he exclaims loudly in pain then she tosses it to the side, "It's okay." Elena tells him as Samathea laid his head on Elena's lap, then presses her hand to his wound, applying pressure.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay, Stefan." Samathea tells him, he gags and looks at her, "I'm so sorry." he crocks. "Shhh. It's okay." Samathea tells him, applying more pressure, "I'm sorry." Stefan said again, as blood sleeps through her fingers, Alaric kneels down beside them

~8~8~8~

Serena turns the box as Damon walks into the room, "It sound like you would be needing this anymore." she states, placing the exliur in it's places, "Feeding Samathea vampire blood rendered it useless." Elijah states as Serena closes the box. Damon pours himself a drink. "Tell Elena that we will be back before nightfall and we will proceed as plan." Elijah tells him, as they go to leave, "We both know that elixir wouldn't of work anyway." Damon states and chucks down his drink.

The two stop and look at him, "The problem is, Damon. You talk another game, but you don't actually know anything." Serena states as she walks back to him. He looks at her, "She will never forgive you, we sorceresses intend to hold grudges for a very long time and if I am correct, never is an awfully long time for a vampire." she tells him then walks off, to Elijah and they both left.

~8~8~8~

Stefan sat on the bed, finishing off the blood pack. The blood in Samathea's mouth and hand were clean off, that's to Alaric's help and both Samathea and Elena sat on both sides of him, as he exhaled.

He tosses the pack to the ground and looks at Jenna and Alaric, "Thank you, both of you." he tells them, Alaric nods at him, "Yeah, well, we'll be downstairs." Alaric tells him and the left the three in the room, Stefan sniffles and places his hand on Elena's leg and moves the towel from his belly and then they both look at Samathea, "How could he do this too me, why?" she questions him. They both look at her, "Hey." Stefan whispers, rubbing her back, she looks away then back at him, "We've never talk about this, what this all means." Stefan tells her, but Samathea shook her head, "It doesn't matter." Samathea mumbles and looks away.

Elena crawls over on the bed, sat behind Samathea and wraps her arms around Samathea's neck from behind. "It does matter, Sammy." Elena tells her, Samathea kept looking away, then Stefan moves his arm out and places his hand on Samathea's arm and she looks at him, "It does." he tells her, she sniffles and places her other arm on Elena's. "I want you two to go somewhere with me." he tells them, then Elena looks at him, "Stefan we can't." she tells him, "No, it's not far. It's just for the day, I promise." he tells him, then Samathea looks at him and sighs as Elena lays her head against Samathea's.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks into the Grill and orders up a drink, then Alaric walks up and sat down next to Damon, "I'll have the same." Alaric states and then looks at Stefan, seeing the grim and regretful look on his face. "I screwed up." Damon admits. Alaric nods his head, "Yeah, yeah you did." Alaric tells him, "Yeah." Damon mumbles.

"Gentlemen, why so glum." Klaus spoke out, Damon looks over at Alaric, seeing the man look behind Damon, then the Salvatore brother looks behind him and saw Klaus looking at Damon and the Salvatore hung his head and groans, "Oh, Klaus I presume." Damon states, "In the flesh, that's for the loaner, mate." Klaus tells him, then Damon stood up and looks at him, "Any reason why you're here to say hi?" Damon questions him. "I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgangers, just thought that I remind you not to do anything you'll regret." Klaus tells him, (Sorry Klaus, but that has already long pass. But please, let Damon even hate himself even more) Damon looks at him, laughs a little then forces a smile.

"Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon asks him, Klaus just laughs a little, "You are kidding, he is kidding right?" Klaus looks over at Alaric. "Damon Salvatore never jokes." a new voice states, Klaus stiffens as Damon and Alaric look behind him, Klaus slowly turns and saw the one face he want to see all his life. Serena was leaning against the bar, wearing tight pants, a black tank-top, black high heel boots, hair in a long ponytail and a black leather jacket.

she then looks up at him, "Hello, Nik." she states and stood up, "What has it been, thousand years since you last saw me?" she asks him as no words form in his mouth. "Well it's been the last 500 years since I've last seen you." as he just looks at her, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue or have you last the ability to speak altogether?" she questions him, "Serena…" he states, she rolls her eyes. "So you break the curse and then what… you make your little hybrids and build and build until you have an army?" she questions.

Damon and Alaric exchange looks as Damon was amused that she was snapping at an original, "Did you even think about me, just once for the past 500 years when you were hunting down Katharine, or where my coffin was taken or hidden." she snaps at him, "Of course I have." he tells her, but she looks at him in dis-belief, "Then that implies that you care and if I remember correctly, 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care.' your words, remember?" she tells him, "You're different." he tells her, "Oh so I'm different, how, do enlighten me and tell me how I'm different or I walk." she tells him and crosses her arms.

Klaus tries to get the words out, but they couldn't leave his mouth, she nods at him, "That's what I thought." she states and then took her leave. Damon and Alaric said nothing a slowly take a sip. Klaus sighs, looks at them, "Don't screw it up." he tells them and takes off after her, then Damon sat down and Alice looks at him, "You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" he asks him, "Think I take his werewolf out of the equation, Sammy might… get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire." Damon asks him.

"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric tells him, ""But without a werewolf, he can't preform the ritual, that means I would of bought her and Elena one month before the next full moon." Damon tells him, "You'll still be dead." Alaric tells him, then turns back to his drink, Damon looks at him, "Are you going to help me or what?" Damon asks him. Then Alaric looks at him, "What do you want me to do?"

~8~8~8~

Stefan, Elena and Samathea walk through the woods, "Where are we?" Elena asks him, "It's uh… it's a surprise, just a little bit longer." Stefan tells them, "I'm not a vampire yet, you know. My legs still get tired." Samathea tells him, "What to talk about how you're feeling about all this?" Stefan tells her and she looks at him, "Um… this morning I was wondering if Elena and I would leave or die and now… I'm going to be a vampire. I really don't know how I'm feeling." Samathea answers him, and the three stop and look at the water fall.

Samathea and Elena were in awe, "God, this is beautiful." Elena mumbles. Then Stefan looks at Samantha, "I think you do know how you feel." he states and Samathea looks at him, "I just want you to know it okay to tell me." he said to her, she sighs, "I can't… Stefan, I just can't talk about it." she tells him and crosses her arms tightly, "Well if you don't want to, that's your choice. Today is about you and Elena." he tells her, she nods and looks at her feet, "But… it's a long way at the top." he said to them and walks a few feet in front of them.

They both look at him in shock, "So… you might not know what might come up." he said, turning to them, "We're climbing all the way up to the top?" Elena asks him, he nods at her, "Oh yeah." he answers her, "Well… can't you do one of your superpower vampire jumpy things?" Samantha asks him, "Well its your last day as a human, Sam." Stefan states and he held his hand out to the both of them. "Why cheat now?" he states and smirks. Samathea looks at Elena, she smiles at her and nudge her shoulder into hers gently and Samantha smiles as well. She looks at Stefan, steps forward and takes his hand, he pulls her up and offers his hand to Elena, she smiles and takes it then he pulls her to him and they both walk off to the top of the waterfall.

~8~8~8~

The three walk along the bridge and back on the ground as they climb up, "I guess Bonnie will have to make me a daylight ring." Samathea states, "Yeah, peace of cake." Stefan states, "And I'll never be able to watch Bambi again." she mumbles, Elena smiles and pats her shoulder. "I definitely wouldn't receded doing that." he tells her and Samathea scoffs.

"What's the best thing about being a vampire?" she asks him, "Ah… you feel like you can do anything, be anyone. Beautiful are more beautiful and everything is heighten and just… live more intensely, love more powerfully." Stefan tells him, "And the worse?" Elena asks him, "You both know the worse." he tells them, "Aside from the blood." Samathea adds, then Stefan turns to them.

"Anger becomes rage, when you're sad, you're in despair, grief, loss. It can cripple you." he tells him and they both look at him, "That's why so many of us turn our emotions off, it becomes… too overwhelming." he tells him and they both listen. "You know, for a while for me, the good wasn't worth the bad." he states, "How long before you learn to handle both?" Samathea asks him. "I'm still trying, everyday." he tells them and they both nod. "What else?" he asks them. "Lets keep going, we're not even half way to the top." Samathea states and quickly walks pass him, he turns and looks at her, then Elena steps next to him.

He exchange a worry look with Elena and her look matches his, then they both at Samathea and followed after her.

~8~8~8~

They near the very top and Elena and Stefan pull Samathea up to them, "We had it." Samathea states with a smile, "That's nothing, I climb mount. Vernon." Stefan tells her as Samathea looks out at the setting sun. "No body like a bragger, Stefan." Elena tells him and looks out at the sun as well.

"Oh wow." Samathea mumbles, "Yeah." Stefan agrees as they all look out at the scenery, Stefan then looks at Samathea seeing the hesitate look on her face, "Hey, you can say it." he tells her, "Say what?" she asks him, "The thing you've been wanting to say, but been afraid of how it would make me or Elena feel." he tells her, "There's nothing I can say Stefan, it's not going to change anything." she tells him, lightly griping her arm, as Stefan and Elena were in front of her, "But it make you feel better." Elena tells her, but Samathea kept her eyes on the horizon.

"Look, I know this isn't the first time you've thought about it. Drinking vampire blood to survive and I know I've thought about it hundred times." he tells her and Samathea looks at him, "even before this with Klaus, did you think about it then?" she asks him, "Of course I did." Stefan tells her, then lightly grips her arm, "If it were my choice. I'd want to be with you and Elena forever." he admits to them. "Why have you never brought it up?" Samathea asks him, "Because if I knew it was an option, you and Elena would… it would be selfish for me to asks something like that." Stefan tells her, pulling his hand back.

Samathea scoffs, "It didn't stop Damon." she states, Elena rubs her arm. "He shouldn't done what he did." he states then looks at Samathea, wanting to be truthful to her, "He did it because he loves you." he tells her then both Samathea and Elena look at him. "He did this to me Stefan, which means, he really doesn't know what love is and to honest… I don't know if I do." she starts to tear up, "I mean… I'm 17 years old, how am I suppose to know anything of these things yet. I know that you love Elena, I know that Stefan." she tells him, then crosses her arms.

"But your future, our lives together, those were thing I was suppose to deal with as out lives came along." she starts to break and Stefan nods his head at her, "I was suppose to grew up, decide if I want to have kids, start a family, grew old and I was suppose to have a lifetime of these choices… but now, it's all gone." she tells him, "Then say it, please Sammy." Stefan asks her, Samathea shook her head and bites her lip, "Please don't hold it in Sammy, please." Elena asks of her, then Samathea lets out a shaky breath and looks at Stefan. "I don't want to be vampire, Stefan. I never wanted to be one." she admits to herself.

"I know." he tells her and the couple pull her into their arms and embrace her, "It's okay." Stefan tells her. As she cries in their arms, afraid of the coming of the night.

~8~8~8~

Stefan drives them back to the boarding house, he parks the car and then steps out of the car, walks around and opens the door for Elena, she smiles at him and steps out, then Stefan moves the back seat and offers his hand to Samathea, she smiles at him, places her hand in his and he pulls her our of the car, she moves out and Stefan closes the door.

"Thank you for today." she tells him, he nods at her then looks over and pushes Samathea behind him and next to Elena, they both look over and saw Klaus, standing there. "You had me all nervous there, I though you had done something stupid." he states and Stefan kept his eyes on him. Then Klaus looks behind him, "Are you ready, my little sorceress?" Klaus asks Samantha and they all look at him in shock, "Yeah, I just need one doppelganger, the human one was just the bait to lure in the sorceress one, because it was the sorceress's blood that binds me and it will be the sorceress's blood that frees me." Klaus finally tells them.

Samathea was shock at first, but took it all in and relax. "I'm ready." she tells him, then goes to walk to him, but Stefan held out his arm and stops him as Elena grips Samathea's, "No." Stefan states, "I wouldn't. No reason for you to die too." Klaus warns him. Then Samathea moves out of Elena's hand and moves in front of the two, "Stefan, hey, hey, hey. It's okay. There's no reason for you to get hurt." she tells him as he relaxes. She then moves up and wraps her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

Stefan just stood there and soaks it in, she then pulls back and grips both sides of his neck and he looks at her, "Take care of Elena for me." she tells him, he swallows at lump and grips her hand tightly, "I will." he tells her, then presses his forehead against hers, Elena swallows a lump as well and sniffles. Samathea pulls back and she looks at both of them, "Close your eyes." she tells him and they look at her, Samathea held Elena's hand, and she tightens her grip on Samathea's. "Close your eyes." she tells them again, they both look at her and slow their eyes, then Samathea smiles gently then takes a step back, her hands slip through theirs. And when they open them, Both Klaus and Samathea were gone, no trace was left behind.

~8~8~8~

Stefan and Elena hurried into the door and look around, then Alaric walks up to them, "There you are, I got here and the house was empty." he tells them, then Stefan turns to him, "Where's Damon?" he asks, Alaric didn't answer, then Stefan pulls out his phone and calls Damon.

"Bad time, little bro." Damon answers, "Where are you?" Stefan asks as Elena was standing next to Alaric. "What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asks him, "Saving the day, figured you understand, just tells Sammy and Elena to stay put." Damon tells him, Stefan looks at Elena and sighs, "Samathea's already gone, Damon." Stefan tells him. "What?" Damon questions, "Klaus was never after the both of them, just Samathea. And he took her." Stefan informs him. "… I'll take care of it." Damon tells him, then Stefan hung up.

~8~8~8~

Samathea and Greta walk through the darken woods, "So you're Martin's daughter, Greta, right?" Samathea asks her, she said nothing. "You brother and father were looking for you." she tells her. "They're wasting their time, I wasn't lost." she tells him Samathea huffs, "Then they died for nothing then?" Samathea questions her, and Greta looks at her, "Yeah, they're trying to save your sorry ass." she snaps at her, Greta went to raise her hand, but Samathea beats her to it and the pits were lite.

"Don't forget what I am." Samathea tell her, she then places her arm at her side and looks out at area, seeing a body laying on the ground. Samathea looks closer, "Jenna?' she mumbles, then ran to her side, falls to her knees and turns Jenna onto her back, "No, no, no, no, Jenna, Jenna please…" Samathea panics then places her fingers onto her neck, finding no pulse. She gasp and then glares at Greta. "What do you do to her?" she snaps.

Greta said nothing, "Why, why kill her? I did everything that he ask." Samathea states, but then Jenna gasp awake, making Samathea jump a little bit as Jenna takes in her surroundings, "She's not dead, she's in transition." Greta states as she smiles. Samathea looks at her then back at Jenna, lightly gripping her shoulder, "No." she mumbles.

~8~8~8~

Damon pulls himself to his feet, "He should of use me, why didn't he use me?" Damon questions, "He couldn't." Katharine tells him and stood up as well, "Damon, he said you were as good as dead." she said to him.

"What that even mean?" Damon questions her, she looks at him as if he was an idiot, "What's does it mean?" she questions then grips his arm, "What is this Damon?" she asks him, he looks down at the bite on his arm and saw it slowly festering. "It's a werewolf bite."


	21. The Sun Also Rises

Samathea sat on her kneels looking around, then looks over at Jenna seeing her hold her head in her hands. "Oh… my head, what's wrong with me?" Jenna mumbles and Samathea moves over next to her, "Do you Remember what happened?" Samathea asks her, "Elena called me, she was so scared. I should of realized that it wasn't her." Jenna mumbles as Samathea looks over at Greta, "The second I walk out of the house, someone grab me. A vampire." she went on. "Klaus. It was Klaus." Samathea mumbles.

Jenna looks at her, "He made me drink his blood. And I don't… I don't remember anything after that, but where are we, what happened?" Jenna asks her and Samathea grips her hand. "We're at the quarry, he brought us here." Samathea tells her, "Why do I remember anything?" Jenna asks her then Samathea sighs, "Jenna do you remember what I told you, when someone become a vampire…" Samathea starts, "Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it…" he states and saw the look on Samathea's face. "Oh God… he killed me." he mumbles.

"Jenna, listen to me, everything is going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of here." Samathea tells her, but Jenna was still in shock, "I'm a vampire?" she mumbles. Samathea went to say something, but Greta walks up to them, "And I bet you're hungry." he states, the two look over at her and she cuts opens her wrist, "Stay away from her!" Samathea shouts, standing to her feet, but Greta pulls up her hand, Samathea went flying back and the a ring of fire appears around her, stopping her from running back to Jenna, Samathea quickly pulls herself back to her feet.

She goes to run, but the fire flares at her and Samathea stops and steps back. "Don't bother trying to get through, I spell the circle, even for some like you. You're trap no matter what you do." she tells her, Samathea glares at her. "You get away from her!" Samathea snarls at her, "Klaus choice her. Drink it." Greta orders as Jenna glares at her wrist, "No, Jenna don't!" Samathea warns her, "I can't." Jenna mumbles pulling her head away as Great moves it even more closer to her, "Leave her alone… no." Samathea states then Jenna bites into the wrist, drinking the blood, "No, Jenna!" Samathea cries. She watches and ran her hands into her hair.

Then Greta pulls her hand away, stood up and walks away, "Jenna…" Samathea calls out, then Greta cast another ring of fire. "Jenna, hey, look at me." Samathea tells her, Jenna does so, treats form in Samathea's eyes. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." Samathea tells her, as Jenna's eyes turn crimson.

~8~8~8~

The two sat in their circles as Greta was going over the spell, Samathea glares over at her as she paces and looks over at Jenna, "How are you feeling?" Samathea asks her, "I feel like myself… only not. Everything is brighter, the fire is hotter. A part of me is terrified, but the other part of me that doesn't want to feel anything." Jenna tells her.

Samathea stops and looks at her, "Vampire can turn off the part that's human, that's the part that hurts." Samathea tells her, Jenna nods as their were tears in her eyes, "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Jenna asks her, "No. Jenna, I am not going to let that happen, I don't care what I have to do." Samathea tells her, then the heard a short of pain, and they both look over.

Who's that?" Jenna asks her, "That must be the werewolf." Samathea mumbles and they saw Greta push Jules along, then onto the ground, Jules held her belly, "What's happening to me?" Jules asks as she pants, "I cast a spell to slow down you transformation. You're insides are trying to tear each other free." Greta answers her as Jules moans in pain, then Greta moves away and cast another ring of fire around Jules and the three sacrifices were ready. "I thought witches were suppose to maintain balance of nature, isn't it your duty to them, to keep this curse from being broken?" Samathea snaps at her. "My duty is to Klaus and the new order." Greta tells her.

And their stood Klaus, "Glad to know I still have a dance partner." he tells her and they all look at him, Jenna shivers in fear as Samathea glares at him, "Hello my lovelies, are we ready?" he asks them and Jules groans in pain.

~8~8~8~

Damon walks down the hall, hearing someone knocking on the door, "Heard ya." Damon tells them, then the knocking again, but suddenly Damon staggers in his place, he looks down at his arm, pulling the sleeve back and saw the wound fester even more.

"Wow." he mumbles and shook it off, lowers the sleeve, hearing the knocking again, he then walks to the door, opens it and there stood Uncle John. "Great I was just thinking about you for a bite to eat." Damon tells him, "Elena or Samathea have return any of my calls in days, I need to see them." John tells him and walks inside, "Well you're a day late and a daughter short, John." Damon tells him and closes the door.

John turns back to him, "What are you talking about?" John asks him, "Elena is safe with Bonnie and Jeremy, Klaus was after Samathea the whole time and now he has her. The sacrifice goes down tonight" Damon informs him, John looks at him, "How could you let this happen, you were suppose to keep her safe, wasn't that the sum total of your plan to keep her safe." John snaps at him, as Damon walks up to him, "She is safe, I fed her my blood." Damon tells him, "You what?" John questions him.

"If Klaus kills Sam, she will come back to alive, granted as the thing you hate most in the world, who care what you think." Damon state then went to leave, but John grabs his hand and Damon vamps speeds and slams John into the wall, "You do not want to mess with me right now." Damon tells him as John pushes himself off the wall and looks at him. "You ruined her life, you know that right?" John asks him, "I know John, I took her choice, destroy her future. Trust me, I get it." Damon tells him, as John glares at him, "Actually it gets worse." Damon adds and walks into the living room, "How could it possibly get any worse?" John asks and looks at him.

~8~8~8~

Jules cries out in pain, holding her belly tightly, Jenna and Samathea looks at her as she hunches over. "I've got the moonstone." Klaus states, pulling the stone out of his pocket, he looks down at it as fond memories flood back into his head, he sighs and the memories faded away. "I spent the last five hundred years searching for this." he states and handed it to Greta.

"I'd hate to depart with it." he adds and she takes it from him, and she looks up, "The moon is passing it's epoxy. Remember everything you need to do." she tells him, "I remember." he tells her, she then drops the stone, it burst and turns into flames and she started chanting. Jules cries out even more. Samathea paces in her spot then looks over at Jules as Klaus started to walk over to them. Jules looks up at Samathea. "Everything I did, I was just trying to help Tyler." she tells her with a groan. "Then that makes you Jules." Samathea states.

"I didn't want him to be alone." she tells her, Samathea nods at her, "I'll tell him, you said that." she said to her, Jules nods at her. "Shall we?" Klaus asks her. Then the ring of fire dies down and Jules pants, her eyes then turn golden and she glares over at Klaus, she flashes over at him, but he catches her, shoves her to the ground and plunge his hand into her chest, grabbing a hold of her heart. Jenna gasp as Samathea turns her head away from them and then Klaus pulls her heart out and then she was dead. Samathea flinches at the sound and covers her mouth with her trembling hands.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy sat in the forgotten house, reading over the grimores, "Which one are you reading?" Bonnie asks Jeremy, "Emily Bennett, there's a section on a spell she for Johnathan Gilbert." Jeremy tells them, "Yeah, I think she had a thing for him." Bonnie states, Elena smirks at her. "Something on a resuscitation spell she was working on, that originally came from someone called Serena Luna Blu." he states, "Yeah, I saw that too, but she never really explain it." Bonnie states.

"Maybe Johnathan wrote about it in his journals somewhere." Elena suggests, "Yeah, I could call Stefan and…" Jeremy states, getting his phone and then he went to call, but then the door opens, that catches everyone's attention, "Someone's here." Jeremy states, they listen and saw a light, the sound came closer and there stood Alaric with a flashlight, "Hey Ric." Elena states, "Um… Stefan and Elijah are upstairs, do you mind if I speak with Elena and Jeremy alone?" he asks Bonnie, "Okay, yeah, sure." she tells him, standing on her feet and left the three alone.

Then the two stood on their feet as well and look at him, "What's the matter?" Jeremy asks him, "Jeremy, Elena. Something's happened to Jenna." he tells them and they look at him in surprise.

~8~8~8~

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie questions the two vampires and Original sorceress in front of her as Stefan inform her. "A punishment for meddling." Elijah informs her, Serena nods at that. "Klaus was going to use Caroline and Tyler, Damon rescue them." Stefan tells her, "Then we need to go, now. Before Jenna's been sacrifice, I can kill Klaus myself." Bonnie tells them.

"Bonnie, if you use that much power, you'll be dead. We already been through this, it's not an option." Stefan tells her, she looks at him, "Neither is letting Jenna die." Bonnie tells him, "Stefan would agree with you." Serena tells her, Bonnie and Stefan look at her, then Stefan looks back at Bonnie, "We're going to offer another vampire, one that he'll want more." Stefan tells her, stepping forward. "Me." he answers her and she looks at him in shock.

~8~8~8~

Back at the Quarry, Samathea rubs her hands together as Klaus squeezes Jules's heart over the stone bowl of water fire as Greta chants. "Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asks her, "It's working." she answers.

Jenna looks over at Samathea as she paces and rubs her hand together, "The day that the Lawyers called and told me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was?" Jenna tells her, Samathea looks at her and shook her head. "Isn't there someone else who can do this?" she answers with a little chuckle, Samathea sighs and shook her head.

"Jenna, there was no one else that could of gotten, me, Elena, and Jeremy through all of that." Samathea tells her and Jenna shook her head, "Just the thought that I almost pass up taking care of you three…" she states, then Samathea kneels down, "But you didn't, you put your entire live on hold to help us." Samathea tells her and Jenna looks at her. "Look around, Samathea. I fail you." she tells her, but Samathea shook her head, "No, Jenna you didn't, I was the one that fail you and I am so sorry." she tells her.

Samathea then inhales and looks at her, "Listen, being a vampire didn't intensify your guilt. But it also makes you stronger faster, you can fight back. I'm going to get through this, I'm going to be okay I need you to believe that." Samathea tells her, and Jenna just looks at her, as tears form in Samathea's eyes "But promise me, that when you get the chance…" she starts and places her finger to her lips, then pulls away, ' _Run._ ' Samathea mouths to her, Jenna nods at her.

~8~8~8~

Greta started her chanting again and Klaus walks back to the two girls and held a stake in his hand, "Hello Jenna." Klaus said to her and Jenna stood up on her feet and Samathea does the same thing, "Let her go Klaus, I know I have to die, but she doesn't!" Samathea shout, but the flames flare at her, she looks at them, and Klaus looks at her, "Careful." he warns her, then Jenna looks at her, "Sam… don't." Jenna tells her.

"Jenna, no, I refuse to leave Elena and Jeremy with a family." Samathea reports to her and all Klaus attention was on Samathea and she looks back at Klaus. "I did everything you said, I followed your rules, I didn't run, so let her go, please." Samathea begs of him, he smirks and looks back at Jenna and she looks at him. "Well, well… I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus states, then to his right and at Stefan, the two look over as well and saw him too.

Stefan looks down at him, "I'm here to talk." Stefan tells him and Klaus looks back at Jenna, "Very well then." he states then vamps up and Stefan turns to him, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?" Klaus asks him.

The two look up at them and watches them talk, "What's going on?" Jenna questions, "I don't know." Samathea answers and then turns to Jenna, "You can hear them." she states and Jenna looks at her, "You can hear anything, just focus on them." Samathea tells her and points at the two up top. Jenna looks up at the two and concentrated; "You don't need to kill Jenna, I'll take her place." Stefan offers him, "Oh I don't know, I rather appreciate the sinuosity of three women, three goddesses, sacrifice at nature's altar." Klaus states, looking down at Jenna and Samathea; "What are they saying?" Samathea asks her, but Jenna shook her head, "I don't know, I can't make it out." she tells her, "Jenna, you can do this, just relax and focus." Samathea tells her, Jenna looks at her then back at the two.

Stefan turns to Klaus, "Don't play games with me, you'll get what you want…" Stefan tells him; "I can hear him, I can hear Stefan." Jenna tells her, "What are they saying?" Samathea asks her; "Quite the hero, aren't you?" Klaus states and Jenna listens in, "Yeah, I heard that about you." Klaus adds, "I'd like to make the trade… me for Jenna." Stefan offers him; "Oh my God." Jenna mumbles, "What is it?" Samathea asks her, Jenna sighs and looks over at her, "He want to take my place." she answers her. Samathea looks at her in shock and then up at the two up top.

~8~8~8~

Samathea paces in fear and worry, "Sam…" Jenna states, "I have to do something, I can't let this happen, any of this." Samathea states. "On the contrasty… you know, it's funny. All this talk about preserving family and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Klaus states as the two walk down to them.

The two look at him, then Samathea looks at him, "Stefan… don't." Samathea begs him, he just looks at her, "It's okay." he tells her as tears form in her eyes, then Klaus points the stake at the two vampires. "Which is it going to be, Samathea?" Klaus asks her as he walks up to her, she bites her lip and shook her head, "No…" she mumbles.

"It's okay, there's really no choice." Klaus states, then suddenly over and stand Stefan right in the back, he gasp in shock. "Stefan!" Samathea calls out. Stefan gags as the tip was broken off in his back, "No!" she shouts as he was slouch over, Jenna gasp and took a step back, "I have other plans for your sister's little boyfriend." Klaus states as Stefan looks at Samathea, "I want him alive, but for now…" Klaus said then grips Stefan's head in a head-lock, snaps it and Stefan drops onto the ground.

Samathea gasp and looks down at him, "Whenever you're ready, Greta." Klaus tells her and Greta started the chanting up and the ring of fire around Jenna dies down, "No…" Samathea starts, "You're turn." Klaus tells her, "No, no, Jenna, Jenna, no." Samathea tries to go to her, but the ring of fire stops her. Jenna looks over at her. "It's alright, Samathea, I know what I have to do." Jenna tells her, Samathea looks at her and sniffles. Then Jenna vamps over and bites onto Greta's neck and she shouts in pain. Samathea gasp as this and then Klaus vamps back over at her and stabs Jenna in the side, she lets go of Greta and gasp as Greta falls down on her side. Samathea gasp and slightly covers her mouth.

Jenna then falls down as Klaus pulls the stake out and lets go of her, "Jenna, no!" Samathea cries, looking at her aunt. Klaus looks down at her and then props herself up and looks at Samathea who was panting heavily, "Just… just turn it off. Turn it off and… and you won't be scared anymore." Samathea states as she whimpers. But then Klaus flips her onto her back and towers over her, she looks up at him and he stake her right in the heart. "NOO! JENNA!" Samathea cries out, she gags as she skin slowly turns gray.

Samathea covers her mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she falls onto her kneels, shaking her head at a fast rate, "No, no, no, no, no, Jenna…" she cries out as Jenna's head went limp to the side, then Klaus moves away from her as Samathea screams out, banding her hand to the ground, crying to her hearts content.

After an hour, Samathea stops and sat there, loss and hurt covers her face as Greta was standing up and chanting, Stefan then wakes up and tries to reach for the stake in his back, but fail. He then looks over and saw the look in Samathea eyes as she looks down at him, he even smelt her blood and saw that her knuckles were bloodied. He looks over and saw Jenna laying dead with a stake through her heart, "No…" he mumbles looks back at Samathea. Greta chants as she pours Jenna's vampire blood into the stone bowl of fire and water.

"I am so sorry." Stefan whispers to her, "Shh." she tells him, rising her finger to her lips and pulls it away, ' _Are you going to kill him?_ ' Samathea mouths to him, ' _Yes._ ' he mouth back, Samathea then bites her as she and Stefan looks over and at Klaus as he walks up to Samathea. "It's time." he tells her and the ring of fire was gone, Klaus walks up to her and offers his hand. She looks up at him, smacks his hand away, stood up on her own and walks over to Greta.

Stefan growls as Samathea was now in front of the stood bowl with water and fire in it, she looks down at Jenna as more tears form in her eyes. Then Klaus walks up to her, stood next to her, then grips her chin. Stefan growls as he tries to force himself onto his feet. Klaus then grips her chin tightly and slowly turns her head and makes her look at him, "Thank you Samathea." he tells her. She just glares at him, then spits in his face, he just smirks and wipes it off with his thumb. "Burn in hell." she snarls at him. He said nothing and moves to the side.

Stefan was on his knees, but falls back onto the ground as Klaus brushes Samathea's wavy black hair away from her neck and bite it. She gasp a little, feeling her blood leave her system, "No…" Stefan mumbles, he watches in horror as Samathea stagger and started to look pale, Klaus grips onto her, then finally his eyes pulse and he lets Samathea go and she drops onto the ground. Klaus stood there, her blood on her lips and the fire dies down. Stefan just kept his eyes on Samathea as she lays there, bite mark on her neck and no breath left her lips. She was dead, Stefan sighs and slowly laid his head on the ground.

Klaus looks up at the moon, panting softly and steps away from the altar. "I can feel it. It's happening." he states slowly walking out, he looks back at the moon and the bones in his body started to snap, making him stagger in his steps, Greta watches with amazement as Klaus's orbs glowed golden, but as the rest of his eyes were still crimson, but then he was suddenly thrown to the ground. The fire in the altar was relit, then both him and Greta look over and saw Bonnie chanting, the stone gantlets were lighting up as the wind was stronger as ever.

Greta went to stop her, but Damon steps behind her and snaps her neck and she drops dead. Stefan lifts his head up, seeing Damon take Samathea into his arms and walks over to him and places her down in front of Stefan, he places his hand on her arm as she was gently laid down. Bonnie continues her chanting as Klaus was now in pain and he looks at her. "No… you were dead!" he states and then scream in more pain as Bonnie inflict more onto him, "Samathea?" he calls out to her, but she didn't response as she just laid there, Damon walks around and pulls the tip out of Stefan back, he growls in pain, he then turns and looks up at Damon and grips his jacket. "I need you to get her out of here!" Stefan tells him, Damon looks down at him, "What about you?!" Damon asks him, "I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan answers him.

Damon stood up on his feet, walks back around and picks Samathea back into her arms. Bonnie continues her chanting, refusing to back down. He scream louder, then Elijah walks up to Klaus and Bonnie stops her chanting and Elijah stood right over him, "Elijah." Klaus mumbles, "Hello brother." Elijah said to him, Stefan walks over to Bonnie and Elijah plunge his fist into Klaus chest and grips his heat, Klaus gasp in shock. "In the name of our family, Niklaus." he states, ready to tear his heart out.

"I didn't burn them at the sea." Klaus suddenly tells him and Elijah looks at him in surprise, "What?" Elijah asks him, "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you never find them." Klaus tells him and Elijah believe his words. "Elijah, don't listen to him." Stefan warns him, "Elijah, I can take you to them, I give you my word brother." Klaus swore to him. "Do it and I will take you both out." Bonnie warns him, "You'll die." Elijah tells her, "I don't care." she snaps back at him, and Elijah looks down at him, "Brother." Klaus whimpers.

Then Elijah looks back at the two, Stefan shook his head, "I'm sorry." Elijah tells them "NO!" Stefan shout, "No!" Bonnie shouts as well and they both went to run at them, but Elijah took a hold of Klaus and the disappear into the flames and were gone.

~8~8~8~

As the morning came, John was writing a letter by himself and Alaric was standing in the doorway to upstairs, "We should of heard from them by now." he states, he then moves out of the doorway as Elena and Jeremy were reading the journal, "Did you read all of this?" Jeremy asks him as Elena took the journal from him, "I did." he tells them, "So you know what happens to the child's mother after the baby was brought back to live." Jeremy tells him.

"To save her daughter, she found peace." John tells him and rolls up the letter, then Elena looks at him, "John…" she whispers, he sighs and stood up, the two do the same as John walks up to them, "Well you give this to Samathea for me and also this." he tells them, handing over the letter and ring. "Whoa, hey, what's going on?" Alaric asks him, but looks at the three of them, "Please." he asks them and they look at each other, but then they hear the door open.

"I think they're here." Alaric states and heads up, the two took on last look at John and headed up after Alaric.

Damon walks through the house with Samathea in his arms, "If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself, so don't." Damon tells her and gently laid her on the couch, he then gently brushes her hair out her face, "Because I can't stand the idea of you hatting me forever." he tells her and pets her hair, then the three ran in and Elena ran over and sat down next to Samathea and grips her hand. "How is she?" Jeremy asks him, "I don't know yet." Damon answers him.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asks him and the three look at him, Damon bites his lip and looks at them, "No…" Alaric mumbles as he gets the message. "I'm sorry Jeremy, Elena." Damon tells him and look back at Samathea, Elena gasp in shock and grips Samathea tighter. Then John stood at the door and looks over at them, and then he steps outside in the sun.

Alaric walk away and Jeremy stay as he now knew what Damon meant. John turns back and looks a the four. Samathea then gasp awake, "Samathea." Damon states griping the side of her head, Elena scoots moves closer to her as Jeremy ran over to them and stood behind Elena. "Damon…" Samathea mumbles. "How do you feel?" he asks her, she pants and nods her head. "I feel fine, I feel like me…" she mumbles, then looks up at him, Damon sighs with relief, Elena and Jeremy sigh as well. John sighs to himself them looks up at the sky, he then staggered in his spot and then falls to the ground, Dead.

~8~8~8~

Then everyone was back at the Gilbert house, Elena stood next to Stefan as Damon walks up to them, "Are we all set?" Stefan asks him, "Yeah, plenty of room with the Gilbert plot, compel two of the grave diggers to do the dirty work." Damon tells him, Stefan nods and wraps his arm around Elena's waist, and then Damon looks upstairs.

"How's she doing?" he asks them, Elena looks up and then at Damon, "We just lost the only parent we had left, she's in shock." Elena answers him, Damon looks at the both of them.

Samathea was in her room, dress in black dress, her hair in a low ponytail as she pulls on earrings as she finishes, she looks at the pictures of her family and then Jeremy walk to her room in a black suit, she saw the sad look in her eyes and then knocks on her open door, she looks over at him then away and wipes away her tears. "I'm almost ready." she tells him and he walks inside the room. "Yeah, take your time." he tells her, walking up to her.

She sniffles and then looks back the pictures, "John wanted me and Elena to give you this." he tells her, she turns to him and looks down at the letter in his hands, she fully turns to him and gently took the letter from him, "And this." he said and pulls the ring and she takes it from him as well. She looks up at him and back down at the two in her hands, he then went to leave. "Jeremy." Samathea softly calls, he stops and looks at her.

"I'm so sorry." she tells him, he then steps back to her, "… I am so sorry that you lost so many people." she tells him as a tear stream downs her cheek, he nods and looks at her, "I still have you and Elena." he tells her, she sniffles and nods with a little smile and then walks up and he takes her into his arms, holding her as she laid her head against his shoulder. She then smiles and pulls back from him, he nods at her and walks out if her room.

Samathea sighs and looks down at the folded letter in her hands, she sighs, looks at her window and then steps over to it, sat down, slowly opens it and read over John's words:

 _Samathea,_

 _It's no easy task to be an ordinary parent to two extraordinary young girls. I fail in that task._ _And because of my predisposes, I failed both you and Elena._

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered in the Cemetery in front of John's gravestone, Elena and Samathea held roses in their hands and they step forward.

 _I know, if I've been willing to see the side of your things. For me, it's the end. But the both of you, have a chance to grow old and a chance to do better with your own child, that I didn't want._

Both of the twin lean down and place a rose on John's and Jenna's graves and then they both stood up and walk over to old gravestones of their adoptive parents, they place the roses down and then Elena stood up, Samathea remind in her spot, Elena covers her mouth, walks back and into Stefan's arms as she cries softly and he held her.

 _And it's for that child, that I give you my ring, I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this, but now Samathea, you're reading this as a human or as a vampire._

Samathea sniffles and looks over at Damon as he locks his eyes, walking around. with her, she stood up and he nods his head at her.

 _I love you all the same, and I always well._

 _\- John._

Then Alaric steps forward and places a rose on Jenna's gravestone, he then turns and walks back, he gently grips Jeremy's arm and stood next to Bonnie. Samathea felt tears well up in her eyes as her heart was breaking, then Serena in a black dress as well steps forward to Samathea and held her in her arm, her forehead press against Samathea's as she cries softly.

After a while, everything was heading out and Stefan walks up to Damon, "I'm going to head back to the house." he informs him, Damon just stood there, fondling his ring, "I think I'm going to skip the coffee and cakes." Damon tells him, Stefan nods at him, "Damon, Sam and Elena needs us right now, all of us." Stefan tells him, "And then what's the plan Stefan, the curse is broken, how dose one go about killing an all powerful wolf vamp?" Damon asks him. "I have no idea." Stefan tells him.

Then Damon turns to him, "Then we need to get an idea, fast." he tells him, but Stefan shook his head, "I'm not going to let Elena and Sam loose anybody else." Stefan tells him, "I wouldn't make any promises brother." Damon tells him and starts to roll up his sleeve. "What's that suppose to mean?" Stefan asks him, "Taylor Lockwood bite me." Damon tells him and shows Stefan the infested arm. Stefan walks up to him, "Took more a nip, really. But there it is." Damon tells him and Stefan took a hold of his arm.

Stefan looks at him as Damon look back his arm and pulls down the sleeve, "We'll find something, a cure." Stefan tells him, "There is no cure, Stefan." Damon tells him and looks out at Samathea retreating form. "We kept Sam human, right, we found a way when there was no way, hey." Stefan said and Damon looks back at him, "I will do this." Stefan tells him, "Then do something for me, keep this from Samathea and Elena, especially Sammy. Last them she needs is another grave to mourn." Damon states, pats Stefan's shoulder and walks off. Stefan watches him go.


	22. As I lay Dying

Elena's door was slightly open as Samathea was looking in at her, she then steps back and quietly closes the door and then looks at Jenna's door, she steps to the door, slowly opens it and steps inside.

Everything was untouched, just the way it was left. She then steps back and closes the door shut and then makes her away to her room, but Damon stood in her path. "I'm glad that he's here, but you know that." he tells her, then Samathea sighs. "What do you want, Damon?" she questions him, "I want to apologize." he tells her, "Damon…" she states and went to leave, "Please… I ended up feeding you my blood and I was wrong." he tells her.

She looks at him and nods, "Yes, you were." she tells him, "And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it." he tells her, she sighs. "And I need some time. Maybe a lot of time." she tells him, and he nods, "Sure of course." he tells her and she looks at him, "Take all the time you need." he tells her and she nods.

~8~8~8~

Damon arrives back at the boarding house and closes the door behind him, he then pulls off his jacket, walking into the living room, placing his jacket on the chair, he then opens the cupboard, looking at the bottles of bounden and he takes the biggest one there and a glass, he walks along and pours himself a drink and takes a sip.

He sets the bottle down and pulls up his sleeve and saw that the bite was getting even worse, he sighs and moves over to the curtains, then pulls them opens and looks up at the sunlight. He then downs his drink, walks back over and places his glass next to the bottle and stood in the sunlight. He then pulls off his ring and drops it onto the ground and his skin started to sizzle and burn, he looks up at the sunlight and held out his arms, and just as he was about to burst into flames, Stefan flashes at him and shoves him to the ground, towering over Damon.

"Got off of me." Damon tells him the vamps back up and went to stand back in the sunlight, but Stefan him over and slams him against the wall. "You're not doing this." Stefan tells him. "I just did." Damon tells him, then Stefan vamps down the hall and slams him up against the wall again. "You know what happened to Rose, Stefan." Damon reminds him. "I don't care." Stefan tells him then vamps down to the cellar and throws Damon inside.

Damon crashes down onto the ground and Stefan stood at the door and slams it shut, "You're not dying today." Stefan tells him and locks the door, Damon props himself up and looks at Stefan. "What's the plan, superman?" Damon asks him, "I'm going to find a way out of this." Stefan states as Damon was leaning on the back of his elbows, "Oh right, a miracle cure, good luck with that one." Damon tells him, "I got Bonnie looking for something, anything." Stefan tells him, Damon sighs, "Always the hero Stefan, just tell me good-bye and get it over with." Damon tells him and then he started to violently cough.

He turns over and saw that he cough up some of his blood, "Lay still and reserve your strength." Stefan tells him and walks off, Damon just spits out some of his blood and pants.

~8~8~8~

Elena, Samathea and Jeremy walk out into the crowded "You brought me too see a girl movie." Jeremy states, "We have to get out of the house, Jer. This is our three hour distraction from reality." Elena tells them as she find a spot, Samathea said nothing as she followed after them, "Is that what we're doing, pretending that our lives are not screw?" Jeremy asks her, "We need to do this, for Sammy's sake." Elena tells him.

Jeremy sighs and looks at Samathea, seeing the blank expression on her face, he nods at her, "Breath, and eat, sleep, wake up and do it all over again until one day it's not as hard anymore." Elena tells him as they both unfolded the blanket and laid it down. "Hey!" Caroline calls out and the three look at her, "Who's hungry?" she asks them, setting the baskets down, Samathea smiles a little at Caroline happy personality, she then sat down next to Elena as she moves a basket close to them.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asks them, Caroline looks at him, "Yes, we are really doing this and now we are going to to a page from Scarlet; we made it through the war, yeah you guys went through hell and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basally it's like… Alandia is burnt, but despite of everything, we persevere." she states, sitting down and held her fist up, Jeremy looks over at Elena and she held an improved look on her face as Samathea shook her head with a little smile on her face. He sighs, "Alright, what are we eating?" he asks the two and sat down.

Elena tosses something at him, "Something good." Caroline answers him and reaches into the basket, Elena then looks over at Samathea, then gently nudge her shoulder, she looks at her, "Are you going to be okay?" Elena asks her, Samathea sighs, "I would be lying if I said yes, but no… I'm not going to be okay, now. But I will be soon." she answers her and Elena nod, then Samathea took a bite out of her that she found in the basket.

~8~8~8~

The three were enjoying their time then Stefan walks up to them, "Hey." Stefan calls out, "Hey." Elena said back, "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." she adds and Stefan kneels down in front of both her and Samathea, "Will you and Sam come take a walk with me?" he asks her. Elena shot a confused look at Samathea who mirrored her look as well.

They they stood up and walk with him, Elena and Stefan held hands as well. "You're breaking the rules, you know. Movie night is suppose to be a distraction, tomorrow we can return to our regular Schedule drama." Samathea states as the three were a safe distance away. "I know and I wish this could wait, but it can't." Stefan tells her as he moves in front of the two and pulls his hand back, "The other night with Damon was helping Taylor, something happened." he tells them and Samathea raise an eyebrow.

"Taylor was starting to transform and… Damon was bitten." he tells them and Samathea was in shock, "What?" she asks him and Elena looks at her, "Is… is he…" she starts. "Yeah." Stefan tells her and Samathea thinks back to Rose, then covers her mouth, then pulls it away, running it over her hair, "Oh my God, he came to the house this morning… and-and tried to apologize. I-I practically slam the door in his face." Samathea tells them both. "He told me not to tell you, especially you, Sam and I figured that if you want to talk to him… I wouldn't wait." Stefan tells her and she looks up at him.

"Stefan…" she starts, "It's not over, there might be a cure." he tells her and they both look at him, "But I have to find Klaus to get it." he adds, and they both shook their heads, "No, he is going to kill you." Elena tells him, "No, he had the chance to kill me but he didn't." Stefan tells them and Samathea sighs. "Whatever Damon's done, whatever lead him here… I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place. So if there is a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it." Stefan tells them and Elena pulls him into a hug.

He returns it and looks over at Samathea, "Go talk to him, just tell him that there is still hope." he asks of him, she looks at him and nods.

~8~8~8~

Damon laid against the wedge in the wall, his face was sweating bad, he pants and rolls his head to the side, his vision blurred as he think back to Mary Ann.

~Flashback~

 _ **Mary Ann was sitting in her room, in her dress undoing her jewelry, Damon stood in the doorway watching her, "Mr. Salvatore spying on a lady is the show of very poor manners." Mary Ann states, Damon states and then steps into her room, "My apologizes, Miss Mary Ann." he states as she works at her corset.**_

 _ **Mary Ann turns to the side and looks at the back and sigh, "Oh Dear, it seems the strings of my corset has been knotted." she states and then looks over at him, "I hope I don't ask too much of you, but could you…" she states, staying up and jesters to the back. "Of course." he tells her, walking over to her, she smiles at him and moves to the full body mirror. Damon tosses his gloves onto the bed and was standing right behind her. He then gently brushes her long black curly hair lovely away from her neck and she leans back against him.**_

" _ **I fear that you might not come back from defending the south." she whispers to him as he ran his hand along her arm, "Do not worry." he whispers to her. "Then please to hurry back, I will be lonely while you are away." she tells him and webs her fingers with his, "I think Stefan is company enough." he tells her and she turns and looks at him, "Why would I seek company of his when all I want is you?" she questions him and he smiles at her.**_

" _ **Damon." another voice calls out, he looks over and saw another familiar face, "Samathea?" she questions, "Don't you see, she was distracting you from ever going after Katharine, she was being selfish with you, all you had to to was ask her why she was being selfish with you." she tells him, Mary Ann cups his cheek, "You had a choice Damon, you always had the choice." she tells him and his attention was then turn back to Mary Ann. "Promise me that you will return to me?" she asks of him, "I promise." he answers and she laid her head and hand against his chest.**_

~End of flashback~

Damon snaps his eyes open and found himself back in the cellar, he looks down at his arm, pulls the sleeve up even more and saw that the bite was even more worse, he groans at the sight of the infection.

~8~8~8~

Damon manage to get away from the hunters and he limps to the park were there were hundred of people watching gone with the wind, he limp as he was now covered in a whole butch of sweat, he staggers through the crowd coughing and then saw Mary Ann in a violet dress, standing next to the pillar and she looks at him. "Why are you holding onto me, Damon?" she questions him as he just looks at her. "Let me go or you're die, painfully." she tells him.

"Mary Ann…" he states and then she was gone, "Damon!" Jeremy calls out as he and Elena ran up to him, they stood in front of him and he looks at him, then back at the spot where Mary Ann stood and back at them, "Where's Sam… I need to see her, now." he tells them. "Hey, lets get you out of here first, alright?" Jeremy tells him, then Damon went to fall but Jeremy catches him and pulls him along, Elena follows after them.

~8~8~8~

Samathea paces in the office where Liz took her when Samathea went to see Damon at the boarding house, the door then opens and Liz steps in, Samathea then turns to her, "Where's Damon, what have yo done to him?" Samathea questions him, "Why do you even care, you know what they are, what they." Liz said in disgust and walks behind her desk, Samathea sighs and turns to her.

"Okay, look I understand why you hate, believe me I do, but you're wrong about him." Samathea tells her, "They're monster and murders, Samathea. End of story." Liz tells her, "Monsters and murders are everywhere, Liz. They don't have to be vampires to be ones, they are also human, you can be a monster and a murders as well for killing innocent vampires, like Anna." Samathea tells her, then an officer walks in and knocks on the door, the two look at him, "Damon Salvatore was just spotted entering the Grill." he informs her, then Samathea steps in her way as Liz was going to leave. "You have to let me come with you, Damon is sick and not himself right now." Samathea tries to warn her, but Liz walks out.

"Keep her here." she orders and Samathea went to follow, but the officer stops her and closes the door, "You can't keep me here! I will save my friend, weather you like it or not!" Samathea shouts out and pulls on the lock handle.

~8~8~8~

Elena and Jeremy wonder into the Grill, helping Damon lean against a table and Jeremy calls Bonnie and Caroline, "Hey, it me… Elena and I are at the Grill with Damon." Jeremy states as the two moved away from him.

Damon then leans up and turns around, he saw Liz aiming a gun at him and was ready to fire at him, but he suddenly vamps away and she fires at Jeremy instead, Elena gasp in shock and looks at the bullet hole in his chest, "Oh God." Liz mumbles as she lowers her gun and then Elena catches him and lowers him to the ground, "Jer… Jeremy…" she whimpers, holding his head on her lap, Liz was now in shock, she places her gun away and ran over to them.

"Jeremy… hey, hey. Shh, it's alright, shh, shh it's alright." Elena cries, "I got a gunshot victim at the Grill, get the paramedics here." Liz said over the radio, then Bonnie and Caroline ran into the Grill and looks over at them, "Caroline…" Elena cries, "Jeremy!" Bonnie cries out and the two ran to him, "Mum, mum, what did you do?" Caroline asks as the kneel down next to them, "I was aiming for Damon." Liz tells her. "He still has his ring." Caroline mumbles. "She's human, Caroline." Bonnie tells her. "Caroline your blood, give him your blood." Elena tells her, Caroline looks at her and nods.

Liz watches as Caroline bites on her wrist and places it on his lips, "Come on, Jer." Caroline mumbles, "What are you doing?" Liz asks her, "I'm helping him." she tells her, but Jeremy laid limp in Elena's arms as he was now dead.

~8~8~8~

Samathea pace around the room, needing to get out, but refuses to use her magic, she then stops, looks over that the window, walks over to it, pushes back the blinds and saw that it was a big window.

She the looks down at a chair, "Here we go." she mumbles and then picks it up and throws it at the window, shattering the glass, Samathea the moves over to it and looks down, "This should do." she states and leans back.

She makes it down and wonders back to the park and looks around for him, she pass through the crowd and then makes her was to the other side, she then stops, pants and looks both sides. But then she felt a cold feeling from behind her, "Samathea." Damon calls out, she turns around and saw him, covered in a lot of sweat and looking a whole lot paler, she sighs with relief. "Damon, thanks God." she states and went to his side, "Come on, I need to get you out of here, I have to hide you." she tells him, "Where are we going?" he asks her.

~.~.~.~.~

" _ **Everywhere!" Mary Ann calls out as she ran through the woods, giggling and Damon follows after her, holding a torch. "Wait for me, I want to come with you." he calls out to her. He then suddenly stumbles in his steps, making Mary Ann turn to him and go to him.**_

~.~.~.~.~

Damon stumbles a little and then Samathea went to his other side, "Hey, hey it's alright." she calls out to him.

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Damon suddenly stood up, places his hand to Mary Ann belly and then presses her to a tree, she giggles and allows him to push her back, until her back was touching the tree.**_

~.~.~.~.~

Damon looks up at Samathea, "It's okay Damon, I'm going to get you out of here." she tells him, but he vamps at her, grips her shoulders and presses her to a pole, she gasp and looks up at him.

~.~.~.~.~.~

" _ **You're faster then I thought." Mary Ann giggles, "Why must you always run from me?" Damon asks her as he pants, "Because it fun when you chase me." she answers him a she cups her cheek.**_

 _ **And he look in her blue eyes, "Then let me chase you forever." he tells her and her smile falls, "What?" she asks him, "Feed me your blood." he asks of her, she looks at him in shock, "This this what you want, Damon?" Mary Ann asks him, he nods at her, she then pulls out a hair ordainment, press the sharp end to her neck and cuts open her neck, giving her blood to him, "If this is your choice Damon, then please drink." she said in a sad tone, he eyes her neck. "This is your choice to make." she tells him.**_

~.~.~.~.~

"I choose you, Mary Ann." Damon states as he eyes Samathea's neck, but she cups his sweat face, "Hey look at me, hey, it's Samathea, it's Samathea." she tries to get through to him, he just looks at her, not seeing her at all.

~.~.~.~.~

" _ **Promise me that you won't tell my brother or father." he asks of Mary Ann, she smiles at him and cups his cheek, "I promise, it will be our little secret." she swears to him, and then he moves to her next, she gently held Damon head in her hand and a tear slides down her cheek.**_

~.~.~.~.~

"No… Damon… no." Samathea struggles in his grip, placing her hand on his chest to stop him, "I have to, if we are to be together forever." Damon mumbles as his eyes turn crimson and he takes a bite out of Samathea's neck, she gasp as he starts to drink her blood.

But after three or five gulps, he suddenly pulls back when Samathea's blood didn't taste like Mary Ann's at all, it was too sweet for it to be Mary Ann's blood, his eyes turn back to normal and he looks at her, she gasp and looks at him, "Sam…" he states as he moves away from her, she press her hand to her bite wound and then falls to his kneels, Samathea pulls her hand away from her wound and quickly kneels down in front of him.

"Damon, Hey, hey, it's alright, shh. I'm here." she tells him and pulls him into her arms. She pants and looks around then pulls Damon to his feet, his arm over her shoulder and makes him walk out of the park and to her car to drive him back home.

~8~8~8~

Samathea got him home safely, laid him in bed and dabs a towel on his sweating forehead. She healed her wound and got a text from Serena that she gave herself up to Klaus to get the cure to Damon and to keep an eye on Stefan and a few more text from Elena, saying that Jeremy got shot, but he's okay now and that they return home and that Alaric stay over as well, she sighs and places her phone away then attends back to Damon.

"Sam… Sammy…" Damon softly calls out, and she looks down at him, "It's okay Damon, I'm right here." she tells him, "Sam… get out of here… I could hurt you." he warns her, but she shakes her head, "No you won't." she tells him and he looks up at her, "I'm here until the very end, I am not leaving you." she tells him. "Get out of here…. RRRAHH!" he shouts in pain and coughs. Samathea then moves onto the bed and held him in her arms, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Shhh, it's okay." she tells him, rubbing his arm as he pants for air.

She dabs the towel to the side of his head, "It's okay, it's okay." she tells him, but he settles down. "No, it's not, it's not okay. All those years I blame Stefan, but no nobody force me to ask her for her blood, it was mine own choice." he states, "Shh." Samathea shush him, "I made the wrong choice." he states Samathea sniffles and shush him and Damon looks up at her and she looks down at him. "Tell Stefan, I'm sorry, okay." he asks of her, she nods at him, biting her lip, stopping her tears from falling. She exhaled heavily and press her chin to his head, "I will." she promise.

They both laid there, Damon had his hand on top of Samathea as she stayed with him, "This is even more pitiful than I thought." he mumbles, "There is still hope." she tells him, and Damon looks back through his memories. "I have made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this, I deserve to die." admits to himself, Samathea looks down at him, "No, no." she tells him then moves down to his level, "You don't." she tells him.

But he smiles a little, "I do, Sammy… it's okay." he tells her and opens his eyes, looking at her, "Because if I had chosen differently, I wouldn't of meet you." he states and then she looks at him, "I am so sorry, I've done so many things to hurt you." he tells her, but she smiles a little and shook her head and looks at him, "It's okay, I forgive you." she tells him. "I know you don't think that you won't be love and you still think that you can't never be love." he states her, she sniffles and laid down to where her head was under his chin and she held his hand. "But I love you." he tells her and she lets her tears fall, staining his shirt, "You should know that." she tells her and she nods her head at him, making him look down at her, "I do, I do know." she tells him.

Damon just smiles at her, "You should of meet me in 1864, you would of like me." he states, then Samathea lifts her head and looks at him as his head rolls more into her direction, "I like you now." she whispers to him and he looks at her, "I like you just the way you are." she tells him and he smiles at her, he eye lids grew heavy and he closes them, Samathea takes a deep breath and then moves in closer and gently presses her lips to his for a moment and then slowly pulls back. "Thank… you." Damon mumbles to her, she smiles as a tear slides down her cheek, "You're welcome." she tells him and he lays there.

"Well it's me you should be thanking." Katharine states, Samathea turn to her and then jumps onto her feet, "I mean, I'm the one that brought the cure." she adds, showing the vile of Klaus's blood. Damon looks over at her, Samathea sighs, "I thought you were dead," Katharine states, walking to Damon, "I was." Samathea asks as Katharine took a seat, "You got free." he mumbles, "Yup, finally." she states and gave him the blood, "And you came here." he adds and she pats his cheek, "I owe you one." she tells him and moves away from the bed.

"Where's Stefan?" Samathea asks her, then Katharine turns to her, "You know, you're just like Anne, she let herself fall in love and do you know where that got her, dead." Katharine tells her, "Where is he, Katharine?" Samathea asks again, Katharine sighs. "He's paying for this, he handed himself over to Klaus, so I wouldn't expect him anytime soon." she tells her and Samathea looks at her in shock. "He didn't…" she mumbles. "He did, sacrifice everything to save his brother, even Elena." Katharine tells her, Samathea shook her head in dis-belief.

"But don't worry, Damon will keep you company." Katherine tells her as Samathea looks at her, "Good-bye Samathea." she tells her and then started to walk away, but then stop and turns to her, "Oh, it's okay to love him." she states and Samathea looks at her, "Anne did." she adds and tosses the vial of the remaining blood to her.

Samathea catches it and then looks up and saw that Katherine was gone, then Damon sat up, starting to look a lot better, Samathea looks over at him and he looks up at her, neither of them could believe what Stefan had just done, why will Elena and the others take the news of this as well, what's going to happen to Stefan and Serena, now that they're in Klaus's clutches.


End file.
